


Les Déserteurs

by Shinamaryllis



Category: Bleach
Genre: Action, Battle, F/M, Friendship/Love, Other, Suspense, Thriller
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 120,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinamaryllis/pseuds/Shinamaryllis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une ombre plane au-dessus du Seireitei. Certains Shinigamis semblent vouloir déserter. Mais pour aller où ? Qui sont-ils ? Quels sont leurs objectifs ? Et qui est, bon sang, celui qu'ils nomment "Amaterasu-sama" ? La cellule d'enquête de la Sixième Division mène l'affaire. En espérant qu'ils n'arrivent pas trop tard...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Premières rencontres

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !  
> Pendant que je travaille à l'écriture de "Tout ce qui n'arrivera jamais", ma nouvelle fiction Star Trek, je reposte ici une fiction Bleach que j'ai écrit l'année dernière en l'espace de trois mois.
> 
> Cette fiction se déroule dans une réalité alternative du manga. L'Acte 1 pourrait se passer entre la trahison d'Aizen et l'Arc des Arrancars. Pour les suivants, j'avoue ne pas avoir décidé s'ils se tiennent après la défaite d'Aizen ou non. Malgré tout, je ne me réintéressais à Bleach que depuis peu, il y avait donc beaucoup d'informations que je n'avais pas encore (fonctions des Divisions, entre autres). Ne soyez donc pas étonné d'apprendre que la Sixième Division a une Section Espionnage (vous aurez toutes les explications dans le deuxième chapitre). J'ai également inventé plusieurs noms de zanpakutô et de techniques utilisés par les protagonistes qui ne sont pas tirés du manga. Si vous êtes experts en kanjis et en japonais, merci d'être indulgents, je n'ai fait que bidouiller des sons en m'aidant d'un dictionnaire en ligne pauvre en vocabulaire (mais très utile et précis) et de Google Traduction (argh !).  
> Le premier acte a été corrigé par Soul004 (fanfiction.net).
> 
> J'ai choisi de conserver ici les termes français "Capitaine" et "Vice-Capitaine" (ou "Lieutenant") au lieu de "taichô" et "fukutaichô" pour m'adapter à celles et ceux qui ne connaîtraient pas ou peu le japonais. J'utiliserai cependant quelques suffixe honorifiques :  
> -chan : suffixe informel utilisé lorsque l'on s'adresse à une personne que l'on apprécie, ou à un enfant. Principalement utilisé pour les filles. L'équivalent pour les garçons est "-kun", même s'il est un poil plus formel.  
> -san : permet d'engager un discourt formel et poli avec quelqu'un qu'on connaît peu ou qu'on respecte (position hiérarchique ou sociale). Suffixe le plus couramment utilisé.  
> -dono : intermédiaire de -san et -sama, permet de s'adresser, d'égal à égal, avec un seigneur, un noble, ou toute autre personne du même rang que soi. On peut aussi l'employer pour indiquer que l'on s'adresse à un guerrier (un samurai, traditionnellement) que l'on respecte et que l'on considère comme son égal. Il n'est (n'était, suffixe plutôt désuet, à part dans les mangas :D ) employé que dans des environnements militaires ou approchant.  
> -sama : utilisé pour indiquer un immense respect envers son interlocuteur. Ce suffixe est utilisé pour citer les dieux, l'Empereur ou toute personne très haut placé hiérarchiquement parlant.

**ACTE 1**  
**LES DÉSERTEURS**

* * *

 

Malgré sa qualité de monde spirituel, il y avait, à la Soul Society, le même cycle saisonnier que dans le monde réel. Parfois, la transition était si douce que l'on ne pouvait la percevoir, tandis que certains hivers particulièrement rudes s'inscrivaient profondément dans les mémoires.  
En cette année, la fin du printemps semblait encore se réveiller d'un froid sommeil hiémal, car le ciel bleu conservait quelques pâleurs et les matins étaient encore frais. Pourtant, le soleil parvenait à darder ses rayons, parfois brûlants à son zénith, sur le Seireitei et le Rukongai. Le mois de mai commençait tout juste à s'installer, et tandis que sur Terre bon nombre d'employés et d'étudiants profitaient des jours fériés de la Golden Week, une jeune femme se dirigeait vers le Gotei pour prendre ses nouvelles fonctions au sein de l'une des treize armées royales de la Cour. Elle marchait d'un air décidé, et ses cheveux noirs, ondulés, coiffés en deux catogans bas, effleuraient ses omoplates en se balançant au rythme de ses pas.

Quelques semaines auparavant, elle avait passé son examen de fin de scolarité à l'académie des Shinigamis, qu'elle avait remporté avec un éclat mitigé. À l'aise avec les armes, elle se heurtait pourtant toujours à l'obstacle du contrôle de son énergie spirituelle. Avec ses compétences en kidô inférieures à la moyenne, et une avancée stagnante dans ses relations avec son zanpakutô, ce n'était finalement que par l'entraînement physique quotidien qu'elle avait obtenu son diplôme. Sa taille, dans les normes, ne l'avait ni complexée, ni avantagée, car elle avait su, contrairement à ses camarades de classe, s'imposer en vitesse et en agilité.

Comme le voulait le règlement, à l'école, mais aussi dans le reste du Seireitei, tout étudiant qui validait sa formation se voyait attribuer une place dans l'une des treize divisions du Gotei. En fonction des postes vacants, les agents administratifs tentaient de les diriger vers celle qui leur correspondait le mieux. Pour sa part, c'était à la Sixième Division qu'elle devait se rendre.  
C'était donc la première fois pour elle qu'elle revêtait l'uniforme des Shinigamis, bien plus austère et sobre que celui, souvent coloré, des étudiants. Impressionnée mais aussi fière, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher, durant sa marche, de vérifier les plis du vêtement, ou la position de son sabre court, disposé sur ses reins. Son diplôme lui conférait le droit de se déplacer armée, tandis que les zanpakutôs des étudiants étaient rigoureusement gardés dans une armurerie en dehors des exercices. Tous ces changements la rendaient nerveuse, mais elle se dirigeait tout de même d'un pas décidé vers sa nouvelle affectation.

Là-bas, le protocole indiquait qu'elle devait se présenter au vice-capitaine, puis au capitaine, avant que l'on ne la dirige vers ses nouveaux quartiers. Intérieurement, elle appréhendait beaucoup son entretien avec le capitaine Kuchiki, car il n'était pas réputé pour son amabilité et détestait particulièrement qu'on lui fasse perdre son temps. Elle se doutait qu'il n'avait que faire d'une gamine tout juste graduée comme elle, étant donné qu'il avait certainement plus important à traiter. Mais le règlement était formel, et il était de notoriété publique que Kuchiki Byakuya y était particulièrement attaché.

Nerveuse, Naru arriva devant les portes de la Division. Imposantes et vernies avec soin, elles étaient largement ouvertes sur une allée de pavés clairs qui menait à l'édifice principal : l'état-major. Il était reconnaissable au large numéro noir peint sur sa façade blanche et à son toit de tuiles turquoise, qui renvoyait au soleil des teintes bleues et vertes sur les murs des bâtiments alentours. Des galeries ombragées faisaient le tour de chaque étage.

Expirant lentement pour refouler sa nervosité, la jeune femme s'avança, attirant les regards des deux gardes à l'entrée. Assez larges d'épaules, grands et visiblement robustes, ce fut la première fois que, malgré une taille normale, elle se sentait écrasée par la carrure de Shinigamis. Il ne faisait aucun doute sur la fonction des deux hommes.  
Alors qu'ils lui faisaient signe de s'arrêter, elle sortit de l'intérieur de sa veste une enveloppe estampillée du tampon officiel de l'académie, dont elle retira un document.

— Bonjour, je suis Ootori Naru, je viens d'être affectée à la Sixième Division et je viens pour me présenter au lieutenant Abarai et au capitaine Kuchiki, dit-elle avec une voix un peu hésitante.

— Ah oui, on a reçu le message, répondit l'un des gardes. Vous pouvez passer.

Elle s'inclina légèrement, rangea la lettre dans sa veste, puis continua son chemin vers le bâtiment administratif, où elle était attendue. Au milieu des différentes salles d'entraînement, d'investigations et des quartiers résidentiels, c'était l'édifice le plus important, et les Shinigamis y venaient souvent pour s'y retrouver.

Naru suivit le chemin de pavés clairs qui menait au bas du petit escalier permettant d'accéder au complexe. Elle gravit les marches, atteignit la galerie en bois lustré qui faisait le tour de l'étage, puis passa les portes coulissantes en papier de riz.

Face à elle se trouvait une salle assez imposante, décorée avec une finesse certaine : quelques coussins clairs étaient placés autour de tables basses, de beaux bouquets de fleurs colorées et parfumées étaient arrangés dans des vases peints avec soin, disposés dans les coins de la pièce, et diverses décorations militaires étaient accrochées aux murs. Il paraissait évident que la présence du Capitaine Kuchiki, qui était d'extraction noble, en était à l'origine.  
Autour de l'une des tables, plusieurs Shinigamis prenaient une pause méritée, sirotant un thé odorant ou dégustant un alcool un peu capiteux, tandis qu'ils discutaient avec entrain. L'un d'entre eux l'aperçut alors. Il se redressa, et s'approcha d'elle, affichant un sourire chaleureux qui éclaira son visage, encadré par les ondulations de mèches brunes.

— On peut vous aider ? demanda-t-il.

— Oui, répondit Naru en sortant à nouveau sa lettre de convocation, je dois me présenter au lieutenant puis au capitaine pour mon affectation.

L'homme posa les yeux sur le document pour l'étudier quelques instants, puis il hocha la tête.

— Je vais vous accompagner, suivez-moi.

La jeune femme rangea de nouveau la lettre dans sa veste puis lui emboîta le pas, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers une enfilade de salles d'attente et de repos, où des dizaines de Shinigamis se retrouvaient, bavardant tranquillement. Par les portes et les fenêtres ouvertes, au-delà du couloir extérieur, des jardins luxuriants entourant lacs et roches étaient visibles à perte de vue, cerclés d'une épaisse forêt d'où dépassaient, parfois, les toits bleu-vert des quartiers résidentiels. Quelques ruisseaux louvoyaient entre les rochers et les bosquets, et par moments, on pouvait entendre le chant jovial d'un oiseau. Naru fut étonnée du soin apporté à la décoration, qu'elle soit intérieure ou extérieure. On lui avait souvent répété, alors qu'elle vivait encore dans le Rukongai, qu'il faisait bon vivre au Seireitei, mais elle n'imaginait pas que ce serait aussi paisible et agréable.

En quelques minutes ils traversèrent tout le bâtiment, puis ils arrivèrent devant une porte entrouverte. La pièce, silencieuse, était plongée dans la pénombre, et on distinguait à peine les formes des meubles. Le jeune homme s'agenouilla près du battant, avant d'indiquer à Naru d'en faire autant. Avec respect, il inclina la tête.

— Lieutenant, une nouvelle recrue est arrivée pour se présenter.

Il y eu un long et lent froissement d'étoffes, du mouvement, et des pas, lourds, sur les tatamis. Tandis que des bougies s'allumaient petit à petit, projetant une lueur orangée à travers l'embrasure de la porte, une voix leur parvint, un peu rauque et faible.

— Merci, tu peux y aller.

L'intéressé s'inclina davantage, puis se redressa et s'éloigna avant de se retourner vers la jeune femme, un sourire sur le visage.

— Au fait, bienvenue, dit-il avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de répondre à son visage souriant, mais elle reprit bien vite sa position inclinée pour saluer le deuxième homme le plus puissant de la Division. Les mains posées au sol, son front toucha presque le parquet lustré de la galerie, ses cheveux retombant de part et d'autre de son cou.

— Ootori Naru, Lieutenant, je suis honorée de vous rencontrer.

— Entre.

Un peu coupée dans ses politesses, elle se redressait pour quitter le couloir et pénétrer dans les appartements du vice-capitaine, quand la surprise l'immobilisa pendant un instant. L'homme qui se trouvait face à elle portait un simple kimono mal fermé, dont le nœud de la ceinture, lâche, avait été fait négligemment. Entre les pans de sa tunique, elle put apercevoir, outre de nombreux tatouages sombres, de larges bandages qui recouvraient une grande partie de son torse. Ses bras, ses poignets mais aussi ses épaules et son visage, étaient parsemés de compresses et de bandes. Il se tenait assis, voûté, appuyé sur son bureau, et quelques mèches d'un rouge flamboyant tombaient devant ses yeux. La jeune Shinigami avait déjà vu des gravures et des images des différents gradés du Gotei, et même figé dans un cadre, Abarai Renji avait beaucoup de prestance. Le voir ainsi, bien qu'elle ne le connaissait pas personnellement, lui fendit le cœur.

— Ne fais pas attention à mon état, je sors d'un combat difficile, mais je serai rapidement remis. Fais ce que tu as à faire.

Naru se reprit alors et s'engagea. D'un coup d'œil, elle aperçut, sur la droite, une porte entrouverte qui donnait sur une chambre. Le lit était visiblement défait, les couvertures se répandant en amoncellements sur le sol. Son arrivée avait dû le déranger, c'était évident. Néanmoins, elle obéit et s'agenouilla de nouveau. Elle s'inclina puis se redressa.

— J'ai passé l'examen avec une moyenne de soixante-quatre points.

— Tu es originaire du Rukongai, il me semble, dit-il en saisissant un mince dossier posé sur son bureau.

Elle distingua son nom écrit en lettres capitales en haut de la couverture, tandis qu'il balayait du regard les différentes pages.

— Oui, du trente-quatrième district. J'ai passé l'examen d'entrée à l'académie il y a six ans.

Il fronça les sourcils pendant un instant en étudiant les notes inscrites dans divers tableaux. Ses résultats n'étaient pas excellents, elle le savait. À vrai dire, à part les matières relatives au maniement du sabre, elle n'avait pas été une élève très douée, notamment avec le kidô, qui lui donnait encore du fil à retordre. Elle ne parvenait qu'à utiliser les techniques de base.

— Explique-moi, reprit-il après quelques instants, pourquoi tu as ces notes alors que tu as passé l'examen en sixième année et non en septième comme il est coutume.

— Ah, en réalité, c'est parce que j'ai passé beaucoup plus de temps à travailler le combat au sabre, et j'ai été capable, avant mes camarades, d'entendre le nom de mon zanpakutô. On m'a donc poussée à passer l'examen.

— Je vois. Quelle forme a-t-il quand il est scellé ?

— C'est un tantô.

Naru passa alors la main dans le bas de son dos, où elle trouva la poignée tressée de son arme. Elle la tira puis la posa devant elle. La lame était courte, à peine plus d'une vingtaine de centimètres, et elle était tenue par une garde ovale plutôt simpliste, tandis que le tressage de la poignée était d'un profond rouge vif. La jeune femme portait le fourreau à l'horizontale, dans le dos, et il lui suffisait de ce geste pour dégainer son sabre.

— Voici Sekiko, dit-elle avec une certaine fierté.

— Intéressant, il y a peu de Shinigamis qui manient le tantô, souffla-t-il en inspectant le zanpakutô. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a été enseigné quand tu étais à l'académie, et ce n'est qu'un conseil : mais si tu veux pouvoir vaincre tes ennemis, qui eux utilisent des katanas, des tachis ou des nodachis, je te conseille vivement, afin de ne pas être pénalisée par la petite taille de ton arme, de travailler ta rapidité et ta furtivité.

— Ma furtivité ?

— Apprends, si ce n'est pas déjà fait, à camoufler ton énergie spirituelle. Une attaque rapide et inattendue te permettrait de prendre un sérieux avantage.

Naru n'avait jamais réfléchi aux choses sous cet aspect. Aussi, elle s'inclina avec reconnaissance.

— Merci pour vos conseils, Lieutenant, je ne les oublierai pas.

— Je manie le katana, dit-il en reposant son arme, aussi c'est en raison de mon expérience que je peux te dire cela.

La jeune femme rangea Sekiko dans son fourreau tout en l'écoutant, tandis qu'il continuait de tourner les pages du dossier. Pendant ce temps, elle l'inspecta en silence, car c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait de ses propres yeux. Même à l'académie, Abarai Renji était connu. Tout le monde savait que c'était un très bon combattant, et qu'il était très apprécié des autres Divisions. Naru était donc au fait que Zabimaru, son zanpakutô, était terriblement puissant. Elle espérait pouvoir égaler sa force, un jour, mais cet objectif était pour le moment trop loin pour elle. Elle avait beau s'être beaucoup entraînée, la jeune femme était encore loin ne serait-ce que d'atteindre le shikai, car elle n'était pas encore suffisamment maître de Sekiko, qui avait un rude caractère.

— Bon, est-ce que tu as des questions ? demanda enfin le lieutenant en reposant le dossier. Il nous reste quelques minutes.

— J'aimerais savoir combien il y a de sièges chez les officiers.

— Une question inhabituelle. Je vais te dire ça tout de suite.

Il s'appuya sur son bureau pour se redresser. Péniblement, il parvint à se tenir sur ses jambes, mais il vacilla tout de même un peu. Il se dirigea alors lentement vers la bibliothèque, chercha un instant parmi les nombreux livres et les documents rangés, puis sortit un carnet un peu usé, qu'il ouvrit tout en s'appuyant contre le mur. Après quelques instants de recherche entre les pages, il reprit.

— Actuellement, il y a vingt-deux sièges, dont certains qui sont doublés afin d'avoir des remplaçants en cas de problème. Pourquoi cette question ?

— Oh, juste comme ça, répondit-elle en baissant les yeux. Je n'ai pas la prétention de pouvoir convoiter ce genre de poste, je ne suis pas assez puissante pour cela. C'était uniquement par curiosité.

— Ne te mets pas des barrières à peine arrivée, dit-il sur un ton de reproche. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il peut se passer durant ton service ici. J'ai vu certains gars avec des notes épouvantables à l'académie devenir officiers en quelques années. Il suffit de t'entraîner et de croire en tes capacités. Et, bien sûr, en celles de ton zanpakutô.

Un mince sourire flotta sur le visage de la jeune femme à l'entente de ses encouragements. Elle s'inclina une nouvelle fois.

— Merci, Lieutenant. Je prends note de tout cela.

— Ne me remercie pas.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule fixée au mur, à côté de la porte donnant sur la chambre, puis se redressa.

— Bien, suis-moi. Je vais t'emmener voir le Capitaine.

Naru fut tentée de lui dire de retourner se reposer, mais elle fut rattrapée par la pensée que s'il faisait cet effort, c'était qu'il y était obligé. Il se devait de la présenter au capitaine, cela fait partie de son rôle. En silence, elle le suivit donc, alors qu'ils s'engageaient lentement sur la passerelle extérieure qui menait aux appartements du représentant de la division. Ses pas n'étaient pas très assurés et il peinait à se tenir droit, mais elle fit tout pour ne montrer aucune impatience. Après quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent au bout du couloir, face à deux battants coulissants fermés. Il s'agenouilla, en réprimant avec peine un rictus de douleur, puis s'inclina. Naru fit de même.

— Capitaine, je vous amène la nouvelle recrue.

— Fais-la entrer, Renji.

La voix qui leur parvint de l'intérieur était surprenante : posée, calme, et presque douce, si elle n'avait pas été glaciale et dénuée de tout sentiment. Le lieutenant se redressa et se tourna vers la jeune Shinigami.

— Il va te recevoir. Retire ton zanpakutô, les sous-officiers n'ont pas le droit de s'adresser au Capitaine armés. Je vais le garder.

— Ah, oui, bien sûr.

Elle défit le nœud qui tenait le fourreau à sa ceinture, puis posa son arme dans ses mains. En reprenant place, elle s'inclina une nouvelle fois, puis ouvrit les portes.  
L'homme qui se tenait devant elle était grand et fin, sa peau blanche faisait ressortir le gris de ses yeux froids et le noir de ses cheveux longs, coiffés du kenseikan des nobles. Il portait son manteau de haut-gradé par-dessus son uniforme, et son zanpakutô était posé près de son bureau. Tout autour, contre les murs, des centaines de livres étaient classés et triés avec soin et diverses décorations à l'aspect onéreux venaient embellir les murs. C'est alors qu'elle le sentit. Une énergie spirituelle comme elle n'en avait encore jamais vu. Puissante, elle la sentit vibrer, couler et se glisser tout autour d'elle, faisant pression sur son corps. Immobilisée un instant par cette aura surprenante, elle garda un genou à terre, courbant l'échine, avant de percevoir les murmures du lieutenant, à côté d'elle, qui la poussait à entrer. Elle reprit alors ses esprits, se releva avec peine et s'avança. L'aura disparut comme elle était arrivée. La jeune femme salua de nouveau, à l'intérieur, cette fois-ci.

— Ootori Naru, je suis honorée de me présenter à vous, Capitaine.

— Renji a déjà dû s'entretenir avec toi pour ce qui concerne ta scolarité à l'académie, dit-il lentement, aussi je ne vais pas revenir sur ce point. Je n'ai besoin que de savoir deux choses. As-tu entendu le nom de ton zanpakutô ?

— Oui, Capitaine. C'est un tantô, il s'appelle Sekiko.

— Bien. Je dois savoir également quelle section de la division tu souhaites rejoindre.

Naru prit quelques instants de réflexion. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on lui pose la question si vite. Elle savait que la division était répartie en plusieurs sections, qui chacune s'occupait d'un lieu ou d'un type spécifique d'investigation : le monde des humains, le Rukongai, le Seireitei, les crimes à l'arme blanche ou au kidô et la section d'espionnage, un peu particulière. En général, pour résoudre une enquête, la Division envoyait des membres de plusieurs groupes, en fonction du lieu et du type d'agression, alors que la section d'espionnage ne devait se charger que de récolter des informations sur les assemblées criminelles ennemies du Seireitei, en s'infiltrant ou en les éliminant dans l'ombre. Cette section avait beaucoup attiré l'attention de la jeune femme, par sa particularité, et le fait que Sekiko soit un tantô, une lame courte favorisant les attaques furtives, la poussa finalement vers ce choix.

— Je choisis la section d'espionnage, Capitaine.

— Entendu, je t'inscris dans la liste complémentaire. Améliore tes compétences, et peut-être qu'un jour, tu seras sur liste principale. Tu peux disposer.

Sans ajouter un mot, elle s'inclina, puis quitta la pièce en refermant les portes derrière elle. Le lieutenant lui rendit alors son arme, qu'elle remit en place en silence, et ils repartirent vers ses quartiers.

— Mes conseils sont d'autant plus importants, si tu choisis cette section, dit-il après qu'ils se soient suffisamment éloignés. Vitesse, furtivité, discrétion, sont les maîtres mots des espions de la Sixième Division. Tu devras rencontrer ton chef, que tu trouveras certainement au dojo en train d'entraîner ses gars. Exceptionnellement, ce sera lui qui te mènera à tes quartiers, je ne suis pas encore en état.

La Shinigami acquiesça sans un mot. Pensive, elle se rappela que lorsqu'on arrivait dans une section, on rejoignait la liste complémentaire. Cela signifiait que quand il y avait besoin d'hommes, c'était d'abord les membres principaux qui étaient envoyés, les plus efficaces et les plus puissants, et ce n'était qu'en temps de guerre que les complémentaires participaient. Il fallait donc s'élever jusqu'à la liste principale pour avoir un réel sentiment d'utilité. Et elle espérait en être capable.


	2. Le Sermon du Capitaine

Le reste de la journée passa en un éclair. Naru rencontra le Chef de la section d'espionnage, Motoya Masakazu qui, effectivement occupé à entraîner ses hommes, la dirigea vers son adjoint, le jeune Rikichi, également intendant de la Division. Celui-ci se chargea donc de la guider vers ses nouveaux quartiers, situés plus profondément dans la Sixième.  
Ils empruntaient un long chemin de terre battue, bordé d'arbres, quand il demanda, plus par politesse que par réel intérêt, si elle avait rencontré leurs supérieurs. Au détour de la conversation, elle apprit l'histoire qui existait entre le capitaine et son second. Elle écouta le jeune intendant avec une certaine frayeur lui raconter que le Lieutenant Abarai avait reçu toutes ces blessures en se battant contre son capitaine, qui lui, s'en sortait toujours sans la moindre égratignure. Surprise, impressionnée, elle l'écouta avec une plus grande attention encore lorsqu'il lui confia avec gravité les raisons du conflit : depuis longtemps, le jeune officier aspirait à le surpasser, par vengeance, pour lui avoir pris sa sœur de cœur, la jeune Rukia. Cependant, elle retint avec difficulté un petit sourire amusé lorsqu'il conclut, l'air plus outré que jamais que, comble de malchance, en plus d'être hautain et dédaigneux, Kuchiki Byakuya restait imbattable.

Une fois dans les quartiers résidentiels réservés aux sous-officiers de la division, Rikichi mena la jeune femme à son nouvel appartement, puis il la quitta pour reprendre son poste.  
À présent seule, Naru passa les portes coulissantes afin de visiter le logement. Elle s'avança dans son nouveau lieu de vie et alla ouvrir le battant situé en face de l'entrée. Elle accéda alors à un petit balcon qui donnait sur une étendue d'arbres touffus, et elle aperçut, au-delà, le mur qui entourait la division. L'environnement était agréable, et l'appartement, confortable. Composé de trois pièces – bureau, chambre et salle de bain – il n'était pas très différent de ceux des officiers qu'elle avait rencontré plus tôt dans la journée, mis à part que les meubles étaient encore vides. Contre un mur, une bibliothèque comptait pourtant quelques livres, mais un regard à leurs couvertures lui indiqua qu'il ne s'agissait que de documents officiels et de règlements en tous genres.

La visite terminée, elle commença à ranger ses affaires, qui avaient été déposées dans l'entrée, puis, à l'heure donnée par Rikichi, elle quitta les lieux afin de rejoindre le reste de la section pour le repas.

Le dîner fut un peu tendu car elle ne connaissait encore personne, néanmoins elle fit la rencontre de plusieurs Shinigamis, dont le médiateur de la section, Shinanji Katsuya. Comme le lui expliqua le Chef Motoya, il était crucial pour elle qu'elle s'entende bien avec lui, car il allait la suivre pendant un certain temps, l'accompagnant aux entraînements et en mission. Son rôle était de répondre à toutes les questions, d'encourager et de permettre une intégration plus facile des nouvelles recrues. Une fois prête, elle rejoindrait l'une des différentes équipes, composées de façon équilibrée de membres titulaires et de doublures. Il ne deviendrait alors plus que le confident. Il était très important que chacun s'ouvre à lui, car il était le seul à pouvoir influer sur certaines décisions hiérarchiques. Il se trouva d'ailleurs que Katsuya était le jeune homme qui l'avait guidée jusqu'aux quartiers du Lieutenant Abarai, plus tôt dans la journée. Avec un sourire, Naru se dit que ce rôle de médiateur lui allait à merveille.

Une fois le repas terminé, tout le monde quitta la salle à manger qui leur était dédiée, puis ils regagnèrent leurs appartements, bavardant allègrement sur le chemin. Arrivée chez elle, et comme il n'était pas encore tard dans la soirée, les étoiles commençant tout juste à pointer leur lueur dans le ciel, la jeune femme alla s'installer en tailleur sur son lit. Elle glissa la main dans son dos pour sortir Sekiko de son fourreau, qu'elle tint ensuite dans ses deux paumes. Les yeux fermés, Naru se concentra pour faire le vide dans son esprit et pour laisser l'énergie spirituelle de son zanpakutô couler en elle.

Elle le sentit l'imprégner, aller du bout de ses doigts à la pointe de ses cheveux, couler tout autour d'elle, emplir chaque interstice, chaque faille dans le bois et dans les murs. Enfin, elle rouvrit les yeux, et ce fut devant son monde intérieur qu'elle se retrouva : hautes falaises rocheuses à la végétation dégarnie, surplombant un océan d'un bleu sombre et froid. À l'horizon, sur les terres, elle distinguait quelques masures, tristes et abandonnées, des bosquets et, au plus loin, une montagne à la cime enneigée. La jeune femme s'avança, balayant le paysage du regard, tandis que la brise marine faisait voler les boucles noires de ses cheveux et les rubans qui les retenaient dans sa nuque, puis elle s'installa sur une grosse pierre. Une ombre s'approcha d'elle en silence.

— Bonjour, Sekiko ! lança Naru en se tournant vers elle.

Face à la jeune femme se tenait une tigresse, au corps élancé, d'un noir d'encre, parsemé de rayures d'un roux flamboyant. Des zones blanches venaient éclaircir la pointe de ses oreilles, de sa queue, et le renflé de son ventre. L'animal se coucha sans un bruit à ses pieds en remuant la queue, la gueule entrouverte, tandis que son regard doré se posait sur la Shinigami, et celle-ci entendit distinctement sa voix dans sa tête.

— J'ai senti des forces spirituelles impressionnantes, tout à l'heure. À qui étaient-elles ?

Naru lui répondit, faisant la liste des nombreuses personnes qu'elle avait rencontré durant la journée.

— Ce Renji, celui qui m'a tenue, c'est ça ? J'ai perçu les blessures de son zanpakutô à travers son âme.

— Tu peux faire ça ? demanda Naru, surprise, alors qu'une bourrasque venue du large vint agiter les mèches autour de son visage.

— J'ai du flair, Naru ! répondit la tigresse en montrant les crocs. Lorsque tu seras capable de libérer le bankai, il faudra que tu prennes garde à ne pas me blesser trop gravement, ou je ne pourrai plus t'aider pendant un certain temps. C'est très important.

— J'ai compris.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elles abordaient la difficulté du bankai, toutes les deux. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Naru se demanda si elle lui avait donné ce conseil parce qu'elle avait senti la rupture de l'énergie spirituelle du bankai de Zabimaru. Pourtant, étant donné son poste de vice-capitaine, il n'aurait pas été surprenant que la capacité d'Abarai Renji à libérer le bankai fût rendue publique. Mais la jeune femme n'avait rien lu à ce sujet lorsqu'elle était à l'Académie. Elle ignorait s'il avait déjà atteint ce niveau, mais si c'était le cas, c'était vraiment impressionnant. Bien que presque tous les capitaines en soient capables, il était normalement assez rare de rencontrer une personne qui puisse le libérer. Cela demandait une concentration inébranlable, des décennies d'entraînement et de pratique, et une très grande puissance spirituelle. Sans compter la confiance mutuelle entre le zanpakutô et son porteur.  
Elles discutèrent encore pendant un moment, puis Naru salua Sekiko. Lorsque qu'elle se redressa, elle se retrouva dans ses quartiers, à la Sixième Division. D'un mouvement, elle remit son zanpakutô dans son fourreau, puis se releva pour retirer son kimono et aller se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, c'était au son d'une corne qu'elle fut réveillée en sursaut ! Le son était puissant, rond et grave, et résonnait entre les murs du quartiers résidentiel. Un peu perdue, elle quitta son futon, enfila rapidement un kimono d'intérieur, puis passa la tête par la fenêtre, d'où elle aperçut le Chef Motoya, déjà en tenue.

— Rassemblement pour toute la section ! lança-t-il d'une voix forte.

Bien sûr. Elle n'était plus à l'académie. Elle retourna à l'intérieur, passa en vitesse dans la salle de bain pour se préparer, enfila son zanpakutô à sa ceinture, puis quitta prestement son appartement pour rejoindre les autres devant le bâtiment.

Le soleil venait tout juste de se lever, éclairant le Seireitei d'une lumière encore blafarde. Là, sans un mot, avec ordre et automatisme, ils formèrent un rang. Ne sachant pas où se mettre, Naru se plaça tout à gauche, à côté d'une Shinigami plus petite qu'elle. Leur supérieur vint se placer devant eux, les poings sur les hanches, tandis que son adjoint restait un peu à l'écart, plusieurs dossiers en main.

— Bien. Belle réaction. Pardonnez ce réveil en fanfare, je devais vous parler de toute urgence avant le petit-déjeuner.

Il commença alors à marcher de long en large, passant devant l'alignement des Shinigamis de la section.

— J'ai été averti par le Vice-Capitaine que nous allons recevoir d'ici une heure les listes de binômes qui nous avaient été promises la semaine dernière. Comme il est prévu, vous formerez une paire avec un membre d'une autre section. Il m'a tu le véritable but de cette action, mais il va de soit que j'attends de vous un comportement exemplaire durant cette période de partenariat. C'est le Capitaine Kuchiki qui vous parlera de cela plus en détails, alors ne soyez pas en retard au rassemblement.

Motoya prit un instant pour se placer de nouveau devant eux. Il embrassa le groupe du regard, puis reprit, toujours avec sérieux.

— Durant la journée, Rikichi publiera les nouvelles listes principales et complémentaires qui seront effectives pour les deux prochains mois. Enfin, et c'est le dernier point dont je voulais vous parler, le Vice-Capitaine m'a aussi prévenu qu'un meurtre avait eu lieu pendant la nuit, dans le soixante-dix-neuvième district du Rukongai. Avant d'envoyer les équipes spécifiques, la Onzième Division va se charger de sécuriser la zone. Vous connaissez le protocole, mais s'il y a une piste, vous partirez en mission. Alors restez attentifs au son de la corne.

Le groupe hocha la tête d'un même mouvement, puis le Chef s'éloigna. La formation se disloqua et, par groupes, chacun se dirigea vers les différentes salles à manger de la division, tout en commentant les informations données par leur supérieur. Communément, il n'y avait que le repas du soir où tous étaient tenus de retrouver leur section, car la cohésion était importante à la Sixième. Abarai Renji y tenait particulièrement. Naru, ne sachant pas réellement où aller, commença à suivre une petite assemblée avec ses voisins de pallier, qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore très bien puisqu'elle avait à peine eu le temps de leur parler pendant le dîner de la veille.  
Pensive, repensant aux informations données par le Chef, notamment la partie sur les binômes, elle ne fit pas attention au Shinigami qui venait d'agripper sa manche et qui la retint en arrière. Sortie brutalement de ses pensées, elle releva la tête et vit Katsuya.

— On va manger ensemble, j'ai pas mal de choses à te dire, annonça-t-il avec un sourire chaleureux.

La jeune fille lui sourit à son tour puis acquiesça, avant de le suivre vers un bâtiment situé de l'autre côté d'une cour pavée, ornée de petites fontaines. Elle resta silencieuse, de nouveau préoccupée de savoir avec qui elle serait affectée.

— Pour les binômes, reprit-il comme s'il avait perçu ses pensées, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Comme tu viens d'arriver, tu resteras avec moi.

— Est-ce que ça arrive souvent que ce genre de... partenariat soit fait ? demanda-t-elle.

— Pas vraiment. J'imagine que le Vice-Capitaine a dû sentir une baisse de cohésion dans la division et il en a parlé au capitaine. Le fait que nous vivions principalement avec notre section n'arrange pas vraiment les choses, je pense.

Arrivés devant la salle, il fit coulisser la porte, puis ils entrèrent. Une joyeuse ambiance régnait à l'intérieur. Les Shinigamis se saluaient avec enthousiasme, discutaient avec entrain, riant parfois aux éclats.

— Même si c'est vrai, ça ne se voit pas au premier abord, ajouta-t-il.

Naru hocha la tête tout en le suivant vers les employés qui se chargeaient de distribuer les plateaux. Elle était d'accord : au premier coup d'œil, en voyant une si allègre assemblée, elle ne pouvait pas imaginer que des problèmes de cohésion creusaient des fossés dans la division. Quand elle se demanda de quelle façon le Lieutenant avait jugé que les sections s'éloignaient, elle préféra se dire qu'il y avait erreur de jugement, ou qu'elle verrait, tôt ou tard, la vérité.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était assise sur un coussin rembourré, en face de Katsuya, un plateau chargé d'un appétissant repas posé devant elle.

— Quoiqu'il en soit, nous ne serons pas concernés, reprit-il en saisissant ses baguettes. À partir d'aujourd'hui, nous allons passer nos journées ensemble : entraînements, repas, missions. Je vais superviser ton intégration dans la section, mais ne te mets pas la pression. Je ne suis pas là pour te noter ou te juger. Cette phase permet de t'enseigner comment nous fonctionnons, quoi faire si un état d'alerte est sonné, et diverses choses. Prends-le plus comme une sorte de formation.

— D'ailleurs, puisqu'on aborde le sujet, pourrais-tu m'expliquer exactement quelles sont les zones d'action de la section ? Nous n'avons que survolé le sujet à l'académie.

— Cela ne m'étonne pas, répondit-il en mâchant une bouchée de riz. L'académie est tenue au secret, elle ne peut pas tout révéler sur l'organisation du Gotei. Néanmoins, c'est assez simple. Le Chef Motoya l'a dit ce matin : il y a eu un crime pendant la nuit. Le protocole indique que la Onzième Division doit d'abord sécuriser la zone. Une fois cela fait, une première enquête est lancée, en l'occurrence, par la Section Rukongai. Elle va analyser la scène du crime et indiquer par quel type d'arme il a été commis : kidô ou arme blanche. En fonction du résultat, une autre section partira en investigation. Après avoir relevé tous les éléments importants, une synthèse sera rédigée, puis envoyée au Chef Motoya, qui déléguera ses équipes sur le terrain pour enquêter plus en profondeur. Nous faisons, en somme, le plus gros du travail. Le terme d'espionnage n'est pas le plus approprié, cela dit, puisque nous enquêtons principalement. Il nous arrive cependant de faire des missions d'infiltration ou de surveillance pour arriver à nos conclusions. C'est pour cela qu'on nous a appelé Section d'Espionnage.

Naru hocha la tête lorsqu'il termina ses explications.

— C'est beaucoup plus clair. Donc nous n'avons rien à voir avec les agents de la Deuxième Division ?

— Non, pas vraiment, même s'il nous arrive de travailler ensemble pour certaines affaires graves. Par contre, nous ne prenons que très rarement part aux enquêtes ayant lieu au Seireitei, en général. Le peu de morts qui sont découverts sont dus à des règlements de comptes, et la Section Seireitei arrive toujours à retrouver les coupables. Lorsque nous devrons enquêter ici, c'est que le monde ira mal. Très mal, acheva-t-il d'une voix grave.

La jeune femme déglutit. La façon dont Katsuya avait prononcé les derniers mots la mit mal à l'aise. Mais celui-ci passa rapidement à un autre sujet et elle oublia ces tensions.

Après avoir mangé, ils quittèrent le restaurant puis se dirigèrent vers une grande place, bien plus grande que celle aux fontaines, pavée de blanc et bordée d'arbustes en fleur, de bosquets et fougères taillés avec soin. C'était la Cour d'Honneur. Un mur, semblable aux autres, encadrait le lieu, ne laissant que deux entrées opposées. Chacune surmontée d'une imposante façade sculptée, l'une menait vers les quartiers du capitaine et de son second, l'autre vers les lieux de vie commune. En réponse à son regard interrogatif, Katsuya expliqua à la jeune femme que c'était l'endroit où le capitaine Kuchiki faisait ses rassemblements.  
Ils étaient encore en avance, aussi il y avait peu de monde, mais rapidement, l'espace se remplit de près de deux centaines de têtes. Les bavardages et les discussions résonnaient entre les enceintes, l'ambiance semblait détendue et calme, malgré l'annonce du crime de la nuit.

Soudain, deux Shinigamis arrivèrent au pas cadencé par l'entrée des officiers, deux gardes, visiblement, puisqu'ils portaient chacun une arme ressemblant à une hallebarde, ornée d'un court étendard blanc brodé d'un grand camélia noir.  
D'un commun accord, toute l'assemblée prit place par section, le chef les dirigeant à leur droite, pour former un grand fer à cheval. La Section d'Espionnage se trouvait donc en face de l'ouverture, flanquée des Sections Rukongai et Seireitei.  
Sous le fronton, dans un ensemble parfait, les gardes stoppèrent leur marche, et dans les rangs, le silence fut réclamé.

— Le Vice-Capitaine Abarai Renji, annonça l'un des deux hommes.

À cet instant arriva, le pas lent, un peu gauche et douloureux, portant un uniforme impeccable, son arme à la ceinture, l'homme annoncé. Naru ne put le quitter des yeux, percevant, devinant, sans réellement le voir, sa lutte contre ses blessures. Il s'arrêta au milieu de la cour, un peu voûté, le dos et la nuque raides, puis il leva la voix :

— Le Capitaine Kuchiki Byakuya.

Il s'écarta ensuite, rejoignant sa position en arrière de l'endroit où se tiendrait son supérieur, près du grand fronton aux tuiles turquoise. Aussitôt qu'il eût fini de parler, la division entière opta pour un tel silence, respectueux, presque religieux, que l'on aurait pu percevoir le fracas des armes des salles d'entraînement des divisions voisines. Quelques instants à peine après son annonce arriva leur commandant en chef.  
Digne, aussi noble que le voulait son titre, il portait son manteau de capitaine, d'un blanc immaculé, une étole vert pâle, lâchement enroulée autour de sa gorge et de ses épaules, et ses mains étaient couvertes de mitaines de soie ivoire. Avec un regard dédaigneux, il embrassa l'assemblée puis s'arrêta à l'endroit où se trouvait Renji l'instant d'avant. Il éleva alors la voix, mais celle-ci resta calme, posée, et aussi froide qu'à l'ordinaire.

— Comme vous le savez, nous avons pris la décision de créer un partenariat entre les sections, afin que vous soyez tous plus unis. Les événements des dernières semaines m'ont particulièrement révolté, j'exige que cela ne se reproduise plus. Les quelques uns d'entre vous qui ont créé ce tapage, je souhaite que vous soyez reçus par votre médiateur, afin de repenser à vos perspectives de carrière. Si vous ne vous sentez pas à votre place parmi nous, ou si vous ne souhaitez pas suivre nos règlements, je vous invite vivement à quitter les lieux avant la fin de la journée.

Un silence pesant accueillit son discours. L'air ambiant s'était brusquement alourdi, comme si, intérieurement, chacun refoulait une profonde colère. Était-elle tournée vers le capitaine qui délivrait son sermon ou contre les coupables ? Naru n'en savait rien, mais elle sentait bien, finalement, que derrière les sourires et les rires, tout le monde ne s'appréciait pas à la Sixième. Cela manquait nettement de... de cohésion, oui.

— Néanmoins, si vous souhaitez rester parmi nous, continua-t-il en arpentant d'un pas lent un chemin imaginaire qui passait devant chaque section, vous vous engagez implicitement à respecter votre parole. Que cela soit bien clair – et il fusilla du regard plusieurs personnes dans la foule – si j'entends, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, encore parler de vous, je vous assure que vous ne ferez pas long feu ici. Nous avons besoin d'une profonde coopération pour que nos investigations nous mènent à la vérité.

Sa voix était aussi piquante que le froid mordant de la glace, aussi venimeuse que la morsure d'un serpent. Naru pensa qu'il devait être hors de lui pour employer un pareil ton, et elle se demanda alors ce qu'il s'était passé. Se promettant de demander à Katsuya, elle écouta la suite.

— Pour changer de sujet, reprit l'officier en retrouvant sa place au milieu de la Cour d'Honneur, prenez note que la traditionnelle veillée aux morts aura lieu la semaine prochaine à la tombée de la nuit. Nous retrouverons les autres divisions dans la Cour aux Plaques. J'attends de vous un comportement exemplaire. Vous pouvez disposer.

Il tourna subitement les talons, faisant voler les pans de son manteau, puis repartit vers ses quartiers. Une fois qu'il eut passé le fronton, son second le suivit, de la même démarche mal assurée, et enfin, les gardes fermèrent la procession. Quand ils furent hors de vue, les chefs de chaque section vinrent se placer devant leurs troupes. Motoya Masakazu fit de même. Quelques bavardages discrets s'élevèrent dans les rangs.

— Bon, vous avez entendu. Le Capitaine est furieux. Je ne sais pas qui est à l'origine des événements des dernières semaines, mais je vais vous dire une chose. Si jamais cela doit se reproduire, vous pouvez être certain qu'en plus de prendre la porte, vous vous prendrez aussi mon zanpakutô dans la tronche. C'est compris ?

Le groupe hocha la tête avec vigueur, ne souhaitant pas s'attirer les foudres de leur commandant, et d'ailleurs, encore moins celles de leur capitaine. Avant de leur faire rompre les rangs, il distribua les tâches de la journée. Quand ils se dispersèrent, Katsuya mena directement Naru vers un terrain d'entraînement.

— Aujourd'hui, je vais regarder ce que tu sais faire, dit-il sans commenter le discours du capitaine Kuchiki.

Naru acquiesça, néanmoins, elle resta pensive quelques temps. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. La jeune femme ne savait pas encore ce qu'il s'était passé, mais elle se dit que pour que leur principal officier se mette à ce point en colère, cela devait être particulièrement grave. Une ombre commençait à planer au-dessus de la Division, et Naru avait la nette impression que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pour elle, cela ne relevait nullement d'un simple problème de cohésion. Quelque chose se tramait dans le noir, même si elle ignorait encore quoi, ni quand cela allait surgir.


	3. Confiance

Naru et Katsuya arrivèrent après quelques instants devant une parcelle de terre battue. Située après les quartiers résidentiels, elle était à l'opposé des aires utilisées pour les entraînements collectifs. Loin d'être donc le plus grand et le plus équipé, souvent oublié par les équipes d'entretien, le terrain proposait pourtant certains reliefs et éléments propices au combat, tels des rochers, des souches et quelques crevasses. En s'engageant sur l'emplacement délimité par des buissons épineux, Katsuya se fit la réflexion que cela conviendrait pour les premiers exercices de Naru. Il passa alors les bras dans les fentes découpées sous les aisselles de son kimono et en retira les manches. Avec une lanière de tissu qu'il extirpa de sa veste, il les attacha dans son dos en croisant la bande sur son buste, puis il eut un sourire satisfait. Il n'aimait pas l'entrave créée par les manches évasées de son uniforme et quand il le pouvait, il préférait se battre les bras dénudés. Prêt à commencer, il posa la main sur la poignée tressée de noir de son zanpakutô, et d'un regard, il vit que la jeune fille l'avait suivi au milieu du lopin de terre.

— On commence ? demanda-t-il.

Katsuya remarqua alors que Naru avait croisé les bras et qu'elle le regardait avec une expression sérieuse, inattendue.

— Attends, dit-elle. Avant de commencer, je voudrais te poser une question.

La jeune fille franchit les derniers mètres qui la séparait de son mentor provisoire et leva le regard vers lui. Celui-ci fronçait les sourcils, visiblement tendu. Avait-il finalement été atteint par le discours de leur commandant en chef ?

— Je t'écoute.

— Que s'est-il passé exactement il y a quelques semaines ?

Le médiateur sembla se détendre légèrement, son visage s'adoucit et il relâcha son arme.

— Des gars ont tenté de déserter, répondit-il gravement. Mais un garde les a aperçus et a sonné l'alerte, donc ils n'ont pas pu partir.

— Des déserteurs... souffla-t-elle, stupéfaite. Mais... les Shinigamis sont supposés rester fidèles au Gotei, à leur division, à leur capitaine... Pourquoi faire une telle chose ? Et pour aller où ?

— On ne sait pas. Le garde n'a pas su les reconnaître, ils ont réintégré les rangs le lendemain comme si de rien n'était. Un conseil très important, Naru : fais très attention à qui tu accordes ta confiance. Certains n'en sont pas dignes ici.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, pensive, repensant au sermon qui leur avait été fait et aux mots prononcés, aux menaces.

— J'ai eu l'impression que le Capitaine Kuchiki savait qui était concerné.

— C'est possible, rien ne lui échappe. S'il ne les a pas encore virés ou exécutés, c'est qu'il leur laisse une chance de réparer leur faute.

— Les... exécuter ? fit-elle d'une voix étranglée.

— La désertion est un crime très grave, surtout ici, et davantage encore avec un capitaine comme le nôtre.

Naru ne répondit pas, perdue dans ses pensées. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait amener des personnes à trahir la confiance de leurs camarades, de leur nouvelle famille ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait les inspirer à quitter le Seireitei ? Y avait-il quelque chose de mieux, à l'extérieur ? De nombreuses questions fourmillaient dans son esprit, mais elle savait bien qu'elle n'en aurait pas les réponses. Du moins, pas immédiatement. Elle poussa alors un léger soupir, et rangea cette préoccupation dans un coin de sa tête, afin de se concentrer sur son entraînement.

Katsuya se plaça face à elle, prêt à dégainer son katana. En position, les jambes légèrement fléchies, Naru passa la main dans son dos et referma les doigts sur la poignée de Sekiko. D'un geste vif, elle tira et leva le poignard au niveau de son visage, le poing gauche près à bloquer une attaque.

— Je suis prête.

— Bien. On va faire un peu de combat simple, pour que je vois comment tu te débrouilles. Si tu me sembles à l'aise, on augmentera le niveau avec le shikai.

La jeune femme déglutit et se redressa, en plein désarroi, et abaissa les bras, perdant sa position défensive.

— Attends, je ne suis pas encore capable de libérer le shikai...

— Ah ? fit-il avec un air étonné. En général, entendre le nom du zanpakutô et la libération se font simultanément. Bon, ce n'est pas important. Nous travaillerons pour que tu y parviennes. Mais surtout...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens puis se rua vers elle dans un déplacement rapide, dégainant son katana d'un geste vif. Prise au dépourvu, Naru préféra se jeter sur le côté, échappant de peu à la lame.

— Ne baisse jamais ta garde ! termina le-t-il en se tournant vers elle pour attaquer de nouveau.

Elle esquiva encore, roulant sur le sol terreux, tout en serrant fort Sekiko dans son poing. Katsuya se déplaçait trop rapidement pour elle, elle n'arrivait pas à suivre ses mouvements, et n'avait pas le temps de relever son arme pour contrer. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle se contenta d'éviter le combat, s'écartant à chaque assaut. Le jeune homme ne semblait pas prendre les choses à la légère, et Naru se dit que si elle ne parvenait pas à se soustraire à sa lame, elle pouvait être gravement blessée.

Soudain, elle entendit comme un feulement de colère, rageur, au creux de son oreille, alors qu'elle se relevait d'une nouvelle roulade. Elle avait le souffle court, son uniforme était poussiéreux, ses paumes, écorchées par les cailloux, et ses mèches collaient à la sueur de son front. Le feulement revint, puis se mua en rugissement.

— Ne te laisse pas faire, Naru ! fit la voix pleine de rage de Sekiko. Tu es capable de le contrer, alors cesse de fuir !

— Et bien, on abandonne ? goguenarda Katsuya en lança une nouvelle attaque.

La jeune femme prit une fraction de seconde pour se calmer. Son zanpakutô avait raison. Elle ne devait pas fuir le combat, mais le rechercher, pour s'améliorer. Et elle en était capable, oui. Elle avait combattu des étudiants plus rapides que lui, à l'académie. Elle devait reprendre confiance.

Alors que la lame de son adversaire fusait dans l'air, son fil étincelant au soleil, elle dressa la main, et para l'attaque. Le fer claqua, crissa, et le tranchant du katana glissa sur la dague, se perdant dans le vide. Katsuya se redressa, son arme toujours en main, et lui fit face.

— Jamais je n'abandonnerai, lança-t-elle.

— C'est ce que j'attendais de toi, répondit-il avec un sourire, avant de prendre une position défensive. Maintenant, attaque !

Rassemblant toute sa concentration, se focalisant sur l'énergie spirituelle de son adversaire, Naru fit un écart, dirigeant son énergie dans ses pas pour les rendre plus rapides. Elle courut alors autour de lui, cherchant à se soustraire à son œil vif, et attendait le moment adéquat pour le prendre par surprise. Le paysage s'étalait, devenant une large palette de couleurs passées, mélangées, où il ne restait plus que sa cible, au centre. Elle leva sa lame, et se rua dans son dos.  
Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle comprit, trop tard, son erreur, quand le jeune homme fit volte-face pour écarter son sabre d'une simple pression de la paume sur le plat de la lame. À vouloir augmenter sa vitesse, elle avait oublié de camoufler sa présence. Katsuya était réellement plus expérimenté et plus puissant qu'elle. Elle avait beau se déplacer plus vite, ce n'était encore rien comparé à ce qu'il pouvait voir. Naru vit ensuite le poing du jeune homme se refermer sur son poignet, et la tirer en avant. Déséquilibrée et surprise, elle ne put se rattraper et tomba face contre terre dans un nuage de poussière. Elle se retourna vivement sur le dos, et s'immobilisa, déglutissant difficilement, la bouche sèche. La pointe acérée de Sekiko se trouvait contre sa gorge.  
Son adversaire, penché à coté d'elle, se redressa et lui tendit son arme dans un sourire. Elle se releva lentement et la récupéra, décontenancée. Quand lui avait-il pris son sabre ?

— Ce n'était pas mal pour une première fois, dit-il, la lame de son zanpakutô sur l'épaule en une position décontractée. Tu manques d'expérience, c'est certain, mais il y a du potentiel.

— Comment as-tu...?

— Comment j'ai pris ton arme ? Lorsque j'ai saisi ton poignet. Une simple pression spirituelle t'a fait ouvrir les doigts sans que tu t'en aperçoives.

Il s'écarta de quelques pas pour s'asseoir sur un rocher, tandis que Naru reprenait ses esprits. Elle alla ensuite le rejoindre, pendant qu'il lui expliquait les quelques erreurs qu'elle avait faites.

Il y avait d'abord ses pas rapides. Certes plus vifs qu'à l'ordinaire, mais elle avait sous-estimé l'expérience de son adversaire, qui avait pu la suivre sans difficulté. Une attaque dans ces conditions ne pouvait qu'échouer. Comme il le lui conseilla, elle aurait dû plutôt profiter d'une contre-attaque au corps à corps pour porter un coup. Avec une faible distance entre eux, il n'aurait pas pu éviter l'assaut, et la longueur de son katana, comparée à celle de Sekiko, l'aurait désavantagé dans sa manœuvre. Après ces quelques explications, Katsuya se leva.

— On reprend. Pense à ce que je t'ai dit.

Et Naru se remit en place, bien décidée à prendre sa revanche

La fin de la journée arriva rapidement. Le ciel, embrasé par la course du soleil derrière les murs du Seireitei, s'assombrissait peu à peu. Les deux Shinigamis quittèrent le terrain d'entraînement. Naru était fourbue, courbaturée et poussiéreuse. En plus de quelques ecchymoses, elle avait écopé de plusieurs plaies. Katsuya, quant à lui, était parfaitement indemne.

— Tu es bien plus fort que moi, soupira-t-elle, jamais je n'arriverai à te battre.

— Bien sûr que si. Dois-je te rappeler que tu viens tout juste d'arriver ? Toutes les nouvelles recrues se sentent un peu larguées au début. Mais je suis certain qu'en quelques semaines, tu seras déjà plus à l'aise.

La jeune femme sourit à ses encouragements alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les quartiers des sous-officiers. Une fois devant les portes, son ami la salua, et ils se séparèrent. Douloureusement, Naru gravit les marches qui la séparaient de son appartement, puis elle fit coulisser les portes et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, bien décidée à prendre une douche chaude pour se détendre.

Lavée, les plaies pansées, et habillée d'un uniforme propre, elle s'installa, comme la veille, sur son futon, Sekiko entre les mains. Après avoir rassemblé le peu de concentration qu'il lui restait, elle parvint à retourner dans son monde intérieur, où elle retrouva la belle tigresse noire, allongée sur un tronc creux couché. En silence, elle s'assit à côté d'elle.

— Qu'y a-t-il ? feula le félin en posant son regard doré sur elle.

— Est-ce que je serai réellement capable, un jour, d'atteindre le shikai et le bankai ?

— C'est en manquant de confiance en toi que tu n'y arriveras pas, grogna-t-elle. Ne te laisse pas abattre par une minable défaite de ce genre. Ce n'était qu'un entraînement, et ton adversaire était bien plus puissant que toi.

— Dis-moi, Sekiko, dit Naru en se tournant vers elle. Que dois-je faire pour libérer le shikai ?

L'animal expira longuement, ses oreilles remuant aux sons lointains du vent dans les montagnes. Ses vibrisses se dressèrent et elle releva la tête. Dans un mouvement souple, l'animal descendit du tronc pour se tenir devant la Shinigami. Après un instant d'immobilité, son regard doré glissa sur elle pour se poser finalement sur la grande plaine.

— Suis-moi.

Décontenancée, la jeune femme se releva et emboîta le pas au grand félin, se demandant où elle l'emmenait. En silence, écoutant les hurlements des bourrasques entre les arbres et le fracas des vagues contre les falaises, elles se dirigèrent vers une vieille bâtisse abandonnée. Les vitres étaient brisées en débris poussiéreux répandus au sol, la porte de bois tombait en lambeaux vermoulus et la charpente du toit manquait de s'écrouler à la moindre brise. Sekiko s'arrêta devant l'entrée et s'assit. Elle adressa un regard étincelant à la Shinigami.

— Cette maison représente actuellement ta confiance en toi, Naru.

— Tu veux dire que...

— Continuons.

La tigresse se releva et reprit sa route jusqu'à une grande fosse. Large, ronde, elle prenait presque tout l'espace de la plaine. Quelques troncs morts jonchaient le sol, ainsi que des éboulis de pierres. Le tout était fermé par une haute clôture de fer.

— Entre à l'intérieur.

— Pourquoi ? demanda la jeune femme. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ?

— Ne pose pas de questions, tu verras.

Ne comprenant pas ce que Sekiko attendait d'elle, Naru leva les yeux vers le faîte de la clôture, qui s'étendait plusieurs mètres au-dessus de sa tête.

— Je ne peux pas grimper, c'est trop haut.

— Bien sûr que tu le peux.

L'animal se tassa sur lui-même, les muscles contractés, puis bondit. Toutes griffes dehors, elle agrippa les croisillons de métal puis escalada, sa musculature roulant sous sa fourrure fine. Elle arriva sans peine au sommet, se pencha de l'autre côté puis sauta. Dans un léger bruit sourd, à peine perceptible, elle atterrit sur une butte de terre, puis se retourna vers Naru.

— J'en suis capable. Pourquoi pas toi ?

— Je ne suis pas un tigre, moi, répliqua la jeune femme.

— Je ne crois pas, en effet, cingla-t-elle en la toisant. Pas aujourd'hui. Tu n'es qu'un chaton qui sait à peine marcher.

La jeune femme eut un hoquet de stupeur. À ces mots, elle se sentit rapetisser, comme si elle s'enfonçait dans le sol. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, ni écarter les yeux du regard plein de déception et de colère de Sekiko. Quand cet effet, particulièrement déroutant, s'acheva, elle était aussi proche de l'herbe qu'un poussin. Non... qu'un chaton. Elle regarda ses mains. De petites pattes pourvues de minuscules griffes les avaient remplacées. La brise souffla sur la plaine, et elle se sentit déséquilibrée. Tombant sur le flanc, elle releva la tête vers la tigresse, qui avait des allures de géant à présent.

— Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? piaula la jeune femme d'une voix bien trop aiguë et désemparée.

— Mais rien, Naru, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix pleine de dédain. C'est ta propre déconsidération qui te rend faible. Je t'ai dit que tu n'étais qu'un chaton inoffensif, et tu y as cru. Dans ces conditions, tu ne mérites pas de te battre à mes côtés.

La peur s'insinua comme un poison dans les veines de Naru. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, des sueurs froides coulant le long de son échine, la jeune femme perdit sa concentration et se retrouva dans une pièce faiblement éclairée : son appartement ! Interdite, elle posa le regard sur la dague entre ses mains, et le reflet orangé des bougies sur son fil acéré ne lui rappela que trop bien le regard de feu de Sekiko. La jeune femme déglutit difficilement et rangea l'arme dans son fourreau, se demandant ce que tout cela pouvait bien signifier. Elle prit alors le temps de se calmer, expirant lentement pour apaiser les palpitations de son cœur, et le sang qui cognait à ses tempes.  
Lorsque son rythme cardiaque fut moins rapide, quand cette sensation de chaleur angoissante dans sa nuque eut disparu, elle se plongea dans ses pensées, essayant de déchiffrer le message de la tigresse. La maison délabrée, puis sa transformation. Visiblement, Sekiko voulait lui dire qu'elle manquait cruellement de confiance en elle. Oui, et quoi d'autre ? D'ambition, peut-être. Mais encore ? Cela ne suffisait pas. Naru s'était toujours dit qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de devenir un grand officier. Il lui suffisait d'aimer son travail, d'avoir des amis, et de vivre correctement. Mais la tigresse semblait vouloir lui dire autre chose. Peut-être... viser plus haut. Si elle lui avait donné ce défi, c'était qu'elle la pensait capable de l'escalader, cette clôture. Elle devait donc cesser de se dire que ce n'était pas pour elle, les combats et la guerre.

Plutôt satisfaite de sa conclusion, elle pensa retourner voir Sekiko, quand quelques coups furent frappés à sa porte. Ses pensées moururent tandis qu'elle se levait pour ouvrir.

— Oh, bonsoir, Rikichi-san.

— Bonsoir. Euh, pardon de vous déranger, le Chef voulait parler à tout le monde avant le repas. Rassemblement devant le dojo dans dix minutes, nous irons dîner à la suite.

— Entendu, j'arrive. Merci.

L'intendant lui adressa un sourire poli puis il referma la porte avant de s'éloigner. Naru se prépara et quitta les lieux.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle se trouvait avec le reste de la section devant la façade imposante du dojo. En groupe ordonné, ils attendaient l'arrivée de Motoya en bavardant à voix basse. Sans tarder, celui-ci apparut au bout du chemin, et vint se placer devant eux.

— Comme vous le savez, j'avais quelques mots à vous dire. Notre médiateur, Katsuya, m'a rapporté que personne n'était venu le voir durant la journée, concernant ce que vous savez. Nous pouvons donc en déduire deux choses.

Il commença, comme à l'aube, à marcher de long et large d'un air sérieux.

— Soit il n'y a pas de fautif parmi nous, ce qui me réjouirait, sachez-le. Soit les coupables n'ont pas eu le courage de s'entretenir avec un ami, un confident qui, ils le savaient pourtant bien, ne m'aurait pas donné leurs noms. Et ça, mes chers camarades, ça me mettrait passablement en colère. Vous avez donc le choix – et il leur fit face, une lueur rageuse dans le regard – ou les concernés se dénoncent avant minuit, et tout ira bien, nous reprendrons nos activités comme si de rien n'était, ou il ne se passe strictement rien, et vous écoperez tous d'une punition, par solidarité envers ces traîtres.

— Chef ! fit une voix dans l'assemblée.

— Oui, Jirai ?

— Chef, et s'il n'y a effectivement aucun coupable dans la section, vous allez quand même nous punir ?

— Excellente question. Je vais m'entretenir avec les autres chefs à ce propos. Nos premières informations nous ont révélé qu'il devait y avoir au moins un homme de chaque section, mais tu soulèves un point important. Je vous tiendrai au courant.

Il laissa sa voix mourir sur ces mots, puis il reprit. Son ton s'allégea légèrement lorsqu'il aborda un autre sujet.

— Nous avons également du nouveau concernant le meurtre de la nuit dernière. Il aurait été fait par une arme blanche. Il n'y a pas encore moyen de dire s'il s'agissait d'un zanpakutô ou non, car s'il y a des traces spirituelles, elles sont particulièrement minimes. Nous en saurons plus demain.

Finalement rattrapé par ses préoccupations, il leur fit rompre les rangs, la mine sombre, puis ils se dirigèrent tous dans une ambiance froide et tendue, inhabituelle, vers la salle à manger qui leur était attitrée. Très peu discutèrent pendant le trajet ou le repas. Chacun ouvrait l'œil, se demandant si son voisin était impliqué, s'il y avait moyen de s'attirer les faveurs de la hiérarchie en dénonçant les coupables. Katsuya parut particulièrement soucieux pendant la soirée, et il avoua sur le chemin du retour à Naru qu'il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour l'avenir de la section et, au-delà, de la division. Il lui raconta que, de mémoire, il ne se souvenait pas que la Sixième ait été aussi mal en point qu'en cet instant. Bien entendu, devant le reste du Gotei, ils ne montraient rien, ils restaient des hommes dignes, méritant de servir le noble Capitaine Kuchiki, mais intérieurement, on pouvait sentir la crise arriver.

— Je suis navré que tu découvres la division maintenant, dit-il alors qu'ils arrivaient devant les logements. J'aurais préféré que tu nous rejoignes à un autre moment, on donne une mauvaise image de la Sixième.

Naru ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de lui adresser un regard compatissant, puis ils se saluèrent pour la nuit. Inquiète, la jeune femme eut du mal à trouver le sommeil et, comme la veille, c'est au son de la corne qu'elle fut réveillée. Il était néanmoins un peu plus tard dans la matinée, car la lumière diffusée par le soleil était moins pâle. Le ciel, d'un beau bleu clair, emportait quelques nuages cotonneux et l'air frais amenait le chant mélodieux des oiseaux. Rien n'indiquait que quelque chose se tramait dans l'ombre, pourtant, elle le sentait. Elle ne put dire si c'était suite à tout ce qu'elle avait entendu la veille ou si c'était sa propre perception, mais elle se sentait mal à l'aise, étouffée.

La journée se déroula, globalement, comme la précédente. Elle s'entraîna dur avec Katsuya, retourna voir Sekiko dans la soirée et alla dîner avec sa section. La tigresse avait semblé approuver ses conclusions suite à leur rencontre de la veille, mais cela n'avait pas paru être suffisant pour lui permettre d'escalader la clôture. Elle continuait désormais à toiser Naru depuis l'intérieur de la fosse, arpentant les hauteurs en la sermonnant. Un peu découragée et épuisée, la jeune femme se coucha et s'endormit rapidement. Son repos fut néanmoins troublé par des cages de fer, des murs si lisses que l'on ne pouvait les gravir, et par des hommes masqués, quittant le Seireitei. Au matin, elle avait oublié ses rêves.

Chaque jour de la semaine se ressembla. Elle ne fit que cela : s'entraîner, se fâcher avec Sekiko, discuter avec Katsuya, puis dormir. Elle continuait de perdre contre le jeune homme, et son manque de progression l'attristait un peu. Mais le temps passa si vite qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte, avant qu'on le lui rappelle, qu'ils arrivaient déjà au jour de la veillée aux morts. La jeune femme se fit alors la réflexion, que même s'il s'agissait d'une triste cérémonie, cela lui permettrait de penser à autre chose qu'à la routine qui s'était insidieusement mise en place dans sa vie.


	4. La Veillée aux Plaques

Le jour attendu arriva finalement. Comme à part, détaché de ce que signifiait cette journée, le soleil était particulièrement radieux, dardant ses rayons sur la Soul Society, diffusant une chaleur implacable entre les murs blancs du Seireitei et sur les pavés des cours et des places. A l'intérieur des dojos, la température était insoutenable, et l'air, lourd, transportait les odeurs de transpiration et d'effort des hommes qui combattaient. Sur le terrain utilisé par Katsuya et Naru, le sol renvoyait des ondes brûlantes, déformant la surface poussiéreuse. Suant à grosses gouttes, les deux Shinigamis continuaient pourtant de s'affronter. Les mains moites, la tâche était plus ardue qu'à l'ordinaire. Heureusement, le médiateur n'était pas non plus un tortionnaire, et accordait à la jeune femme des pauses régulières afin de s'hydrater.

Durant les jours précédents, l'affaire du meurtre nocturne avait été résolue, un peu hâtivement, cependant. Il était devenu clair que la victime avait été tuée d'un coup, plutôt puissant, de Zanpakutô, puisque des particules spirituelles avaient été retrouvées dans la plaie. Cependant, le peu d'indices avaient poussé la Section Lames à clôturer le dossier, concluant qu'il ne s'agissait là, certainement, que d'un vol à l'arrachée qui avait dû mal tourner. Il était en effet fortement possible qu'un étudiant, en rentrant au Rokugai le soir, était tombé dans une embuscades de jaloux, qui auraient voulu le dépouiller. Mais l'entraînement avait payé, et l'inconnu avait su se défendre, causant la mort du larcin. Devant les protestations du Chef Motoya, son camarade de la Section Lames avait répliqué qu'il n'y avait de toute façon pas assez d'éléments pour conclure à autre chose. L'affaire était donc close.

Dans le même temps, les binômes tant demandés par le Capitaine avaient commencé à se former, et il n'était pas rare de voir divers groupes composés de membres de toutes les sections déjeuner ensemble. Le Lieutenant semblait ravi, et ils ne furent plus convoqués à l'aube pour un nouveau sermon. Le Chef Motoya avait aussi cessé ses menaces quand il apprit qu'il n'y avait, apparemment, pas de déserteur dans sa section.

Mais bien que les choses semblaient s'être arrangées, le moral des troupes était au plus bas. Les rendez-vous avec les médiateurs s'étaient décuplés comme par magie, et Katsuya devait donc jongler entre l'entraînement de Naru et ses fonctions principales. Il la laissait de ce fait par moments. Et ce jour de commémoration de dérogeait pas à la règle, puisque peu après l'heure du déjeuner, il lui annonça qu'ils ne se reverraient pas avant le dîner. Il la quitta d'un pas rapide, ayant la ferme intention de prendre une douche avant de prendre ses consultations. La jeune femme, n'ayant pas envie de tourner en rond, récupéra ses affaires et se dirigea vers un petit lac, situé non loin du terrain d'entraînement. Elle s'installa à l'ombre, dans l'herbe, et pris Sekiko dans ses mains. Elle ne voulait pas s'avouer vaincue, et elle se promit de parvenir à escalader cette maudite clôture.

Après quelques instants de concentration, elle retrouva donc la tigresse noire devant la fosse. Comme à l'accoutumée, le félin bondit, grimpa, puis sauta de l'autre côté de la barricade. Assise dans l'herbe, elle l'observa de son regard doré, perçant.

\- J'ai compris, dit Naru en la regardant.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui. A force de réfléchir et d'essayer, j'ai compris ce que tu voulais me dire. Il faut que je devienne le tigre, n'est-ce pas ?

Un éclair brûlant passa dans les yeux de Sekiko.

\- Je dirais que tu es sur la bonne voie, répondit-elle.

Avec un sourire, la jeune femme observa la palissade, la jaugea, puis prit son élan. Elle se concentra, mettant toute son attention dans sa course. En fermant les yeux, elle se vit sauter, accrocher les croisillons de fer et grimper. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle bondit, plus haut qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait, puis referma les doigts sur les barreaux. Le cœur battant, elle escalada alors. L'effort n'était plus aussi difficile, maintenant qu'elle avait compris. Elle parvint rapidement au sommet, passa ses jambes de l'autre côté, puis se laissa tomber sur le sol. Comme elle l'avait envisagé, sa chute n'eut aucune douleur. Avec souplesse, elle arriva sur l'herbe puis Naru se tourna vers la tigresse avec fierté.

\- Alors ?

\- Ne fanfaronne pas, ce n'est pas terminé.

La jeune femme perdit un peu son sourire, alors que Sekiko se relevait et commençait à dévaler la pente de la fosse. Elle la suivit alors jusqu'en bas, sans comprendre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais par « ce n'est pas terminé » ? demanda-t-elle avec crainte.

\- Tu croyais qu'il suffisait de grimper la clôture pour libérer le Shikai ? Laisse-moi te dire que tu en es encore loin.

L'animal sauta sur la branche basse d'un arbre tordu, mort, sans feuilles, et la regarda de toute sa hauteur.

\- Maintenant, Naru, prépare-toi, car nous allons nous battre. La victoire ne te servira à rien. Ton but est simple : tu dois apprendre à bouger comme moi.

\- Pardon ? s'effara-t-elle. Mais je ne veux pas t'affronter !

\- Prends garde ! rugit Sekiko. Car je ne vais pas te ménager.

Et elle bondit. En silence, toutes griffes dehors, gueule ouverte, oreille rabattues sur la tête. Naru, les yeux exorbités, la vit tomber vers elle, avec la volonté de tuer dans l'œil. Prenant peur, elle s'écarta en se jetant sur le côté, puis, voyant que la tigresse se ruait de nouveau vers elle, elle partit en courant. Le souffle court, la jeune femme jetait des regards inquiets par dessus son épaule. Oui, elle fuyait, mais elle avait besoin de quelques instants de réflexion pour comprendre ce qu'attendait Sekiko. Elle voulait qu'elle apprenne à bouger comme elle. Que cela voulait-il dire ? En contournant un rocher, elle l'observa. Déplacements rapides, silencieux, souples. Les sens aiguisés... et des attaques mortelles. Pour l'instant, ses pas étaient encore trop bruyants, elle entendait tout son poids écraser les brindilles mortes et les pierres ; pas assez souples, elle se sentait raide dans sa course, le dos trop droit. Et surtout, quand elle fermait les yeux, elle ne savait pas où se trouvait Sekiko. Naru savait qu'elle n'avait jamais été très talentueuse pour manier et sentir l'énergie spirituelle, mais Sekiko, elle, elle le pouvait, et elle était douée. La jeune femme se rappela que la tigresse avait senti les blessures de Zabimaru à travers l'énergie spirituelle du Lieutenant Abarai, le premier jour.

Un coup de griffes frôla sa joue, la ramenant brutalement dans l'instant présent. Le félin trottait doucement à côté d'elle.

\- Tu ne fais pas beaucoup d'efforts, feula l'animal. Voilà plus d'une heure que tu cours, et tes pas sont toujours aussi lourds et bruyants que quand je t'ai rencontrée.

Naru hoqueta de surprise en la voyant si proche. Elle appuya alors sur ses pieds et bondit sur le côté pour s'écarter, et se poser sur la branche sèche d'un arbre. Sekiko leva la tête et la regarda.

\- Si tu ne progresses pas, je te l'ai dit, je ne combattrais plus pour toi.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils en serrant le poing contre le tronc creux de l'arbre.

\- Je vais y arriver. Je réfléchissais, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Oh, et tes réflexions t'ont apporté la solution ? siffla Sekiko d'un ton plein de dédain.

\- Oui. Je vais te montrer. Je vais y arriver.

Un grognement accueillit ses mots, et l'animal bondit vers elle. Naru se lança à sa rencontre, prête à prouver au félin qu'elle la méritait. Concentrée, décidée à faire de son mieux, l'affrontement dura. Coups de griffes, glissades, bonds. La poussière volait dans la fosse, remuée par les pas et les coups. La Shinigami parvint après un certain temps à repousser les énormes pattes de l'animal du plat de la main. Pendant quelques instants, elle s'était révoltée de la différence de force qui les séparait, car elle n'était pas armée. Mais après quelques coups, elle avait compris. Ce qui faisait que Sekiko était redoutable, c'était, un peu ses griffes et ses crocs, mais aussi sa rapidité, sa souplesse. Et à force de travail, ses propres mouvements commençaient à s'alléger et s'intensifier. Ils étaient à présents plus rapides, plus forts, mais visiblement, cela ne suffisait pas encore.

Soudain, elle sursauta, et son monde intérieur s'évapora en une fraction de seconde. Elle reconnut le petit lac, les arbres, le soleil et les murs de la Division. Et, à sa droite, penché vers elle, Katsuya, qui posait sa main sur son épaule. Naru tourna vivement la tête vers lui, encore un peu désorientée.

\- Désolé de t'avoir fait peur, mais le soleil commence à se coucher. Nous allons bientôt dîner, avant d'aller à la cérémonie.

\- Oh ! C'est vrai. Merci, Katsuya.

La jeune femme se redressa, replaça Sekiko dans son fourreau, et marcha avec son ami jusqu'au dortoir, où elle gravit ensuite les marches pour retrouver son appartement. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle se dépêcha de prendre une douche et de se changer, tout en repensant à son combat avec la tigresse noire. Elle sentait, au fond d'elle, qu'elle tenait le bon bout, qu'elle était sur la bonne voie pour libérer le Shikai. Il ne lui fallait qu'un peu de temps, et elle y parviendrait. Mais malgré tout son entraînement, elle sentait que refaire ces mêmes mouvements avec son propre corps serait plus ardu. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de se plonger plus dans ses réflexions, car il lui fallait retrouver le reste de la section, devant le dojo, comme à l'accoutumée. Le fourreau de Sekiko en main, elle dévala les escaliers, puis courut sur le chemin pavé, où elle retrouva Katsuya. Naru ralentit alors l'allure pour marcher à ses côtés, tandis qu'elle accrochait son arme à la ceinture. Après quelques instants, ils arrivèrent devant la bâtisse, qui renvoyait encore quelques ondes chaudes, et ils se placèrent dans les rangs. Le Chef Motoya les rejoignit presque au même moment et se plaça devant eux.

\- Pour la cérémonie, dit-il, tout le monde ne pourra pas y assister. Le Vice-Capitaine m'a fourni une liste des quelques personnes qui devront rester à la Division.

Quelques soupirs de protestation se firent entendre dans le groupe, mais personne n'osa l'interrompre.

\- Ne prenez pas ça pour une punition. Ceux dont les noms vont suivre resteront pour faire de la surveillance, acheva-t-il avant de sortir une liste de sa poche. Alors : Ankô Tôshiya, Atsushi Karen, Kamiya Minami...

Quelques uns râlèrent, tandis que d'autres affichaient un sourire soulagé, préférant être tranquille à la Division que d'avoir à assister à cette célébration macabre. Naru écoutait d'une oreille distraite les noms de ses camarades. Elle commençait à en connaître quelques uns, même si, elle le reconnaissait, faire ses entraînements à part n'aidait pas son intégration. Mais la jeune femme ne se faisait pas de souci, elle savait qu'une fois son Shikai en main, elle partirait en mission et elle pourrait ainsi se rapprocher de sa section.

Une fois tous les noms donnés, le chef rangea la liste dans sa poche, puis guida ses troupes à la salle de restauration pour le dîner. Katsuya s'approcha alors de Naru, la mine maussade.

\- Je pensais échapper à la surveillance... soupira-t-il.

\- Oh, je suis navrée pour toi, répondit-elle. Mais ça devrait bien se passer, tout le monde sera à la cérémonie.

\- J'en suis certain, mais on va s'ennuyer, justement.

Ne sachant quoi répondre, la Shinigami n'ajouta rien, et suivit le reste du groupe, qui entrait dans la salle éclairée. Le repas fut plus agréable que certains autres. Chacun spéculait sur le déroulé de l'événement qui les attendait, car il n'était pas rare que les commémorations changeassent au fil des années. Curieuse, Naru demanda à Katsuya en quoi consistait celles-ci.

\- Comme son nom l'indique, c'est une veillée aux morts, c'est à dire qu'on est censé rester éveillés pendant la nuit pour honorer la mémoire de ceux qui sont tombés au combat depuis la création du Gotei. En général, c'est l'un des Capitaines, ou le Commandant, qui fait la lecture des noms, mais l'année dernière, c'était la Vice-Capitaine Matsumoto Rangiku. J'imagine qu'il devait y avoir une bonne raison, même si je ne la connais pas. La rumeur disait que c'était en mémoire de l'un ses proches qui était décédé au cours de l'année.

Le jeune homme saisit un morceau de viande entre ses baguettes, qu'il commença à mastiquer, avant de reprendre.

\- Comme les Capitaines ne demandent plus à toute leur Division de veiller jusqu'à l'aube, il est convenu de rester jusqu'à minuit. Ensuite, les volontaires peuvent rester, mais la plupart rentre.

\- Je vois, dit-elle dans un sourire. C'est un rituel intéressant. J'ai hâte de voir ça.

\- J'aime beaucoup la solennité de la veillée, je trouve ça particulièrement émouvant. Mais tu te feras ta propre idée, pendant que je garderai le dojo, termina-t-il dans une grimace.

Elle accueillit ses mots avec un petit rire, mi-moqueur, mi-amusé, et ils rirent tous les deux de bon cœur. Autour d'eux, l'ambiance était plutôt légère, ce qui rendait la soirée agréable et douce.  
Une fois le repas terminé, la partie de la section qui assistait à la cérémonie partit retrouver le reste de la Division aux grandes portes de bois vernis, tandis que les autres se dirigeaient vers leur poste de surveillance.

En longeant une partie du quartier général, Naru perçut quelques éclats de voix et des flammèches orangées éclairer une fenêtre.

\- Lieutenant, vous n'êtes pas en état de participer à la cérémonie ! fit une voix, plaintive et couarde, que la jeune femme reconnut comme étant celle de Rikichi.

\- Bien sûr que si ! répliqua Renji.

\- Vous êtes encore blessé, si vos plaies s'ouvrent de nouveau...

\- Ne sois pas ridicule, je ne vais pas me battre. Donne-moi plutôt mon kimono.

Il y eut un long soupir contrit, certainement de la part de l'intendant, puis des bruissements d'étoffes. Naru reprit alors rapidement sa route vers les portes, alors que le Vice-Capitaine ordonnait à Rikichi d'éteindre les bougies, et le bâtiment regagna la pénombre.

Au bout du chemin, les cinq chefs de section demandaient à leurs troupes de se rassembler. La jeune femme pressa le pas, puis rejoignit la masse grouillante de noir. Finalement, le groupe parvint à s'ordonner quelques instants avant l'arrivée du Capitaine.  
Celui-ci était vêtu d'un onéreux kimono noir brodé d'or, et ses mitaines étaient aussi sombres que l'encre. Il s'arrêta devant eux, les regarda un instant, puis quitta l'enceinte de la Division en leur ordonnant de le suivre. D'un seul mouvement, les Shinigami rassemblés le suivirent dans un profond silence. On ne percevait que le claquement de leurs chausses sur les pavés et les frottements de leur uniforme au rythme de leurs pas.

Il leur fallut quelques minutes pour rejoindre la Cour aux Plaques, située non loin de la colline du Sôkyoku. Entourée de hauts murs d'un blanc immaculé, de multiples arches et colonnes venaient en décorer l'intérieur. Entre les piliers, Naru pouvait distinguer des centaines de plaques métalliques, luisantes, certainement gravées des noms des défunts. Au centre se profilait une sorte d'autel entouré d'une clôture basse en or dont les flèches se dressaient vers la lune étincelante. La nuit était complètement tombée, à présent, et les torches fixées aux colonnes éclairaient d'une lueur rougeâtre, vacillante, tous les hommes et femmes rassemblés.  
Les Divisions étaient toutes placées autour de l'autel, leurs Capitaines et Lieutenants à l'intérieur du cercle ainsi formé, laissant un unique espace, un couloir dégagé, allant de l'entrée, haut portique de tuiles sombres et de pierres blanches, jusqu'au centre de la cour. Quelques bavardages timides se faisaient entendre, puis on entendit le son d'un tambour.

Quelques coups, frappés en un rythme lent, et tous les cous se tournèrent, s'étirèrent, vers l'entrée du lieu.

Apparurent alors deux rangées d'hommes vêtus de noir portant des torches, qui vinrent se placer le long de l'allée pour l'éclairer jusqu'à l'autel. Les pavés devenaient sang et or sous les lueurs des flammes, et la lune semblait s'être arrêtée dans sa course pour observer.  
Au seul son du tambour arriva alors le maître de cérémonie. Portant un long kimono cramoisi chargé de broderies d'or et de cendre, ses longs cheveux rouges coiffés de perles d'argent et de rubans noirs, Abarai Renji s'avança d'un pas lent, solennel. Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur lui, les respirations semblaient s'être arrêtées. Personne, ami ou ennemi, ne pouvait nier que le Lieutenant de la Sixième Division n'avait pas d'allure à cet instant. Les pans de son uchikake* effleurant les pavés, il marcha, pieds nus, jusqu'à l'autel. A cet instant, le tambour s'arrêta, et les derniers sons s'évanouirent en échos entre les murs.

A la lueur de la lune, des étoiles, et des torches, Renji leva un bras vers le ciel. Sa manche glissa jusqu'à son coude, dévoilant des multitudes de bracelets d'or et de perles rouges, qui tintèrent à chacun de ses mouvements. Le visage tourné vers le firmament, il prit une inspiration, puis sa voix, grave, ronde, et chaude, emplit l'espace.

\- Ô Lune, accorde ta miséricorde et ta pitié à ceux qui ont donné leur vie et leur sang pour sauver nos âmes. Accorde leur le repos éternel, le soulagement et le bonheur, où qu'ils soient. Mes frères et sœurs m'accompagnent en cette nuit de veillée pour honorer leur mémoire. Puisses-tu guider nos prières et nos paroles.**

Lentement, il abaissa la main, continua d'observer le ciel pendant quelques instants, puis se mit à prononcer les noms de tous les défunts.

\- Quatrième Siège de la Dixième Division, Mizuno Ganta. Vingtième Siège de la Onzième Division, Asuto Tsubaki. Neuvième Siège de la Sixième Division, Aozora Miki.

Sans faillir, sans hésiter, Renji récita, et personne ne pouvait le quitter des yeux tant il avait à cet instant une aura impressionnante. Enveloppé des lueurs vacillantes des torches, les broderies de son kimono scintillant de mille feux, le sérieux, mais aussi la douleur, se lisaient dans son regard.

\- Lieutenant de la Treizième Division, Shiba Kaien. Sous-officier de la Troisième Division, Yamada Minato.

Les noms défilaient. Il y en avait des dizaines et des dizaines. Depuis le commencement des Shinigamis, tous les morts étaient cités, afin que leurs efforts ne soient pas oubliés. Le cœur lourd, Naru continua de regarder son Vice-Capitaine, émue par la beauté de cette cérémonie.

Quand tous les noms furent cités, Renji leva de nouveau le visage vers le ciel, puis il saisit une haute bougie peinte de noir et d'argent au socle de fer sculpté et gravé, l'alluma d'une petite flammèche vacillante, puis la dressa un instant. La brise fit chanceler la petite lueur dorée, et emporta des fragrances de fleurs brûlées. Le Lieutenant posa enfin délicatement la bougie sur l'autel, dispersa les cendres florales, puis s'inclina en priant. Quand il se redressa, il tourna les talons, et quitta la Cour aux Plaques dans les froissements de son long kimono rouge. Les hommes qui portaient les torches lui emboîtèrent le pas, et la luminosité baissa sensiblement dans la place. En silence, lentement, les Divisions quittèrent les lieux, alors que la lune atteignait son zénith. Quelques âmes solitaires s'approchèrent de l'autel et s'agenouillèrent pour pleurer, la petite flamme faisant briller leurs larmes.

Naru se sentait perturbée, désorientée. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine. Jamais elle n'avait assisté à pareille cérémonie, et jamais elle ne l'oublierait, c'était certain. Comme absente, elle suivit ses camarades, les images de la commémoration repassant devant ses yeux. Le chemin du retour lui parut bien plus court et rapide, si bien que, quand un grand cri d'effroi la gela sur place, elle pensa qu'il venait d'une autre Division. La panique saisit les sections de la Sixième. Désordonnés, ils rompirent la formation et se hâtèrent vers les portes de bois, non loin, pour se diriger vers l'origine du cri. La jeune femme ne savait pas quoi faire. Son esprit était encore à la cérémonie, son corps ne faisait que suivre machinalement les attroupements qui se formaient çà et là, quand d'autres cris la ramenèrent dans la réalité. Le Chef Motoya, à l'entrée d'une ruelle entre deux bâtiments, leur faisait signe, livide. Ils se précipitèrent, le cœur battant. Quand elle arriva devant l'embouchure, Naru ne put s'empêcher de pousser un hoquet d'horreur et de stupeur. Dans l'ombre, faiblement éclairée par la lanterne que tenait leur chef, s'étendait le corps brûlé d'une femme. Ses membres étaient carbonisés, ses doigts, serrés autour de la poignée de son Zanpakutô, s'effritaient, et la lame avait fondu.

\- Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?! lança le voisin de droite de la jeune femme.

Elle ne pouvait détourner son regard du visage assombri, dont la peau, craquelée, partait en lambeaux. Soudain, on la bouscula, et elle faillit trébucher. Un homme, grand de taille, brun, les écarta tous.

\- Karen ! cria-t-il. Karen, non !

Il tomba à genoux, quelques larmes roulant sur ses joues. Dans un lourd silence, le Chef Motoya posa sa main sur son épaule en signe de compassion. Tous baissèrent la tête, tandis que le commandant de section élevait doucement la voix, enrouée par l'émotion.

\- Sous-officier de la Sixième Division, Atsushi Karen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Un uchikake est un type de kimono, long, très formel. Il est porté par les femmes pour des cérémonies ou des réceptions importantes. Il est souvent à dominante rouge et brodé d'éléments portant chance et sérénité, tels que la grue, les pins, le phénix... Ici, bien que Renji soit un homme, je voulais conserver l'élégance et la solennité de ce vêtement.
> 
> ** Aucune allusion religieuse ou sectaire. Je sais que les Shinigamis n'ont pas de dieu, mais j'avais du mal à présenter cette cérémonie sous un simple point de vue militaire qui aurait été trop sévère et terre-à-terre.


	5. Le Quarante-Quatrième District

Naru eut particulièrement du mal à s'endormir, cette nuit-là. Le cri glaçant résonnait encore dans sa tête, et elle continuait de voir le visage brûlé de Karen quand elle fermait les yeux. Elle ne comprenait pas comment cela avait pu arriver. Ce devait être une nuit de recueil, pas de meurtre. Le Chef Motoya avait fait barricader la ruelle en attendant les ordres du Lieutenant et du Capitaine, et avait ordonné que tous rejoignent les dortoirs. Il ne restait plus que l'homme de la Section Rukongai, Kokumoto Naoga, qui ne parvenait pas à tourner le dos à celle qu'il avait aimé, et qui gisait, brûlée, sur les pavés blancs de la Division.

Le réveil fut douloureux pour tous, le lendemain. L'aurore venait tout juste de pointer ses premières lueurs, que déjà, résonnaient des sons de corne de différents tons. Les chefs réclamaient leur section. Les yeux cernés, le regard attristé, tous se rassemblèrent dans la grande place où le Capitaine avait délivré son sermon une semaine plus tôt. Et étonnamment, il était déjà là, droit dans la brise matinale. Le kimono noir de la veille toujours sur les épaules, la mine creusée et soucieuse, il attendit, d'un air sombre, que toute la Division s'ordonne. A quelques mètres derrière lui se tenait son Lieutenant, qui avait troqué l'encombrante tenue de la cérémonie pour son uniforme habituel, bien qu'il portât toujours les perles, les rubans et les nombreux bracelets d'or.

\- Ecoutez-moi bien, commença Kuchiki d'une voix traînante. Comme vous le savez tous à présent, nous avons été confrontés hier soir à un très regrettable incident. Celui-ci ne devant pas rester inexpliqué, nous avons commencé les investigations pendant la nuit. Motoya Masakazu, chef de la Section d'Espionnage et le supérieur hiérarchique direct d'Atsushi Karen, m'a rapporté que celle-ci n'avait pas d'ennemis et était plutôt appréciée. Il ne s'agit donc pas d'un simple règlement de compte comme nous en voyons parfois. L'heure est grave, car nous avons un meurtrier au Seireitei, et nous devons découvrir de qui il s'agit.

Il laissa sa voix mourir entre les murs de la Cour d'Honneur, prit le temps d'observer tous les Shinigamis sous ses ordres, puis il reprit.

\- Cependant, les premières enquêtes ont révélé des informations inattendues. Malgré les évidentes brûlures, Atsushi Karen n'aurait pas été tuée par une technique de kidô, car nous n'avons pas retrouvé de fragments d'énergie spirituelle humaine* sur la scène du crime. Il ne peut donc s'agir que d'une chose. Notre meurtrier a utilisé les pouvoirs d'un Zanpakutô. Toutes les armes n'ayant pas été répertoriées, il nous est actuellement très difficile de retrouver le coupable, aussi je vous dirais de faire extrêmement attention à qui vous accordez votre confiance. Il se pourrait que nous hébergions un traître, et cela ne m'étonnerait pas que cet incident soit lié avec les désertions des dernières semaines.

Laissant le temps de la réflexion à l'assemblée, il se tourna légèrement vers son Lieutenant et lui fit signe d'approcher. Celui-ci le rejoint dans une démarche lourde et, le dos voûté par les responsabilités plus que par ses vieilles blessures, il sortit un carnet de sa poche, et le remplaça. Tandis que le Capitaine repartait vers ses quartiers, la voix de Renji emplit l'espace, mais dénuée des teintes rondes et chaudes de la veille. Elle semblait tranchante, froide, et cassée.

\- On nous a rapporté également une série de meurtres dans le Rukongai, dit-il en jetant des regards à ses notes. Nous avons actuellement dix-sept victimes, réparties assez étrangement de façon égale dans la ville. Nous pensons pour le moment que cette série de meurtre a été faite aléatoirement, sans distinction de milieu d'extraction ou de puissance spirituelle. On suppose qu'ils ont été faits pour attirer notre attention, donc je vous conseille d'être très prudents lorsque vous irez enquêter.

Il rangea le petit carnet dans sa veste avant de reprendre.

\- Etant donné le nombre conséquent de morts, certaines mesures vont être adoptées pour les investigations. Les ordres ont été donnés à vos chefs de section.

Renji les observa encore un instant, puis il tourna les talons et quitta la large place dans un lourd silence. Après quelques minutes, les sections quittèrent le lieu pour rejoindre leurs habituelles places de rassemblement. Les épaules affaissées, Motoya les mena jusqu'au dojo avant de se positionner face à eux. Il resta un moment silencieux, puis il prit la parole.

\- Bon, la mort de Karen nous affecte tous, alors, en sa mémoire, je vous serais reconnaissant de faire votre possible pour épingler les salauds qui ont causés tous ces morts, dit-il sombrement avant de pousser un profond soupir et de reprendre, d'une voix un soupçon plus forte et assurée. De nouvelles équipes vont être créées afin que les enquêtes soient plus rapides, composées des membres de toutes les sections, même celle spécifique au Seireitei. Dans les conditions actuelles, personne ne doit rester ici à glander. La surveillance et la sécurité de la Division sera assurée pendant notre absence par la Onzième, que vous retrouverez également sur les lieux des crimes.

D'un geste las, il sortit une liste de sa veste et la déplia.

\- Nous avons respecté le plus possible les binômes pour ces équipes, vous serez de ce fait avec votre partenaire. Equipe Une menée par le Troisième Siège Kotsushi Naoya pour le District Deux : Kazegawa Hikaru, Miyasa Kôsuke...

Le Chef Motoya lut les noms de toutes les équipes. Chacune d'elle était dirigée par l'un des vingt-deux officiers, et était affectée à un district du Rukongai. Comme le fit remarquer l'un des camarades de Naru, quelques équipes supplémentaires restaient encore en attente à la Division, au cas où les choses se gâteraient. La jeune femme, quant à elle, n'était pas listée car elle n'avait pas encore terminée sa période de formation. Elle se retrouvait donc à aider Rikichi à faire les inventaires de la Division avec Katsuya et quelques autres jeunes Shinigamis diplômés depuis peu. Rapidement, les lieux se vidèrent et il ne resta plus qu'eux, ainsi que le Capitaine et le Lieutenant, qui restaient dans le bâtiment réservé aux officiers, tandis que les équipes complémentaires se chargeaient de recevoir les rapports et les synthèses afin de les leur transmettre. Même si elle était reconnaissante de ne pas avoir à plonger tête la première dans les problèmes, Naru aurait apprécié se rendre plus utile que lister ce que contenaient les armureries de la Division, et les quelques tentatives de Katsuya pour lui redonner le sourire échouèrent lamentablement tant elle s'ennuyait.

Mais une fois les inventaires terminés, le jeune intendant se rendit à l'évidence : il n'avait rien de plus à proposer pour occuper le petit groupe. Il s'absenta alors quelques instants afin de s'entretenir avec Renji, puis revint, quelques minutes plus tard, un sourire victorieux sur le visage.

\- Vous allez pouvoir aller vous entraîner, ce sera plus profitable que d'attendre que le temps passe.

Le petit groupe se dirigea alors vers une zone qui comportait plusieurs des plus grands terrains de la Division et se répartirent par binômes. Comme à son habitude, Naru retrouva Katsuya, et ils s'éloignèrent de quelques mètres des autres. Le médiateur l'annonça mais tout était clair pour la jeune femme, le but de l'entraînement consistait à lui permettre de libérer son Shikai. Elle fouilla alors sa mémoire pour se rappeler précisément de son combat intérieur avec Sekiko, la veille, car elle le sentait au fond d'elle : tous ces mouvements devaient être inscrits dans son corps, et non pas seulement dans son esprit, pour que la libération ait lieu. Naru saisit alors la poignée de sa dague, fléchit les jambes, puis s'élança. Concentrée, et après quelques instants d'échauffement, elle sentit que ses efforts payaient. Ses bonds étaient plus rapides et plus légers qu'auparavant, ses coups, plus précis ; et elle était bien plus attentive aux variations de l'énergie spirituelle de son adversaire. Elle courait, frappait, écartait les attaques dans des gestes souples, parvenait à ressentir le sol qui se tassait sous ses pas, l'air qui glissait contre sa peau, et les frissons de l'adrénaline qui parcouraient les bras de Katsuya. Le combat était rude, les pans de son kimono étaient entaillés, ses cheveux volaient à chacun de ses mouvements, et sa lame fendait l'air. Soudain, un long frémissement courut le long de son échine et son cœur s'emballa.

_\- C'est le moment, Naru !_ rugit la voix de Sekiko dans sa tête.

Mais la jeune femme se sentait comme assourdie et percevait mal la voix du félin. Un léger bourdonnement résonnait à ses oreilles, les couleurs étaient saturées à ses yeux, puis le vent sembla s'arrêter et la poussière retomba à terre. Alors, dans une grande bourrasque, le sable s'envola de nouveau, tournoyant autour d'elle pendant un instant avant de jaillir vers le ciel sous les impulsions de son énergie spirituelle, qui explosait. Soudain, elle cria, et les mots franchirent ses lèvres sans qu'elle puisse les contrôler.

\- Tranche, Sekiko !

Le bourdonnement devint assourdissant, faisant vibrer sa lame et le sol sous ses pieds. La pointe de l'arme trembla et un halo noir l'entoura, avant de remonter vers le poignet de la jeune femme, comme un insecte qui rampe et grimpe à une branche. Enfin, aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu, toute cette énergie sombre se dispersa et mourut dans les airs, dévoilant la libération de la dague.

C'était à présent un gant noir fait de lamelles articulées, qui remontaient sur son avant-bras. Le dos de la main était surmonté de deux longues griffes étincelantes légèrement courbées. Abasourdie par l'apparition subite de son Shikai, Naru s'était immobilisée, et l'observait avec des yeux ronds. Katsuya, laissant presque tomber son katana sous la surprise, s'approcha alors dans des exclamations joyeuses.

\- Bravo, Naru ! Tu y es enfin arrivée !

Heureuse, le cœur en fête, elle répondit à son sourire, oubliant temporairement la situation inquiétante qui régnait à l'extérieur du Seireitei. Pendant quelques instants, les autres jeunes Shinigamis stoppèrent leur entraînement pour s'approcher avec curiosité et voir la nouvelle forme de son Zanpakutô.

Malheureusement, ils ne purent profiter plus de sa réussite, car leur Lieutenant s'approchait d'eux à grands pas. Il avait retrouvé sa coiffure habituelle, et son brassard de Lieutenant avait repris sa place sur son biceps gauche. Il avait la mine fermée, les sourcils froncés, et son poing était serré sur la poignée de son sabre. Quand il arriva à leur hauteur, il redressa la tête et les regarda tour à tour.

\- Les réjouissances sont terminées, on a besoin de vous.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda alors Rikichi en s'approchant.

\- Nous venons de découvrir d'autres cadavres. C'est une vraie boucherie... souffla-t-il. Les équipes supplémentaires sont déjà sur la plupart des lieux, mais on a un dernier crime à étudier, dans le District Quarante-Quatre. Vous formerez l'Equipe Vingt-Trois, et c'est Shinanji Katsuya, dit-il en le désignant, qui vous dirigera, comme c'est celui qui a le plus d'expérience. Rikichi va vous fournir quelques Papillons de l'Enfer pour que vous puissiez nous envoyer vos rapports. Ne perdez pas de temps.

Il croisa leurs regards, attendit un instant les éventuelles questions, puis tourna les talons et repartit dans la direction opposée, visiblement soucieux. Les jeunes Shinigamis échangèrent des regards mi-surpris mi-effrayés, puis ils suivirent l'intendant en silence afin de percevoir une petite cage contenant plusieurs Papillons de l'Enfer. Ces créatures, aux ailes noires, leur permettrait de faire parvenir des messages à leur Lieutenant au cours de leur enquête. Une fois qu'ils furent tous prêts, ils prirent rapidement la direction des portes de la Sixième Division, puis celles de l'entrée Nord du Seireitei. Naru ne connaissait quasiment pas ses camarades temporaires, car elle ne les avait croisés que quelques fois, mais elle était certaine qu'ils étaient arrivés à la Division bien avant elle. Malgré leur jeune âge, ils avaient un peu plus d'expérience qu'elle, et peut-être étaient-ils déjà partis en mission. Cela l'inquiéta, car elle craignait les ralentir dans les investigations qui les attendaient.

Après quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent devant le Quarante-Quatrième District du Rukongai. Ni aisé ni pauvre, le quartier semblait regrouper bon nombre de familles, mais les rues étaient vides. Les boutiques étaient fermées, les étals vidés, les volets fermés. Tous les habitants s'étaient barricadés dans leur maison, et la petite équipe sentait bien leurs regards curieux et accusateurs sur leurs nuques, soulevant un rideau ou une persienne. Foulant le sol de terre durcie par l'animation quotidienne, ils se dirigèrent vers l'endroit où avait été découvert le corps, situé non loin de là, à l'intersection de deux ruelles plongées dans la pénombre que les toits projetaient sur le sol. Deux Shinigamis de la Onzième les y attendaient, appuyés contre un mur, la main sur la poignée de leur sabre. Ce fut Katsuya qui s'avança vers eux.

\- Nous sommes de la Sixième, dit-il.

\- Ah, on vous attendait, fit l'un des deux, mais vous allez être déçus. Il ne s'est strictement rien passé depuis notre arrivée.

\- On a vu personne, renchérit son camarade. Pas d'indice de plus pour vous, mais aussi pas de risque de salir la zone.

Le médiateur hocha la tête, les remercia, puis ils quittèrent les lieux pour retourner à leur Division. L'Equipe Vingt-Trois se répartit alors autour du cadavre et l'observa en silence. C'était un jeune homme, du même âge que Naru, qui se trouvait étendu dans un petit caniveau de pierres. Habillé de vêtements corrects néanmoins abîmés par une rixe récente – peut-être le combat qui causa sa mort ?- il n'avait que quelques ecchymoses sur le visage et une simple plaie, nette, sur le dos de la main. Avec des gestes précautionneux, Katsuya dégagea la gorge du défunt de ses cheveux et du col de son habit, où il découvrit des marques, sombres, de strangulation.

\- Il a été étranglé ? souffla une jeune fille accroupie au niveau de son buste.

\- Visiblement, répondit leur chef temporaire.

\- Mais pourquoi prendre la peine de le tuer de cette façon quand l'agresseur était muni d'une arme blanche ? demanda Naru.

\- Quelle arme ? fit son voisin de droite.

\- Et bien, celle-ci, répondit-elle en désignant le dos de la main ensanglantée. La coupure est nette et profonde, comme s'il avait essayé de se protéger d'un coup.

\- Ou alors, les agresseurs étaient deux, reprit Katsuya. L'un était armé mais pas l'autre.

\- C'est possible…

Le médiateur se redressa en soupirant légèrement.

\- Bien, allons jeter un œil aux environs, il pourrait y avoir d'autres indices.

Le reste de l'équipe hocha la tête, puis ils se dispersèrent, partant tous dans une direction opposée. Naru, quant à elle, voulait faire les choses au maximum de ses capacités pour sa première mission, aussi elle resta quelques instants de plus à observer le cadavre. Il était possible qu'il n'ait pas été tué par le coup d'une lame, mais la blessure qu'il avait à la main était tout de même sérieuse. Accroupie, elle regarda autour d'elle, scruta le sol, les murs, et même la terre qui joignait les pierres du caniveau.

\- Il n'y a pas de sang… murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

En effet, l'intersection était, certes, poussiéreuse et humide comme le pouvait l'être une zone ombragée dans un quartier animé, mais il n'y avait pas une goutte d'hémoglobine. Cela lui parut étrange, car elle observa de nouveau la plaie. Peut-être avait-elle était faite par une lame chauffée, qui aurait pu cautériser l'entaille ? Penchée, elle saisit une paire de gants qui leur avait été fournis avec la cage de papillons, qu'elle enfila, puis, avec précaution, elle saisit la main blessée et pressa de chaque côté de la lésion. Un mince filet rubis vint rouler sur la peau et s'écraser au sol, signe que le sang commençait tout juste à sécher. Visiblement, et elle se félicita d'avoir trouvé la réponse pour sa première enquête, le meurtre avait été fait ailleurs, et le corps avait été transporté ensuite pour être laissé. N'importe qui, cherchant à se débarrasser de quelqu'un, aurait fait l'effort de cacher le corps, mais ce n'était pas le cas ici. Il avait été laissé délibérément dans un lieu fréquenté afin qu'il soit découvert rapidement.

Soudain, elle fut sortie de ses pensées, car un cri étranglé retentit entre les murs de pierre du quartier. Elle se redressa, le cœur battant, et scruta les feulements du vent entre les tuiles et les arbres pour percevoir un autre son, une direction, une voix. Un autre meurtre ? Quelques instants plus tard, alors qu'elle n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce, le fracas d'un combat armé résonna, couvrant les paroles et les cris des deux adversaires. Poussée par l'adrénaline, Naru se précipita dans la direction d'où lui venaient les tintements des sabres et les respirations haletantes. Elle courut, passant d'une ruelle à l'autre, se faufilant entre les maisons silencieuses. Des sueurs froides coulant le long de son échine, elle arriva devant une épaisse porte métallique qui ouvrait un haut entrepôt aux fenêtres délabrées et poussiéreuse. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée, la fit pivoter et poussa le lourd battant sur ses gonds, tandis que le silence, pesant, sans vie, battait à ses oreilles. Devant elle, le hangar était quasiment vide. Quelques vieilles planches et coffrages abandonnés, des malles, du matériel de construction entassé. Elle tendait l'oreille, mais rien ne venait. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle s'avança, passant dans les rais de lumière que le soleil projetait sur le sol à travers les vitres brisées. Scrutant chaque recoin, Naru fit le tour de la haute pièce, avant de retourner vers la lourde porte, convaincue qu'elle s'était trompée de direction. Mais derrière le battant entrebâillé, elle aperçut la forme sombre d'un corps avachi, tremblant, affaibli, sur le sol. Elle s'y précipita, retenant un hoquet de stupeur, tandis qu'elle reconnaissait les étoffes noires du kimono de Shinigami, et, sur les dalles, les fragments d'un Zanpakutô brisé. Et le sang, épais, visqueux. Une véritable marre de sang commençait à se répandre, s'insinuant dans les failles de la pierre, rendant humide la poussière et poisseux le sol. Les bras ballants, bouche bée, Naru stoppa sa course à moins d'un mètre de la victime. Elle la reconnut alors. C'était la jeune fille qui faisait partie de leur équipe, et sa gorge était barrée d'une large plaie béante d'où s'échappaient des flots de sang.

\- J'osais espérer que tu ne viendrais pas t'en mêler, Naru, fit une voix, masculine, dans son dos.

Elle connaissait cette voix, elle en était certaine. La jeune femme fit alors volte-face, le cœur battant à tout rompre, la peur commençant à se répandre en elle, ainsi que la stupéfaction et le doute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Bien sûr, humain au sens morphologique du terme. Il ne s'agit pas d'un humain du Monde Réel !


	6. Le Tigre et les Flammes

Devant elle se tenait Katsuya, la main sur la poignée d'une arme dont la lame se séparait trois pointes acérées et qui reflétaient les rayons du soleil passant à travers les fenêtres du bâtiment.

\- Katsuya… souffla-t-elle. Que… est-ce que… c'est toi qui as fait ça ?

Sa voix n'était qu'un râle rauque douloureux dans sa gorge. Elle était perdue, tremblante, et elle ne comprenait pas. Ou du moins, si, mais elle priait au fond d'elle pour qu'elle se trompât. Elle ne voulait pas croire que celui qui l'avait tant aidée à s'entraîner soit une mauvaise personne. Pourtant, le jeune homme brandit son arme d'un air conquérant et la toisa avec dédain.

\- Navré, je ne voulais pas t'impliquer, mais tu es arrivée au mauvais moment.

Adoptant une position offensive, il saisit sa poignée des deux mains, puis s'élança vers elle. A chacun de ses pas, son énergie spirituelle fit s'envoler la poussière accumulée au sol et claquer les pans de son kimono noir. Prise au dépourvu, Naru se jeta sur le côté, avant de rouler sur elle-même puis de se redresser dans un même mouvement. Accroupie, un genou posé au sol, elle dégaina Sekiko d'un geste vif et la leva devant son visage, prête à parer la prochaine attaque. Tout s'éclaira alors dans son esprit.

\- Je comprends mieux, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. C'était normal que personne ne vienne te voir pour se désigner coupable de désertion, puisque c'était toi !

\- Bien vu, lâcha-t-il dans un rictus.

\- Et Karen… continua-t-elle en abaissa doucement sa lame.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, Naru… la coupa-t-il en la regardant intensément.

Il arbora un sourire amusé, fléchit les jambes, et donna une nouvelle impulsion en s'élançant, son sabre en avant.

\- Ne baisse jamais ta garde ! cria-t-il, une flamme folle dans le regard.

La jeune femme releva par réflexe sa dague, juste à temps pour dévier le coup et s'écarter, tandis que les trois pointes du Zanpakutô de Katsuya allaient s'écraser contre une large planche rongée aux mites, qui s'effondra sous le choc. Il se redressa alors et se tourna vers elle. Dans le même temps, elle sentit le picotement significatif d'une petite plaie sur sa pommette, et elle sut alors que son esquive n'avait pas été suffisamment rapide. Avec ses trois lames écartées, il élargissait la zone de dégât habituellement touchée par un Zanpakutô.

\- J'y pense, fit-il tout à coup d'une voix douce en souriant, je n'ai pas fait les présentations.

Il leva son sabre, dont le fil fut parcouru d'une mince flamme rouge qui éclaira le hangar de la même lueur. La jeune Shinigami, se demandant ce qu'il lui prenait, l'observait avec des yeux ronds, un genou à terre et son arme prête à fuser dans l'air.

\- Naru, je te présente mon Zanpakutô, Kasatsu. Tu assistes en ce moment-même à son Shikai. Mais installe-toi donc, je vais te faire une petite démonstration de ses pouvoirs…

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, et cette fois-ci, elle ne se laissa pas déconcentrer par la tournure inattendue que prenait la conversation. Elle avait beau considérer le jeune homme comme un ami, elle avait suffisamment d'éléments pour comprendre qu'elle avait été dupée. Face à elle, Katsuya passa la paume de sa main sur le plat de sa lame, puis il la brandit et la fit tourner d'un mouvement du poignet.

\- Jikokuga Hibun ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix grave et rauque.

Aussitôt, un tourbillon de flammes apparut et vint lécher la charpente de métal et de bois flotté de l'entrepôt, tout autant que les dalles de pierres qui en faisaient le sol. Répandant des multitudes de braises dans son mouvement, sa chaleur semblait brûler l'air. Alors, dans un sourire narquois, le jeune homme pointa son sabre dans la direction de Naru, et l'embrasement se dirigea vers elle à toute vitesse. D'un mouvement leste, mais la respiration coupée par l'oxygène raréfié dans le sillage des flammes qui s'évaporèrent au terme de leur trajectoire, elle s'écarta dans un bond latéral et, se jurant de ne pas lui laisser d'occasion de remporter ce combat, elle posa ses doigts sur la lame courte de sa dague. Concentrée, révoltée par ce qu'avait fait Katsuya, elle avait oublié son manque de confiance en elle et le gouffre d'expérience et de puissance qui les séparait. Elle s'accroupit, posa un genou à terre. Le regard lançant des éclairs, elle laissa son énergie spirituelle exploser tout autour d'elle, et la poussière, comme quelques heures plus tôt, jaillit vers le toit de tôles.

\- Tranche, Sekiko !

Le halo sombre couvrit ses doigts, sa main, son poignet, puis se répandit en fragments déchirés qui se consumèrent dans l'air chauffé par Kasatsu. Les deux griffes luisirent, et la jeune femme se redressa.

\- Je ne me laisserai pas faire, Katsuya, dit-elle d'un air sombre.

\- Tant mieux ! Je m'en réjouis d'avance. Je ne te ménagerai pas, dans ce cas.

Brandissant son arme, il se rua sur elle, une traînée de feu brûlant l'air derrière lui. Naru leva le poing d'un geste vif et immobilisa l'arme entre ses deux griffes. Fil contre fil, les sabres hurlaient, vibraient, et c'était aussi le combat du tigre contre les flammes. Mais la chaleur de Kasatsu lui brûlait le visage, et Katsuya appuyait de toutes ses forces sur son Zanpakutô. Malgré ses efforts, elle sentait les forces de son bras diminuer, et sa main tremblait. Alors, elle joua le tout pour le tout, elle avança sa main libre jusqu'à frôler le torse de son adversaire, puis rassembla toute son énergie spirituelle disponible pour la diriger vers ses doigts.

\- Première technique d'immobilisation : Sai !

Un jet de lumière blanche apparut et jaillit de sa paume, avant de s'enrouler vivement dans un claquement autour des épaules et des bras de Katsuya qui, sous le coup, fut déséquilibré et tomba en arrière. Naru s'écarta alors rapidement, et, avant que le jeune homme ne parvienne à se libérer –car elle savait pertinemment que ses sorts n'étaient pas très puissants-, elle lança sa paume droite vers lui, la gauche sur son poignet, et récita, le cœur battant à tout rompre

\- Ô souverains ! Masques de chairs et de sang, images d'outre-monde qui portez le nom des gens comme une couronne ! Feu et sang de la guerre ! Réveillez la colère de la mer lointaine en une vague portant vos pas vers le sud ! Trente-et-unième technique de destruction : Shakkahô !

Une forte lueur rouge s'échappa de sa main, se condensa en une boule de feu tournoyant sur elle-même, grésillante, instable, puis Naru amorça son geste et la flamme fusa sur Katsuya en sifflant. A son contact, elle explosa, répandant un épais écran de fumée et de poussière. Elle se protégea le visage d'une main, le souffle court, le cœur battant contre ses côtes, et guetta. Au fond d'elle, elle se doutait que ces pauvres techniques de kidô n'allaient pas le tuer, mais peut-être cela allait-il lui permettre de prendre l'avantage. Elle l'espérait. Pourtant, quand la fumée se dissipa, elle vit que Katsuya était toujours debout. Haletant, l'épaule endolorie et une partie du visage brûlée, il s'était libéré de sa technique d'entrave, et, la respiration un peu sifflante, la foudroyait du regard.

\- Lancer un Shakkahô avec incantation… souffla-t-il d'une voix grave, tu n'imaginais tout de même pas que tu allais me blesser sérieusement avec ça !

Il brandit de nouveau son sabre, qui flamboyait plus que jamais, à l'image de sa colère, enveloppé d'un véritable brasier ardent.

\- Kasatsu est au moins cent fois plus chaud que cette stupide technique de kidô, tu n'as pas la moindre chance de me battre ! rugit-il, le visage fendu d'un sourire carnassier. Mais là, nous avons assez joué, et j'en ai assez de me battre avec toi. Je vais donc te tuer. Sans rancune, hein ?

Arborant un rictus mauvais, il passa de nouveau sa paume sur sa lame, fit tourner celle-ci, puis fit jaillir un autre tourbillon, plus violent et bien plus rapide que le premier. D'un bond, Naru tenta de s'écarter, mais sa chaleur fut comme une morsure sur la peau de son bras. Dans un gémissement étouffé, elle saisit son poignet gauche et le ramena contre elle, alors que la douleur de la brûlure s'insinuait jusqu'à son cerveau. Le rire, effrayant, de Katsuya résonna alors entre les murs. Elle releva les yeux, et vit, avec horreur, les lueurs de Kasatsu s'approcher bien trop dangereusement de son visage. Elle tenta de s'écarter, perdant l'équilibre sur ses jambes flageolantes, et le fil acéré, brûlant, entailla violemment son épaule, cautérisant ses chairs. Dans un grand cri de souffrance, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, tandis que, pris d'une folie enragée, son adversaire revenait à la charge. Soudain, dans un grand bruit métallique, la porte de l'entrepôt fut éjectée de ses gonds, stoppant net Katsuya dans sa course, et alla percuter le mur situé en face, avant de tomber bruyamment au sol. Dans l'embrasure, noyé dans le halo provoqué par les rayons hargneux du soleil à son zénith, se tenait un homme. Crinière rouge, kimono noir, et Zanpakutô à la main, il s'avança.

\- Shinanji Katsuya… gronda-t-il. Espèce de traître.

\- Honoré de votre présence parmi nous, Lieutenant, chantonna celui-ci. Cependant, je n'ai plus le temps de m'attarder, alors vous m'excuserez…

De la main, il visa l'un des amas de coffrages, de planches et de malles situés entre eux, et s'exclama.

\- Trente-troisième technique de destruction : Sôkatsui !

Une boule d'énergie bleue se forma dans sa paume, plus large, plus vive et plus dangereuse que sa cousine cramoisie, puis fusa vers la cible pour exploser à son contact dans une grande détonation qui fit trembler les murs, dispersant échardes, planches, poussière, ainsi que les fragments de verre des vitres qui avaient éclatées sous l'onde de choc. Au-dessus d'eux gronda l'une des poutres de la charpente, qui s'effondra ensuite en faisant vibrer le sol et les murs, éjectant ce qu'il restait du matériel entreposé. Katsuya profita alors de la confusion pour s'élancer d'un pas rapide à travers l'une des fenêtres à présent béante, et il disparut dans les toits de la ville. Renji, faisant fi des quelques lésions provoquées par l'explosion, et une fois le sable retombé au sol, s'apprêta à le poursuivre, mais il fut retenu par l'image glaçante de sa jeune camarade blessée. Naru, projetée un instant contre un amas de matériaux de construction, se retrouvait à présent sous l'épaisse poutre craquelée. Retenant un gémissement de douleur, elle tenta de se dégager, marmonnant à son Lieutenant qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter et qu'il ferait mieux de suivre Katsuya. Mais pour Renji, il n'y avait pas de cohésion s'il n'y avait pas d'entraide, alors il s'approcha d'elle en rengainant Zabimaru, et se plaça face à la charpente tombée.

\- Lieutenant... souffla la jeune femme. Il s'enfuit...

\- Et il s'enfuira. Mais pas pour longtemps, nous connaissons sa signature énergétique, nous le retrouverons. Maintenant, cesse de t'agiter.

Du regard, il jaugea la taille de la poutre et la distance qui la séparait du mur situé de l'autre côté, puis il dirigea ses mains vers elle et, paumes tendues, prononça :

\- Cinquante-septième technique de destruction : Daichi Tenyô* !

Doucement, avec précaution, il parvint à faire léviter la poutre et à la soulever à mi-hauteur, puis il l'écarta et la laissa retomber, avec grand bruit, dans un coin de la pièce. Le craquement sinistre du bois rongé par les flammes résonna un instant. Enfin, il s'accroupit et aida la jeune femme à se redresser.

\- Pas trop blessée ? demanda-t-il.

\- J'ai été brûlée et blessée au bras par son Zanpakutô, et la poutre a certainement endommagé mes côtes, mais sinon, je crois que ça va.

\- Bien, si tu peux marcher, relève-toi, nous rentrons.

Péniblement, elle ramassa ses jambes sous son corps, s'appuya sur sa main droite, intacte, en réalisant que Sekiko avait retrouvé sa forme scellée, puis elle se mit à genoux. Elle ramena son sabre dans son fourreau et, progressivement, elle se releva, tâtonnant, jaugeant l'ampleur des dégâts. Tandis qu'elle se redressait, Renji défit la bande qui tenait son brassard sur son biceps gauche, en retira l'insigne, qu'il glissa dans sa veste, puis il le lui tendit quand elle fut debout.

\- Pour ton bras, dit-il simplement.

Naru le remercia en inclinant la tête, puis elle commença à bander le membre blessé, pour le placer ensuite en écharpe, afin de ne pas tirer sur les plaies et la peau fragilisée. Pendant ce temps, Renji s'approcha de la jeune fille égorgée près de la porte et s'accroupit pour examiner son corps. Il poussa un profond soupir de lassitude, sortit son carnet de sa veste et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur, plusieurs dizaines de noms étaient déjà inscrits, et il rajouta celui de la nouvelle victime à la suite, ainsi que celui de Katsuya sur la page suivante. En se redressant, le Lieutenant rangea le petit calepin, fouilla un instant entre les pans de sa veste et en sortit un émetteur qu'il plaça près de sa bouche.

\- Ici le Lieutenant Abarai.

\- _Douzième Division, on vous écoute_ , fit la voix désincarnée d'une femme.

\- Ajoutez une victime dans le Quarante-Quatrième District, et envoyez-nous quelqu'un de la Quatrième Division pour des soins.

\- _A vos ordres_.

Il remit le petit objet à sa place, fit signe à Naru de le suivre, puis il sortit de l'entrepôt surchauffé. L'air extérieur, malgré la chaleur naturelle du soleil, fit du bien à la jeune femme, qui apprécia la brise sur son visage, mais du coin de l'œil, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer son supérieur. Elle ne savait comment formuler sa gratitude, car sans son intervention, elle serait probablement morte au même instant. Comment faisait-il pour paraître toujours fort et inébranlable en toute circonstance ? Même quand elle l'avait rencontré, alors qu'il était affaibli par ses blessures, il avait conservé son allure digne. Renji marcha silencieusement sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres, puis il s'adossa à un mur et croisa les bras pour attendre l'arrivée de leur collègue soigneur. Naru ne sut pas où se mettre. Pouvait-elle se placer à côté de lui ou devait-elle se mettre en face ? Un peu intimidée, hésitante, elle bougea alors machinalement, cherchant une place ombragée. La jeune femme s'assit sur le sol, à une paire de mètres de son Lieutenant, et ne prononça plus un mot. Du moins pendant les premiers instants.

\- Lieutenant ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

\- Oui ?

\- Dites-moi, pourquoi êtes-vous venu ?

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers elle, les bras toujours croisés.

\- J'avais déjà quelques soupçons envers les agissements de Katsuya, répondit-il de sa voix grave, posée. J'avais remarqué qu'il n'était pas rare qu'il soit de garde les soirs où on a surpris les déserteurs, et c'était encore le cas la nuit du décès de Karen. Bien sûr, cela ne suffisait pas, alors nous avons continué les recherches après votre départ, et j'ai trouvé des particules d'énergie spirituelle portant sa signature.

\- Comment ? souffla la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils. Je croyais que l'on n'avait découvert que des traces de Zanpakutô.

\- Tu ne le sais peut-être pas, mais quand on utilise une technique de Zanpakutô, notre énergie spirituelle permet de diriger et de condenser la sienne. En prenant compte de la position de Karen et la direction dans laquelle elle regardait avant de mourir, on a pu déterminer l'emplacement de son agresseur. Et, tout autour, sur le sol et les murs, il y avait des fragments de l'énergie de Katsuya. Je suis venu directement ensuite.

\- Grâce à vous, je suis encore en vie, Lieutenant, dit-elle d'une voix pleine de gratitude.

\- Mais je ne suis pas arrivé assez vite. Il a eu le temps d'assassiner la moitié de votre équipe. Sans ton intervention, il aurait pu tous les tuer.

Naru ne répondit pas et baissa la tête, pensive. Il était vrai qu'elle avait réussi à tenir l'affrontement avec Katsuya pendant quelques minutes, ce qui n'aurait pas été possible une semaine plus tôt. Néanmoins, elle était persuadée, en y réfléchissant, que le jeune homme n'avait pas donné le meilleur de lui-même, comme si une part de lui ne voulait pas la tuer. Elle haussa les épaules en soupirant. C'était bien présomptueux de sa part de penser qu'il voulait l'épargner.

Quelques minutes plus tard arriva le Shinigami de la Quatrième Division. Renji l'accueillit puis désigna Naru, à qui les premiers soins furent faits rapidement. Une fois la douleur passée et les plaies pansées, elle se redressa, remercia le jeune soigneur, fit de même avec son Lieutenant pour l'avoir attendue, puis ils rentrèrent au Seireitei. Il fallut le reste de la journée pour que la situation se tasse et que le vent de panique se calme. Les combattants de la Onzième Division restèrent encore quelques heures pour aider l'équipe de surveillance dans leur tâche, tandis que les sections se regroupaient, faisant le compte des morts et des déserteurs. Alors qu'elle allait rejoindre ses camarades qui se regroupaient d'un air sombre près du dojo, Naru fut appelée par Rikichi, qui s'approchait d'elle, un Papillon de l'Enfer sur le doigt.

\- Excusez-moi, dit-il alors, vous êtes attendue en salle de réunion des officiers, le Capitaine voudrait vous parler.

Etonnée, la jeune femme échangea un regard avec l'intendant puis, sans comprendre, se dirigea vers le quartier général de la Division. Comme à son arrivée, elle gravit les quelques marches qui menaient à la surélévation du rez-de-chaussée, puis elle suivit la coursive extérieure qui contournait la bâtisse. Les salles de repos étaient vides, car tous étaient avec leur section, écoutant leur chef. Naru se demanda ce que leur dirigeant lui voulait, car elle savait que dans la mesure du possible, le Capitaine déléguait à un autre le besoin d'énoncer ses ordres, mis à part lors de ses allocutions. Elle se demanda si cela avait un rapport avec la fuite de Katsuya, et pendant un instant, elle craignit qu'on ne la prenne pour sa complice. Rejetant cette idée absurde dans un coin de sa tête, elle arriva devant les portes entrouvertes de la salle de réunion. L'intérieur, éclairé, était meublé d'une grande table de bois autour de laquelle se trouvaient d'épais coussins. Elle aperçut les cheveux rouges du Lieutenant qui lui tournait le dos, ainsi que la voix du Capitaine, qui lui répondait. Elle se recula alors pour ne pas être visible et attendit une ouverture dans la conversation pour pouvoir s'annoncer.

\- Les conclusions ? fit-il de son habituelle voix traînante.

\- Les synthèses et les rapports évoquent à peu près tous la même hypothèse : les cadavres ont été placés intentionnellement dans le Rukongai, visiblement pour nous y attirer. A l'extérieur, nous avons perdu le contrôle, car il y avait vraisemblablement des déserteurs dans presque toutes les équipes. Ils ont profité d'avoir quitté le Seireitei pour s'échapper, ceux qui se mettaient sur leur chemin écopaient au mieux d'une simple blessure. Je pense que leur but final était que Shinanji Katsuya puisse sortir.

\- Pourquoi lui précisément ?

\- Contrairement aux autres, il était binômé avec notre nouvelle recrue, Ootori Naru. Il fallait arriver à une situation telle que nous laisserions sortir les plus jeunes. Tous les éléments que nous avons nous permettent de dire que nous avons à faire avec un groupe organisé. Nous ne connaissons ni leur emplacement, ni leur objectif, mais ils sont apparemment contre les Shinigamis, vu le nombre de morts comptabilisé aujourd'hui.

Ses derniers mots furent suivis d'un long et profond silence, puis des bruits de pas, étouffés, se firent entendre, ainsi que la mine d'un crayon qui grattait le papier. Naru se demanda si elle devait montrer qu'elle était arrivée. Elle quitta le mur contre lequel elle s'était appuyée, puis s'approcha des portes, au moment où le Capitaine reprenait la parole.

\- Je dois parler à cette Shinigami. Fais-la venir.

\- Elle attend derrière la porte, Capitaine, répondit Renji en s'écartant.

La jeune femme retint un hoquet de surprise, alors qu'elle allait frapper contre le battant de bois de la porte, puis elle abaissa la main. Kuchiki Byakuya, assis à la table, en face d'elle, se releva dans des gestes lents et mesurés, puis s'approcha de quelques pas.

\- Entre, dit-il.

Ne se faisant pas prier, elle s'engagea, puis s'inclina profondément en signe de respect. Derrière elle, Renji s'appuya contre un pan de mur, les bras croisés.

\- Vous vouliez me voir, Capitaine ? demanda-t-elle en se redressant.

\- Oui, répondit-il avant de tourner le regard vers son Lieutenant. Renji, fais passer le message que dorénavant, nous référencerons les noms, libérations et techniques de tous les Zanpakutô en service à la Sixième.

\- Entendu.

Il se redressa, s'inclina légèrement, puis tourna les talons et quitta la grande pièce, laissant Naru seule avec le Capitaine Kuchiki. La jeune femme aurait menti si elle avait dit que celui-ci ne l'intimidait pas. Il était grand, puissant et son regard froid semblait vouloir tout réduire en poussière.

\- Ootori, dit-il lentement, nous allons créer une cellule d'enquête concernant le groupe qu'ont rejoint ceux qui nous ont trahis, et comme tu connaissais Shinanji Katsuya et que tu l'as affronté, je souhaiterais que tu en fasses partie.

\- Moi, Capitaine ? souffla-t-elle. Mais… je ne suis ici que depuis une semaine, je n'ai…

Elle fut interrompue par la main que Kuchiki venait de lever d'un geste las et condescendant pour la faire taire. Déglutissant, elle ne prononça pas un mot de plus et écouta.

\- Pour pallier à ton manque d'expérience certain, tu t'entraîneras à partir de maintenant avec Renji.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, et s'imagina pendant un instant, affronter la force colossale de Zabimaru. Non, pour elle, c'était impossible, elle perdrait en moins de temps qu'il n'en faudrait pour le dire. Mais dans un autre sens, et cette pensée allégea son cœur, cela lui permettrait de beaucoup progresser.

\- Néanmoins, reprit-il avec un regard beaucoup plus menaçant, la prochaine fois que tu t'adresseras à moi, pense à retirer ton arme.

Naru ferma les yeux en se maudissant pour avoir oublié ce détail. Elle voulut s'excuser, mais le Capitaine lui fit signe de sortir d'un geste de la main. Elle s'inclina longuement puis se retourna et quitta la pièce à grands pas.

Malgré les sombres événements récents –qui furent relatés dans tout le Seireitei- la routine reprit son train dans la Sixième Division. Rapidement, les enquêtes et les rapports quotidiens reprirent, ainsi que les rassemblements et les repas de section. Le seul changement résidait dans le fait qu'elle combattait à présent Abarai Renji pour s'entraîner, et il la ménageait beaucoup moins que Katsuya. Mais quand elle repensait à son ancien ami, à présent, une sourde colère s'emparait d'elle, car elle avait été trahie, et le sentiment amer lui donnait plus de ressources qu'elle ne pensait en avoir. Naru se promettait alors de tout faire pour le retrouver et de lui faire payer les morts et la souffrance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Je sais que Renji n'est pas censé être doué en kidô. Ici, il n'utilise cette technique que pour retirer la poutre, et non pas pour blesser. Je me suis dit que ses compétences pouvaient être suffisantes pour cette tâche.
> 
> Kasatsu : 火災爪 kasai tsume en japonais, littéralement "griffe embrasée"  
> Jikokuga Hibun : 地獄が火文 jikoku ga hi bun en japonais, à traduire par "Sentence Enflammée de l'Enfer"
> 
> Daichi Tenyô : "danse de révolution de la terre"  
> Sai : "entrave"  
> Shakkahô : "boulet rouge"  
> Sôkatsui : "flammes bleues de l'anéantissement"


	7. Retrouvailles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après le départ de Katsuya, la Sixième Division continue ses enquêtes dans le but de retrouver le groupe organisé qui leur a pris leurs camarades. Naru et Motoya partent faire leurs recherches, quand ils tombent sur une vieille connaissance. Apparaît alors une silhouette encapuchonnée de noir portant un masque d'or...

**ACTE 2**   
**LA FORGE**

* * *

 

Les événements étaient tout juste passés que la cellule d'enquête, chargée d'en apprendre plus sur le groupe organisé qu'avaient rejoint les déserteurs, était occupée, jours et nuits, à traiter le peu d'indices qu'ils parvenaient à récolter. Abarai Renji, désigné comme étant le chef et le représentant du petit groupe, devait osciller entre ses responsabilités de Lieutenant, son nouveau poste et les entraînements de Naru. Bien sûr, la jeune femme savait que ce n'était pas par gentillesse que le Capitaine avait ordonné à son second de la faire progresser, mais bien pour qu'elle ne soit pas un poids mort pour la cellule. Celle-ci, d'ailleurs, était composée d'une quinzaine de personnes, dont Renji, Naru, et le Lieutenant Motoya, qui s'était porté volontaire pour honorer la mort de Karen, ainsi que des Shinigamis venant des autres Divisions. Les cinq sections de la Sixième continuaient donc leurs investigations sans eux.

Le temps passa et emporta avec lui les semaines, puis les mois. Malgré l'assurance de Renji lors du combat contre Katsuya, ce-dernier restait quasiment introuvable. Son énergie spirituelle réapparaissait parfois sur les radars que leur avait fournis la Douzième Division, mais le temps qu'ils quittent le Seireitei, elle avait de nouveau disparu. Ils avaient beau fouiller les endroits, les quartiers où il semblait être allé, ils ne retrouvaient rien, pas une trace.

Après plus de six mois, ils commençaient à se demander s'ils ne chassaient pas un fantôme, qui errait, dans les campagnes de la Soul Society. Quand ils atteignirent la fin de la première année de recherche, ils avaient complètement perdu patience, et leur motivation ne tenait plus qu'à un fil.

Pour assurer des surveillances et des enquêtes perpétuelles, ils travaillaient en plusieurs équipes, qui se relayaient, dans les locaux qui leur avaient été attribués, ainsi qu'à l'extérieur. Et c'était actuellement Naru et Motoya qui arpentaient la cambrousse de la Soul Society, traquant un mince filet d'énergie spirituelle. Pour ne pas être repérés s'ils venaient à tomber nez à nez avec leurs ennemis, ils avaient troqué leur uniforme de Shinigami, très reconnaissable, contre une tenue beaucoup plus commune. Tuniques brunes, pantalons sombres, bottes, ils portaient également une longue cape de voyage couleur sable, qui ne leur servait, en réalité, qu'à cacher le sabre qu'ils avaient à la ceinture. Le col du manteau remonté, les cheveux, plus longs, coiffés en une queue-de-cheval haute, Naru sortit de sa poche un petit appareil de métal, gris, pour balayer l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Non loin d'elle se trouvaient quelques souches, de la terre toute juste retournée et un gros rocher brisé en deux. La cassure était nette, lisse, et la roche ne s'effritait pas. La jeune femme baissa son col pour passer les doigts sur l'émetteur autour de son cou.

\- Ootori Naru.

_\- Je t'écoute_ , lui répondit la voix grave de Renji, désincarnée par la technologie.

\- Le boîtier détecte une grande concentration d'énergie spirituelle ici.

_\- Pourtant, nos radars ne réagissent pas._

\- C'est étrange... souffla-t-elle, la signature est différente, comme si elle n'appartenait pas à un Shinigami.

_\- Un Hollow ?_ fit la voix d'un autre homme à côté de Renji.

_\- Non, on nous aurait avertis_ , répondit celui-ci. _Naru, envoie-moi tes données, nous allons les étudier._

La jeune femme acquiesça, puis coupa la communication. Elle appuya ensuite sur l'un des nombreux boutons du boîtier, afin de transmettre les relevés à la cellule d'enquête. A côté d'elle, Motoya étudiait la cassure dans la pierre. Il passait sa main sur la fente, lisse, très légèrement ondulée, tout en réfléchissant. Pensif, il se redressa et observa le lieu autour de lui.

C'était une large plaine d'herbes jaunies et de mottes de terre. La forêt s'étendait tout autour à perte de vue, hormis quelques arbres aux branches sèches cassées, qui se profilaient, morts, par endroits.

\- Lieutenant, vous avez quelque chose ? demanda Naru en le rejoignant.

\- On dirait qu'un combat a eu lieu ici, dit-il en regardant une branche qui ne tenait à son tronc que par quelques filaments de bois. Peu violent, il n'y a pas beaucoup de dégâts, mais il y avait une arme blanche, peut-être un Zanpakutô...

Il tapota de la main l'un des morceaux de roche brisée pour appuyer ses paroles tandis que la jeune femme réfléchissait avec lui. Le silence fut long, rompu par moment par le bruit du vent dans les branches des arbres ou le passage d'un oiseau. A qui pouvait bien appartenir cette énergie spirituelle ? Ce n'était ni un Shinigami, ni un Hollow, alors, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être ? Après un certain temps, une légère vibration se fit sentir dans l'émetteur qu'ils avaient au cou, et ils activèrent la communication d'un même mouvement.

\- Motoya Masakazu, j'écoute, fit celui-ci.

_\- Nos analyseurs indiquent qu'il s'agit d'une énergie spirituelle dont la signature est proche de celle d'un Hollow,_ lui répondit un Shinigami de la Douzième Division, _mais ça n'en est pas un, les radars l'auraient détecté._

\- Nous avons trouvé une entaille qui ressemble très fortement à celle que pourrait infliger un Zanpakutô, expliqua l'officier en parlant dans son émetteur.

_\- On va chercher dans les archives si quelque chose correspond_ , intervint Renji. _Poursuivez vos observations._

Les deux Shinigamis acquiescèrent puis suspendirent la communication. Motoya s'écarta alors du rocher pour se diriger vers la lisière de la forêt la plus proche, où il croyait apercevoir d'autres branches brisés et un tronc arraché de la terre. Naru le suivit en silence, balayant la plaine du regard. Ils arrivèrent quelques instants plus tard devant les hauts arbres, couverts de feuilles d'un vert éclatant, ainsi que la pénombre qu'ils projetaient sur le sol. Entre eux, un grand tronc fracassé répandait ses échardes sur le tapis de feuilles décomposées. La jeune femme approcha de nouveau le boîtier afin d'analyser les résidus d'énergie spirituelle, quand une vibration, plus forte cette fois, se propagea le long de sa nuque. D'un geste, les deux Shinigamis posèrent la main sur l'émetteur, alors que dans la cellule d'enquête, Renji avait les yeux rivés sur un écran, la main serrant le socle d'un petit micro.

_\- On a détecté Katsuya !_ s'exclama-t-il. _A cinq heures de votre position, quatre kilomètres, il se dirige vers l'ouest !_

Ne prenant pas la peine de répondre, Naru coupa la communication, rangea précipitamment son matériel dans la sacoche qui pendait à sa hanche, puis elle s'élança dans la direction indiquée, Motoya sur ses talons. Son cœur battait fort, car elle espérait avoir suffisamment progressé pour pouvoir venger ses camarades tués insidieusement par le traître. Elle voulait le combattre, lui montrer qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui pour progresser, puis le vaincre. Dans son cœur, le souvenir de la trahison était encore présent, et même si elle ne l'avait pas connu longtemps, elle avait cru à leur amitié.

Ils traversèrent ainsi la large plaine, contournant les troncs morts, bondissant au-dessus des rochers, puis ils parvinrent de l'autre côté et pénétrèrent dans la forêt. Si elle se concentrait suffisamment, elle sentait l'aura caractéristique de son énergie spirituelle, et même si elle n'était pas très précise, cela lui était suffisant pour la suivre. Tous les deux, ils filèrent dans le sous-bois, ne faisant pas attention aux fougères et aux branches basses qui leur fouettaient les bras, ni les racines et les brindilles qui craquaient sous leurs pas. Après un certain temps de course dans la forêt, ils débouchèrent sur un espace dégagé. L'herbe y était verte, se faufilant parfois entre quelques fleurs sauvages, et une légère brise venait y souffler. En face d'eux, marchant d'un pas tranquille, se trouvait Katsuya. Celui-ci se retourna alors, d'un mouvement vif, comme s'il avait senti leurs énergies spirituelles, et il posa la main sur la poignée de son sabre. Il ne portait plus l'uniforme des Shinigamis, mais un ensemble de vêtements noirs, légers et pratiques. En silence, il les laissa approcher, alors que Naru le fusillait du regard, s'empêchant de bondir vers lui pour l'attaquer. La présence du Lieutenant Motoya la forçait à se contenir. Quand ils furent à portée de voix, le déserteur esquissa un sourire moqueur.

\- Après tout ce temps, vous n'êtes que deux à ma poursuite ? ricana-t-il. Vous me décevez !

Masakazu ne répondit pas, se contentant de le toiser avec colère. Sous sa cape, il avait lui aussi saisi son sabre.

\- Allez, détendez-vous, reprit Katsuya, je ne compte pas me battre avec vous.

\- Cela fait un an qu'on te court après, on ne va pas te laisser t'enfuir une nouvelle fois ! s'exclama Naru en passant sa main dans son dos, sous sa cape, pour prendre en main Sekiko.

Son supérieur le détecta et il lui fit signe de se calmer. Avant la confusion du combat, il voulait réunir des éléments sur le groupe qu'il avait rejoint, lui et les autres déserteurs.

\- Ma petite Naru, siffla Katsuya entre ses dents. Je ne pensais pas que tu t'acharnerais à me retrouver après ta défaite de l'année dernière.

\- Te retrouver est le moins que je puisse faire pour venger ceux que tu as tués ! répliqua-t-elle, en colère.

Motoya tenta de nouveau de la calmer, mais bien vite, il comprit que c'était inutile. La jeune femme nourrissait pour lui une telle rancœur qu'elle ne l'aurait pas écouté. Il tenta alors de détourner la conversation de toutes ces affaires de vengeance et de trahison, subtilement.

\- Katsuya, dit-il, tu es seul et nous sommes deux. Je pensais que tu t'étais fait des amis, à l'extérieur du Seireitei.

\- Oh, bien plus que tu ne l'imagines, j'en suis certain, répondit le jeune homme dans un sourire froid.

\- Pourquoi avoir fait tout ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'offrent de plus ?

Le regard du déserteur s'illumina d'une flamme de passion et d'espoir. Le visage éclairé, il écarta les bras, regardant le ciel bleu strié de nuages blancs et vaporeux.

\- Mais pour la rédemption !

Les deux Shinigamis échangèrent des regards interdits, se demandant de quoi il parlait, puis ils furent glacés sur place par le rire froid, fou, de Katsuya. Un frisson se répandant le long de son échine, Naru déglutit, mal à l'aise, tandis que son supérieur revenait à la charge.

\- Comment ça ? Tu sais très bien que quand nous mourrons, nous devenons l'énergie spirituelle qui compose la Soul Society. Qu'est-ce qui peut nous attendre d'autre ?

Le jeune homme baissa la tête et les regarda, tour à tour, un rictus tordu aux lèvres, avant de secouer l'index en signe de négation.

\- Non, non, non, ça ne va pas, souffla-t-il alors. Vous ne méritez pas de savoir, ni d'être sauvés. Amaterasu-sama nous l'a dit : les Shinigamis doivent mourir.

Ne saisissant pas le sens de ses paroles, Naru fronça les sourcils. A côté d'elle, Masakazu voulut reprendre la parole, mais le déserteur tira sur sa poignée tressée, leva le coude, et dégaina lentement le fil étincelant de Kasatsu.

\- Et maintenant, je vais vous tuer, murmura-t-il en détachant chaque syllabe. Tous les deux.

Puis il s'élança vers Naru, sabre en avant. Celle-ci bondit de côté tout en dégainant Sekiko, puis chargea, sa cape claquant dans son sillage. Les deux armes se rencontrèrent, claquèrent, se repoussèrent. Derrière lui, Masakazu tira son katana et se mêla au combat. Qu'importe que celui-ci ne soit pas égal, le but était de soutirer des informations au traître. Et il ne donnerait rien de son plein gré sans quelques blessures. Katsuya leva sa lame pour parer le coup qui venait dans son dos, tout en repoussant du pied le poignet de Naru, qui attaquait de nouveau. Légèrement déséquilibrée, elle se rattrapa, puis Sekiko fendit l'air. On entendait plus que le fracas des armes et les respirations haletantes. Il n'y avait plus de parole, plus que le combat.

Prenant appui du pied sur le plat de la lame de la dague qui se glissait vers lui, Katsuya referma le poing derrière son épaule, sur le col de la cape de Motoya, et s'élança. Il sauta, se courbant en arrière, se retourna, et se retrouva dans le dos de celui-ci, près à attaquer. Alors qu'il amorçait son geste, la pointe acérée d'un katana déchira le pan beige du vêtement, qu'il évita d'une esquive mal assurée.

\- C'était vicieux... souffla le déserteur dans un demi-sourire.

\- C'est tout ce que tu mérites ! lui répondit le Lieutenant en brandissant sa lame.

Derrière lui, Naru s'était arrêtée. Elle passa sa main sur le fil tranchant de sa dague, et laissa exploser son énergie spirituelle. Des brins d'herbe furent arrachés sous le coup, alors que la transformation de son arme s'effectuait. Deux longues griffes sur un gant de métal, elle prit son élan, et revint dans la bataille. Dans des pas rapides, elle contourna Motoya, prit appui sur le sol végétal, puis fit glisser sa jambe contre les chevilles de leur adversaire. Occupé à parer l'attaque du supérieur, Katsuya ne vit pas le coup venir et tomba en arrière, Naru déjà sur lui, le poing en avant. Il dressa in extremis son arme, qui put dévier le coup, puis il roula sur lui-même et se redressa, le souffle un peu court.

\- Hé, c'est pas passé loin ! lança-t-il sur un ton joyeux.

Il essuya du revers de la main la sueur qui perlait sur son front, puis son regard s'assombrit et son sourire disparut de son visage. La voix beaucoup plus grave et menaçante, il reprit la parole, tandis que de violentes variations de son énergie spirituelle se faisaient sentir.

\- Mais c'est fini de jouer, maintenant.

Il brandit son arme et laissa le soleil se réfléchir sur le métal brillant, lançant des éclairs rageurs. Amenant son sabre devant son visage, il leur adressa un regard plein de colère.

\- Brûle, Kasatsu !

Alors le fil aiguisé sembla se fendre en trois, et deux autres lames apparurent, s'écartèrent, avant de s'enflammer. En réponse à cette provocation, le Lieutenant Motoya se redressa, ne tenant sa poignée que d'une seule main, il fit tournoyer son katana, tandis que, comme l'homme qui lui faisait face, son énergie s'élevait dans les airs avec violence.

\- Fauche, Tenôgama ! s'exclama-t-il alors.

La poignée s'allongea, encore et encore, et la lame se courba, se plia, tout en semblant s'enfoncer dans le manche. Plus courte, elle luisit au soleil, et Masakazu fit un instant tourner son sabre libéré dans ses deux mains. Il tenait à présent une hallebarde.

\- Oh, je vois que vous êtes sérieux, tous les deux, chantonna Katsuya. Mais c'est inutile, je suis bien plus fort que vous ne le serez jamais !

Sur ces mots, il s'élança, son sabre enveloppé de flammes, et bondit sur Naru. La jeune femme s'accroupit, prit son élan au sol, et, concentrant son énergie dans ses jambes, se lança à sa rencontre, Sekiko au poing. Elle vit les trois lames de Kasatsu se rapprocher tandis que ses griffes fusaient vers son épaule. Alors elle pivota, prenant appui de la main sur le long manche de Tenôgama que Motoya avait tendu, et se retourna. La chaleur du sabre de Katsuya passa tout prêt de son visage, brûlant l'extrémité de ses cheveux, mais sa course s'acheva dans le vide. Naru arriva sur la fin de son mouvement, et asséna, vers son adversaire situé en dessous, un vif coup de griffes. Entaillé à l'épaule, le sang perla sur l'herbe verte, et le déserteur se retourna, prêt à charger de nouveau. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne fit que relever son arme dont les flammes s'amplifiaient, et murmura, comme s'il lui adressait un secret.

\- Jikokuga Hibun.

Apparut alors un immense tourbillon de feu, bien plus grand et bien plus chaud que celui que Naru avait vu un an auparavant. Immobilisée par la stupeur, la main devant le visage pour se protéger de la chaleur, elle fut sauvée au dernier moment par Masakazu qui la tira sur le côté. L'embrasement continua sur quelques mètres puis s'évapora dans les airs en répandant des cendres sur le sol.

\- Laisse-moi m'en occuper un peu, dit Motoya à la jeune femme.

Celle-ci ne souhaitait pas rester en retrait, mais elle hocha tout de même la tête avant de s'écarter. Elle ne lâcha pourtant pas le combat des yeux, prête à intervenir ou à s'interposer s'il le fallait. L'homme se tourna alors vers le déserteur en dressant sa hallebarde.

\- Nous ne sommes pas ici pour nous amuser, Katsuya. Je vais te vaincre, et ce sera ta punition pour nous avoir trahi !

Ne laissant pas le temps à son adversaire de répliquer, il saisit le manche de Tenôgama à deux mains et se concentra pendant une fraction de seconde. Une incroyable onde d'énergie spirituelle explosa alors tout autour de lui, emportant les pétales de fleur, le pollen, et la terre, faisant claquer les capes. Il fit ensuite tournoyer son arme dans ses mains, la fit voler dans son dos et au-dessus de lui, puis il la rattrapa et la brandit, bras tendus.

\- Ban...

Katsuya le fixa, les yeux écarquillés. Il n'y avait plus l'ombre d'un sourire sur son visage, et on pouvait presque percevoir les flammes de Kasatsu devenir moins vigoureuses. Il déglutit, se disant qu'il devait mal entendre, que le vent qui sifflait à ses oreilles, provoqué par cette explosion d'énergie, devait lui jouer des tours. Pourtant, il ne bougea pas, resserrant sa prise sur sa poignée.

\- -kai !

L'air sembla alors s'épaissir, s'alourdir, le ciel s'assombrit, et soudain, une nouvelle onde projeta tout autour. Katsuya vacilla légèrement mais se reprit, tandis que Naru se protégeait le visage des herbes qui étaient arrachés sous la violence du vent. Le manche de la hallebarde se recouvrit alors d'un noir d'encre, et sa lame s'allongea, courbée. A l'autre extrémité du manche poussa une longue épine siffla dans l'air quand Motoya fit tourner la présente faux pour l'appuyer sur son épaule.

\- Tenbatsu Ôgama, prononça-t-il.

\- C'est... ridicule, souffla le déserteur en s'efforçant de garder contenance. Je croyais que tu étais l'officier le plus naze de la Sixième !

\- Quand tu y étais encore, j'étais Vingt-et-unième Siège. Maintenant, je suis Cinquième.

Katsuya déglutit, les dents serrées. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce que son adversaire puisse libérer le Bankai. Pour lui, le combat prenait une toute autre direction, et il n'était plus aussi sûr de vaincre. Il dressa néanmoins son sabre, et puisa dans toute son énergie restante pour que Kasatsu répande ses flammes jusqu'au sol. Il prit son appui, et, tentant le tout pour le tout, avant que Motoya n'ait eu le temps d'attaquer, il s'élança, la peur au ventre. Il murmura de nouveau le nom de sa technique, dirigea le brasier vers l'ancien chef de sa section, et pria. Malheureusement pour lui, Masakazu n'eut qu'à s'écarter pour éviter les flammes, et il fit ensuite tourner son immense faux dans sa main pour le faucher comme on fauche les blés. Prenant le coup de plein fouet, Katsuya fut projeté à terre, le corps entravé par une insidieuse paralysie qui s'insinuait dans ses membres depuis la large plaie béante tel un poison foudroyant. Ruisselant de sang, avachi à terre, il leva les yeux vers lui, et lui lança un regard hargneux.

\- Qu'est-ce que... tu m'as fait ?

\- Tenôgama paralyse tout ce qu'elle tranche. Lorsqu'elle te touche, tu t'apprêtes à mourir. Prie pour ta propre rédemption, Shinanji Katsuya.

Soudain, alors que le jeune homme ne parvenait plus à bouger un doigt, recroquevillé sur le sol, que garder les paupières ouvertes le faisait trembler, une silhouette drapée de noir apparut non loin d'eux. Mince, élancée, à la pression spirituelle imposante, elle s'approcha d'une démarche souple, pieds nus, le visage caché par un grand masque doré et peint avec délicatesse, les pans de sa cape volant dans son sillage. Motoya se tourna vers l'inconnu, les sourcils froncés.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? lança-t-il, menaçant.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas. Katsuya peina à tourner le regard, mais quand il le vit, une impression effarée, quoique pleine d'admiration, apparut sur ses traits.

\- Amaterasu-sama... murmura-t-il.

La silhouette ne prononça pas un mot et marcha en silence jusqu'au déserteur, agonisant, ruisselant de sang. Elle tourna la tête, toisa de son regard sans visage, les deux Shinigamis, puis s'accroupit. L'inconnu posa le bout des doigts sur l'épaule du blessé, puis ils disparurent instantanément, ne laissant sur les herbes brûlées qu'un filet de sang, épais.

Un nouveau silence, lourd, pesant, suivit cette action, puis Naru se redressa, sans voix, tandis que Masakazu scellait son Zanpakutô pour le ranger dans son fourreau, les mâchoires serrées. La jeune femme s'approcha de lui en faisant de même.

\- Lieutenant...

\- Bon sang ! explosa-t-il. On le tenait ! Une année de recherche pour rien !

\- Il est gravement blessé, il va certainement mourir de ses blessures, dit-elle pour l'apaiser.

\- S'ils ont des soigneurs, ça m'étonnerait ! répliqua-t-il, en colère.

Naru n'ajouta rien, attendant que son coéquipier et supérieur se calme. Quelques longues minutes s'égrainèrent avant que Motoya ne retrouve son comportement habituel, puis, tourné vers la jeune femme, il enclencha la communication de son émetteur.

_\- Abarai Renji_ , fit la voix désincarnée de celui-ci, emplie d'impatience.

\- Il a filé, Renji-dono. On le tenait, mais une sorte de... de... je ne sais pas, un inconnu s'est pointé et il s'est tiré avec lui.

_\- Vous êtes blessés ?_

\- Quelques égratignures mais tout va bien. Nous rentrons.

Il coupa la communication, soupira, échangea un regard découragé avec Naru, puis ils se retournèrent et se dirigèrent ensemble vers le Seireitei afin de faire leur rapport. Des multitudes de questions fourmillant dans leur tête, il regagnèrent ensuite les locaux de la cellule d'enquête, alors que le soleil venait embraser le ciel dans ses derniers instants, avant de céder sa place à la lune.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amaterasu : Nom de la Déesse du Soleil dans la mythologie japonaise.  
> Tenbatsu Ôgama : 天罰大鎌 ten batsu ougama en japonais, à traduire en "Faux du Châtiment Divin"  
> Tenôgama : 天大鎌 ten ougama en japonais, à traduire par "Faux Céleste"


	8. Perce-neige

Découragée et désœuvrée, l'équipe du jour de la cellule d'enquête était rassemblée dans la salle de repos qui leur avait été attribuée, sirotant un thé fumant en poussant de profonds soupirs. Les cinq Shinigamis avaient les yeux baissés sur leur tasse. Cela faisait un mois que Motoya et Naru avaient combattu Katsuya, et l'enquête n'avait jamais autant stagné qu'à cet instant. Durant les semaines qui suivirent, ils avaient redoublé d'effort, se remotivant les uns les autres, ne lâchant pas l'affaire, mais bien vite, ils s'étaient rendu à l'évidence : maintenant que Katsuya et « Amaterasu-sama » savaient qu'ils étaient recherchés, ils devaient se faire encore plus discrets qu'à l'accoutumée. Comment retrouver quelqu'un qui n'apparaissait sur aucun radar ? Ils avaient eu beau battre la campagne, ils n'avaient rien trouvé de plus que les éléments analysés le jour de l'affrontement.

Ne voulant pas s'avouer vaincu, Renji –pourtant un de ceux que cette situation touchait le plus, Capitaine noble oblige- se redressa en faisant claquer sa tasse sur la table, attirant sur lui les regards de ces quatre compagnons par la même occasion.

\- Bon, dit-il. Ça ne va pas, on est complètement en train de se laisser abattre, là. Ressaisissez-vous ! Nous avons tout de même des éléments, des indices.

\- Pas grand-chose, je le crains, maugréa un jeune combattant de la Onzième Division nommé Shirakawa Toya. Ce que nous avons récolté ne nous a pas menés bien loin.

\- Quel défaitisme ! s'exclama le Vice-Capitaine en se levant. Nous avons formé cette cellule afin de retrouver ceux qui nous ont trahi. Ne perdons pas espoir de venger ceux qu'ils ont tué en partant et de découvrir leurs objectifs !

Motoya reposa sa tasse sur la table basse pour lever les yeux vers le jeune officier. La mine défaite, le visage cerné et le regard triste, las, il l'interrompit.

\- Je pense toujours à Karen et aux autres, à ceux qui doivent surmonter les pertes ou qui doivent refaire leur honneur. J'y pense encore, et je ne suis pas le seul, Renji-dono. Pourtant, je pense qu'il est temps de se rendre à l'évidence. Aucune des machines ultra-performantes de la Douzième n'a réussi à nous donner des informations sur l'énergie spirituelle et l'identité d' « Amaterasu-sama ». Comment est-ce que vous l'expliquez ? Même des habitants les plus pauvres du Rukongai, nous avons des dossiers. On ne peut pas se battre contre quelque chose qu'on ne peut appréhender.

Pensif, coupé dans sa volonté de remotiver ses troupes, le Lieutenant se rassit. Le menton dans la main, le coude appuyé sur la table, il réfléchit. Oui, Masakazu avait soulevé un problème important. Comment se faisait-il qu'ils ne trouvassent absolument rien sur cet inconnu ? Les ordinateurs et les radars de la Douzième étaient en général tout à fait capables d'identifier un individu dans un lieu donné même quelques heures après son passage. Alors pourquoi, cette fois-ci, il n'y avait que des interrogations et le néant ? Se pourrait-il que cette personne sache maîtriser suffisamment son énergie spirituelle pour qu'elle disparaisse complètement des capteurs ? Non, ce n'était pas cela, il avait bien vu sur les rapports qu'une présence spirituelle avait été détectée.

Dans le silence de la salle de repos, Abarai continua sur le fil de ses pensées. Il commença à envisager diverses interventions du monde des humains ou du Hueco Mundo, quand une théorie germa dans son esprit. Rasséréné, il se redressa alors et, un peu plus confiant, se releva pour s'adresser à la petite assemblée.

\- J'ai peut-être une idée, leur dit-il. Ce n'est ni une piste, ni un indice, mais plus une sorte d'hypothèse qui pourrait nous mener sur de nouvelles enquêtes. Après tout, comme on dit, il faut éliminer toutes les possibilités.

Quand il vit que ses quatre camarades le regardaient avec attention, il sut qu'il avait piqué leur curiosité et qu'il leur redonnait de l'espoir. Il reprit donc la parole, un peu plus assuré.

\- Envisagez quelques instants que nous ne connaissons rien de cette personne parce qu'elle n'est pas dans nos fichiers. Si c'est effectivement le cas, que pouvons-nous en conclure ?

Il commença à marcher sur les tatamis, lentement, de long en large, en savourant ce regain d'entrain qu'il s'apprêtait à leur transmettre.

\- Soit cette personne vient du monde des humains…

\- Nous n'avons rien trouvé à ce sujet dans les archives de la Treizième Division, commenta Masakazu.

\- Soit, continua Renji après lui avoir adressé un regard entendu, elle vient du Hueco Mundo.

\- Son énergie spirituelle n'a rien de celle d'un Hollow, intervint Toya.

\- En effet, son identité spirituelle ressemble à s'y méprendre à celle de tout un chacun à la Soul Society, mais en plus violent, plus puissant, et plus sombre. Une telle énergie aurait été détectée, au Rukongai, vous ne croyez pas ? Que pensez-vous que le service de recrutement de l'Académie aurait fait ?

\- Hum, supposa Naru, ils auraient envoyé quelqu'un à sa rencontre pour lui proposer de devenir Shinigami.

\- Exact. Mais cela nous renvoie au fait que si c'était le cas, nous aurions des traces de son passage au Seireitei, ou un dossier du service de recrutement en cas de refus. Or, nous n'avons rien. Ce qui m'amène à notre troisième et dernière hypothèse : cette personne est un ancien Shinigami qui a effacé des archives tout ce qui la concernait.

Le silence accueillit sa théorie. Ses quatre camarades réfléchirent pendant quelques instants, testant les possibilités pour que cela les mène sur une piste, ou du moins que cela les occupe suffisamment pour qu'ils aient l'impression de reprendre les enquêtes.

\- C'est… commença Miyata Ryuhei, membre de la Quatrième Division.

\- Probable, termina-t-il avec Naru, en cœur.

\- Intéressant, fit Motoya au même instant.

\- Décevant, acheva Toya.

Les regards convergèrent alors tous vers lui, surpris. Fronçant les sourcils, il se rebiffa, maugréant entre ses dents :

\- J'y peux rien, on s'entraîne entre Shinigami ou on casse du Hollow, à la Onzième. Ça aurait été l'occasion rêvée pour combattre quelque chose de nouveau !

Renji soupira légèrement, mais reprit la parole, satisfait que sa théorie redonne un peu de vie à leur cellule d'enquête.

\- Bon, ça ne sera pas très plaisant, mais nous devons aller consulter les archives pour vérifier cette hypothèse.

\- D'accord, Lieutenant, reprit Ryuhei, mais si cette personne a effectivement tout effacé la concernant, on ne trouvera rien.

\- J'ai l'espoir, lui répondit-il malicieusement, qu'il y ait au moins une faille.

Devant les regards confus de l'assemblée, il continua, souhaitant leur donner tout ce qu'il avait en tête pour que les recherches soient rapides et fructueuses.

\- Et bien, nous disposons de toutes les listes des nouveaux étudiants de l'Académie admis chaque année. Nous avons donc deux possibilités : ou il a effacé la liste, auquel cas cela confirme que nous avions un fuyard dans le passé ou il ne l'a pas effacée, et en recoupant avec les intégrations dans les Divisions, les désistements, les abandons et les listes d'examens, nous saurons qui nous cherchons.

\- Et si nous ne trouvons tout simplement rien ? demanda Toya. Si cette personne a refusé de devenir Shinigami ?

\- Avec sa puissance spirituelle, je ne pense pas que le Seireitei l'aurait laissé partir sans une surveillance, comme il a été le cas avec Shiba Kûkaku. Dans tous les cas, nous devons trouver quelque chose.

Encore une fois, le silence salua ses explications, mais celui-ci fut bien plus court. Un instant après, ils étaient tous debout, motivés, prêts à reprendre du service. Avec un sourire satisfait, Renji leur fit signe de le suivre, et ils partirent tous vers les locaux de la Troisième Division.

Ils parvinrent devant les grandes portes de bois quelques minutes plus tard. Devant eux se tenaient deux gardes armés, qui les regardaient s'approcher en fronçant les sourcils, étonnés de voir un groupe formé de Shinigamis de différentes Divisions demander à entrer dans la leur. Dire que la formation de la cellule d'enquête avait été faite dans le plus grand secret était un euphémisme. Seuls les Capitaines et certains Lieutenants avaient été mis dans la confidence, afin de choisir puis d'envoyer à la Sixième l'un de leurs meilleurs éléments, et qui répondaient aux critères demandés par Kuchiki Byakuya. A l'intérieur des murs, Kira Izuru connaissait donc la situation, puisque c'était lui, en l'absence de son traître de Capitaine, qui avait désigné le jeune Raimaru Kôki, particulièrement doué en kidô. Mais en cet instant, le jeune homme n'était pas avec le petit groupe, autorisé à prendre ses heures de récupération après avoir été de veille toute la semaine passée. Il se reposait donc dans les quartiers qui lui avaient été attribués à la Sixième, situés non loin de ceux de ses camarades de la cellule.

Renji s'avança donc vers les deux gardes, qui, bien qu'ils ne s'interposaient pas, semblaient particulièrement insistant sur le motif de leur visite.

\- Lieutenant Abarai, dit l'un d'eux, nous avons besoin de connaître l'objet de votre venue.

\- Nous sommes obligés de consigner dans un carnet toutes les entrées dans la Division, se justifia son camarade.

\- D'autant plus que vous formez un groupe plutôt atypique, reprit le premier en les regardant tour à tour.

En effet, l'équipe d'enquête du jour était donc composée de trois membres de la Sixième, puis d'un de la Quatrième et de la Onzième. Mis à part Naru, qui avait été désignée pour avoir affronté Katsuya, ils étaient tous officiers. Le Vice-Capitaine soupira légèrement puis consentit à leur donner une raison valable, sans toutefois révéler le véritable but de leur présence.

\- Nous avons besoin de nous entretenir avec le Lieutenant Kira afin d'obtenir une autorisation de consulter les archives du Seireitei.

Les deux gardes échangèrent un regard interloqué, avant de hausser les épaules, ne saisissant pas en quoi cinq Shinigamis venant de quartiers différents avaient besoin d'y aller ensemble, puis ils s'écartèrent.

\- Vous trouverez le Lieutenant dans son bureau.

Renji les remercia, puis ils passèrent les imposantes portes de bois, pénétrant de ce fait dans l'enceinte de la Troisième Division. Globalement, elle ressemblait beaucoup à la Sixième, même s'il y avait moins de terrains d'entraînement et de dojos visibles au premier coup d'œil. La Troisième s'occupait essentiellement de toutes les tâches administratives et n'avaient donc pas besoin de se battre plus que de nécessaire. Comme les autres Divisions, elle avait aussi un système de patrouilles et de tours de garde, mais ils prenaient rarement part au combat.

Le chemin de pavés qui les mena au bâtiment principal leur fit traverser plusieurs larges cours où bon nombre de Shinigamis se retrouvaient, attirant de ce fait les regards sur eux. Mais, imperturbables, ils gravirent les marches du petit escalier et se dirigèrent vers le bureau official où ils pensaient trouver Izuru. Le jeune homme, d'ailleurs, était particulièrement affairé à diverses tâches qui, d'ordinaires, étaient effectuées par un Capitaine. Mais en l'absence d'un quelconque supérieur, c'était à lui, comme à ses camarades des Cinquième et Neuvième Divisions, qu'incombaient les charges principales. Lorsque Renji toqua doucement à la porte pour ne pas le brusquer, il sursauta pourtant violemment, faisant s'envoler plusieurs feuillets, qui allèrent se répandre à terre. L'air submergé par la charge de travail, ils leur fit signe d'entrer, et observa la petite assemblée en haussant un sourcil interrogatif.

\- Que me vaut une visite de la cellule d'enquête, Abarai ? demanda-t-il d'une voix lasse.

\- Peu de choses, je te rassure. Nous aurions besoin d'accéder aux archives pour nos recherches.

Son regard bleu s'illumina subrepticement d'une lueur intéressée, puis il hocha la tête et ouvrit un tiroir pour y fouiller quelques instants. Après avoir dérangé bon nombre de dossiers, liasses et feuillets de divers formulaires, il sortit un petit billet, qu'il posa devant lui. Saisissant son crayon, il inscrivit dans les différentes cases, les noms des demandeurs, la raison -du moins, une qui puisse être donnée sans risques-, puis il apposa sa signature qu'il recouvrit du tampon de la Division.

\- Tiens, dit-il ensuite en le lui donnant. Puissiez-vous y trouver ce que vous cherchez.

Renji le remercia d'un signe de tête, et ils tournèrent les talons en silence. Les bâtiments des archives se trouvant dans les parties communes à toutes les Divisions, il était formellement nécessaire d'avoir une autorisation signée du Capitaine ou du Lieutenant de la Troisième afin d'y entrer. Même si les données ne se trouvaient pas dans l'enceinte de la Division, ils prenaient très à cœur la sécurité de la mine d'informations que cela représentait, par de très fréquentes patrouilles.

Le petit groupe arriva devant les portes, rouges, quelques minutes plus tard. Ils avaient pressé le pas, impatients de vérifier la théorie de leur chef. Postés de chaque côté se tenaient deux gardes, de nouveau, qui leur barra le passage du bras. Le regard sérieux, ne se défaisant pas, Abarai leur montra le billet signé de la main de Kira. Ils l'observèrent en silence, l'étudièrent, puis, quand ils furent certains qu'il n'avait pas été contrefait, ils s'écartèrent et les laissèrent passer. Enfin, ils pouvaient entrer dans les bâtiments des archives, réputés pour contenir une multitude d'informations, depuis le début des Shinigamis jusqu'alors. Les portes s'ouvrirent devant eux, leur délivrant un passage vers une immense salle plongée dans la pénombre. Il y résidait toutefois quelques lueurs pâles, scintillantes.

Soudain, les éclairages s'allumèrent dans un léger cliquetis, et emplirent le majestueux espace soutenus par de hautes et épaisses colonnes de roche blanche, gravées et sculptées. La soudaine luminosité les surpris, mais ils s'avancèrent. En face d'eux, entre chaque colonne, un écriteau de métal se profilait devant des escaliers qui se dirigeaient vers les étages inférieurs. Une plus grande pancarte, fixée sur un muret, récapitulait les nombreux départements d'archives auxquels ils pouvaient accéder. Renji, en silence, balayait l'écriteau du regard, avant de trouver « Troupes : de l'Académie au Gotei, admissions et affectations ». Du doigt, il effleura les lettres gravées dans la roche, qui scintillèrent immédiatement, comme ruisselantes d'or et de lumière. Au même instant, l'un des petits panonceaux fut entouré d'un bel halo blanc, leur indiquant quel escalier prendre. D'un même mouvement, ils s'y dirigèrent alors et passèrent le porche sculpté pour descendre dans les abysses du Seireitei.

Ils s'enfoncèrent ainsi dans le sol pendant de longues minutes. Seuls les bruits de leurs pas sur les marches troublaient le silence qui s'était installé. Deux longues rigoles, creusées dans les parois, brillaient et éclairaient leur chemin, les guidant jusqu'en bas. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient du but, ils sentaient aussi que l'air, devenu bien plus sec, était également plus frais, et leurs uniformes se faisaient trop fins et trop légers sur leurs épaules. Jetant de côté leur sensibilité au froid, ils atteignirent enfin le dernier pallier, débouchant de ce fait sur une grande pièce cylindrique. Le plafond, comme le sol, se noyaient dans l'obscurité, et seule une passerelle de bois, à l'apparence solide, permettait de naviguer entre les nombreux étages. La plupart des membres du petit groupe mettait pour la première fois les pieds dans les bâtiments des archives, et lever les yeux vers les plus hautes étagères, espérant en voir le bout, ne fut pas rare pour les plus jeunes. Naru n'échappa à la règle. S'approchant du bord, elle s'appuya sur la rambarde et se pencha, scrutant les profondeurs noires de l'immense structure. Mais le fond était invisible tant il était plongé dans la pénombre. Elle s'empressa alors de rejoindre la petite assemblée, et, tous ensemble, ils s'engagèrent sur la passerelle de bois, qui menait à une plate-forme ronde située au centre du grand cylindre. Une fois rassemblés, la passerelle s'en détacha dans un chuintement discret, une barrière remonta pour bloquer l'ouverture ainsi faite, puis un panneau de contrôle, encastré dans les pierres qui faisaient leur sol, s'éleva pour se placer à leur hauteur. L'écran s'alluma, et Renji s'en approcha.

\- Hum, fit-il. Ce n'est que la deuxième fois que je viens ici, mais je crois me souvenir comment fonctionne ce truc.

Il approcha ses mains du clavier, hésita quelques instants, puis appuya sur un bouton. Sur l'écran apparut une boîte de dialogue, qui n'attendait que de recevoir des instructions pour lancer les recherches. Alors, minutieusement, il entra les critères qu'ils avaient évoqués ensemble, demandant à l'ordinateur de leur faire un relevé de toutes les listes d'admission à l'Académie depuis l'inauguration de celle-ci. Il savait que cela représentait un bon paquet d'années, et qu'à seulement cinq Shinigamis, les recherches n'iraient pas vite, mais il misait tout sur son hypothèse, priant pour que celle-ci se révèle juste.

Après quelques instants d'attente, les panneaux latéraux de la console s'ouvrirent et plusieurs autres écrans en sortirent, se tournant vers le centre de la plate-forme. Sur les moniteurs se trouvaient des multitudes et des multitudes de lignes.

\- Bon, vous savez ce qu'on a à faire, dit Renji à la ronde. Pour le moment, on va seulement chercher s'il y a des listes manquantes.

Le groupe lui répondit par l'affirmative, puis ils se penchèrent tous sur les écrans et firent défiler les relevés, vérifiant les dates avant d'en lire le contenu. Après de longues minutes d'un silence seulement perturbé par les légers vrombissements des systèmes informatiques de la console, l'agitation reprit les jeunes Shinigamis.

\- J'ai une liste manquante ! s'exclama Naru.

\- Moi aussi ! ajouta Toya.

\- Et moi également, termina Motoya après quelques instants.

Abarai se tourna vers eux, interdit, prit au dépourvu, quand une quatrième voix résonna dans l'immense salle.

\- Et moi, j'en ai deux, fit Ryuhei à voix basse, conscient que la situation ne s'arrangeait pas pour eux.

Ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'autant de liste aient été supprimées, Renji, perturbé, confus, passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Les sourcils froncés, il réfléchissait. Que cela pouvait-il bien dire ? Est-ce que leur fuyard avait pris les devants ? Cela ne semblait être que la réponse à donner.

\- Malin... Très malin, souffla-t-il.

Mais il ne s'avouait pas vaincu. Abarai Renji ne s'avouait jamais vaincu. Autour de lui, les quatre enquêteurs attendaient les ordres, aux aguets. Ils étaient tous à même de comprendre que cela ne leur facilitait pas la tâche, et, qu'au contraire, ils allaient avoir davantage de recherches à faire. Mais d'un autre côté, l'absence de ces listes certifiaient une chose : leur déserteur, appelé « Amaterasu-sama », avaient bel et bien été un Shinigami, autrefois.

\- Je sais, reprit le Lieutenant. Notez les années où les listes manquent. Nous allons chercher dans les relevés d'admission au Gotei.

\- On ne cherche pas dans ceux d'abandons et de désistement ? questionna Ryuhei. Il aurait très bien pu échouer à l'examen final.

\- Je ne pense pas, intervint Motoya. S'il a pu avoir accès aux archives pour en effacer des informations, alors il a dû être admis. Sans parler du fait qu'avec sa puissance spirituelle, il n'y a qu'une part infime de probabilité pour qu'il ait échoué.

\- Exactement, appuya Renji. Vérifiez les listes d'admissions. S'il y a de nouveaux des manques, notez de nouveau la période. Nous chercherons ensuite dans chaque Division s'il le faut.

Motivés, chacun reprit ses recherches, s'occupant d'une année d'admission. Sur les écrans, différents relevés apparurent, contenant les noms des étudiants qui avaient réussis les tests finaux de l'Académie et qui prenaient ensuite leurs fonctions au Gotei. Un frisson remontant le long de son échine provoqué par la faible température en ces lieux, Naru se manifesta, désignant du doigt les dates, qui ne se suivaient pas.

\- Parfait, on touche au but ! s'exclama le Vice-Capitaine. Il nous faut maintenant les comptes-rendus des Divisions concernant les nouvelles recrues,

Il pianota quelques instants sur le clavier, et les dernières pauvres données apparurent sur son écran. Le petit groupe se pressa alors autour de la console, avide de réponse. Sur les treize, il ne manquait qu'une seule liste. Le cœur léger, soulagés, les cinq Shinigamis terminèrent leur recherche. La console disparut entre les dalles de roche, la passerelle revint se souder à la plate-forme, et d'un même mouvement, l'assemblée se dirigea vers les escaliers, qu'elle monta quatre à quatre. A présent, ils savaient où aller.

Courant, les pans de leur kimono claquant dans leur sillage, ils quittèrent les bâtiments des archives, dépassèrent le porche, les deux gardes qui les regardèrent passer, médusés, puis ils prirent la direction de leur nouvelle destination : la Treizième Division.


	9. En alerte

Portés par l'espoir, ils atteignirent les portes de la tranquille Treizième Division quelques instants plus tard. Comme pour la Troisième, deux gardes en tenaient l'entrée, mais, moins sur le qui-vive, ils leur laissèrent le passage libre sans difficultés. Le petit groupe s'avança alors sur les pavés clairs, traversant des places et des allées, débordant de végétation et de fontaines -d'après la rumeur, cela avait été fortement recommandé pour maintenir le Capitaine en bonne santé- puis ils arrivèrent à l'embouchure d'une longue passerelle de bois. Celle-ci permettait de s'engager sur le grand lac d'eau claire et de rejoindre la petite bâtisse où le dirigeant de la Division se reposait, par temps de maladie. Ils furent alors accueillis par deux jeunes Shinigamis, un homme et une femme, profondément dévoués à servir leur supérieur comme l'aurait fait -voire plus encore- un Vice-Capitaine.

\- Lieutenant Abarai, fit l'homme en s'avançant vers lui. Navré mais le Capitaine doit se reposer.

\- C'est important, répondit celui-ci tandis que la remarque de Kotsubaki Sentarô était fortement appuyée d'énergiques hochements de tête par la jeune femme.

\- Malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, Lieutenant, c'est non.

Renji haussa un sourcil perplexe puis échangea un regard avec ses camarades, restés en retrait. Il ne se savait pas très bon diplomate, et dans cette situation, il recherchait l'appui de la seule personne, heureusement présente, qui pourrait les faire plier. Motoya le rejoignit en quelques pas et se positionna à côté de lui.

\- Kiyone, Sentarô, fit-il de sa voix la plus calme. Je comprends que vous vous inquiétiez pour votre Capitaine, et c'est tout à votre honneur. Cependant, nous devons absolument nous entretenir avec lui, c'est d'une importance cruciale.

Les deux jeunes Shinigamis se regardèrent un instant, se demandant silencieusement s'ils devaient accepter, malgré l'interdiction de toute visite ordonnée par le Capitaine Unohana.

\- Il pourrait peut-être même vous en vouloir, s'il apprend que vous nous avez empêché de lui parler.

Une expression d'horreur et d'effroi sur le visage, Kiyone s'écarta vivement, ne souhaitant moins que tout, provoquer la déception de leur Capitaine. Sentarô la vit se plier d'un mauvais œil, et il commença alors à la disputer, ne faisant plus attention au petit groupe. Renji, soupirant d'un air désabusé, fit signe à ses camarades de le suivre, et ils s'engagèrent les uns après les autres sur la petite passerelle, bien vite suivis par les deux défenseurs du Capitaine Ukitake. Néanmoins, ils n'ajoutèrent rien, et les dépassèrent même pour pouvoir les annoncer à leur supérieur. Ce fut la jeune femme, inclinée avec respect et dévouement devant les portes entrebâillées, qui prit la parole, ignorant le ton plein de reproche de son collègue qui aurait voulu le faire à sa place.

\- Capitaine, excusez-nous de vous déranger. Le Lieutenant Abarai et son équipe souhaite s'entretenir avec vous, prononça-t-elle avant de redresser la tête, jetant un regard noir en biais au susnommé. Je leur ai bien dit que vous deviez vous reposer mais...

\- N'importe quoi ! l'interrompit Sentarô. C'est moi qui l'ai dit !

Devant les habituelles chamailleries des deux comparses, le Capitaine avait pris l'habitude de ne pas s'inquiéter, ni de s'offusquer des cris et des bagarres. Se redressant faiblement de son futon, poussé sur le côté de la chambre adjacente, il resserra les pans de son kimono et vint dans la pièce principale. Avec des gestes lents, le teint pâle et les yeux cernés, il s'assit sur les tatamis, faisant signe à Renji d'entrer. Celui-ci y pénétra, suivi de son adjoint, Motoya, tandis que les autres restaient à l'extérieur, pour ne pas encombrer le petit intérieur.

\- Renji, dit Jushirô de sa voix douce, je suis agréablement surpris de te voir ici. Si tu souhaitais voir Rukia, je suis certain que Kiyone aurait été ravie de t'accompagner.

A l'extérieur, la jeune femme fanfaronna, insistant bien sur le fait que le Capitaine l'avait désignée elle, et non son collègue bourru. Les disputes reprirent alors sous le regard interdit de Toya, tandis que les autres se concentraient sur la conversation.

\- Merci, Capitaine, mais je suis en mission, en vérité. Vous devez savoir qu'une cellule d'enquête a été formée pour connaître les objectifs des déserteurs de l'année dernière.

L'attention d'Ukitake fut immédiatement saisie, et sa curiosité piquée au vif. Il avait par ailleurs vu partir quelques-uns de ses hommes pendant cette malheureuse fuite. Renji entreprit alors de résumer leurs hypothèses et leurs recherches dans les bâtiments des archives, expliquant de ce fait leur venue à la Treizième Division.

\- Est-ce que ça vous dirait quelque chose, Capitaine Ukitake ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

\- Des déserteurs, il y a quelques temps, ajouta Motoya.

Leur interlocuteur sembla réfléchir pendant un instant. A l'extérieur, une petite brise s'était levée, faisant onduler la surface lisse du lac, et bruisser les feuilles des arbres. Dans le ciel, les nuages commençaient à se déplacer.

\- Hum, fit Jushirô après plusieurs minutes. Ça ne m'est pas inconnu, mais ce n'est pas précis dans ma mémoire. Vous n'avez pas de noms ?

\- Malheureusement, non, répondit Renji. Nous nous sommes basés sur des suppressions de listes d'admission.

\- Si je puis me permettre, Capitaine, intervint alors Kiyone en passant la tête par l'embrasure de la porte. Il me semble que le Lieutenant Shiba notait les noms de toutes les nouvelles recrues.

\- Sous forme informatique ? demanda Motoya, prudent.

Il se doutait, comme le reste de l'équipe, que si c'était le cas, « Amaterasu-sama » avait bien dû penser à en effacer également son passage. Cette personne semblait si précise dans ses actions pour disparaître des registres, que ça ne semblait pas impossible qu'elle soit revenue à la Treizième pour cela.

\- Je crois que c'était dans un cahier, répondit Sentarô en poussant sa comparse pour prendre sa place.

Ignorant la chute bruyante de la jeune femme sur les tatamis, le regard de Renji s'éclaira immédiatement d'une lueur d'espoir.

\- Et, on pourrait le consulter, ce cahier ? Vous l'avez encore ?

\- Bien sûr ! s'exclama Kiyone en se redressant, poussant son ami brutal par les épaules pour le faire sortir. Je vous l'apporte tout de suite, Lieutenant Abarai !

Ils disparurent tous les deux des environs, laissant tout de même échapper des exclamations indignées, que l'un affirmait savoir où était rangé ledit cahier et que l'autre s'y perdrait dans les archives personnelles du Vice-Capitaine. La quiétude et le calme revinrent sur le lac, ce qui ne déplut pas à la petite assemblée. Mais, bien vite, les cris et les disputes se firent de nouveau entendre. Finalement, c'est Sentarô qui parvint à passer les portes coulissantes de la petite bâtisse pour donner le cahier à Renji, Kiyone le retenant par l'obi de son kimono. Avec sérieux, l'officier et Masakazu se penchèrent sur les pages, tournant celles-ci jusqu'à arriver sur la date qu'ils avaient noté. Au crayon, seuls quelques noms avaient été griffonnés, car il y avait peu d'admission. Souvent, un ou deux, rarement plus. Pourtant, là, trois patronymes avaient été inscrits.

\- Visiblement, nous avons vu juste, grogna le Lieutenant. Trois noms, aux mêmes initiales : Shinanji Katsuya, Shinrui Kaneko et Shinyama Kaoru. Quelque chose me dit que nous avons les noms de nos déserteurs.

Tout s'éclaircit dans son esprit : les listes supprimées, les dates manquantes. S'ils étaient plusieurs, tout s'expliquait. Ils devaient être cinq -minimum- au départ. Cinq enfants du Rukongai, qui avaient été amenés à suivre l'enseignement des Shinigamis. Seuls trois d'entre eux réussirent les examens finaux, la même année, et pour une affectation dans la même Division. Quelques années plus tard, les deux derniers fuirent le Seireitei, et Katsuya demanda une mutation à la Sixième, certainement pour profiter des nombreuses enquêtes pour garder le contact avec ses amis.

A la hâte, il recopia les deux nouveaux noms dans son propre carnet, puis rendit le cahier aux premières mains tendues qu'il aperçut -elles se révélèrent appartenir à Sentarô, Kiyone tenta de le lui prendre de force pour le ranger elle-même- avant de se relever. Avec Motoya, d'un même geste, ils saluèrent le Capitaine Ukitake en s'inclinant, puis ils quittèrent les lieux. Jushirô sourit en les regardant s'éloigner, puis il retourna s'allonger, la mine fatiguée.

Il leur fallut quelques minutes pour retrouver leurs locaux à la Sixième Division. Autour de la table, laissant le soin à la deuxième équipe de surveiller les radars, comme depuis le début de la journée, ils commentèrent leurs découvertes.

\- « Amaterasu-sama » est certainement l'un des deux derniers, supposa Naru. Je ne pense pas que ce soit un parfait inconnu.

\- Il y a au moins une femme, Shinrui Kaneko, ajouta Toya. L'autre porte un prénom mixte.

\- Comment être certains qu'ils sont tous impliqués ? demanda Ryuhei. Ça pourrait être une coïncidence, peut-être qu'ils ne sont que deux, Katsuya et Amaterasu-truc.

\- Ils portent tous les mêmes initiales, répliqua le précédent, c'est plus qu'une coïncidence, à mon avis. Mais bon, c'est bien beau tout ça, Lieutenant, reprit-il en frappant la table basse de la paume de la main avec impatience, mais ça nous avance à quoi ? On ne sait toujours pas qui ils sont vraiment ni ce qu'ils comptent faire.

\- Nous avons la preuve qu'ils ont été Shinigamis, répondit celui-ci. Ils utilisent donc des Zanpakutô, et maîtrisent probablement quelques sorts de kidô.

\- Oui, intervint Motoya, mais ça ne nous dit pas combien ils sont, dehors.

\- Au moins tous nos déserteurs.

Renji se releva puis se dirigea vers la porte qui menait à la salle attenante, plongée dans la pénombre. Il l'ouvrit, et le vrombissement des ordinateurs leur parvint, ainsi que les lueurs blafardes des écrans. Appuyé contre le chambranle, il s'adressa à l'équipe de surveillance.

\- Quelqu'un peut me sortir la liste des déserteurs de l'année dernière ?

Une voix féminine lui répondit par l'affirmative, puis il revint, quelques instants plus tard, une feuille dans les mains. Le Vice-Capitaine se rassit à la table parmi ses camarades, posant sur le plateau le document. Il y avait eu au total trente-huit départs, toutes Divisions confondues, la Sixième arrivant néanmoins en tête. Il était aisé de supposer que Katsuya avait dû choisir ses hommes et les convaincre de quitter le navire. Quels avaient été ses arguments ? Nul ne le savait, mais il était crucial de les arrêter, quels que fussent leurs objectifs.

Soudain, résonnant dans tout le Seireitei, des coups de marteaux sur des planches de bois leur firent redresser la tête. L'alerte générale sonnait. Alors que le petit groupe se relevait, aux aguets, un petit papillon aux ailes d'un noir de jais arriva par la fenêtre entrouverte et vint se poser sur l'index tendu de Renji. Un instant plus tard, il se dirigeait déjà vers les portes coulissantes, arrangeant sur son bras son insigne de Vice-Capitaine, tout en donnant ses indications. Il leur ordonna de rester sur place et d'attendre soit son retour, soit de nouveaux ordres, puis il s'élança d'un pas vif, les pans de son kimono volant dans son sillage. Après les hauts murs d'enceinte de la Division, devant les grandes portes de bois, il retrouva Byakuya, son Capitaine, et fit le trajet avec lui, en silence, jusqu'à la Salle des Officiers de la Première Division.

Dans les quartiers attribués à la cellule d'enquête, Masakazu se pencha sur la liste des déserteurs laissée par Abarai et l'étudia en silence. Ses camarades se levèrent, rejoignant l'équipe de surveillance dans la salle aux ordinateurs, ou échangeant hypothèses et théories sur l'alerte qui venait d'être sonnée. Peut-être des Hollows ? En grand nombre, sinon un tel branle-bas de combat n'aurait pas été déclenché. Ou peut-être étaient-ils plus puissants qu'à l'accoutumée ? N'ayant de toute façon pas les réponses, ils attendirent le retour de leur chef.

En quelques minutes, tous les Capitaines et leurs seconds furent rassemblés face au Commandant Yamamoto. En silence, tendus, ils s'échangeaient des regards, jaugeant si leurs camarades connaissaient la situation. Finalement, leur supérieur s'avança, s'appuyant sur sa canne de bois, et sa voix grave et rauque roula dans l'ambiance pesante de la pièce.

\- Merci d'avoir répondu aussi vite. Nous sommes dans une situation inattendue. Nous venons de détecter trois énergies spirituelles à l'extérieur du Rukongai. Elles sont extrêmement intenses et puissantes, et ont la signature des Hollows.

\- Des Arrancars ? supposa Soi Fon, la Capitaine de la Deuxième Division.

\- C'est fort possible. Mais aucune brèche entre la Soul Society et le Hueco Mundo n'a été détecté, impossible donc de dire depuis combien de temps ils sont ici, ni ce qu'ils cherchent à faire. Quoiqu'il en soit, nous devons les éradiquer. Pour cela, j'ai pris la décision que les Capitaines des Deuxième, Quatrième, Sixième et Onzième Divisions devront choisir des Shinigamis pour les affronter. Vos charges vous semblent tous désignés pour cette tâche. Les autres, vous restez à disposition.

Les officiers acquiescèrent, puis quittèrent la salle de réunion en silence. Ukitake et Kiyone, qui assistait par intermittence avec Sentarô aux réunions des hauts-gradés, se dirigèrent vers leur Division tandis que les Capitaines Soi Fon, Unohana, Kuchiki et Zaraki se regroupaient devant les portes. Après avoir attendu que la coursive soit calme, la plus jeune, les bras croisés, s'adressa au petit groupe, leurs Lieutenants en retrait.

\- Alors, on envoie qui ? demanda Soi Fon.

\- Il faut envisager qu'il ne s'agisse là que d'une manière d'attirer notre attention, répondit Byakuya, atone, les sourcils froncés et les paupières baissées. Je serais d'avis de désigner de bons combattants, mais prenons garde à conserver une réserve notable dans le cas où la situation déraperait.

\- Ah, c'est chiant, maugréa Kenpachi. Pourquoi je peux pas y aller et les tuer moi-même ?

\- Ça fait longtemps que Ken-chan ne s'est pas amusé ! appuya Yachiru en apparaissant au-dessus de son épaule.

Byakuya leva les yeux vers le très jeune Lieutenant de la Onzième Division, mais il ne prononça mot. A quoi bon ordonner à une enfant de tenir la place qui était la sienne et de rester à l'écart ? Il n'en resta pas moins irrité.

\- Cela ne serait pas sage, intervint Unohana de sa voix douce mais autoritaire. Nous avons nos responsabilités. Je propose donc ceci. Capitaine Kuchiki, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers le noble, votre cellule d'enquête contient des officiers de chacune des Divisions du Gotei, pourquoi ne pas les envoyer ?

Les trois autres, ainsi que les quatre Lieutenants, tournèrent leur regard vers l'aristocrate, qui, d'un léger mouvement de tête, distingué et hautain, acquiesça.

\- Cela me convient. Nous envoyons donc Kaguni Nasae de la Deuxième Division, Miyata Ryuhei de la Quatrième Division et Shirakawa Toya de la Onzième Division. Ils seront accompagnés de trois de mes hommes.

\- Capitaine Kuchiki, reprit la jeune femme. Il me semble que cette section ne compte que trois de vos Shinigamis, dont le Vice-Capitaine Abarai. Est-il avisé de l'envoyer avec son adjoint et de laisser la cellule d'enquête sans chef ?

Byakuya plissa les yeux, agacé de recevoir des reproches sur sa façon de diriger sa Division, puis il se détourna, prêt à partir. Il fut néanmoins retenu un instant de plus par le regard perçant du Capitaine Unohana sur sa nuque.

\- La cellule d'enquête n'a pas besoin de chef pour fonctionner, siffla-t-il d'un ton sans appel.

Kenpachi roula des yeux et soupira en regardant sur le côté. Ces escarmouches puériles entre l'agaçant et « très chiant » noble Kuchiki et les autres Capitaines ne l'amusaient pas du tout. Si encore il était concerné, il aurait pu tourner la situation à son avantage et réclamer un combat, mais présentement, il ne pouvait rien faire que soupirer et attendre. De son côté, Soi Fon n'intervint pas, car Byakuya reprenait la parole, d'une voix encore plus dénuée d'émotion qu'auparavant.

\- Néanmoins, je concède accéder à votre requête. Renji restera à la Division.

Sans attendre de réponse, il s'éloigna, son Lieutenant bientôt sur ses talons. Celui-ci n'avait perdu aucun mot de la conversation entre les hauts-gradés, et il était plutôt mécontent de la tournure que prenait cette mission.

\- Capitaine ! l'appela-t-il en marchant à vive allure pour le rattraper.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, le regard, froid, fixé sur les portes de la Première Division qui se profilaient devant eux, après le petit escalier qui jouxtait la place pavée.

\- Capitaine Kuchiki ! répéta-t-il avant de le dépasser en plusieurs grandes enjambées et de le forcer à s'arrêter.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Renji ? soupira celui-ci d'un ton glacial, excédé.

\- Laissez-moi y aller ! Penser qu'ils vont prendre des risques pendant que je serai à la Division, je…

\- Tu n'as donc pas confiance en tes propres hommes, asséna Byakuya avant de reprendre son chemin, d'un pas moins rapide cependant.

\- Là n'est pas la question ! Je veux dire, ce sont des Arrancars, nous savons tous à quel point ils sont puissants, ils égalent facilement la force d'un Lieutenant ou même d'un Capitaine, alors envoyer de simples officiers…

\- Il suffit, acheva le Capitaine d'un mouvement dédaigneux de la main. Va leur transmettre les ordres et cesse de m'importuner.

Contrarié, Renji serra les mâchoires et les poings, les sourcils froncés. Il essayait de ne jamais montrer au reste de la Division à quel point le Capitaine Kuchiki Byakuya pouvait le mettre hors de lui et il était soulagé que de n'être à cet instant encore devant les portes de la Première. Ce fut néanmoins furieux qu'il se dirigea vers les quartiers de la cellule d'enquête, maudissant son bien trop énervant Capitaine.

Lorsque Renji revint dans la salle de réunion de la section, toute l'équipe l'accueillit, impatiente d'en savoir plus. Ils avaient mis de côté leurs recherches, leurs investigations et leurs espoirs pour se consacrer à ce qui se tramait dans la Soul Society. La voix assurée de celle d'un chef, reprenant son habituelle aisance, Abarai donna ses ordres.

\- Vous allez appréhender trois Arrancars qui s'approchent du Rukongai. Mis à part Ryuhei, Toya et Nasae -la jeune femme apparut à la porte qui menait à la salle de surveillance quand elle entendit son nom- qui ont été désignés, il me faut deux volontaires de la Sixième.

\- Et bien, ça ne laisse pas beaucoup de choix, dit Naru en s'avançant. Nous ne sommes que deux à part vous dans la cellule.

\- J'aurais demandé au reste de la Division, répliqua le Lieutenant.

\- Peu importe, je veux en être, reprit la jeune femme.

\- C'est trop dangereux, tu n'as pas encore le niveau d'un officier.

\- A quoi a servi cette année d'entraînement avec vous si je ne peux pas la mettre à profit ?

Décidée, Naru tint le regard sévère de son supérieur. Pendant tous ces mois, elle avait appris à le connaître un peu mieux, et elle savait qu'il ne refusait jamais longtemps les preuves de bonnes volontés -à moins que cela ne mène à un suicide. Renji était maintenant un peu plus qu'un simple chef. Il était devenu, bien malgré lui, une sorte de mentor, et il aurait menti s'il avait dit qu'il n'était pas, au moins un peu, fier de ses progrès. Capitulant, il soupira après quelques instants, un léger sourire amusé sur le visage qui détonait avec la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

\- Bon, d'accord. Mais n'affronte pas ton adversaire seule. Encore une personne, demanda-t-il.

\- Vous pouvez compter sur moi, Renji-dono, fit Masakazu en s'approchant du groupe. Et s'il est partant, je propose Raimaru Kôki de la Troisième Division pour nous accompagner. Ses compétences en kidô nous serons très utiles.

Après quelques pas, Renji s'engagea dans la salle de surveillance, où il trouva, tourné vers lui, le regard brillant d'une indescriptible volonté de combattre, le jeune homme susnommé. Il acquiesça, et le Lieutenant lui fit signe de le suivre. L'équipe d'intervention ainsi faite, ils se dirigèrent tous les six vers les portes du Seireitei, armés et prêts à en découdre avec l'ennemi, tandis que le Vice-Capitaine faisait parvenir au Commandant Yamamoto les noms qui composaient le groupe.


	10. Pour qui sont ces serpents qui sifflent sur nos têtes ?

La Soul Society était immense. Bien que la principale source d'activité et d'agitation résidait autour du Seireitei, il y avait, au-delà des frontières du Rukongai, des hectares de forêts, de plaines, de montagnes, et d'océans. Tout un monde, peu fréquenté, peu habité et peu connu. Mais, si l'on passait la Porte Est du Seireitei et qu'on traversait les différents quartiers, qu'on dépassait les granges, les fermes et les hameaux abandonnés, on arrivait sur une large étendue sèche. Un désert de roche et de sable. De désert, il n'en portait pourtant presque que le nom, car la chaleur n'était pas insoutenable, et si la large plaine ne recelait aucune forme de végétation, c'était bien à cause du vent, violent, qui venait des montagnes, situées plus au nord. Alors, si on traversait ce paysage, et qu'on marchait tout droit, qu'on avançait, encore et encore, on pouvait atteindre la lisière d'une épaisse forêt. Les troncs noueux, les branches basses et les cimes touffues en obscurcissaient le sol, recouvert d'un tapis de feuilles jaunies. Dans les ténèbres, on pouvait entendre les pépiements, sourds et lointains, de quelques oiseaux, et le martèlement des sabots du gibier. Mais il ne fallait pas interrompre la marche, ne pas s'attarder.

Si on continuait, qu'on conservait ce cap, plein est, qu'on parvenait à traverser les remous violents de la rivière, glaciale, qui surgissaient entre les racines d'un arbre séculaire, qu'on contournait, sans perdre son chemin, les monts de falaises qui s'étendaient au centre de l'étendue de verdure, on arrivait alors devant une vaste campagne, légèrement vallonnée, cette fois. L'herbe, couleur émeraude, la rendait plus vivante et plus accueillante, et quelques bosquets solitaires se détachaient sur le ciel azur. Alors, il ne restait plus qu'à trouver le camp, jusqu'alors invisible. Caché aux yeux des ignorants, il ne paraissait être qu'un petit vallon traversé d'un ru dont le léger clapotis et les miroitements détendaient n'importe quel combattant. Là, dans le creux des collines vertes, il fallait se découvrir, laisser apercevoir une signature spirituelle, et attendre que les gardes, aux aguets, créent une ouverture dans les épaisses barrières de kidô qui entouraient l'endroit. On pénétrait dans les lieux, et le camp se dévoilait à nos yeux.

C'était une petite agglomération de cabanons, de huttes et de gargotes qui avaient été construites le long de la rivière. Certaines s'engageaient même dans les remous grisâtres du court d'eau, faisant voler quelques embruns clairs et rafraîchissants. Des chemins, de terre battue et de dalles de pierre, gravissaient les monts situés de part et d'autre pour remonter vers la cime du village. Là, trônant sur le faîte du relief, se tenait une large maison de bois, ouvragée avec soin, dont le toit de chaume luisait au soleil comme une parure d'or. Elle s'imposait comme une couronne devant des manants, comme un roi face à ses sujets.

Dans l'agitation et la vie du camp, où fourmillait toute une masse grouillante de combattants, sabre à la ceinture, trois silhouettes particulièrement singulières se détachèrent. La foule s'écartait, s'inclinant avec respect, dévotion, et un peu, rien qu'un peu, de crainte. Ayant atteint le centre névralgique du camp, la place centrale, où tous se retrouvaient, un homme dépassa la tête de file et s'avança, bombant le torse.

\- Amaterasu-sama, annonça-t-il.

La silhouette, traitée ainsi en reine, fit un geste de la main, gracieux, mais plein de dédain, pour l'écarter de son passage. Deux pas, et on se trouva au centre de toute l'attention.

\- Mes chers amis, claqua sa voix, claire et pleine d'autorité, il est temps. Préparez-vous au combat. Le règne du Sankashin est venu, celui des Shinigamis n'est plus.

Pas d'exclamation, rien qu'une voix faite pour commander. Tous les hommes rassemblés s'inclinèrent, puis l'agitation reprit le village. Les trois silhouettes se retournèrent et se dirigèrent en silence vers la cime du baraquement, où trônait l'imposante maison, que le peuple appelait Palais du Soleil. Là, dans l'ombre des murs de bois et des panneaux coulissants de papier, Amaterasu s'affala dans une grâce nobiliaire sur un amas de coussins et de tapis. Ses deux acolytes, eux, restèrent en retrait, silencieux.

Si on revenait plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres en arrière, qu'on retraversait la forêt, le désert rocheux et les maisons abandonnées qui formaient la lisière de Rukongai, en sens inverse, et qu'on en suivait le tour vers le sud, on tombait sur une scène des plus étranges. Là, étrangers pour la Soul Society, car de nature profondément contraire, méprisant tout de ce monde, de l'astre brillant dans le ciel au plus infime des brins d'herbe qui se balançaient dans la brise, se tenaient trois combattants. Vêtus de blanc, un sabre à la ceinture, ils se tenaient, patientant en silence, dans les airs, comme s'ils marchaient sur une surface de verre. L'un des deux hommes arborait une longue crinière blonde tenue par un catogan lâche qui effleurait ses reins, quelques mèches rebelles venaient caresser ses pommettes saillantes, hautes, soulignant un visage aux traits léonins. Son camarade avait une apparence plus commune, si ce n'était le masque blanc, presque osseux, qui encadrait sa mâchoire pour l'arquer d'une forme reptilienne, crocs acérés et cavités nasales sombres. La femme qui les accompagnait avait une belle chevelure brune, tressée, qui se balançait jusqu'au bas de son dos. Les bras croisés, ils guettaient l'arrivée des Shinigamis qui, ils le savaient, avaient remarqué leur présence. Faisant abstraction des manants, démunis et sans le sou, qui tiraient vers eux leur cous et des regards étonnés et curieux, ils patientaient. Ni les ornements faciaux, ni les hakamas, ni leur peau blanchâtre ne suffisaient pour qu'ils devinent qui ils étaient : et pour cause, ils n'avaient jamais rencontré d'Arrancars. Les trois spécimens qui se tenaient-là n'avaient, de plus, rien à voir avec la rébellion de trois ex-Capitaines du Gotei. Ils s'étaient toujours décidés indépendants, jusqu'à ce que leur route ne croise celle d'Amaterasu.

L'équipe d'intervention formée des membres de la cellule d'enquête venait de pénétrer dans les ruelles tortueuses des quartiers pauvres de la ville qui s'étendait tout autour. Les maisons, d'abord solides bien que vieilles et usées, laissèrent place à des constructions branlantes de bois et de tôles et, enfin, à des ruines s'étalant en amas de pierres brisées. Les quelques curieux se trouvaient là, cachés derrière une colonne bancale, un muret qui s'effritait ou un parapet instable. Dans l'ombre, ils laissèrent s'échapper des exclamations impressionnées quand les six combattants arrivèrent, faisant face, à la même altitude, aux Arrancars. Le premier, visiblement plus fougueux que ses camarades, s'avança d'un pas, un air rusé sur le visage.

\- Et bien ! Vous en avez mis, du temps ! lança-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Motoya, l'actuel chef du groupe, ne répondit pas, mais, ses pensées rejoignirent les paroles de leur adversaire. Il était vrai qu'entre le moment où leurs énergies spirituelles avaient été détectées et celui où ils avaient quitté la Sixième Division, presque une heure s'était écoulée, ce qui était bien trop pour un état d'alerte imminent. Pourtant, il faisait intimement confiance au Commandant Yamamoto et à ses capacités de gestion en temps de crise, et s'il avait jugé qu'ils avaient le temps d'une réunion officielle, alors il s'en remettait à lui sans une once d'hésitation.

Mais à présent, c'était à lui d'être fier et inébranlable. Il en valait, certainement, de la vie de ses camarades, de ses frères d'armes. Il eut alors une pensée pour Naru, certainement la plus jeune et la moins expérimentée d'entre eux. Masakazu reconnaissait son courage, sa volonté de combattre, de protéger ce qui lui était cher, et de prouver sa force et sa valeur, il n'en était pas moins dangereux qu'elle participât à ce combat. Il allait mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour la maintenir en vie, qu'importe ses progrès. Pour lui, elle restait la petite nouvelle un peu perdue arrivée par ce jour d'été, un an auparavant.

Ses réflexions furent coupées net quand une pensée germa dans son esprit. Oui, ils avaient pris, en tout et pour tout, une heure pour partir et arrêter ces Arrancars. Et pendant ce temps, était-il normal que les trois adversaires ne soient qu'à quelques mètres de la banlieue pauvre du Rukongai ? N'auraient-ils pas eu suffisamment de temps pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'au Seireitei et attaquer ? Et leurs positions semblaient étranges. Tout portait à croire qu'ils les attendaient. Pourquoi donc ? L'officier fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était qu'une hypothèse, mais l'idée dérangeante que ce soit le cas lui glaçait le cœur. S'ils les attendaient, cela signifiait beaucoup. Et, entre autres, qu'ils n'étaient là que pour les occuper tandis que l'action se déroulait ailleurs.

Sans répondre à l'homme blond qui se dressait, orgueilleux, devant lui, il porta sa main à sa gorge et pressa un petit interrupteur sur le collier noir qu'il portait. Imperceptiblement, il murmura alors quelques mots à la salle de surveillance.

\- Restez sur vos gardes, les Arrancars ne sont certainement qu'une diversion.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse, qu'il avait déjà coupé la communication. Un sourire amusé, carnassier, sur le visage, l'homme qui lui faisait face éclata de rire.

\- Et bien ! lança-t-il d'une voix forte. Tu es plutôt malin, ma parole ! Quel est ton nom, Shinigami ?

\- Motoya Masakazu, Cinquième Siège de la Sixième Division.

Moqueur, son interlocuteur se plia dans une courbette exagérée, ramenant une main sur son buste, l'autre écartée les doigts dépliés et tendus, une jambe fléchie.

\- Monseigneur !

\- Ah, il commence à me les briser, lui ! lança Toya depuis les rangs.

Le chef de l'équipe lui fit signe, d'un geste de la main, de ne pas intervenir, puis il reprit la parole.

\- Puis-je vous retourner la faveur ?

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr. Je suis Lior. Lior Korteon, votre humble serviteur, termina-t-il dans une nouvelle courbette.

\- Et Arrancar, acheva le Shinigami en plissant les yeux, méfiant.

\- Oh, vous savez donc ce que nous sommes ? Fort bien, les présentations n'en seront que plus courtes.

D'un geste de la main, il désigna tour à tour l'autre homme puis la femme qui les accompagnait.

\- Voici donc Argo Mondrake et Siena Tiell. Nous échappons tous les trois aux numérotations d'Aizen, mais nous n'en sommes pas moins puissants.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

Motoya, habituellement doux, retenait sa salive et ses paroles. Il décelait, derrière cette apparente politesse, une vile manière de se débarrasser d'eux ou de les retarder. Sa première hypothèse se confirmait donc peu à peu. Et même s'ils n'avaient sans doute pas grand-chose à voir avec les trois ex-Capitaines, ils n'en demeuraient pas moins dangereux, voire peut-être même plus, car libérés d'un possible joug hiérarchique. En silence, il tenta d'observer les énergies spirituelles de leurs ennemis. Elles étaient habilement retenues, et il lui était difficile de déterminer qui d'entre eux était le plus puissant. Il s'en remit donc à la chance, croisant les doigts pour que sa décision ne leur porte pas défaut. En se retournant à moitié, il s'adressa aux cinq Shinigamis postés derrière lui.

\- Naru, Toya, Ryuhei, pour le blond, Kôki et Nasae pour l'autre, je vais m'occuper de la dernière.

Des hochements de tête plus tard, ils s'étaient répartis en fonction de leurs adversaires. Les Arrancars, eux, n'avaient pas esquissé le moindre geste, Lior se délectant de ce qui allait suivre avec un haussement de sourcil moqueur.

\- Oh, donc, vous voulez vous battre ? fit-il, les poings sur les hanches.

\- On n'est pas ici pour prendre le thé, idiot ! s'enflamma Toya en brandissant son sabre.

D'un commun accord, Argo et Siena s'éloignèrent afin de se laisser de l'espace pour le combat. Ils prévoyaient déjà suffisamment de dégâts dans la banlieue pauvre du Rukongai, il était inutile de se gêner en plus de cela.

Masakazu se trouvait à présent en face de cette femme Arrancar. Elancée, les jambes longues, elle portait, en plus d'un hakama qu'il supposa réglementaire -ce qui était étrange puisqu'ils ne suivaient pas Aizen, peut-être les vestiges de leur précédent service auprès du traître ?- une tunique dépourvue de manches et qui était tenue par des laçages noirs. D'un geste souple, le regard sérieux, elle passa la main dans son dos et brandit un bâtonnet blanc à peine plus large que sa paume. Interdit, l'officier ne la quitta pas des yeux, se demandant ce qu'était cet objet. Il saisit néanmoins la poignée de son sabre et le dégaina dans un crissement de métal.

\- Je suis différente des autres Arrancars, prononça-t-elle d'un ton détaché, je ne me bats pas au sabre.

\- Et quelle est donc ton arme ? demanda-t-il, sur la défensive.

Elle ne répondit pas. Soudain, le bâtonnet s'étira dans sa main, et s'allongea, s'allongea, et s'allongea encore, tout en se courbant. Quand elle dressa le bras, elle tenait un bel arc ivoire.

\- Je vois, souffla le Shinigami, sans savoir précisément quoi en penser.

Il n'avait jamais affronté d'Arrancar, mais il avait été mis au fait de la théorie, et celle-ci disait qu'il ne fallait pas s'arrêter à l'apparence de son adversaire ou de son arme. Un simple arc pouvait hypothétiquement cacher des attaques au corps à corps, sans parler de la Resureccion, qui transformait leur corps de manière impressionnante. Il aurait voulu rappeler toutes ces informations à ses subordonnés, mais il perçut, plus loin, le fracas bien connu des armes. Le combat avait déjà commencé.

Après s'être toisés pendant de longues minutes, Kôki, le maître en kidô de la Troisième Division avait levé sa main, prêt à attaquer l'homme que se tenait devant eux. Bruns, les cheveux en bataille, le regard, d'un bleu électrique, vide de toute émotion, l'Arrancar les observait en silence, les mains dans les poches. La simple férocité qu'il dégageait émanait de la forme surprenante de son masque, qui recouvrait toute la partie inférieure de son visage. A sa hanche pendait le fourreau noir d'un zanpakutô à garde triangulaire. A côté de son camarade, Nasae dégaina son sabre et se tint en position, prête à s'élancer. Elle attendait l'ouverture qu'allait lui donner Kôki grâce à l'un de ses sorts. Celui-ci vint rapidement. Paume tendue vers Argo, il puisa dans son énergie spirituelle.

\- Shakkahô ! s'exclama-t-il alors.

Une importante sphère de feu d'un rouge flamboyant se forma devant sa main tendue, s'enroula, puis fusa dans un sifflement peu engageant, vers l'Arrancar resté immobile. Le boulet incandescent explosa à son contact, répandant flammes, fumée et braises, tandis que Nasae s'élançait, son sabre en main. Elle disparut dans les nimbes obscurs, et quelques tintements de lames retentirent. Quand la fumée se dissipa, Kôki aperçut Argo, tenant entre ses doigts le fil acéré du katana, l'autre main toujours dans sa poche. Ni sur sa tenue, d'un blanc immaculé, ni sur son visage, il n'y avait de marque de brûlure ou d'un quelconque effort. Il avait simplement balayé d'un geste de la main les flammes brûlantes du sort qu'il avait lancé avant d'arrêter la lame qui venait vers lui. Nasae, les mains toujours serrées sur sa poignée, fit pression avec son énergie spirituelle, la déployant dans son intégralité pour augmenter sa force. Bientôt, l'air s'alourdit, crépitant d'un lointain vrombissement, et des vagues, des ondes, de sa puissance auparavant contenue, pulsait autour d'elle, faisant voler et claquer les pans de leurs tenues. Dans un grognement de rage et de colère, elle s'appuya un peu plus sur sa lame, forçant le barrage des doigts d'Argo qui l'observait sans une once d'émotion. En réalité, il l'étudiait. Il analysait sa signature énergétique, sa fréquence, sa force, et son point d'émission.

Sentant le danger poindre en voyant le regard de l'Arrancar sur sa camarade, Kôki s'avança d'un pas, le cœur battant.

\- Nasae ! Contrôle ton énergie, il va…!

Mais ce fut trop tard. Dans un geste qui lui parut d'une lenteur insoutenable, Argo leva l'autre main, tendit les doigts, et la lança vers le buste de la jeune femme. Les chairs se fendirent sans aucune résistance, le sang coula de la plaie béante, et l'homme referma le poing sur une petite glande, cachée par le diaphragme, invisible et intangible, qu'il serra. Il y donna de sa propre énergie, sur une fréquence si élevée, si différente, que le choc électrifia la victime. La respiration coupée, la Shinigami se tordit sous la douleur, le visage figé dans sa souffrance, les yeux exorbités et la bouche ouverte en une plainte muette. Sa prise se fit tremblante sur son sabre. Elle sentit le goût métallique du sang sur sa langue, avant qu'il ne se répande aux coins de ses lèvres et sur son menton. Argo sentit, entre ses doigts, la boule d'énergie perdre toute résistance et se briser. Autour de Nasae, la pression spirituelle explosa, atteignit son apogée, comme débridée, des bourrasques l'entourèrent, secouant ses cheveux et ses vêtements, puis tout s'arrêta soudainement et le calme retomba, implacable, assourdissant. Sans une once de compassion, l'Arrancar retira sa main, couverte du liquide carmin, poisseux, et laissa tomber le corps tremblant et affaibli de la jeune femme. Vidée de la moindre goute d'énergie spirituelle, elle chuta et atteignit le sol dans un fracas de corps brisé, inerte.

Serrant les mâchoires, Kôki la regarda du coin de l'œil. Comment avait-elle pu oublier les théories qu'on leur avait transmises ? Elle aurait dû savoir qu'en dévoilant ainsi sa personnalité spirituelle, elle s'exposait dangereusement, et d'autant plus qu'elle ne connaissait pas la force de leur adversaire. Oui, comment avait-elle pu oublier ? Ravalant la peine qui lui étreignait le cœur, il posa la main sur la poignée de son zanpakutô et le dégaina d'un geste vif.

\- Tu vas le payer, Arrancar ! lâcha-t-il, rageur.

Il s'élança alors, les doigts si serrés sur sa poignée tressée que ses jointures en étaient blanches. Il courut, bondit en sauts successifs rapides, usant d'un shunpo précis et maîtrisé, en espérant tromper la vigilance de son adversaire, toujours silencieux, qui l'observait de ses yeux froids, la main ensanglantée reposant contre sa cuisse. Enfin, Kôki s'arrêta une fraction de seconde dans le dos de son adversaire et pointa son index vers lui.

\- Byakurai.

Il avait murmuré, priant pour que l'Arrancar ne l'ait pas entendu, afin de profiter de l'effet de surprise. Du bout de son doigt apparut et fusa dans un crissement strident un vif éclair blanc. Le cœur battant, le Shinigami exécuta plusieurs bonds de plus, espérant duper ainsi son adversaire. Malheureusement, il le vit se retourner à moitié, lever la main droite et balayer l'éclair comme si cela avait été une volute de fumée. La flèche blanche alla se ficher dans le sol avant de se répandre en fragments lumineux. Ne s'avouant malgré tout pas vaincu, Kôki repartit à l'assaut, cherchant une stratégie qui lui permettrait de prendre l'ascendant. Son principal désavantage était qu'Argo semblait pouvoir repousser toutes ses attaques d'un simple revers de la main. Que se passerait-il s'il parvenait à l'immobiliser ?

Prenant appui plus en altitude, profitant du désintérêt manifeste de l'Arrancar pour son combat, il brandit la paume de sa main dans sa direction et se concentra.

\- Char rugissant, murmura-t-il, brèche du rouet. Que la lumière sépare en six. Soixante-et-unième technique d'immobilisation : Rikujôkôrô !

A cet instant, déchirant l'air dans un grondement sourd, une demi-douzaine de pointes de lumière jaune, étincelantes, se dirigèrent vers la cible et l'encerclèrent, l'empêchant le moindre mouvement. Rassuré que sa technique n'ait pas volé en fumée, Kôki continua, déplaçant ses mains en une nouvelle position.

\- Ô souverains, Ô masques de chairs et de sang, Ô univers entier, Ô battement d'ailes, Ô toi qui porte le nom d'humain ! Sur le mur de flammes indigo, grave un lotus double. Attends dans le ciel l'abysse de l'incendie. Soixante-treizième technique de destruction : Sôren Sôkatsui !

Il y eu un grondement grave, et l'énergie s'amassa, roula, contre ses paumes, lançant de furieux éclairs d'un bleu perçant. Il attendit de sentir sa chaleur, de l'entendre hurler, puis il la dirigea, d'un geste énergique et vif, sur sa cible. Deux boulets de flammes cobalt sifflèrent, visant l'Arrancar immobilisé. Il y eut une détonation, puis, une fraction de seconde après, une deuxième. Les flammes se répandirent, léchant ciel et terre, embrasant sol et nuages, dans un torrent de fumée épaisse et âcre. Sous la violence du vent, Kôki se protégea le visage, ne portant pas attention aux braises bleues qui venaient brûler son uniforme noir. Il attendit. Que la fumée se dissipe, que les flammes disparaissent, et que les braises tombent au sol. Quand ce fut le cas, il plissa les yeux, scrutant les volutes encore sombres pour y deviner la silhouette blessée d'Argo. A la place, il ne vit qu'un espace vide, et les fragments, rompus, tordus, des six branches de l'étoile qui l'avaient immobilisé, qui chutaient dans une myriade de miroitements tristes.

Le cœur battant, il se retourna, percevant tout à coup une implacable pression spirituelle dans son dos. Face à lui, le regard bleu électrique, froid et dénué d'émotion qu'il s'attendait à voir, brûlait à présent d'une incroyable flamme. Ce n'était pas de la rage, ni de la colère, ou de la peur. Ce n'était pas de l'amusement, ni de la rancœur. C'était simplement comme si son instinct venait d'être réveillé. Le souffle coupé par la stupeur, le jeune Shinigami fut incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste. Ses doigts serrés sur la poignée de son zanpakutô, son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, il se tenait, debout, impuissant, face à un adversaire d'une puissance démesurée.

Argo, toujours silencieux derrière son masque osseux, le fixa de ses yeux trop bleus, et la flamme dans son regard s'éteignit à petit feu. Sa pression spirituelle mourut comme elle avait naquit. Détournant les yeux, non par dégoût, mais par désintérêt, il leva la main droite, celle-là même qui avait brisé Nasae, et la porta à la gorge du jeune homme. Ses ongles, telles des griffes, se refermèrent sur la trachée et les jugulaires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explications du titre :  
> Le titre fait référence, d'abord, à Andromaque, de Racine, lors du délire d'Oreste. La véritable phrase est "Pour qui sont ces serpents qui sifflent sur vos têtes ?". J'ai cependant préféré le "nos", qui s'accorde mieux ici. Si on pousse plus loin, ces serpents peuvent représenter (entre autres !) les Erinyes, trois divinités grecques résidant dans le Tartare, dont la chevelure est faite de ces reptiles. Elles portent pour nom Mégère (la Haine), Tisiphone (la Vengeance) et Alecto (l'Implacable). Nos trois Arrancars y feront tour à tour allusion.
> 
> Je voulais dans un premier temps utiliser "Pour qui sonne le glas ?" ou "Pour qui la mort s'apprête ?", voire même, les deux expressions juxtaposées, mais cela ne me convenait pas. J'ai choisi le présent titre car il reprenait l'aspect macabre de ces phrases, tout en se rapportant aux Erinyes.


	11. Lutte

Nakagami Shôhen, Septième Siège de la Dixième Division et présentement chef de l'équipe de surveillance de la cellule d'enquête, n'aimait pas être porteur de mauvaises nouvelles. Lui, d'un naturel calme, protecteur et optimiste, se refusait tant que faire se pouvait, d'accomplir ces tâches qui incombaient pourtant à son rôle, autant dans sa Division que dans son escadron détaché. Pourtant, il se dirigeait en cet instant, d'un pas à la fois hésitant, las, mais pressé par l'urgence, vers le quartier général de la Sixième Division. Sous le bras, il portait une liasse de documents remplis de graphes en tous genres. Traversant couloir après couloir, la brillance du parquet rutilant et lustré ne l'atteignit pas, et il continua son chemin, d'un air morne, vers les bureaux officiaux qu'occupaient le Capitaine et le Lieutenant dans le grand bâtiment. Ce fut après quelques minutes de plus, croisant parfois des Shinigamis affairés ou des Papillons de l'Enfer partant porter leur message, qu'il arriva dans la salle d'attente. Pièce plutôt vaste comparés aux corridors étroits, baignée de la lumière du soleil, ainsi que de quelques éclairages, elle tenait en son centre plusieurs fauteuils et canapés, des tables basses, et diverses plantes en pots. En face de lui, de l'autre côté de l'aménagement, deux belles portes trônaient, plus ouvragées et plus soignées que les autres. Au-dessus de celle de droite, un large écriteau de bois suspendu au mur indiquait qu'il s'agissait du bureau du Capitaine. Son jumeau de la porte de gauche montrait celui du Lieutenant. Le large espace qui séparait les deux battants laissait supposer qu'une grande salle de réunion unissait les deux pièces.

Resserrant sa prise sur les documents qu'il tenait contre lui, il traversa la salle d'attente et se dirigea vers le bureau réservé au Lieutenant, plus apte à l'écouter et à comprendre les informations qu'il allait lui transmettre, car étant aussi leur supérieur et représentant au sein de la cellule d'enquête. Quelques coups de phalanges furent portés sur le bois vernis, et une voix grave reconnaissable lui répondit. Il baissa alors la poignée et s'avança, pénétrant dans ce lieu qu'il n'avait encore que rarement vu. Sur sa droite se trouvait un grand plan de travail débordant de piles de formulaires, de dossiers et de billets de notification émanant des différentes Divisions. Derrière une chaise au dossier léger mais résistant se tenait une importante bibliothèque remplie d'ouvrages aux couvertures sombres. En face du meuble principal, une petite table entourée de quelques chaises laissaient le passage à une autre porte, menant effectivement à la salle de réunion commune. C'était dans l'embrasure que se tenait celui qu'il était venu voir. Une main appuyée sur le chambranle, seul son buste débordait du pan de mur. Il interrompait vraisemblablement un entretien. Shôhen fit de nouveau un pas et s'inclina.

\- Lieutenant Abarai, je dois vous parler de toute urgence.

\- Bien sûr. Le Capitaine voudra aussi t'écouter, entre.

Il lui fit signe de les rejoindre dans la salle de réunion, puis il quitta l'ouverture de la porte pour reprendre sa place. Un peu impressionné par son premier rapport donné en présence du Capitaine Kuchiki, le jeune homme le suivit et pénétra dans la salle adjacente. Là, il leur annonça avec regret les brusques chutes d'énergie spirituelle de deux de leur membres, rapporta le message laissé par Motoya avant le début des hostilités et leur indiqua le peu d'informations qu'ils avaient collecté sur les Arrancars. D'un ton froid dénué de la moindre empathie, Byakuya se redressa, quittant son siège, et donna ses ordres.

Pendant ce temps, le combat faisait rage, au-dessus des bas-fonds du Rukongai. Les sabres clamaient leur rage, les cris fusaient, et la sueur, se mêlant au sang, perlait sur les peaux. Kôki avait été vaincu. Alors que l'engourdissement le prenait, alors qu'il chutait lourdement sur le sol où se trouvait déjà sa camarade, alors que son sabre glissait de sa main, il voulut lever les doigts et les presser sur la plaie béante, à sa gorge, qui laissait des flots de sang s'échapper. Dans un râle rauque, étouffé, par le liquide poisseux qui s'infiltrait dans ses voix respiratoires, le visage moucheté de pourpre, les yeux à demi-fermé, étendu sur la terre rêche, il exhala, et se laissa emmener par les ombres. Le froid le gagna peu à peu, et il perdit connaissance, dans la douleur de ses blessures.

Une dizaine de mètres au-dessus de lui, faisant face à trois adversaires entêtés, Lior avait dégainé son sabre. Il pirouettait, tournait, en déviant les lames et les coups, ses longues mèches blondes volant dans son sillage. Il était nettement conscient de sa propre puissance, et ce petit jeu de chasse ne l'amusait plus. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à devenir sérieux, la voix d'une tierce personne résonna dans l'air lourd qui s'était étendu autour d'eux.

Long manche d'un noir de jais, large lame courbée, Motoya Masakazu assénait de vifs coups de sa faux sur son adversaire, l'agile Siena. Celle-ci parait de ses flèches blanches, semblables à des fragments osseux, les attaques de l'officier. En des bonds, elle reculait, tournait, et revenait à la charge. Mais l'homme voulait en finir au plus vite. Son Bankai libéré, plus rien ne bridait sa vitesse, sa force et la portée de ses coups. Puisant dans son énergie spirituelle, il appliqua une attaque rapide, qu'il coupla d'une pression aiguisée, et Tenôgama projeta une lame acérée d'énergie compacte sur la cible. L'Arrancar, prise au dépourvu, ne put complètement éviter le coup. Grimaçant, un filet rougeâtre s'étendant sur sa tenue blanche, elle pressa sa main sur son buste, l'air rageur.

\- Tu me le paieras, Shinigami ! lança-t-elle d'une voix forte.

Ce fut cette exclamation qui retint l'attention des autres combattants. Un regard porté sur le combat qui se déroulait non loin, en tête à tête, leur permit de remarquer l'absence d'activité autour du dernier Arrancar. Argo était seul, et patientait, d'un air nonchalant. Le cœur remontant presque dans sa gorge, Motoya, brandit sa faux, délaissant l'archère.

\- Toya ! s'exclama-t-il.

L'interpellé tourna le visage vers lui et compris dans ses yeux ce qu'il voulait. Sans un regard en arrière, il s'élança vers son supérieur, qui, au-dernier moment, fit volte-face et bondit vers Argo, laissant sa place au jeune guerrier de la Onzième Division. A peine en place, Siena chargea ses flèches sur lui, un rictus contrarié sur le visage.

\- Ecarte-toi !

\- Tu devras d'abord me passer sur le corps, Arrancar ! répliqua l'officier avec un sourire en coin, amusé.

\- On ne me provoque pas impunément. Prépare-toi à mourir.

Sur ce ton plein de rage, elle s'élança, dardant de ses flèches le jeune homme qui brandit alors son sabre. De quelques coups vifs, il écarta les fragments osseux, et bondit à sa rencontre.

Non loin, le combat s'était arrêté, le temps d'un instant, entre Lior et ses deux derniers adversaires. Du coin de l'œil, Ryuhei aperçut les deux masses sombres, immobiles, de leurs camarades. Il tourna alors le regard, silencieux, vers sa partenaire, qui hocha la tête.

\- Vas-y.

Ses instincts le poussant à venir en aide aux blessés, il ne tergiversa pas et s'élança vers eux deux, retirant le sac qu'il portait en bandoulière et qui contenait son matériel de soin. Au-dessus, la jeune femme resserra sa prise sur la poignée tressée de Sekiko. Jusque là, elle avait combattu avec sa dague, scellée. Mais maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait seule face à cet Arrancar, dont elle ne connaissait, à vrai dire, que bien peu de choses de la puissance spirituelle, elle ne se savait plus aussi certaine de vaincre. La lame de son Zanpakutô sembla attirer son regard. Elle baissa légèrement les yeux, fixant son fil aiguisé et sa pointe tranchante. Non, elle y arriverait. Elle ne devait que rester confiante, et garder sa concentration.

Alors elle ferma un instant les yeux et fléchit légèrement les jambes, testant la souplesse de ses muscles. Le sol, invisible, suspendu dans les airs, sur lequel elle se tenait, semblait aussi lourd et inaltérable que la terre. Elle leva alors sa main droite, dressant sa dague devant son visage, et relâcha une partie de son énergie. La pression augmenta sensiblement autour d'elle, créant des remous, faisant claquer les pans de ses vêtements et de ceux de son adversaire. De sa main gauche, elle passa les doigts sur le plat de la lame.

\- Tranche, Sekiko !

L'énergie explosa autour d'elle, montant en colonne, tournant, tandis que la transformation avait lieu. Les deux griffes s'étendirent et, luisantes au soleil, la jeune femme se baissa, prit appui, et s'élança, dans un tourbillon de fragments d'énergie spirituelle. Lior, en face, redressa son sabre et le fit légèrement pivoter, de sorte que, au contact, les fils se mirent à crisser, l'un contre l'autre. Glissant contre la lame levée de l'Arrancar, Naru continua sa course et le dépassa. Elle s'appuya alors sur un coussin d'air, y posa sa main gauche le temps de prendre son élan, et repartit, griffes levées. Ses assauts étaient nettement plus assurés et rapides, et elle parvenait, rien qu'un peu, dans l'agitation, à camoufler une partie de son énergie spirituelle.

D'instinct, Lior se retourna, et s'écarta au dernier instant de la trajectoire des deux lames. La jeune Shinigami perdit une fraction de seconde sa vivacité, surprise qu'il l'ait esquivée, puis se reprit. Dans sa nuque s'abattait un revers de main. Elle se laissa alors chuter de quelques mètres. Suffisamment pour dépasser le plan invisible sur lequel ils se battaient. D'un appui, elle fit volte-face et bondit, tel un animal sauvage, ses griffes fendant les airs. Cette fois, ce fut l'Arrancar s'arrêta une fraction de seconde. Ne s'attendant pas, dans un premier temps, à échouer son attaque, il pensait encore moins qu'elle reviendrait immédiatement à la charge. Il passa alors son sabre dans son autre main et le dressa, de justesse, pour bloquer les crochets tranchants qui se dirigeaient vers lui. Fronçant les sourcils, le nez plissé, un rictus passa sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'il faisait face à son adversaire.

\- Tu te débrouilles. Quel est ton nom ?

\- Ootori Naru, de la Sixième Division.

\- Pas de Siège ? s'étonna-t-il. Tes capacités sont donc limitées. Parfait.

Il termina en esquissant un sourire carnassier et la repoussa en appuyant sur sa lame. La jeune femme recula de quelques pas, l'air sévère, puis redressa son arme.

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable, répliqua-t-elle, piquée au vif.

\- De pas grand chose, je le crains, railla-t-il dans un geste dédaigneux. La preuve, tu as libéré ton sabre beaucoup trop tôt. Comment feras-tu quand je ferai de même ?

Il lui adressa alors un regard doré, en biais, particulièrement moqueur. Ne supportant pas que sa fierté et ses progrès soient ainsi bafoués, Naru leva Sekiko devant son visage et fit pression de son énergie spirituelle.

\- Haga Shinsaki !

Elle rejeta alors le bras vers son flanc. Les griffes parurent briller d'une lueur pâle, qui semblait en effiler le tranchant et allonger la pointe. Un œil particulièrement observateur aurait même perçut le vrombissement sourd qui s'en échappait. Levant un sourcil perplexe, Lior reprit son arme dans sa main forte et l'observa, pensant avec une pointe de déception que sa technique n'avait pas eu d'effet. Il n'eut pas le temps de plus se plonger dans ses réflexions, car son adversaire bondissait de nouveau vers lui, toutes griffes dehors. De la même façon que lors de ses précédentes attaques, il leva simplement son sabre, pour parer son assaut. Les lames tintèrent, éclatantes, et les fils acérés se répondirent, hurlant, crissant. Un nouveau sourire amusé parut sur le visage de l'Arrancar, qui maintenait ainsi les griffes de Sekiko.

\- Eh bien, c'est tout ce que tu peux faire ?

Naru ne répondit pas, et fit pression de son bras, contrôlant et ramenant son énergie, combinée à celle de son Zanpakutô, dans les deux lames rabattues contre le sabre de son adversaire. Leur lueur blafarde sembla prendre de l'ampleur, devenant un halo, grondant, sifflant. Bien vite, les pointes, fines et effilées, commencèrent à vibrer. Un éclat. Un fragment se détacha du katana et tomba au sol en scintillant, renvoyant les rayons hargneux du soleil au-dessus d'eux. Les sourcils froncés, Lior avait quitté des yeux le visage concentré de la Shinigami pour scruter le tranchant de son arme. Avait-il bien vu ? Mais la pression augmenta, et plusieurs autres fragments de métal brisés jaillirent et chutèrent, comme un ru étincelant. Sentant le danger, l'Arrancar recula de quelques pas, rompant le contact, et baissa le regard. Son sabre était entaillé, par deux endroits, jusqu'à la moitié de la lame. En colère, il redressa le visage vers Naru et la toisa.

\- Tu l'as abîmé ! lui reprocha-t-il.

\- C'est la capacité de Haga Shinsaki, répondit-elle d'une voix sans ton.

\- Jamais personne n'avait encore entaillé mon sabre ! rugit-il, ses yeux dorés flamboyant. Tu vas me le payer, sale petite peste !

Il ramena alors sa lame près de son visage, ouvrit la bouche, et telle une gueule hérissée de crocs, la referma sur le plat métallique.

\- Rugis, Leòn Mayor !

Son énergie spirituelle, jusqu'alors contenue, explosa soudainement autour de lui. L'air se chargea, s'alourdit sensiblement, faisait pression sur les épaules. Au sol, Ryuhei, les mains tendues vers les plaies de ses camarades, leva le regard, sentant sur son échine un poids qui lui voûtait le dos. Naru força contre cette puissance inattendue. La tête baissée, le dos courbée, elle luttait contre la violence de cette décharge d'énergie. Soudain, son adversaire se métamorphosa. Ses longs cheveux blonds se répandirent sur son dos, entourant sa gorge et sa mâchoire, poussant, tombant jusqu'à ses reins pour former une queue. Ses traits, déjà marqués par un aspect léonin, s'étirèrent, ses pupilles s'allongèrent, ses crocs dépassant de ses lèvres retroussées. Deux pavillons auditifs en pointe surgirent alors de l'imposante crinière dorée qui entourait son visage, et un agglomérat osseux se répandit sur le large front. Ses mains, quant à elles, étaient à présent munies de longues griffes, et si son torse n'avait subit que peu de transformation, car se limitant à deux plaques blanchâtres sur les pectoraux, son trou de Hollow était à présent visible, marquant sa ceinture abdominale. Dans un grand rugissement de colère, Lior se redressa, rejetant sa longue crinière en arrière, puis il s'arqua en sens inverse et toisa la jeune femme d'un air mauvais.

\- Prépare-toi à mourir, Shinigami !

Naru, affaiblie par sa lutte contre l'imposante énergie spirituelle qui s'était échappée de son adversaire pendant sa Resureccion, se releva péniblement, quelques perles de sueur glissant sur sa tempe, collant ses mèches noires à son front. C'était bel et bien la première fois qu'elle assistait à pareil phénomène, et elle ignorait à présent si elle serait capable de tenir contre la puissance décuplée de Lior.

Tout près d'elle, plus au nord au-dessus des bas-fonds, Masakazu brandissait une nouvelle fois la lame impressionnante de Tenôgama. Il était perturbé, troublé. Il ne comprenait pas le sens que prenait son combat. Jusqu'alors, Argo s'était simplement contenté d'éviter les coups, sans prendre la peine de riposter, les mains toujours enfoncées dans ses poches. Avait-il vu à travers lui les capacités de son Zanpakutô ? Avait-il deviné qu'il le paralyserait s'il le touchait ? Il ne pouvait le confirmer, mais son comportement était étrange. Aussi, tant qu'il le pouvait, il réitérait ses attaques.

D'une autre façon, une partie de son attention était portée sur la jeune combattante qui affrontait Lior. Il avait senti leurs énergies spirituelles, tour à tour relâchées, et à présent, le goût de cette implacable pression sur ses épaules, bien qu'ayant peu d'effet sur lui, le rendait nerveux. Entre ses mains, Tenôgama le sentait également. De sa voix grave, atone, il le lui avait dit. « Prends garde ». Oui, il le savait. Ces Arrancars n'étaient pas les derniers des combattants. Et ils avaient beau échapper à la numérotation possessive d'Aizen, leur puissance égalait facilement les meilleurs des Hollows à son service. Il se demandait encore d'ailleurs ce que cachait le calme manifeste d'Argo. Etait-ce de la nonchalance ? Un désintérêt propret pour les luttes physiques ? Ou se retenait-il ? Etait-il possible qu'il fût le plus puissant entre eux trois ? En bon chef, il se promit de le découvrir.

Un peu plus à l'est, le fougueux guerrier de la Onzième Division enchaînait attaque sur attaque, ne laissant aucun répit à son adversaire. Siena tentait, tant bien que mal, d'éviter ses assauts, tout en projetant des nuées de projectiles sur lui, tranchants. Mais l'agilité de Toya lui permettait aisément de les esquiver. En bon amateur de combat, et contrairement aux deux autres combattants, il avait conservé la forme scellée de son Zanpakutô, se délectant de l'air irrité de l'Arrancar, qui utilisait parfois son arc pour parer ses coups. Après un échange sans temps mort, elle se recula de quelques pas, gravissant un mont invisible de quelques mètres. Son souffle était légèrement court, ses vêtements avaient un peu souffert, par endroits, et sa peau claire commençait à être marquée de quelques hématomes. Légèrement fourbue, elle se redressa, prenant le manche de son arc à deux mains, et le brandit devant elle. Tant pis si elle libérait son arme, elle voulait vaincre, coûte que coûte.

Son énergie spirituelle se répandit alors tout autour d'elle, se mélangeant à celle, bien plus puissante, bien plus meurtrière, de celle de Lior. Créant de violent courants d'air, ses cheveux se balançant dans son dos, elle fit tourner son arc dans ses mains, comme une hélice, puis elle le brandit, haut, au-dessus de sa tête. Ses yeux, verts, explosèrent d'une lueur malveillante.

\- Chasse, Arquero !

Des langues d'énergie, émeraude, étincelantes, s'enroulèrent autour d'elle, activant sa libération. Son torse se dévoila, seule sa poitrine, mince, restant enserrée dans un bandeau de tissu clair. Ses jambes s'élargirent, vers son dos, puis se divisèrent. Quatre pattes munis de sabots vinrent fouler le sol, suspendu dans les airs, sur lequel elle s'appuyait. Sa croupe s'arrondit, relâchant une épaisse mèche de crins aussi noirs que ses cheveux. Enfin, l'arc qu'elle tenait s'agrandit, et la garde s'encadra de deux lames blanches. Une fourrure sombre, aux reflets verts, recouvrait la partie inférieure de son corps jusqu'à son bas-ventre. Sur sa tête, son masque se mua en un mince diadème laiteux.

\- Tu n'échapperas plus à mes flèches ! s'exclama-t-elle en pointant vers lui plusieurs pointes de son inépuisable réserve.

\- Ravi que tu deviennes un peu sérieuse, nargua Toya d'un sourire moqueur, nullement impressionné par la métamorphose de l'Arrancar.

Pour appuyer ses paroles, il brandit de nouveau son sabre, prit appui sur ses jambes, et s'élança, lame en avant. Intérieurement, il ouvrait tout son esprit à la lecture des mouvements et des fluctuations énergétiques de l'archère. Il avait beau raisonner par le combat, il n'en était pas idiot pour autant, et son expérience lui avait apprit à réfléchir. D'autant plus lorsqu'il affrontait un adversaire aussi imprévisible qu'un Arrancar en forme libérée.

Soudain, tous se figèrent. Certains portèrent une main à leur oreille, surpris d'y entendre une voix. Inconnue des Shinigamis, imposant le respect des Arrancars, elle vrilla leur esprit d'une panique insoutenable. A la fois mélodieuse, charmeuse, amusée et pleine de mépris, son timbre était clair, relativement aigu. Il s'agissait là, vraisemblablement, d'une voix de femme, et entre tous, personne ne put ignorer à qui elle appartenait. Usant d'une technique de liaison, la meneuse des déserteurs délivra son message, à l'entièreté du Seireitei.

\- Chers Shinigamis : anciens amis, collègues, et rivaux. Il est temps de laisser votre place au Sankashin. Oh, surpris ? fit-elle d'un air chantant dédaigneux. Ne faites pas les innocents, nous nous connaissons. Ici, je suis Amaterasu. Mais chez vous, j'étais Shinrui Kaneko. Allez-y. Analysez-nous. Nous ne nous cacherons pas. Qui sait ? Peut-être arriverez-vous à deviner où nous sommes et ce que nous comptons faire ? Si vous n'êtes pas trop stupides, vous devriez comprendre. Mais vous arriverez trop tard. Alors sombrez, Shinigamis. Sombrez, et admirez le premier acte de ma rédemption. Maintenant, place au chaos.

Les intonations doucereuses s'interrompirent, mourant dans le silence, lourd, qui s'était abattu sur le Seireitei. Les combattants se regardaient, perdus, ne sachant que faire. Leurs adversaires se détournèrent d'eux sans un regard en arrière et scellèrent leurs pouvoirs. D'un même mouvement, ils s'éloignèrent, leur mission visiblement remplie.

Dans les locaux de la cellule d'enquête, tout autant que dans ceux de surveillance perpétuelle de la Douzième Division, les visages se glaçaient d'effroi. La signature énergétique d'Amaterasu, enfin révélée, indiquait une position sur la carte de la Soul Society. Tout autour d'elle, des centaines de flammes scintillaient sur les écrans. Et devant eux, schématisant un imposant bâtiment entouré de multiples couches de barrières, se tenait une forme géométrique. Son titre était sans équivoque.

C'était la Forge des Zanpakutô.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haga Shinsaki : 刃が 振先 ha ga shinsaki en japonais. A traduire ici par "Pointe Vibrante de la Lame".  
> Leòn Mayor : Lion Majeur en espagnol.  
> Arquero : littéralement Archer en espagnol. Je voulais Sagittaire, mais la traduction n'existait pas.
> 
> Je vous délivre aussi les deux significations de "Sankashin" :  
> 三かしん : san ka shin en japonais. Littéralement "les Trois Ka-Shin", allusion aux initiales des trois fondateurs.  
> 参加信 : sanka shin en japonais. A traduire ici en "Engagement pour la Vérité".


	12. Orage

Le vent fouettait les visages. Dans le ciel, les nuages commençaient à s'amonceler, sombres et lourds, comme mués par un instinct orageux. Comme s'ils sentaient ce qui se préparait. Dans la plaine, vaste territoire séché aux herbes jaunies par le soleil, attendait une véritable foule. Anciens Shinigamis, Adjuchas, Vasto Lordes ou manants aux pouvoirs spirituels notables, ils avaient tous rejoint la cause d'Amaterasu et du Sankashin. Et comme ils l'avaient fait pendant des mois ou des années, ils patientaient encore. Ils patientaient, que vienne la rédemption qui leur avait été promise. Ils patientaient, que vienne le temps où ils seraient libres.

Les groupes, bigarrés et bruyants, mugissants, se disloquèrent, laissant un passage libre, vaste, comme une mer séparée par une main divine. S'avancèrent trois silhouettes. Deux hommes, encore jeunes, portant une tenue similaire. Noire, légère, simple. Boucles brunes ou mèches cuivrées, ils suivaient une femme d'une beauté rare. Enveloppée dans un long et très onéreux uchikake, dont la flamboyante teinte rouge, rehaussée de broderies, grues, pins, phénix, tombait de noir à ses pieds puis montait en un beau dégradé pourpre sur ses épaules, se dirigea d'une démarche nobiliaire le long de l'allée formée par les attroupements. De longs et superbes cheveux d'un noir de jais ruisselaient en cascades souples dans son dos, retenus à l'arrière de sa tête par une couronne de broches d'argent ciselées de rubis et de saphirs. La peau claire, ses traits, doux, étaient sublimés par une expression distinguée. Les pommettes arrondies, hautes, soulignaient deux longs yeux en amande, effilés, au prunelles d'un vif bleu glacé. Les paupières étaient plates, légèrement ombrées, celle de gauche tatouée d'un motif floral rouge s'étendant jusqu'à la tempe, rehaussant la teinte sanguine de ses lèvres, charnues et étroites. Les pans de son long kimono de soie glissaient sur le sol sec de la plaine, tandis que ses pas l'amenaient aux pieds d'une haute et imposante muraille. Ni faite de pierres, ni de bois, celle-ci n'était qu'énergie spirituelle. Épaisse, dégageant une lueur mordorée peu engageante, elle grésillait sourdement. La jeune femme leva une main à la peau d'albâtre, et d'un geste souple, gracieux, pointa son index vers la barrière de kidô. Derrière elle, les troupes s'étaient tues, comme subjuguées par la beauté et la prestance de celle qui était leur maîtresse et leur guide.

\- Byakurai

Un simple murmure, un simple mot, prononcé d'une voix chantante et posée. Un rayon blanc, scintillant, lumineux, partit alors du bout de son doigt et, telle une flèche d'argent, alla s'encastrer dans le mur qui leur barrait la route. La pointe frémit et trembla, tandis que les fréquences spirituelles s'entrechoquaient, se mettant à siffler. La belle au kimono croisa les bras, patientant en silence, assurée que ce sort, dans toute sa simplicité, ne lui ferait pas défaut. Après quelques instants, alors que le sifflement rageur s'élevait de plus en plus dans la plaine, le grésillement sourd de la barrière sembla s'interrompre un instant. Il reprit, plus grave, instable, puis la paroi dorée vola en éclats, laissant la flèche foudroyante continuer son chemin vers les nombreux murs qui se dressaient jusqu'à la Forge.

A quelques dizaines de kilomètres de là, au-dessus des bas-fonds du Rukongai, les trois Arrancars s'éloignaient, laissant derrière eux les Shinigamis, éberlués. Masakazu ne prononça pas un mot, glissant son katana, de nouveau scellé, dans son fourreau. Toya, lui, observait, les mâchoires serrées et les sourcils froncés, l'archère à l'apparence de centaure, rejoindre les siens d'une démarche un peu raide. Naru, quant à elle, se tenait l'épaule en haletant, luttant contre la douleur. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Lior, jusqu'alors cantonné à une position défensive, passât si soudainement à l'attaque, ses pouvoirs libérés. Il avait fondu sur elle, ses griffes, aussi tranchantes que des rasoirs, tendues. Et si le message d'Amaterasu ne les avait pas surpris à cet instant précis, il était fort possible que l'assaut du lion l'aurait tuée. Heureusement pour elle, les griffes n'entaillèrent que son épaule, et malgré la brûlure de la plaie et le sang qui ruisselait le long de son bras, malgré son souffle saccadé, elle se tenait toujours debout. Et elle ne voulait pas abandonner le combat. Grâce à Sekiko, grâce à Renji, elle s'était découvert ce courage et cette volonté de vaincre. Serrant le poing droit, faisant luire les deux lames de son sabre, elle fit un pas en avant, toisant son adversaire qui s'éloignait.

\- Reviens, Arrancar ! Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot !

Lior se retourna alors, et son visage avait retrouvé ses traits humains. Sa longue crinière de cheveux blonds sur l'épaule, la lissant des doigts, il lui adressa un regard plein de dédain.

\- Sois réaliste, jeune Shinigami. Tu ne survivras pas à une deuxième attaque.

Il tourna alors les talons et suivit Argo, quelques mètres devant lui. Ses mèches dorées retrouvèrent leur place dans son dos, se balançant au rythme de ses pas.

\- Reviens ! s'exclama-t-elle, le cœur plein de rage.

\- Naru, non !

Motoya s'était approché, prêt à la retenir par l'épaule, mais quelqu'un s'interposa. Irradiant de confiance et de prestance, les cheveux, carmins, retenus derrière la tête, Renji attrapa le poignet de la jeune femme et la força à se tourner vers lui.

\- Renji-dono ! souffla l'adjoint, avant de voir qu'il n'était pas venu seul et qu'une dizaine d'autres Shinigamis, dont une grande part de soigneurs, l'accompagnait.

Le cœur battant, l'esprit embrumé par le combat, Naru se laissa faire, alors que le Lieutenant l'amenait au sol, une main sur son épaule valide. Elle tremblait, sous ses doigts, et ce n'était pas seulement dû à la plaie qui saignait de l'autre côté. Il n'y avait pas d'épuisement, pas de peur. Sous sa paume, il reconnut la sensation qui faisait vibrer l'énergie spirituelle de Naru. Il savait, car il l'avait lui-même éprouvée. Cette dangereuse et aveuglante volonté de se battre, de ne pas abandonner, quelle que soit la puissance de son adversaire ; de se relever, qu'importent les blessures, le sang, la douleur ; et d'attaquer, pour l'honneur, la fierté, et pour protéger ce qui comptait vraiment. Renji ne comprenait que trop bien ce sentiment, mais il ne pouvait l'autoriser, de peur qu'elle n'y perdît la vie. Contrairement à ce qu'elle laissait paraître, la jeune femme était plutôt douée avec une lame. Il était d'autant plus important qu'elle ne versât pas dans l'excès de confiance.

Quand ils atteignirent la terre ferme, l'officier la força à s'asseoir sur un muret recouvert de friches, puis la regarda, adoucissant son regard autant qu'il le pouvait. Il ne voulait pas sermonner, il n'aimait pas ce rôle.

\- Je suis conscient de tes progrès, Naru, mais ne sois pas téméraire. Cet Arrancar, en forme libérée, était bien trop puissant pour toi. Sois reconnaissante qu'il t'ait épargnée.

A ces mots, la jeune femme baissa légèrement la tête, le nez plissé, un rictus irrité sur les lèvres. De la main droite, elle tenait son épaule gauche, appuyant sur la plaie, en attendant qu'un médecin vienne la soigner. Elle ne voulait pas croire ce que l'homme qu'elle avait apprit à admirer lui disait. Que devait-elle faire ? Abandonner ? Laisser les blessures de Kôki et Nasae être vaines et inutiles ? Laisser sa fierté être bafouée ?

\- Je croyais que votre raison de combattre, à vous, c'était pour devenir plus fort, pour surpasser le Capitaine Kuchiki, répliqua-t-elle, la voix tremblante d'émotion. A quoi bon n'affronter que des ennemis de notre niveau ? On ne progressera jamais ! Je veux venger mes camarades, quel qu'en soit le prix !

\- Je ne te connaissais pas cette volonté, Naru, souffla-t-il, embêté. Il n'empêche que mon conseil reste valable : ne sois pas téméraire. Le courage est récompensé, mais la témérité sera toujours punie. Reste consciente de tes capacités, et améliore-toi, si tu veux vaincre. Tu t'es bien battue, aujourd'hui, mais la suite ne dépend plus de toi.

Les sourcils froncés, une impression de douleur et d'incompréhension dans le regard, la jeune femme fixait son mentor et Vice-Capitaine. Déçue, contrariée, son cœur lui criant de se rebiffer, d'ignorer ses conseils, et de repartir au front, elle obéit pourtant, et, sans un mot, en un geste lent et peu convaincu, elle scella Sekiko pour la remettre dans son fourreau. Renji lui adressa un sourire contrit, car il savait ce qu'elle endurait, puis il se redressa et observa les renforts de soigneurs se disperser vers les blessés. L'un d'entre eux vint s'occuper de Naru, deux autres rejoignirent Ryuhei, qui faisait tout son possible pour maintenir en vie ses camarades.

Leurs blessures étaient très graves. Celles de Kôki plus que celles de Nasae. Avec des soins adaptés, la jeune femme pouvait en réchapper, mais ce n'était pas aussi simple pour le combattant de la Troisième Division. Trachée et veines carotides avaient été arrachées, et, si on en jugeait par le liquide cramoisi, épais, qui nappait son buste et sa gorge, et sa peau exsangue, il était aisé de penser qu'il était à présent trop tard. La Quatrième Division s'occupa ainsi de ceux qui avaient besoin de leurs services, pendant que Renji demandait aux guerriers encore valides de se rassembler. A quelques mètres de là, toujours assise sur le muret moussu, Naru observait la scène avec un pincement au cœur. Le Seireitei était en danger, et elle ne pouvait aider.

Se tenant devant les rangs de la cellule d'enquête et de diverses autres Division, troupe d'une douzaine de têtes, le Lieutenant Abarai éleva la voix.

\- Nous savons à présent qu'Amaterasu vise la Forge des Zanpakutô. On ignore encore ce qu'elle compte y faire, mais nous devons la protéger. Plusieurs escouades sont déjà en chemin. Nous formerons l'équipe Six Prime jusqu'à ce que nous rejoignions celle du Capitaine Kuchiki. Le Sankashin, nom qu'ils ont donné à leur groupe, est aidé par toute une armée, principalement composée d'anciens Shinigamis et de diverses formes de Hollows. Restez donc concentrés, nous devons éviter les pertes autant que possible.

Ses indications furent accueillis par des hochements de tête. D'un même mouvement, il se tournèrent ensuite vers le sud-ouest, et s'élancèrent, dans une série de bonds rapides qui les menèrent à suivre la même direction que celle des trois Arrancars. Laissée pour compte, Naru soupira, regardant sans réellement le voir, le jeune soigneur qui s'occupait de son épaule, l'enveloppant d'un halo turquoise. A présent, elle allait devoir rentrer à la Division et attendre le retour des braves. « Je déteste ça » se dit-elle, crissant des dents. Sa blessure n'était pas sérieuse. Dès les soins terminés, elle aurait pu reprendre le combat et aider ses camarades et amis. Naru exhala de nouveau, lasse et contrariée.

Mus par l'urgence désespérée de la situation, qui les menaçaient telle une épée de Damoclès, les escouades du Gotei se dirigeaient à pas vifs vers la Forge. Les Capitaines et leurs seconds avaient donné leurs indications : entourer la plaine, sécuriser la zone, et attaquer, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Le bâtiment visé était en temps normal abrité derrière de nombreuses et épaisses couches de protection, dressées par les meilleurs nécromanciens de la Soul Society. Envisager qu'elles puissent être détruites les glaçaient d'effroi. Mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de tergiverser sur la faisabilité d'une telle action, il fallait intervenir avant que le pire ne soit commis. Ils ignoraient encore tout de la puissance actuelle de ceux qui avaient mystérieusement disparu, plusieurs décennies plus tôt, il fallait agir intelligemment, ne pas se jeter inconsciemment dans la bataille, mais ne pas hésiter trop longtemps, au risque de le regretter.

* * *

 

La flèche d'argent issue de l'index d'Amaterasu continuait sa course, mur après mur, vers la Forge qui s'étendait devant le Sankashin. Derrière la jeune femme, ses deux adjoints attendaient, les bras croisés. Petit à petit, à chaque barrière se brisant en éclats, les troupes se rapprochaient, curieuses et impatientes. La seule présence de leur chef les pliait à une obéissance aveugle. Ou était-ce de la crainte ?

Enfin, les derniers murs disparurent en une pluie de fragments dorés, et le bâtiment se dévoila à eux. Imposant, haut dans le ciel, ses multiples cheminées recrachant d'épaisses fumées blanchâtres qui se mêlaient aux nuages gris, il était fait de pierres et de palissades de bois. Les fenêtres, aux meneaux et carreaux assombris par la poussière de la fournaise située plus en avant, carrées, se disposaient de façon irrégulière. Les portes de bois, face à eux, hautes de deux étages, semblaient avoir été taillées directement dans les troncs d'arbres séculaires, et de grosses chevilles de fer noir les maintenaient à leurs gonds. Des anneaux suspendus à des maillons, placés sur la longueur des battants, permettaient de les ouvrir. Enfin, autour de cette construction principale, un petit hameau avait été érigé. Les bâtisses étaient basses, toits d'ardoises, murs de pierres et de lambris, pauvres vérandas et fenêtres sales, elles semblaient écrasées sous la masse imposante de la Forge. En tendant l'oreille, on percevait aisément les tintements des outils sur les lames, les crachats des fours et les chuintements des soufflets. Sur les pavés qui faisaient les rues, au plus loin, on pouvait apercevoir des lueurs dorées, naissant certainement des flammes.

Un sourire satisfait s'étirant sur ses lèvres, Amaterasu se retourna vers ses bras droits, les regarda tour à tour, puis hocha la tête. L'un d'eux, Kaoru, se fendit d'un rictus amusé puis fit face à la foule qui les entourait.

\- Que la fête commence ! s'exclama-t-il en brandissant le poing.

Un cri, uni, de rage, de fureur, de soulagement, lui répondit, et la masse grouillante se précipita entre les murs du hameau, dégainant leurs sabres. Bientôt, on perçut les hurlements paniqués des travailleurs qui tentaient de s'enfuir, puis les plaintes de douleur, les gémissements indignés, les pleurs. Les pavés se teintèrent de sang, les carreaux noirs des fenêtres devinrent poisseux, rougeâtres, et l'odeur de la mort, mêlée à celle des cendres et du métal fondu, s'éleva dans les airs. Le fumet était âcre, lourd, étouffant. L'humidité des nimbes, chargées d'une lourdeur caverneuse, rendit l'atmosphère électrique, et bientôt, bien qu'il ne plût pas, les peaux commencèrent à se recouvrir de perles de sueur, moites.

Quand les troupes assoiffées de sang de Sankashin furent rassasiées de la mort et de la douleur, elles se tournèrent vers le grand bâtiment, entourant chacune de ses annexes, chacun de ses étages. La Forge était l'un des joyaux de la Soul Society, et malgré son apparence peu esthétique, la fierté des Shinigamis en était issus. Les forgerons y travaillaient d'arrache-pied pour confectionner les meilleurs armes, et les munir de réceptacle spirituel. Ils les entreposaient, puis ceux qu'ils appelaient les guides, venaient y placer des âmes afin d'en faire des Zanpakutô. La construction d'un tel monument avait pris des dizaines d'années aux bâtisseurs qui avaient également dressé le Seireitei, car il ne s'agissait pas là que de pierres et de planches de bois. Chaque dalle, chaque tronc, chaque branche, chaque tuile, en somme, chaque élément qui le composait avait été soumis à de puissants sortilèges, afin que les âmes choisies, auparavant humaines, se métamorphosent et deviennent malléables de l'empreinte spirituelle de leur futur manieur. Et en cet instant, le Sankashin et son armée était sur le point de faire de la Forge un tas de ruines fumantes, de vulgaires souvenirs de la gloire passée des Shinigamis.

Au même moment, les Capitaines et leurs escouades, tous justes placés autour de la plaine, s'engagèrent vers le lieu du massacre. Le cœur battant, Renji, dont l'équipe avait rejoint celle de Byakuya, sabre en main, aperçut Katsuya, qui l'observait, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

\- Attendez ! lança-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Le déserteur le toisa d'un air moqueur, un sourcil levé sur ses yeux bruns.

\- Oh, et en quel honneur ?

\- Vous ne pouvez pas détruire la Forge ! s'exclama-t-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

\- Renji, le rappela son Capitaine, resté quelques pas en arrière.

Le comparse de Katsuya, Kaoru, se détourna des intrus et fit un geste de la main à l'armée sous leurs ordres, qui n'attendaient que le coup d'envoi. Et celui-ci fut donné. Alors les voix rugirent, les Shikais furent déployés, le flèches de kidô fusèrent, ébranlant les pierres, les murs, et la toiture de l'imposante masure. Le Lieutenant, le cœur lui remontant dans la gorge, les poings serrés, s'élança vers le hameau fumant et sans vie, ne se préoccupant pas de savoir s'il était suivi ou retenu. Il devait empêcher cela. Il en ignorait encore les conséquences, mais il était persuadé que la destruction de la Forge n'apporterait rien de bon aux Shinigamis. Devant ses yeux, la bâtisse était rouée de coups.

Soudain, alors qu'il foulait du pied les premiers pavés, mouchetés de sang tout juste sec, les vitres noires du bâtiment explosèrent, répandant leurs fragments cendrés dans les rues, libérant une épaisse fumée noire, âcre, nauséabonde, qui s'éleva alors des percées. Mais le Sankashin continua, accablant de multiples assauts les fondations qui s'ébranlaient. Quelques tuiles se détachèrent, venant s'écraser sur le parvis, et les morceaux brisés ricochèrent sur les pierres et les cadavres jusqu'aux pieds de Renji. Il était tétanisé. Il ne savait comment l'expliquer. Au moment où les fenêtres avaient rompu, l'énergie spirituelle qui l'entourait avait fortement vacillé, instable, et il s'en sentait tout retourné. Tremblant, les doigts lâches sur la poignée tressée de Zabimaru, il ne pouvait qu'observer, les bras ballants, l'effondrement lent et triste de la Forge. Pierre après pierre, elle s'affaissa, et il sentit ses épaules et son dos se voûter d'un même mouvement. C'était comme une force qui pesait sur son échine et l'obligeait à courber la tête. Rapidement, il ne put conserver son regard sur les fondations démolies du monument et il consentit, impuissant, à s'incliner, les yeux fermés, les sourcils froncés et les mâchoires serrées, la gorge nouée. Il ne tenait encore debout que parce qu'il s'appuyait sur son sabre, dont la pointe était plantée entre deux pavés souillés de sang. Ses genoux touchèrent le sol, et une larme de rage perla au coin de son œil pour glisser sur sa joue et s'écraser entre les doigts de sa main posée sur un galet noir. Il se sentait tellement faible, l'air était d'une lourdeur sans pareille sur ses épaules. Etait-ce inhérent à la destruction de la Forge ou était-ce son propre désespoir qui le faisait tomber à genoux, défait ?

Quand il parvint à rouvrir les yeux, il ne restait que des ruines de ce qui avait engendré Zabimaru, et son cœur se serra davantage à cette pensée. Zabimaru. Il baissa le regard sur sa main qui entourait la poignée de son sabre. Il craignait qu'il ne disparût en même temps que les dernières charpentes cédaient, mais il sentait encore l'énergie de son partenaire entre ses doigts. Il était toujours là. Et il en fut incroyablement rassuré.

Agenouillé sur les pavés sanglants, une paume au sol, l'autre tentant péniblement de maintenir le sabre droit pour ne pas chuter plus bas, Renji rassembla ses esprits. Il pouvait à présent entendre un vrombissement grave, sombre, maléfique, qui faisait craquer l'air et le rendait âpre et lourd. Il fronça les sourcils. Au prix d'un effort considérable, s'appuyant sur Zabimaru toujours planté au sol, il parvint à se relever. Le dos courbé, l'échine raide, il se retourna. Ce grondement, cela ne ressemblait pas complètement à une instabilité de l'énergie spirituelle de la Soul Society. Les ruines se trouvant à présent dans son dos, il fit face à un effroyable spectacle. Silencieux, les Capitaines du Gotei se livraient une bataille sans parole avec le Sankashin. Non. Seulement avec l'un d'entre eux.

Il fit un pas, vacillant, faible, et le poids sur sa nuque lui parut encore plus présent et plus fort. Serrant les mâchoires, il ne renonça pas, et s'approcha, lentement, s'épuisant, du conflit. Il parcourut quelques mètres, puis il céda, ses jambes, flageolantes, ne pouvant le supporter plus longtemps. Il chuta, dans un tintement de sabre lâché et un froissement de vêtements, formant une masse sombre à peine consciente sur la terre sèche de la plaine.

Face aux quatre Capitaines se tenait Amaterasu, fière et digne dans son bel uchikake. Elle observait tour à tour, sans dire un mot, ceux qui se dressaient devant elle. Satisfaite de la destruction de la Forge et de l'instabilité spirituelle qui en résultait autour d'elle, elle se drapa dans sa superbe et les toisa avec dédain. Mais au lieu de parler, elle ne leur fournit qu'un avertissement. « Voilà à quoi vous allez vous frotter si vous continuez », cela semblait-il dire. Autour, électrique, vibrant, sombre et froid, lourd. Elle relâchait son énergie spirituelle et la pressait, la condensait, la faisait craquer et vrombir. Au-dessus de leurs têtes, les nuages grondaient et les éclairs chargeaient le ciel. Le vent se leva, balayant les herbes jaunies, les poussières, les cendres et les ruines. Le sol vibrait, grognait sous l'intensité de sa pression spirituelle. Et dans les rangs, tout comme le Lieutenant Abarai, des Shinigamis s'effondrèrent, impuissants, paralysés.

Unohana Retsu plissa les yeux. Elle, comme les autres Capitaines qui l'accompagnait et quelques Lieutenants, bien que sensibilisés par la puissance de cette condensation, presque électrique, se tint debout, droite, imperturbable.

\- Ne craignez-vous pas d'affecter vos hommes ?

\- Je sais épargner mes troupes, répliqua-t-elle de sa voix trop mélodieuse.

En effet, autour de la Forge à présente réduite en un amas de pierres brisées, de charpentes écroulées, de tuiles rompues et de tuyauterie tordues, les combattants du Sankashin semblaient ne pas être affectés par la mise en garde de leur chef. Ils s'amassaient à présent derrière elle, ricanant, les dernières volutes de fumée noire s'élevant des ruines.

\- Vous avez sciemment piétiné notre fierté de Shinigami en vous attaquant à la Forge, prononça Kuchiki Byakuya d'une voix sans ton. N'espérez pas échapper à un procès.

\- Un procès ? répéta la jeune femme dans un gloussement contenu. Que vous êtes naïfs, Monseigneur. Il n'y aura pas de procès, puisque nous allons vous tuer.

Un sourire, qui n'avait rien de malsain et qui transpirait au contraire l'amabilité et la sincérité, rendit le personnage encore plus effrayant qu'il ne l'était déjà. Elle vit les yeux de Byakuya se réduire à deux fentes, signe qu'il contenait sa contrariété. La toisant de son regard gris et froid, sa main frôla la poignée de Senbonzakura.

\- Je doute qu'une personne telle que vous mérite en effet l'inestimable avantage d'obtenir un procès, répliqua le noble d'un ton glacial. Les chiens du Rukongai devraient mourir et disparaître dans la fange qui les a vu naître.

Le Capitaine Unohana, se tenant à sa droite, eut un bruit de gorge contrarié. Elle n'était certes pas proche de son collègue, mais l'entendre ainsi insulter ceux qui étaient originaires de la grande ville aux nombreux districts aurait tôt fait de déclencher une émeute indignée. Elle fut coupée par leur adversaire avant qu'elle n'ait pu prononcer un mot. Les yeux de glace d'Amaterasu, anciennement Shinrui Kaneko, née dans les bas-fonds du Quatre-Vingtième District du Rukongai, étincelèrent vivement, porteur d'une lueur de rage. Ses sourcils fins se froncèrent sur son front.

\- Katsuya, appela-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Le jeune homme se précipita à ses côtés. Elle fit lentement glisser l'uchikake de ses épaules blanches sans quitter des yeux le regard gris de celui qui l'avait offensée.

\- Peux-tu me tenir ceci ? Et dis aux hommes de s'éloigner. Il va me falloir de la place. Beaucoup de place.

L'homme s'inclina en prenant entre ses bras la lourde étoffe de soie richement brodée, qu'il plia proprement avant de se retirer. Amaterasu portait à présent une tunique en bustier aux liserés rouges se terminant en quatre pans. Les deux de face s'échouaient à mi-cuisse, tandis que ceux de dos effleuraient ses mollets. Une ceinture épaisse, visiblement un obi ouvragé avec soin, rosé, était lâchement noué autour de sa taille, le nœud pendant sur sa hanche gauche. A présent débarrassée de l'imposant manteau, un grand dragon rouge tatoué se propageait de son omoplate à son biceps gauche, et ses reins portaient deux fourreaux en croix. Courts, poignées et étuis étaient de bois vernis, rouge sang à droite et vert profond à gauche. Sous les pans noirs de sa tunique, elle portait un pantalon fin, léger, qui épousait la forme de ses jambes, et des bottes montantes à lacets sombres. Ainsi déparie de son kimono, son image nobiliaire volait en éclat, ne laissant que celle d'une guerrière farouche à l'implacable pression spirituelle.

\- Ose seulement fuir le combat et tu le paieras de ta vie, Kuchiki Byakuya, siffla-t-elle, acide.

Le noble ne répondit pas, se contentant de tenir le regard outré qu'elle lui adressait. Autour de lui, les autres Capitaines s'étaient éloignés. Kotetsu Isane, Lieutenant de la Quatrième Division, avait profité de ce temps de battement pour rejoindre Renji, toujours sonné, avachi au sol, et le ramena vers les siens. Les troupes se répartirent dans la plaine, prêtes au combat, n'attendant qu'une chose : le début de l'affrontement entre Amaterasu et le Capitaine de la Sixième Division.


	13. La Bataille

Allongé sur le dos, à l'écart, Renji émergea peu à peu des nimbes de l'inconscience. Les paupières entrouvertes, il perçut le ciel, sombre, orageux, chaotique, qui grondait et craquait au-dessus de leurs têtes. Puis, lointains, étouffés, les tintements reconnaissables des lames et la clameur du combat. Ceci acheva de l'éveiller et il se redressa vivement, tâtonnant aveuglement de la main droite pour saisir la poignée de Zabimaru qui aurait dû se trouver à sa portée. Mais étrangement, il ne s'inquiéta pas de ne pas la discerner, surpris par le spectacle désordonné qui avait pris les lieux. Devant ses yeux, la plaine sèche était submergée par la bataille, enragée, de Shinigamis et de Hollows en quête de puissance. Des Vasto Lorde filaient entre les rangs épars pour griffer, mordre, sauter à la gorge des guerriers. Le sang coulait, épais, les sortilèges fusaient en tous sens, la douleur et la mort planaient comme une ombre malveillante. Etouffé par la stupeur, le Lieutenant resta un instant immobile, les yeux écarquillés, sa main arrêtée dans son geste, sur sa cuisse.

\- Oh, vous êtes réveillé, Lieutenant Abarai, fit une voix douce derrière lui.

Il se retourna vivement et reconnu les mèches argentées de la Vice-Capitaine de la Quatrième Division, Kotetsu Isane. Dans son mouvement, il perçut également de nombreux autres corps allongés autour de lui, blessés ou non.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Vous avez été très affecté par la pression spirituelle d'Amaterasu, lui répondit-elle en lui tendant une petite fiole contenant un liquide clair. Buvez ceci, cela vous remettra sur pieds.

Sans réfléchir, encore un peu perturbé, le jeune Vice-Capitaine saisit le flacon et en avala le contenu. Le goût sirupeux de la substance alourdit sa langue, mais, bien vite, il eut l'impression que son corps se réveillait et s'allégeait. Isane se redressa ensuite et posa ses yeux sur les nombreux combats qui avaient éclatés tout autour. Le Seireitei était largement dépassé par les nombreuses troupes du Sankashin, mais leur habileté et leur expérience permettait de compenser leur infériorité numérique. Renji suivit son regard, passant sur les Capitaines Unohana et Soi Fon, aux prises avec deux Arrancars, puis Zaraki, qui rugissait son envie de lutte acharnée à son adversaire. En balayant le paysage du regard, il aperçut, à sa gauche, une silhouette familière. Grande, élancée, un maintien droit et nobiliaire, le haori blanc de Capitaine qui flottait sur ses épaules ne fut que superflu pour qu'il reconnaisse l'homme aux kenseikans.

Le Capitaine Kuchiki se tenait là, arme à la main, toisant de son regard gris et froid le visage clair de son adversaire. Soudain, sans un bruit, il disparut, et sa lame fendit l'air, à l'endroit précis où se trouvait Amaterasu une fraction de seconde auparavant. La jeune femme réapparut au-dessus de lui, une jambe tendue prête à asséner un violent coup de pied vertical. Byakuya leva les yeux et se détourna, s'écartant. Mais elle attaquait de nouveau, en silence. Une main appuyée sur une motte de terre qui s'effrita sous ses doigts, elle tournoya, visant les jambes du noble en une attaque circulaire. Cette fois, ce fut au sabre qu'il para l'assaut. Le tranchant entama le cuir résistant des bottes d'Amaterasu, puis celle-ci se redressa, les yeux plissés avec un air narquois.

\- Je vois que Monseigneur Kuchiki sait se défendre, siffla-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches, bien que mes attaques ne soient pas encore sérieuses.

\- Penses-tu que j'ai eu un quelconque effort à fournir pour cela ? répliqua-t-il sur un ton acide.

\- Non, ce serait cavalier de ma part ! Malgré tout, ce petit jeu ne m'intéresse plus. Passons à un autre niveau.

Un sourire provocateur sur les lèvres, elle passa ses deux mains dans son dos, frôla ses reins, et les referma sur les poignées de bois vernis de ses dagues. Rouge et vert. En un geste vif, elle les dégaina, puis les fit danser quelques instants entre ses paumes. Les lames scintillèrent en volant, brillant de mille feux, puis elle les rattrapa et les tint dans sa direction, prête à bondir. Elle envisageait de le provoquer de nouveau pour l'inciter à l'attaquer, mais Byakuya se dirigeait déjà vers elle en un shunpo maîtrisé. Senbonzakura scintilla en fendant les airs à une vitesse telle que la plupart des combattants n'aurait pu le suivre. Mais le tranchant entra en contact avec les fils aiguisés des deux dagues, placées en croix. Les fers grincèrent, les pressions spirituelles grondèrent, craquèrent, et un nouvel éclair déchira le ciel, implacablement sec et lourd. A quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, yeux gris affrontant prunelles glace, les sourcils froncés, ils maintenaient chacun le contact, physique et énergétique. Puis, sans un mot, Byakuya libéra son sabre de sa main gauche et dirigea son index vers le buste de la jeune femme, qui suivit le mouvement d'un air étonné contenu.

\- Byakurai, prononça-t-il, sans ton.

Un vif éclair d'argent émergea du bout de son doigt et fusa en sifflant vers la poitrine d'Amaterasu. Une lueur étincelante, blanche, scintilla dans les yeux trop bleus et trop clairs de la jeune femme, qui rompit un instant le contact de Senbonzakura de sa main droite. La dague rouge balaya l'air crépitant. Et la flèche alla s'encastrer dans le sol, avant de disparaître en répandant une multitude de fragments autour d'elle. Nonchalante, elle fit sauter la lame dans sa paume, puis repoussa de la gauche le tranchant tourné vers elle. Un pas en arrière, elle arbora un sourire satisfait.

\- Si tu crois m'avoir avec des sorts aussi faibles… fit-elle avec dédain.

Malgré son visage impassible, Byakuya fixait son adversaire, interloqué. C'était la première fois, mis à part quelques rares Capitaines, qu'on déviait ainsi son kidô. Une goutte de doute perla en son cœur. Il connaissait ses capacités, qu'il maîtrisait à la perfection, il savait mieux que quiconque de quoi il était capable, mais la jeune femme semblait avoir un potentiel hors normes. Etant issue du Rukongai, dans l'un des plus pauvres districts, comment avait-elle pu naître avec pareille énergie spirituelle ? Et comment avait-elle pu passer inaperçu pendant son temps au Gotei ? Le chef de clan l'ignorait, et intérieurement, cela l'irritait. Pendant toutes ces décennies, il s'était complu dans l'idée que seuls quelques rares privilégiés, d'extraction noble, pouvait espérer obtenir pareille puissance. Il se rendait à présent compte qu'il s'était trompé. Et plus que la perspective d'un combat difficile, cela le contrariait bien plus encore.

Non loin de là, la lutte était acharnée. Madarame Ikkaku affrontait Katsuya, qui avait abandonné le précieux uchikake sur une pierre plate. Katana brandit, il répandait des gerbes de flammes autour de lui, empêchant ainsi ses adversaires de s'approcher. Même l'allonge apportée par Hôzukimaru ne permettait pas de passer le cercle brûlant. Un rictus dépité et frustré sur le visage, le Lieutenant de la Onzième Division eut un claquement de langue agacé.

\- Tu vas te cacher combien de temps, encore ? lança-t-il. Bats-toi !

\- Mais c'est ce que je fais, figure-toi, lui répondit une voix dans le brasier tournoyant.

Soudain, sans crier gare, un tourbillon enflammé passa la barrière rougeoyante pour se diriger vers lui, noircissant sur son passage les herbes déjà sèches. Dans un bruit de gorge irrité, Ikkaku esquiva, laissant l'attaque se dissiper derrière lui. Ayasegawa Yumichika, installé sur une charpente brisée, observait la scène, le menton appuyé sur sa main. A moins qu'un adversaire intéressant ne vînt le cueillir, il comptait bien attendre que son partenaire remportât cet affrontement. Pour combattre à la loyale, il fallait être à égalité numérique, et jamais, ni lui, ni Ikkaku, ne dérogerait à la règle. Et encore moins avec leur Capitaine dans les parages.

A cet instant, et sans pour autant le faire sursauter, une fillette à la chevelure aussi rose que la cime d'un cerisier vint se poser à côté de lui. Les pommettes colorées, elle arborait un grand sourire, le poing refermé sur le tressage qui entourait le fourreau de son petit katana. Yumichika tourna les yeux vers elle, l'interrogeant du regard sur sa présence à ses côtés et non à ceux de leur supérieur.

\- Ken-chan a trouvé un adversaire intéressant ! répondit-elle à sa question muette.

Le jeune homme suivit son index du regard, détournant son attention de son partenaire pour observer leur massif et musculeux Capitaine, luttant contre un homme aux mèches cuivrées. De deux têtes plus petit que lui, habillé d'une tenue simple, noire, sans atours, esthétiquement pauvre, il brandissait un sabre courbé à garde oblongue. La lame s'épaississait dans la courbure, et un œil attentif aurait perçu la multitude d'aiguillons qui en hérissait le tranchant, comme autant de dards aux capacités encore inconnues. Mais ce qui était le plus intéressant était le masque, horrifique, d'une blancheur de craie, qui recouvrait son visage. Ses yeux, deux pupilles rouges baignant de noir, étincelaient d'une lueur maléfique. Fil contre fil, il enserra sa garde des deux mains, pris un élan, profond, contenu, maîtrisé, et amorça un coup au-dessus de sa tête. Mais la frappe qu'il porta ne fut pas physique. Au moment où il abaissait son arme, un rai condensé d'énergie pure fusa, et se dirigea en grésillant vers Zaraki. Celui-ci balaya l'attaque de son sabre, dispersant les fragments bleutés qui se dissipèrent ensuite dans les grondements de sa pression spirituelle.

\- Hé ! lança-t-il en posant sa lame sur son épaule. Malgré ton masque, t'as rien de mieux ?

Son adversaire ne répondit pas, peu réceptif à la provocation, et renouvela son assaut. Les fers se croisèrent de nouveau, crissèrent, et Kenpachi appuya de toute son énergie, qui bientôt, brilla d'un halo doré autour de lui. Finalement, ce gars au masque ne l'intéressait plus vraiment. Ses pouvoirs étaient bien faibles comparés à d'autres. Ennuyé, il releva la pointe de son sabre, désireux d'en finir pour combattre ailleurs. Et, alors qu'il allait asséner son coup, une demi-douzaine de nouvelles flèches d'énergie fusèrent vers lui. Il fronça les sourcils. Décidément, il ne voulait pas comprendre.

\- T'es sourd en plus d'être débile ? grogna-t-il. Tes attaques ne peuvent rien contre moi.

\- Et vous n'êtes qu'une masse de muscles sans cervelle, visiblement, répliqua enfin le jeune homme.

Zaraki ne semblait pas comprendre, car il ne répondit pas. Shinyama Kaoru releva alors son masque sur sa tempe, dévoilant son visage aux traits fins. Avec un sourire satisfait et amusé, il brandit son sabre.

\- Mon Zanpakutô ne fait pas que lancer des attaques d'énergies, expliqua-t-il. Son pouvoir est bien plus pernicieux que cela : il aspire celle de mes adversaires pour l'utiliser et attaquer. Même quelqu'un comme vous devrait en sentir les effets, après ces quelques frappes.

Kenpachi grogna. Maintenant qu'il y faisait attention, il sentait que son énergie avait baissée. Relativement peu, comparé à la masse astronomique qu'il gardait en réserve, mais suffisante pour qu'il s'en rende compte. Contrarié, et de nouveau captivé par son adversaire, un rictus carnassier fendit son visage balafré. Il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot !

* * *

Dans l'air qui grondait de l'orage qui s'annonçait et des pressions spirituelles qui s'affrontaient, une nuée de pétales rosés apparut, avant de fondre vers le sol. Amaterasu esquiva l'attaque du noble d'un simple bond, ses dagues toujours en main. Elle avait nombre de fois entendu parler de Senbonzakura, l'élégant Zanpakutô du Seigneur Kuchiki, et elle n'était pas déçue de l'affrontement. Suffisamment tendu pour piquer sa curiosité, le combat était fluide, et elle bondissait sur le sol de terre, évitant les assauts, comme si elle dansait sur un tapis d'herbes jaunies. Sa tunique volait dans son sillage, ses cheveux tournoyaient dans ses esquives, et rien n'indiquait qu'elle fournissait un quelconque effort dans cette fuite perpétuelle du cerisier au vent.

Pourtant, après un certain temps de course et de bonds, elle était lassée de cette poursuite sans issue, et cela ne l'amusait plus. Elle prit alors place face à Byakuya, et sa stature droite, volontaire, retint les coups du Capitaine. Sous ses yeux gris, elle fit jongler un instants ses lames entre ses doigts, avant de les saisir toutes deux de la main droite. Poignées plaquées l'une contre l'autre, pointes tournées vers elle, bras tendu vers son adversaire, elle eut un sourire narquois et provocateur aux lèvres.

\- Je ne crois pas que tu aies déjà rencontré mon Zanpakutô, Kuchiki Byakuya.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, gardant en attente, derrière lui, les milliers de pétales qui composaient le Shikai de Senbonzakura. Devant son immobilité, la jeune femme se fendit d'un sourire démentiel, fou, qui glaça d'effroi l'échine du Capitaine, puis, d'un mouvement du pouce, elle écarta les fers, les plaçant en angle droit, de telle sorte que l'une des lames pointât vers la gauche. Elle leva alors la croix désaxée devant son visage, dardant de son regard bleu glace le visage impassible qui l'observait en silence, puis elle resserra ses doigts sur les poignées.

\- Répands ta colère… Fûraijin !

Une puissante onde de choc de pression spirituelle explosa autour d'elle, se teintant d'un bleu si pâle, si froid, qu'elle sembla geler la terre et les airs. Les quelques guerriers qui se battaient non loin furent projetés au sol dans des tintements de lames perdues et des grognements étouffés, et, au-dessus d'eux, dans la colonne d'énergie qui vrillait l'air jusqu'aux cieux, un éclair craqua sinistrement, éclairant les nuages noirs qui s'étaient accumulés. Le tourbillon céda aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu. Amaterasu tenait à présent un large éventail couleur sable orné de fresques rouges et vertes, du corps duquel s'envolait un long ruban blanc brodé de bourrasques cendrées. Amusée, elle fit un instant danser son arme entre ses mains, le faisant voler, battre, comme une légère et délicate aile de papillon, puis elle saisit la longe de sa main gauche, l'éventail de la droite et, alors qu'une cinquantaine de mètres la séparait de Byakuya, elle amorça un large mouvement en sa direction. Aussitôt, un coup de vent battit la plaine, repoussant la poussière, faisant craquer les arbres, claquer les capes et siffler la brise dans les ruines fumantes de la Forge. Le noble fronça les sourcils, surprit, même s'il ne le montra pas. Il ne s'attendait pas à pareille attaque. Ainsi donc, son adversaire utilisait un Zanpakutô élémentaire et contrôlait les vents. Rassuré, ses yeux étincelèrent d'une lueur confiante. Senbonzakura y était insensible, il ne suivait que sa volonté. Sans attendre, il commanda les pétales, qui se dispersèrent et fendirent vers Amaterasu en bruissant. Celle-ci ricana, bondit et asséna un nouveau battement de son éventail. Une puissante bourrasque balaya les airs, et repoussèrent, difficilement cependant, les lames rosées qui venaient à elle. Un froncement de sourcils mécontent marqua son visage, et elle revint au sol, scrutant de son regard glacé l'arme quelle tenait en main. En face d'elle, Byakuya s'était statufié un instant. Il peinait à croire qu'elle avait réussi à écarter Senbonzakura, mais un regard à son expression lui fit comprendre qu'elle s'attendait à un résultat plus probant. Un espoir naquit en son cœur tandis qu'il rappelait son Zanpakutô. Sabre en main, il dirigea sa lame vers le sol et la lâcha, sous les prunelles bleues, irritées de son adversaire.

\- Il est temps d'en finir, prononça-t-il.

La pointe effleura la terre et s'y enfonça comme si elle était faite d'un liquide plus pur que l'eau la plus claire. Quelques ondes se propagèrent en silence. Puis, immenses, menaçantes, de hautes lames immergèrent du sol et se dressèrent, funestes, avant de se briser en un nombre incalculable de fragments tranchants.

\- Bankai. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.

\- Je vois que tu es sérieux, dit la jeune femme. Mais j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac.

Alors que les ondées se dirigeaient vers elles, elle bondit, éventail en main, le long ruban enroulé autour du poignet. Elle donna une impulsion de la paume contre le corps de l'étendu, et une vingtaine de pointe en hérissèrent la voilure. Les lamelles revenaient à la charge, la suivaient. Amaterasu bondit de nouveau, et d'un shunpo, arriva tout prêt de Byakuya, assénant un coup oblique sur son buste. Les pointes tranchèrent le haori, le kimono, et la peau claire de l'officier qui recula d'un pas, éberlué. Il n'avait pu suivre sa vitesse. Un mouvement imprévisible, rapide, qui ne lui avait pas permis de se protéger à temps. Il sentit le sang, poisseux, perler et se répandre sur son torse. Lorsqu'il ramena le regard sur la jeune femme, elle avait de nouveau disparut. Derrière ? Non. Au-dessus. Il leva les yeux, juste à temps pour s'écarter, tandis que les lames s'abattaient sur le pan de son haori. D'un mouvement circulaire, il se retourna et posa le pied sur l'éventail pour le clouer au sol. En position instable, Amaterasu préféra fléchir les jambes, se recroquevillant au plus près des herbes sèches.

\- Si tu crois que ça va suffire… menaça-t-elle.

De sa main gauche, elle saisit le ruban qui était noué à son poignet, puis le tira pour le faire claquer. Aussitôt, les volutes qui y étaient brodées tournoyèrent et une puissante bourrasque se répandit autour d'elle, telle une onde de choc, faisant chanceler le Capitaine suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse retirer son Zanpakutô de sa prise. Elle se redressa, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

\- Je voulais m'amuser encore un peu en Shikai, mais tu commences à m'agacer, Kuchiki Byakuya.

Elle libéra l'étoffe claire de son poignet et le laissa voler sans entrave. D'un geste sec, Amaterasu referma la voilure de l'éventail et, tout en laissant son énergie spirituelle exploser autour d'elle, répandant une onde plus violente que la précédente, elle amena son arme contre sa paume comme si elle y enfonçait un couteau.

\- Bankai !

Brûlant, tournoyant, sa pression spirituelle se condensa, créant un tourbillon qui s'éleva jusqu'aux nuages, sombres. Quelques éclairs craquèrent dans le ciel, éclairant le champ de bataille d'une sinistre lueur blafarde, le temps d'un instant, et les affrontements parurent comme figés dans la pierre. Lame contre lame. Sortilèges bleus, rouges, dorés. Plaies béantes, cris d'effrois. Douleur, horreur, et mort. L'air vrombissait de pression, lourd, implacable, faisant courber les échines, et Amaterasu se tint, droite, fière et le cœur gonflé de colère, tandis que son Zanpakutô prenait la forme désirée. En main, elle ne tenait qu'un étrange bâtonnet de bois au pommeau rond autour duquel était noué un ruban semblable à celui de l'éventail. Ni lame, ni garde, ni aiguillon. Cela ne ressemblait en rien à une arme. Autour de ses épaules planait une large étoffe blanche, brodée de vents contraires, qui s'enroulait ensuite ses bras jusqu'aux coudes. Et entourant son buste et sa tête, se dressait dans son dos un cercle noir orné de disques pourpres, eux-mêmes décorés de trois gouttes sombres qui s'éloignaient en spirale.

\- Fuwaaku Fûraijin, prononça-t-elle.

Byakuya se retint de hausser un sourcil surpris. Il ne comprenait pas en quoi cette libération pouvait être plus dangereuse que la précédente. Elle paraissait tout juste plus encombrante. Dédaigneux, il se dit que son Shikai aurait très bien suffit pour achever ce combat qui tournait au ridicule.

\- Est-ce tout ce que te procure ton Bankai ? demanda-t-il d'une voix atone.

\- Oui, même si tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises, crois-moi. Cela dit, j'ai d'autres obligations qui m'attendent, excuse-moi de vouloir en finir au plus vite.

Ces mots prononcés, elle amena sa main contre sa tempe. En silence, sous le regard acier, interloqué, du Capitaine, des fragments d'énergie spirituelle vinrent s'y assembler, afin de recouvrir son visage d'un masque d'un blanc laiteux. Dents pointues, longues canines, front proéminent, il avait les traits des démons. Deux cornes se dressaient sur ses tempes et, sous ses yeux, deux bandes, l'une rouge l'autre verte, s'effilaient vers ses pommettes. Aussitôt, sans avertissement, Amaterasu dressa le bras droit, brandissant sa poignée de bois, puis en abattit le pommeau contre sa paume gauche. Le ciel rugit, gronda, et la foudre, déchirant les nuages, tomba à l'endroit même où se trouvait Byakuya l'instant d'avant. Les herbes, frappées, brûlèrent et se répandirent en petit tas de cendres sur la terre noircie. Les yeux de la jeune femme, enfermés derrière son masque, paraissaient encore plus bleus et meurtriers, tandis qu'elle réitérait son geste. Une nouvelle fois, un éclair frappa le sol, et l'officier se tenait quelques mètres plus loin, analysant les pouvoirs inconnus de ce Zanpakutô, auquel il était confronté. Le vent, et maintenant le tonnerre ? Jamais pareille arme n'avait été recensée, les sabres élémentaires étaient censés garder leur élément en Bankai.

\- Quel est ce maléfice ? s'entendit-il demander.

\- Fûraijin est le Zanpakutô de foudre et de vent par excellence, répondit-elle d'une voix rendue rauque par son masque. Je peux donc contrôler ces éléments à ma guise.

Prenant appui sur le sol, elle n'attendit pas que son adversaire soit prêt pour la suite du combat. L'heure tournait, et le reste de son plan devait être mis à exécution dans les plus brefs délais. Elle bondit alors, poignée en main et y donna une impulsion du poignet. Alors que son shunpo la menait sur le flanc droit du Capitaine de la Sixième Division, une longue lame, faite d'électricité pure, s'allongea depuis l'extrémité opposée au pommeau rond. Un mouvement rapide, vertical, et la pointe s'enfonça en plein cœur. Les vibrations de l'arme firent grésiller la chair et la brûlèrent alors que le visage de Byakuya se tendait de douleur.

* * *

Cela faisait déjà bien longtemps que Renji avait quitté les bâches tendues par la Quatrième Division où il avait été soigné par le Lieutenant Isane. Debout, en forme, tenant Zabimaru de ses deux mains, il voyait s'approcher un Arrancar à l'apparence peu commune. Cheveux noirs en bataille, prunelles d'aigue-marine, masque reptilien recouvrant la moitié inférieure de son visage, s'il n'avait pas cette attitude calme et désinvolte, il aurait facilement fait reculer les plus téméraires des Shinigamis. Et Renji, malgré ses beaux discours, ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'en faisait pas partie. Il était même le pire d'entre eux, puisqu'il ne savait pas prendre la fuite. Courageux, confiant à l'excès, il ordonna la libération de son Zanpakutô, et les crocs du babouin vinrent en hérisser le fil.

\- Quel est ton nom, Arrancar ? demanda-t-il d'une voix grave.

\- Argo Mondrake, lui répondit celui-ci, impassible.

\- Bien, moi c'est Abarai Renji, Vice-Capitaine de la Sixième Division. Enchanté.

Le Hollow accueillit la salutation d'un haussement de sourcil interloqué, ne percevant pas le malaise qui avait pris la voix du jeune homme. Comment le pouvait-il, de toute façon, puisqu'il n'était qu'un être fait d'émotions négatives ? Certes Arrancar, certes doué de conscience, il en était toujours pourtant à se demander pour quelle raison il combattait et évoluait. Mais ses instincts parlaient souvent pour lui.

Renji resserra sa prise sur Zabimaru, puis se mit en position pour combattre. Même lui qui n'était pas très habile pour sentir et pister les énergies spirituelles, il pouvait percevoir celle de son adversaire, et sa densité, presque compacte, avait quelque chose d'effroyable et de funeste. D'un geste, il étendit les crocs de son Zanpakutô, tentant une première approche, une première attaque. Argo bloqua la lame de la main, l'autre toujours enfoncée dans sa poche. Les assauts se répétèrent, inlassablement, et sans discontinuer, l'Arrancar balayait les crocs d'un revers de paume, sans que ceux-ci n'entamassent l'épais cuir de sa peau blanche. Les mâchoires serrées, il ramena à lui les segments métalliques de son sabre, puis se concentra. Son énergie spirituelle balaya la poussière et fit danser les herbes jaunies, formant un tourbillon rouge autour de lui.

\- Bankai !

Jaillissant de sa garde, une gerbe d'énergie entama la lame et la remplaça, l'allongea, la grandit. Après quelques instants, les crocs avaient disparus, au profit d'un énorme serpent hérissé de pointes, dont il tenait le bout de la queue tel un moignon osseux. Sur ses épaules et son bras, une fourrure épaisse, fauve, avait poussé.

\- Hihiô Zabimaru !

L'œil brillant de confiance, il s'élança de nouveau, et la tête du serpent siffla. Collerette au vent, il y eu plusieurs détonations et entre les crochets acérés, une boule d'énergie brûlante prit forme, avant de fuser et d'exploser au contact de l'Arrancar. Dans des gerbes d'étincelles, la fumée, noire, se dissipa peu à peu. Argo était quasiment indemne. Une brûlure bénigne ombrait son avant-bras.

\- Bon sang ! ragea le Lieutenant. Il est increvable ou quoi ?

Le Hollow semblait un peu perdu. Il observait en silence la marque sur sa peau blanche, la scrutait de ses yeux turquoise. Quand il baissa le bras, son front s'était plissé, et ses sourcils étaient froncés, son regard venant se teindre de violence et de rancœur. D'un geste lent, il dégaina son sabre, qui pendait à sa hanche gauche et le brandit. Envisageant une riposte, Renji n'attendit pas qu'il attaquât et le chargea de nouveau en guidant le grand serpent du moignon qu'il avait dans la main. Louvoyant, sifflant, le crâne reptilien, blanc, se fraya un chemin entre les mottes de terre, puis ouvrit la gueule, prêt à planter ses crocs dans la chair pâle de l'Arrancar. Les mâchoires claquèrent, se refermant sur le vide. Renji eut un hoquet de stupeur, et il fit volte-face, sentant, instinctivement, que l'attaque viendrait dans son dos. Trop rapide, trop furtive, il vit effectivement la lame noire du sabre d'Argo se diriger vers lui sans qu'il puisse se protéger ou riposter. Il ferma alors les yeux, la tête baissée, affrontant la mort sans la regarder.

Il y eut des tintements métalliques, et le crissement caractéristique des fils qui s'affrontaient et se croisaient. Incertain, le Lieutenant rouvrit les paupières et se redressa. Devant lui se tenait une jeune Shinigami, deux lames au poing, repoussant le katana de son adversaire.

\- Naru ! s'exclama-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?!

La colère embrasa son cœur, et il la rejoignit en quelques enjambées, le regard flamboyant. Peut-être avait-il peur de la voir mourir ? Etait-ce par affection ou par crainte d'en subir les responsabilités et le remord ?

\- Je t'avais dit de rester au Seireitei !

\- Sauf votre respect, Lieutenant, il était hors de question que je reste à l'abri en vous sachant tous ici, à risquer votre vie.

Les sourcils froncés de Renji se redressèrent sur son front et il eut un rictus à la fois contrarié et ému. Regardant en biais, embêté, il soupira doucement.

\- Ne viens pas te plaindre si ça tourne mal.

\- Pas d'inquiétude.

Ils se relevèrent d'un même geste, faisant face à l'Arrancar qui les toisait avec colère. Celui-ci jaugea un instant les deux griffes de Sekiko, la tête de serpent de Zabimaru, ses adversaires, puis il plissa les yeux. A travers son masque, une voix caverneuse, rauque, leur parvint. Elle vibrait de ressentiment, de haine et d'incompréhension retenue.

\- Vous avez trop de cœur, vous autres Shinigamis. Et c'est ce qui causera votre perte.

D'un geste vif, il brandit son sabre, haut dans le ciel, et laissa la rage des éclairs en faire scintiller la pointe. Se détachant sur le ciel sinistre, ses yeux brillèrent tels deux diamants, et sa voix roula de nouveau, rocailleuse.

\- Prends ton envol, Espectral Dragòn !

Une puissante énergie spirituelle, d'un noir d'encre, l'enveloppa alors et tournoya avec force, emportant poussière, brindilles, pierres. Sous les assauts du vent, Naru et Renji se protégeaient le visage du bras. Soudain, les fragments de pression condensée se dissipèrent comme une toile déchirée et leurs cœurs ratèrent un battement. Devant eux, dressé sur deux puissantes pattes postérieures, se tenait un immense dragon noir. Ailes aux membranes déchirées, en lambeaux, le visage d'Argo était à peine reconnaissable sous le masque et la tignasse de jais qui coulait dans sa nuque telle une crinière. Sur le sommet de son crâne, de longues cornes, ondulées, partaient en arrière, d'un blanc glacial, et tout son corps était recouvert d'écailles sombres, luisantes. Dans sa nouvelle forme, l'Arrancar serra les poings de ses bras épais, puis déplia chacun de ses doigts, munis de griffes. Il leva alors un index et le pointa sur eux. Un grésillement sinistre se fit entendre, et une boule de feu rouge, lumineuse, apparut, s'enroulant.

\- Un Cero ! s'exclama Renji en sortant enfin de sa torpeur.

Il se tourna vers sa camarade, qui restait figée, tremblante, le visage glacé d'effroi, les yeux exorbités. La jeune femme ne sentait plus son cœur battre tant la vision horrifique de leur adversaire l'avait gelée. Des sueurs froides coulant le long de son dos, elle restait immobile, incapable du moindre mouvement. Elle n'entendait pas son Lieutenant qui l'appelait et qui lui ordonnait de fuir. Elle se sentait comme happée par le regard vif du dragon, comme s'il aspirait la moindre goutte de son énergie, comme s'il la vidait de toute volonté. Alors, s'abattant comme l'implacable appel de la Mort, le Cero quitta son lanceur et fusa, siffla, fendit l'air en tournoyant. Ses langues de feu s'enroulaient, grondaient, maléfiques.

Et le Cero explosa.

Les fumées, noires, tardèrent à se dissiper. Quand, enfin, les volutes disparurent, Argo haussa un sourcil squameux. Le grand crâne de serpent était fendu, brûlé, la collerette noircie, et sous les anneaux serrés de son corps sortit péniblement le Lieutenant Abarai. Essoufflé, l'estomac noué, il s'appuya un instant sur ses genoux, plié en deux, avant d'écarter Zabimaru du dôme qu'il avait construit de justesse. Le serpent retomba sur le sol, lourd et hagard.

\- Naru ! ça va ? demanda-t-il, le souffle court.

La jeune femme se redressa, tremblante, le cœur au bord des lèvres, serrant dans sa main droite la poignée tressée de Sekiko. Elle le rejoignit péniblement, la bouche serrée, pâle, les yeux brillants. Renji passa un bras autour de ses épaules, chaleureux, comme si le désespoir qu'ils avaient vécu n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

\- Hé, tout va bien, d'accord ? Ressaisis-toi, je ne pourrai pas le battre seul.

Naru hocha la tête, encore un peu sous le choc, mais elle releva sa dague, indiquant, sans parler, qu'elle ferait de son mieux pour l'assister. Cela le rassura. Elle irait bien.

* * *

Le visage figé d'effroi et de douleur, le corps de Byakuya, inerte, tomba en arrière. Au moment de toucher le sol, il se désagrégea en particules d'énergies qui recouvrirent la terre brune comme une pluie de flocons. Contrariée, Amaterasu se retourna et vit, son véritable adversaire, toujours vivant, se tenir face à elle.

\- Shihô : la Mue de la Cigale.

\- Hum, bien joué, concéda-t-elle. Mais ça ne suffira pas.

La jeune femme prit de nouveau son élan en s'appuyant au sol. Cette fois, le Capitaine ne se laissa pas surprendre et chargea les nuées de Senbonzakura sur la diablesse. Mais celle-ci bondissait, maîtrisant son shunpo à la perfection, et tournait autour de lui pour le narguer. D'un coup du pommeau contre sa cuisse, un éclair rageur déchira le ciel et vint frapper le sol dans un craquement sinistre. Byakuya avait esquivé. Elle usa alors de la vitesse considérable apportée par son masque et disparut. Le noble fronça les sourcils, prit au dépourvu, et chercha l'énergie spirituelle de la combattante. Il se retourna alors vivement, tandis que la lame de foudre perçait le pan de sa manche. Il en sentit sa chaleur et sa morsure attaqua son poignet. Il retira alors promptement sa main, déchirant de ce fait le vêtement. Un claquement de langue, Amaterasu en avait assez. Elle avait un adversaire doué, et même s'il ne parvenait à la toucher, elle non plus, ne lui avait pas infligé beaucoup de dommages. Excédée par cette perte de temps, débordant de pression spirituelle non contrôlée, elle se redressa et, de la main, fit disparaître son masque. La jeune femme fit volte-face, scellant son Zanpakutô avant de le ranger dans les deux fourreaux, tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers le cœur de la bataille sous l'œil interloqué de Byakuya. Elle enjamba les cadavres, perçut sans émotion la tête tranchée de Siena, et Motoya qui essuyait le sang de sa faux, évita sans mal les résidus d'une des flèches d'énergie de Kaoru et l'un des tourbillons de Katsuya. Elle dépassa, de son pas décidé, Ikkaku, qui la fixa alors, figé dans sa position dans le craquement de l'air qui vrombissait autour d'elle, puis écarta de la main les flammes de son adjoint.

\- Ramasse mes affaires, nous partons.

Sans attendre l'approbation, elle se retourna et scruta un instant la foule qui cessait peu à peu le combat, surprise. Puis elle le vit. Elle reprit sa route, passa entre Kenpachi et son deuxième bras droit, contourna Soi Fon et Hisagi Shûhei, puis elle s'arrêta et leva les yeux.

\- Argo, le Garganta.

Soudain, en silence, Byakuya apparut près d'elle, la lame de son katana pressé contre sa gorge. Inconsciemment, elle leva le menton, tout en le dardant d'un regard meurtrier.

\- Argo, rappela-t-elle. Tout de suite.

Se dressant sur ses pattes postérieures, le dragon aux ailes écorchées, leva un index vers le ciel et le déchira. Une large plaie, béante, noire, craquelée, s'ouvrit alors, et l'intérieur était si sombre, si maléfique, qu'un silence lourd et pesant s'abattit tout à coup sur la plaine.

\- Tu ne t'enfuiras pas, dit Byakuya en pressant le tranchant de son sabre contre la peau claire de la gorge.

Une goutte de sang perla. Amaterasu ne sourcilla pas et, du doigt, repoussa la lame.

\- Nous reviendrons.

Saisissant l'uchikake, légèrement poussiéreux, que Katsuya lui tendait, elle se retourna et s'en vêtit, croisant les pans sur son buste. En silence, elle suivit ses troupes, s'engageant dans le large portail, laissant derrière elle la mort et la désolation. Et, étrangement, personne n'essaya de les en empêcher. Peut-être y avait-il eut suffisamment de morts. Peut-être les Shinigamis avaient-ils assez connu la destruction et le désespoir.

En silence, les blessés furent rassemblés et emmenés à la Quatrième Division. Les morts furent pris en compte par les services funéraires, et, bientôt, la plaine retrouva son calme. Le ciel se dégagea, les nuages se dispersèrent. Il ne resta alors plus que les ruines, accablantes, de la Forge, et le sang versé, qui teignait la terre sèche d'une nappe pourpre. Le Commandant Yamamoto convoqua les hauts-gradés des Divisions ayant participé au combat. Brûlés, blessés, sanguinolents, ils se rassemblèrent dans la salle de réunion, claudiquant. L'entretien dura. Les comptes rendus étaient brouillons, bruts, faits d'exclamations et d'impressions imagées, d'émotions. Personne n'arriva, ce soir-là, pas même Byakuya, à faire une synthèse convenable de la bataille, les sensations, la peur, la mort, étant encore trop présentes. Mais, pourtant, chacun eut la même expression d'effroi lorsqu'ils évoquèrent la Forge. C'était tout un patrimoine qui venait de disparaître, ainsi que toutes leurs chances de remplacer les défunts par des nouvelles recrues. Car sans Zanpakutô, un Shinigami n'était rien. Il leur était impossible de former des étudiants sans la promesse d'un partenariat solide avec leur sabre. Et ils étaient tous conscient de la gravité de la situation : la reconstruction prendrait des décennies, période pendant laquelle ils devraient compter sur les troupes encore en lice. Leur futur s'annonça sombre et menacé de destruction. Si le Sankashin revenait avec une armée d'Arrancars, rien ne pourrait les empêcher de les rayer de la Soul Society et d'en prendre le contrôle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espectral Dragòn : Dragon Spectral en espagnol. Je ne connaissais pas encore la resurreccion d'Ulqiorra quand j'ai décidé de celle d'Argo.  
> Fûraijin : 風雷神 fuu rai jin en japonais. A traduire ici par "Fratrie Divine du Vent et du Tonnerre". NB : il n'y a pas de kanjis signifiant "fratrie", mais je souhaite en conserver le terme, pour une raison simple. Je me suis inspirée ici des deux dieux Fuujin (kami du vent) et Raijin (kami du tonnerre), qui étaient tous les deux frères.  
> Fuwaaku Fûraijin : 不和悪 風雷神 fuwa aku fuu rai jin en japonais. A traduire ici par "Discorde Démoniaque de la Fratrie Divine du Vent et du Tonnerre". NB : Un peu long, je vous l'accorde ! Fuujin et Raijin, avant de devenir des dieux, étaient des démons, qui, même kamis, ont continué à être en perpétuelle discorde, d'où le nom du Bankai. Concernant son apparence, Fuujin portait un sac (ici, une étole) de vents, et Raijin frappait sur un tambour pour faire tomber la foudre.


	14. Un peu de répit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La bataille de la Forge est terminée. Arrivée avec ces troupes dans le Hueco Mundo, Amaterasu se laisse submerger par ses souvenirs. Se rappelle-t-elle ce qui l'a poussée à agir ainsi ? Pourquoi avoir choisi la voie du sang et des armes ? Pourquoi se dresser contre les Shinigamis ?

**ACTE 3**  
**L'ATTENTE**

* * *

 

A peine plus d'un mois s'était écoulé après la sanglante bataille de la Forge. Le Seireitei, bien que toujours aux aguets, tombait peu à peu dans une veille léthargique. Soigner les blessés, récolter des ressources, reconstruire. Le Gotei était silencieux, les survivants pensaient à leurs camarades sacrifiés, à leur funeste futur qui se dessinait devant eux. Qu'allaient-ils devenir ? Allait-on les laisser vivre tel qu'ils l'avaient toujours fait, ou n'était-ce que le désespoir et la désolation qui les attendaient ? Les réunions des hauts-gradés, hebdomadaires, devenaient mornes. Car malgré toutes les recherches, toutes les investigations, ni la Douzième Division, ni la cellule d'enquête, ne parvenaient à pister les énergies spirituelles du Sankashin dans le Hueco Mundo. Ce monde, froid, obscur, vide, leur était encore inconnu, et les portes de la connaissance restaient hermétiquement fermées. Sans Hollow sous la main prêt –de gré ou de force- à leur ouvrir un Garganta, il leur était impossible de se rendre dans l'autre monde. Et le Senkaimon ne pouvait être reprogrammé.

Ce fut finalement après de longues semaines de tergiversations que l'un des Capitaines osa prononcer le nom que tous redoutaient. Ukitake s'était avancé, plus en forme que jamais –fait étrange, car à l'inverse, le Seireitei paraissait presque à l'agonie- et avait élevé la voix.

\- Urahara Kisuke, prononça-t-il.

Autour de lui, quelques gradés eurent des sursauts, des hoquets de stupeur, de contrariété, de dégoût. Peu appréciaient l'exilé, suite à ses abominables expériences sur la Hollowfication, et si la simple mention du nom pouvait figer d'effroi les plus calmes, les autres tremblaient d'une colère sourde. Seulement, en cet instant, l'homme était le seul capable de les aider.

\- Qu'as-tu dit ? gronda le Commandant Yamamoto en plissant les yeux.

\- Urahara Kisuke, répéta le Capitaine de sa voix douce. Je sais que vous ne le portez pas dans votre cœur, mais il me semble qu'il est capable d'ouvrir un Garganta.

\- Ce ne sera pas gratuit, soupira Kyôraku. Le bougre ne fait rien sans compensation.

\- Vous n'allez quand même pas demander son aide ? s'indigna Soi Fon. Après ce qu'il a fait !

\- C'est peut-être notre seule chance d'arrêter le Sankashin, lui répondit Jûshiro en se tournant vers elle.

La jeune femme allait répliquer sur un ton plus acide encore, mais elle fut coupée dans son élan par le son percutant de la canne du Commandant qui frappait le sol avec force, réclamant le silence. Tous se turent et pivotèrent vers lui.

\- Nous n'irons pas dans le Hueco Mundo, dit-il de sa voix rocailleuse.

\- Mais… riposta le Capitaine aux longs cheveux blancs.

\- Assez ! grogna de nouveau Genryûsei en frappant le sol. Dans notre situation, ce serait une mission suicide. Nos rangs sont déjà affaiblis, se risquer à pénétrer ainsi en territoire ennemi, avec si peu d'informations concernant nos adversaires relèverait de l'inconscience. Sans évoquer l'inenvisageable : nous ne contacterons pas Urahara Kisuke. Je ne tolèrerai aucune contestation de votre part. La réunion est ajournée.

Sans un mot, satisfait ou contrariés, les Capitaines quittèrent la grande pièce et s'en allèrent vers leurs Divisions. Quelques bavardages s'élevèrent dans les coursives et les couloirs, puis les derniers sons s'évanouirent. Les bois, les terrains, les étendues vallonnées, les prés, tout n'était que froid et silence, comme si le Hueco Mundo avait atteint le cœur de la Soul Society et l'avait gelé. Parfois, on percevait dans le lointain la clameur hésitante d'un entraînement, parfois, c'était les pas, las, des patrouilles. Le Seireitei avait perdu la vie et l'animation surchauffée qui le caractérisait. Blessé, agonisant, il tombait en lambeaux, n'attendant plus que sa dernière heure.

Dans les locaux de la Sixième Division, plus précisément dans ceux de la cellule d'enquête, l'équipe Une, affectée ce jour à la surveillance, s'octroyait une pause silencieuse. Tous assis autour de la table basse de l'un des salons, une tasse fumante devant eux, ils restaient pensifs, les regards bas, inexpressifs. Renji était absent, car occupé par ses fonctions de Vice-Capitaine, et même la bonne humeur habituelle de Motoya Masakazu ne suffisait pas à égayer l'atmosphère. Pourtant, ils n'avaient pas subis, en proportion, autant de pertes que les escouades envoyées à la Forge. Seuls deux d'entre eux avaient été gravement blessés, et un seul était mort. Malgré cela, ils ne parvenaient pas à s'abriter de l'humeur maussade qui avait pris le Gotei. Les visages étaient sombres, les rares éclats de rire leur paraissaient déplacés, et les sourires n'étaient que des rictus forcés pour maquiller la douleur et le désespoir.

Mais, dans le petit groupe, il y en avait un qui restait encore fier face au poison qui se répandait dans leurs cœurs. Redressant la tête, il passa une main dans les mèches noires qui encadraient son visage, soupira, puis frappa la table basse de la paume, les faisant à peine sursauter tant leur lassitude était grande.

\- Bon, ça suffit ! rugit Toya. Regardez-vous ! De vrais légumes ! Vous devriez avoir honte de vous laisser abattre comme ça !

\- Toya… souffla Masakazu pour lui intimer de garder le silence.

Dans leur torpeur, un assaut vengeur et buté lui paraissait encore plus douloureux que d'affronter la mort en face. Son cœur était vide, son esprit était embrumé, et cela faisait presque un mois qu'il n'avait plus communiqué avec Tenôgama.

\- Chef, secouez-vous, bon sang ! Vous êtes celui sur qui tout le monde compte. Si vous tombez, on sombre tous ! On a beau être de Divisions différentes, on est une équipe ! Et moi, je refuse de laisser ces enfoirés pourrir notre vie !

\- Toya… murmura-t-il, cette fois, les mains tremblantes.

Les mots de son subordonné le transperçaient comme une lame gelée. C'était douloureux. Tenter de relever la tête faisait mal. Tenter de rouvrir les yeux était difficile. Son corps ne lui répondait pas. Il restait là, prostré, courbant l'échine sous le poids de leur avenir, funeste, et attendant la mort avec patience. Tout paraissait si terne, si dénué d'intérêt. Pourquoi se battre ? Pourquoi s'épuiser pour une cause perdue ? Pourquoi résister ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, l'officier ne vit pas le poing se refermer sur son col et le tirer vers le haut. Il suivit le mouvement sans résister, se levant docilement, posant son regard impassible sur les yeux flambants de colère de l'homme de la Onzième Division. Il fronçait les sourcils, le nez plissé, les mâchoires serrées. Que voulait-il ? Pourquoi n'acceptait-il pas de le laisser attendre la fin ? Hum ? Que disait-il ? Il l'appelait.

Soudain, sans crier gare, Toya fit volte-face, tenant toujours le col de l'uniforme de son supérieur, puis se pencha, et, en faisant balancier, projeta l'homme en avant. Quelques cris de surprise accueillirent cette manœuvre, tandis que l'officier percutait les panneaux coulissants de bois et de papier, les brisant sous le choc. Il glissa sur les lattes vernies de la coursive et s'arrêta contre la rambarde. En quelques enjambées, Toya se tenait face à lui, sérieux.

Masakazu cilla. Il leva une main et massa son crâne endolori, tandis qu'il se redressait en s'appuyant sur son genou. Son dos craqua légèrement, puis ses cervicales, et ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps. Un éclair passa dans son regard. Etrangement, il avait l'impression de se réveiller d'un long sommeil, de sortir la tête hors de l'eau. L'ombre d'un sourire amusé sur le visage, il fléchit les jambes et fit signe au jeune homme d'approcher, l'invitant à combattre. Celui-ci répondit par une expression soulagée, enthousiaste, puis il s'élança. Derrière, autour de la table, Ryuhei était également sorti de sa léthargie, occupé à essuyer le plan de bois des tasses qui s'étaient renversées, Naru épongeait les tatamis souillés. Silencieusement, ils remerciaient leur fougueux camarade. Ils s'étaient laissés abattre par leur situation, certes compliquée. Mais il y avait encore de l'espoir, car ils étaient là, et ils s'entraîneraient plus durement que tous les autres pour repousser le Sankashin quand ils reviendraient.

Impétueux, les deux adversaires se livraient à une lutte à mains nues sur le terrain herbeux entouré des bâtiments qui leur étaient affectés. Des éclats de voix, quelques rires, s'échappaient, et cela acheva d'écarter le désespoir de la petite équipe. Avec des sourires, Naru et Ryuhei les regardèrent, assis en tailleur sur le bord de la coursive, laissant les coussins et les tapis sécher.

Quand ils en eurent assez, Toya et Masakazu les rejoignirent, essoufflés, quelques ecchymoses sur le visage et les bras, les visages joyeux et épanouis. D'un bras, le supérieur encercla les épaules de l'officier de la Onzième Division, le remerciant à voix basse, le regard scintillant, puis ils accédèrent à la coursive et, d'un même mouvement, ils rentrèrent tous dans le salon. A cet instant, quelques coups résonnèrent contre la porte, et, reprenant sa place autour de la table, Motoya éleva la voix, invitant l'inconnu à entrer.

C'était Nasae. Vêtue d'un simple kimono blanc, débarrassée de tout élément rappelant son rang, sa Division, et ses missions, elle s'engagea dans la petite pièce. Un sourire triste ornait ses lèvres. Les mains tremblantes, elle s'inclina, ses longs cheveux prune se répandant autour de son visage en une pluie fine et silencieuse. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, une larme coulait sur sa joue. Elle l'essuya d'un revers de main tremblant.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Nasae ? demanda Masakazu en l'invitant à s'assoir.

La jeune femme plia les jambes et, dans des gestes raides et incertains, s'installa sur le coussin que lui tendait Ryuhei. Elle renifla un instant, balaya une nouvelle larme, puis posa ses mains sur la table. Elle garda le silence.

\- Tu es sortie de l'hôpital ce matin, reprit-il, tu vas mieux ?

Elle hocha la tête, son regard plus triste que jamais, puis elle déglutit difficilement, ravalant ses larmes, oubliant sa gorge serrée, et elle redressa la tête.

\- Je suis venue vous dire au revoir, dit-elle de sa voix claire, à peine chevrotante.

\- Tu retournes à la Deuxième ? demanda Toya sans comprendre.

Ryuhei esquissa un geste de la main vers son camarade. Lui avait compris. Il avait tenté de la soigner, il savait quelles raisons la poussaient à partir.

\- Non, reprit Nasae d'une voix tremblante, perdant peu à peu contenance. Je… Cet Arrancar… Argo Mondrake…

A l'entente du nom, Motoya et Naru se raidirent. Ils l'avaient tous deux combattus, et si le premier n'avait pas été blessé, la frustration de n'avoir pu le toucher était encore vive. Sa subordonnée, quant à elle, se rappelait encore trop bien l'apparence effroyable de sa Resurreccion et la peur indicible qu'elle avait ressentie quand il avait lancé son Cero. Un frisson se répandit le long de son échine, elle balaya ce souvenir d'un léger mouvement de tête.

\- En fait, il a… il a détruit mon point d'émission d'énergie spirituelle, acheva-t-elle dans un souffle.

Le silence accueillit ses mots. Masakazu regardait la jeune femme, les yeux pleins de compassion. Il leva une main et la posa sur son épaule, avant de se redresser et de la prendre dans ses bras en une étreinte, certes virile, mais qu'il voulait réconfortante. Nasae hésita quelques instants, puis elle referma ses bras sur son dos et, nichant son visage contre son épaule, se surpris à sangloter.

Sans énergie spirituelle, elle ne pouvait plus être Shinigami. Une fois engagé, personne ne quittait le Seireitei, les déserteurs étaient exécutés –seul le Sankashin avait réussi l'exploit de passer entre les mailles du filet- et ceux qui perdaient leurs pouvoirs disparaissaient de la vue de leurs camarades, le plus souvent. Un entretien avec le Commandant Yamamoto était de mise. En fonction des états de service du Shinigami, de ses appréciations et de ses compétences, il pouvait être décidé de lui accorder un métier civil au sein du Seireitei. Dans le cas contraire, l'enfermement ou l'exécution étaient les seuls choix possibles.

\- Je suis certain que le Commandant te trouvera une place, s'hasarda Ryuhei en frottant son dos d'une main apaisante.

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce, seulement brisé par les pleurs mal contenus de la jeune femme. Elle tremblait, désespérée devant les options qui s'offraient à elle. Ses camarades restaient, compatissants, l'accompagnant dans sa douleur. Malgré cette triste annonce, leur cœur résistait au désespoir. Ils se dresseraient contre vents et marées, et feraient tout pour ranimer le Gotei.

* * *

 

Loin, par la distance, par le temps, par l'espace, se trouvait un monde froid, sombre, creux. Le ciel était noir, dénué de la moindre étincelle étoilée, et une lune solitaire, blafarde, éclairait les paysages sans vie qui s'étendaient à perte de vue. Déserts de sable blanc, végétation desséchée et morte, cristalline, quelques falaises, quelques vallons. Il n'y avait pas de vie, et ceux qui habitaient ces lieux n'avaient pas de cœur. Il n'y avait pas de compassion, pas d'amour, uniquement l'instinct, la survie, la lutte, acharnée, constante, du plus fort contre les plus faibles.

Dans ce large paysage, morne, il y avait portant une construction. Un dôme, haut, frôlant les nuages déchirés qui se déplaçaient sur la voûte sombre du ciel, et deux portes. Pâles, battues par les vents, griffées par le sable, il fallait dix têtes pour les manier. A l'intérieur de la bâtisse, un ersatz de campagne avait été créé. Légèrement vallonnée, la plaine, verte, offrait un joli ruisseau, scintillant sous un soleil factice. Sur les rives, grimpant vers les hauteurs du relief, se tenait un village, fait de cabanons, de maisonnées, de gargotes, il était dominé par une imposante bâtisse au toit de chaume, doré, rutilant. Sur la terrasse, qui offrait une vue imprenable sur le hameau, se tenait Shinrui Kaneko, aussi nommée Amaterasu, en grande conversation avec ses deux adjoints, Shinyama Kaoru et Shinanji Katsuya. Elle arborait une expression contrariée, mécontente, les sourcils froncés sur ses longs yeux en amande.

\- Tu as dit combien de temps, Kaoru ?

\- Dix ans, minimum.

\- Dix ans ! répéta-t-elle, estomaquée. Je ne veux pas attendre dix années ! Deux ont suffi à la Soul Society !

\- Nous partions sur les données de la Douzième Division, beaucoup de nos recherches ont été raccourcies, expliqua le rouquin.

\- Je ne veux pas le savoir. Débrouille-toi, acheva-t-elle en se retournant pour rejoindre ses appartements.

Le jeune homme la suivit, exaspéré, même s'il n'en fit rien.

\- Kaneko, la retint-elle en saisissant son bras.

L'interpellée se dégagea de son emprise d'un mouvement sec, puis elle tourna un visage fâché vers lui.

\- C'est « Amaterasu-sama » autant pour toi que pour les autres, Kaoru.

\- Je vous demande pardon, Votre Grâce, concéda-t-il de bonne foi en inclinant la tête. Mais je souhaite que vous compreniez bien que nous ne connaissons encore que très peu de choses du Hueco Mundo. Malgré tous nos efforts, il nous serait impossible de remplir notre mission dans un délai aussi court. Nous ne pouvons faire mieux que dix années.

Kaneko soupira, les bras croisés, irritée. Elle croisa le regard sincère de son ami d'enfance, se mordit la lèvre, maquillée d'une teinte sanguine, puis leva les bras.

\- Bon, tu as gagné. Je suppose de toute façon que le Seiteitei ne pourra pas se relever de la bataille de sitôt. La reconstruction de la Forge leur prendra bien un demi-siècle. Katsuya, profite de cette attente pour maîtriser ton Bankai, tu en auras besoin.

\- Je peux le libérer depuis bien longtemps, déjà, répliqua-t-il. Juste que vous n'étiez pas là pour le voir.

\- Bien, et la Hollowfication ?

Il secoua la tête. Surveillé par les officiers de son ancienne Division, il n'aurait jamais eu l'occasion de déclencher le processus et de le contrôler, sans aide extérieure. Il comptait bien mettre à profit sa présence au Hueco Mundo pour accéder lui aussi aux pouvoirs des Vizards.

\- Tu sais quoi faire alors. Va voir nos Nécromanciens, ils t'aideront pour les barrières.

Sans un mot, Katsuya hocha la tête, puis il quitta la terrasse, prêt à commencer dans l'instant. Kaoru resta, suivant la jeune femme qui rejoignait l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Au centre de la pièce principale, contre le mur, se trouvait une petite estrade. Un amoncellement de coussins et de tapis richement décorés, des fresques et peintures suspendues aux murs, et des tentures de soies, nouées et placées entre les lampions dorés tout n'était que faste, lumière et couleurs. Dorures, broderies, étoffes brillantes, le tout se mariait pourtant en un ensemble cohérent, harmonieux, à l'aune de la beauté et du maintien nobiliaire de la femme qui habitait les lieux. Amaterasu s'installa sur son trône, appuyée sur les accoudoirs de bois vernis d'un siège sans pieds, placé au milieu des édredons et des tapisseries, elle arrangea de la main les pans croisés de son uchikake, qui dévoilèrent, en bougeant, le bout d'une chaussette blanche. Kaoru pénétra dans la pièce, il passa les chaises sculptées, et se dirigea vers le bureau qu'il utilisait, vernis, aux dorures de pins et de grues en vol, sur lequel il déposa le dossier qu'il avait dans les mains. Un peu hésitant, l'air mal à l'aise, il s'appuya sur le plan de travail, tourné vers la jeune femme, qu'il observa en silence, pensivement. Celle-ci sentit son regard, et elle tourna le visage dans sa direction.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Oh, rien qui puisse vous intéresser, Votre Grâce.

Elle haussa un sourcil perplexe puis s'appuya contre son dossier, les mains sur les accoudoirs pour le jauger de ses yeux bleu glace. Le jeune homme se détourna, et commença à feuilleter son dossier et à fouiller, visiblement au hasard, dans les tiroirs, cherchant à reprendre contenance. Il avait des palpitations, il pouvait presque le sentir sous ses doigts, lorsqu'il touchait un verrou, une poignée, un carnet. Etait-ce de la peur ? Craignait-il à ce point le courroux de son amie d'enfance ? Celle avec qui il avait tout partagé ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne la vit pas s'approcher, silencieusement. Son uchikake glissait sur le parquet lustré au rythme de ses pas. Puis elle s'arrêta, tout prêt, l'intimant sans un mot de lui faire part de son trouble flagrant. Une sueur froide coulant le long de son échine, il se redressa, les mains tremblantes, et affronta son regard si clair, si bleu, qu'il eut l'impression de s'y noyer. Le plus perturbant était que celui-ci avait perdu cette expression contrariée, il reflétait à présent l'affection, les liens qui les unissaient depuis toutes ces décennies. Alors, mû par son instinct, et sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher, il leva une main. Le geste fut lent, comme suspendu. Repoussant délicatement les longues mèches de cheveux noirs, la pulpe de ses doigts rencontra la soie blanche de ses traits, et il se pencha pour cueillir un baiser de ses lèvres. Stupéfaite, la jeune femme se figea, une expression interloquée sur le visage. Son cœur battait de surprise et d'inattendu. Elle connaissait la dévotion sans bornes de Kaoru, c'était l'une de ses plus précieuses qualités, elle l'avait d'ailleurs toujours préféré à Katsuya pour cette raison, et c'était également pour cela qu'elle l'avait choisi pour quitter le Seireitei. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, elle ne s'était attendue à ce que les sentiments qui animaient son complice, son frère, fussent au-delà de la simple amitié. Etait-ce de l'amour ? Ce baiser était-il assez doux pour que cela le fût ? Cette caresse sur sa joue, sur sa pommette, était-elle assez légère ? Et cette lueur dans les yeux noisette du jeune homme, en portait-elle la flamme ? Kaneko n'était pas douée pour discerner et comprendre les sentiments d'autrui, et cela se confirma encore à cet instant. Le doute persistait.

Doucement, alors que les mains de Kaoru se faisaient plus assurées autour de ses épaules et de son dos, alors que sa bouche se pressait avec plus de vigueur contre la sienne, elle le repoussa d'une simple pression sur la poitrine, et s'écarta, troublée. A présent, son visage n'avait plus rien de noble, elle était de nouveau la fillette des bas-fonds du Rukongai, qui ne comprenait pas le nouveau jeu de son ami le plus proche. Etait-ce pour l'amuser ? Pour l'agacer ? Elle l'ignorait. Alors, elle se revit, plus d'un siècle en arrière, riant, en s'essuyant les lèvres, comme pour effacer la présence de celles de Kaoru, ne percevant pas la lueur attristée et blessée dans les prunelles fauve de son ami. Mais aujourd'hui, elle était adulte, et elle était capable de voir. Depuis tout ce temps, il avait gardé ses sentiments sous clef, les enfermant comme une bête sauvage, et visiblement, l'attente ne les avait pas fait faiblir. Ils n'en paraissaient d'ailleurs que plus puissants.

Désolée, les sourcils redressés sur le front, un rictus contrit, elle détourna les yeux, contemplant, le cœur gros, sa plus lamentable erreur. L'échec de toute une amitié, de toute une vie. Kaoru se rapprocha d'un pas, un sourire forcé sur les lèvres, et posa ses mains, tremblantes, sur ses épaules, faussement réconfortant.

\- Ne t'en fais pas ! Je plaisantais, comme quand on était gamins ! J'avais seulement envie de te refaire cette blague !

Kaneko ne répondit pas. Elle savait qu'il éludait, car elle pouvait maintenant voir son amour dans son regard, et elle comprenait enfin la valeur de chacun de ses gestes, de chacun de ses services, de chacune de ses paroles. Elle le voyait, aussi clairement que s'il s'était déclaré. Mais pour ne pas le blesser davantage, pour protéger leurs liens, leurs cœurs et leurs âmes, elle acquiesça doucement, répondant à son sourire, puis elle se détourna et rejoignit son siège. Reprendre son rôle était la meilleure chose à faire. Ne pas oublier les objectifs, les motivations, jeter aux lions les sentiments et les doutes. Elle observa la vallée à travers les portes ouvertes, pensivement, ses souvenirs l'assaillant, tandis que Kaoru se retirait en silence pour préparer sa collation.


	15. Visite hivernale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N'ayant absolument aucune idée de la vitesse à laquelle les âmes vieillissent, j'ai pris le parti qu'un siècle se soit écoulé entre l'enfance des fondateurs du Sankashin et le présent. Aussi, vous verrez qu'il n'y aura presque que des OC dans ces "flashback", même si certains personnages du manga vont apparaître.

C'était l'hiver. Le froid, mordant, sifflait entre les baraques branlantes, et la neige tombait à gros flocon. Le sol de terre avait complètement disparu sous le manteau de neige, emportant les flaques, la boue, les odeurs de déchets abandonnés. Dans les huttes, des lueurs orangées dansaient, et les habitants se serraient les uns contre les autres pour se protéger du vent qui s'insinuait sans faillir, entre les briques, les tôles, les fenêtres. Les flammèches des bougies pliaient sous les bourrasques.

C'était l'hiver. La nourriture se faisait rare. Les rares chiens sauvages qui avaient survécu aux intempéries seraient tués pour nourrir des âmes solitaires en haillons. Il ne restait que quelques rats, grouillants, sales, et les racines gelées des arbres.

C'était l'hiver. Les rues étaient vides. Le quartier était vide. La ville était vide. Personne ne sortait, personne ne s'aventurait. Le ciel, gris, était le reflet du paysage : morne, désertique, sans vie. Le Seireitei était trop loin, une tour dorée miroitant tel un mirage dans la tempête de neige. Et les Shinigamis ne venaient jamais dans les bas-fonds. Quartiers oubliés, rues puantes, désolées. Personne ne pouvait les aider.

Dans un vieux cabanon, aux murs de planches, percées, rongées aux mites, une petite flamme jaune se balançait sous les assauts du vent. L'air, froid, s'insinuait par les ouvertures, tandis que la neige passait par les trous de vers pour recouvrir le sol de terre, dur et humide. Au milieu de l'unique pièce, serrés les uns contre les autres, se tenait une vieille femme, aux longs cheveux cendrés noués dans sa nuque, et cinq enfants. Son corps fatigué essayait autant que possible de protéger les jeunes vies dont elle s'occupait depuis plusieurs années. Des réfugiés, des orphelins. Rares étaient les bonnes âmes en ces lieux, et elle se félicitait de les avoir découvert avant qu'un rôdeur ou un mercenaire ne tombât sur eux. Elle avait réussi à les nourrir, avec le peu d'argent qu'elle obtenait en vendant ses trouvailles dans les districts mieux famés. Parfois, elle cuisinait, quand ses collets ramenaient un lièvre maigre ou un campagnol. Souvent, le repas se déroulait en silence, avec quelques miettes de pain, et ils s'amassaient autour d'une bougie solitaire.

Cinq enfants, cela commençait à être ardu pour la vieille femme. Les protéger, les nourrir, les éduquer. Elle n'avait plus la force et l'énergie de sa jeunesse, mais son cœur était toujours aussi dévoué. Ses propres enfants l'avaient quitté, avaient fait leur vie, marchandant, conseillant, vendant, volant. Un matin funeste, ils avaient été retrouvés, pendus à un arbre, dépouillés de leurs vêtements. Peut-être lui accordait-on une deuxième chance, avec ces cinq orphelins ?

Trois d'entre eux se connaissaient déjà quand elle les accueillit. Une petite fille aux grands yeux bleus et aux cheveux noirs, et deux garçons, l'un aux boucles brunes, l'autre aux mèches cuivrées et au regard noisette, doux. Kaneko, Katsuya et Kaoru. Les deux autres étaient à peine plus jeunes, faux jumeaux, blonds comme les blés, les yeux verts étincelants. Risa et Maosuke. Les cinq enfants s'entendaient bien. Le printemps, ils récoltaient des fleurs que la vieille dame vendait dans les marchés, ils suivaient les papillons et chantonnaient comme les oiseaux. L'été, ils jouaient dans la rivière, ramassaient des plantes sauvages, quelques graines, cherchaient des grenouilles dans les étangs. L'automne, ils faisaient des bouquets de feuilles, rouges, jaunes, or, ils vadrouillaient pour trouver des pommes, du raisin, et sautaient à pieds joints dans les flaques. L'hiver, et bien, l'hiver, ils luttaient contre le froid, tous ensemble, et priaient pour leur survie, une année de plus.

Ce soir-là, pourtant, un événement inattendu sembla faire basculer le reste de leur existence. Alors que le vent mugissait dans les rues, que les bourrasques, gelées, violentes, soulevaient des nuées de flocons alors que les cinq têtes innocentes tentaient de trouver le sommeil dans ce vacarme assourdissant, se serrant sous la couverture de laine alors que la vieille dame plaçait de vieux chiffons sous les fenêtres pour les protéger des intempéries des coups furent frappés contre la porte. Celle-ci, simple panneau de bois retenu par un gond rouillé, tremblait sous les assauts du vent. Etonnée d'avoir un visiteur à cette heure tardive, la propriétaire des lieux traversa la petite pièce et entrouvrit le battant. Sur le pas de son cabanon, couvert de neige, une silhouette sombre se détachait sur le paysage uni.

\- Oui ? Qui êtes-vous ?

La vieille dame fronça les sourcils, scrutant les bourrasques blanchâtres pour distinguer un visage, remontant le col de son habit pour se protéger du froid mordant de l'hiver. La voix lui parvenait, étouffée, balayée par la tempête. Elle tendit l'oreille. C'était un homme.

\- Bonsoir. Navré de vous déranger, Madame. Auriez-vous l'amabilité de m'héberger pour la nuit ?

Elle s'écarta de l'embrasure de la porte et laissa son visiteur entrer. Celui-ci, grand, touchait presque le plafond de planches de sa tête. Il s'ébroua, se débarrassant des couches de neiges qui nappaient ses vêtements puis ébouriffa ses cheveux bruns, un sourire doux sur le visage.

\- Merci beaucoup, vous me sauvez ! fit-il dans un sourire reconnaissant.

Elle ne répondit pas, méfiante, jaugeant du regard le kimono noir et le katana.

\- Vous êtes un Shinigami ? demanda-t-elle en désignant un tabouret, l'invitant à s'y assoir.

\- Oui, merci, répondit-il en prenant place.

Elle fit de même, s'installant sur le banc qu'occupaient en général ses petits protégés, qui dormaient paisiblement dans un coin de la masure, recroquevillés pour se protéger du froid. Sur le guéridon, la bougie flancha quelques instants, puis se redressa. A la lueur dorée, le visage du visiteur inspirait confiance, ses yeux noirs brillant de malice et de sincérité.

\- Vous êtes loin du Seireitei, commenta-t-elle.

\- Je sais. Je suis en mission dans le Quatre-vingtième District, et j'avoue m'être un peu perdu avec cette tempête de neige. Oh, mon nom est Matsuoka Shinryû.

\- Vous pouvez m'appeler Kûsae.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, puis il tourna les yeux vers les silhouettes endormies. Un sourire bienveillant apparut sur ses lèvres.

\- Vous vous occupez d'eux, Kûsae-san ?

Depuis quelques années déjà, oui. Nous ne partageons pas le même sang, mais je les élève comme s'ils étaient mes enfants.

\- Ils ont de la chance de vous avoir.

Le silence retomba dans le cabanon. Kûsae n'avait jamais beaucoup apprécié les Shinigamis. Pour elle, ils n'étaient que des profiteurs, des personnes abandonnant leurs familles, leurs proches, leurs racines, pour s'engraisser derrière les remparts du Seireitei. Ils ne s'intéressaient pas du sort des bas-fonds, de la violence des rues, et de la pauvreté. Les riches s'enrichissaient, les nobles s'anoblissaient, les bourgeois s'enorgueillissaient, les pauvres s'appauvrissaient. Et les plus démunis mouraient dans l'oubli.

Le jeune homme renifla, percevant le malaise entre Kûsae et lui. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre que la vieille dame ne portait pas les Shinigamis dans son cœur. Et il y avait peu de personnes dans les bas-fonds qui échappaient à la règle. Afin de dissiper cet air de méfiance, il s'éclaircit la voix.

\- Merci encore de m'héberger, Kûsae-san. Je vous le rendrai.

\- Ne faites pas une promesse que vous n'êtes pas capable de tenir, Matsuoka-san, siffla-t-elle, l'œil vif.

Le Shinigami déglutit, baissant un instant la tête, pensif, puis il redressa le regard, et une flammèche malicieuse brûlait dans ses yeux.

\- Non, je vous le promets. Je reviendrai, vous avez ma parole.

La vieille dame le jaugea du regard en silence. Jamais elle ne ferait confiance à un Shinigami. Jamais elle ne laisserait sa vie et celle de ses enfants entre les mains de ces démons. Jamais. Mais en bonne hôtesse, elle se redressa, ravala ses sarcasmes et sa colère, et lui indiqua de la main une petite couche contre le mur du fond. Fait de tissu rappé, usé et de vieilles plumes, le petit lit semblait avoir connu des jours meilleurs.

\- Vous pouvez dormir là, dit-elle en se redressant.

Shinryû observa le reste de la pièce en silence. Quelques tasses, quelques assiettes, ébréchées, des vieux chiffons, quelques fourrures rapiécées. Il n'y avait rien de superflu. Rien d'inutile. Juste le strict nécessaire, et même cela ne semblait pas suffisant pour vivre. Le jeune homme ramena son regard sur la propriétaire des lieux.

\- Je ne peux pas vous prendre votre lit, dit-il. Je dormirai dans un coin, cela me suffira amplement.

\- En ma qualité d'hôtesse, je ne peux tolérer que vous passiez la nuit par terre, répliqua-t-elle sur un ton dur.

L'homme se redressa et sourit doucement, levant les mains en signe de refus.

\- Ne vous forcez pas, Kûsae-san. Il faudrait être aveugle pour voir que vous n'appréciez pas les Shinigamis. Je vous suis déjà extrêmement reconnaissant de m'éviter de passer la nuit dehors, avec cette tempête. Je n'oserais jamais vous retirer votre seul confort.

La vieille dame se retint de justesse d'exprimer son indignation à ces mots. Qui était cet inconnu pour pouvoir juger qu'un vieux matelas de plume affaissé ne pouvait qu'être confortable pour elle ? Qui était ce Shinigami pour juger ce qu'elle pouvait se permettre ? Qui était-il, bon sang, pour la féliciter de s'occuper de cinq orphelins ? Il ne connaissait rien de sa vie, rien de sa misérable existence, rien de la souffrance qu'elle avait endurée pendant toutes ces décennies : la solitude, la faim, la douleur. Et lui, fringuant, vêtu d'habits neufs, lavé, nourri, venait réclamer un peu de chaleur dans une ville où il n'était pas le bienvenu.

Mais Kûsae n'exprima rien de tout ceci. Elle se contenta de lui adresser un regard noir, empli de haine et de colère, puis elle hocha la tête. Sans un mot, elle s'installa sur sa couche, ramena sur elle la couverture de laine, puis se tourna vers le mur. Ne pas fermer l'œil, surveiller, protéger les enfants. Elle se répéta ces mots, inlassablement, attentive au moindre bruit suspect.

Une fois la vieille dame allongée, Shinryû rejoignit le dernier coin de la pièce encore inoccupé, ramena ses jambes contre son torse, puis cala son dos contre le mur. Sorti de sa ceinture, il entoura de ses bras son fourreau, l'utilisant telle une béquille pour ne pas chuter durant son repos. Puis il ferma les yeux, et après quelques instants, il s'endormit, épuisé par sa lutte contre les intempéries.

La nuit passa. Dehors, les bourrasques se faisaient moins violentes, et les flocons étaient plus épars. Le ciel retrouva sa profonde teinte noire mouchetée d'étoiles, et la lune, ronde et étincelante, reprit sa course sur cette toile de fond scintillante. Les arbres avaient des allures de fantômes, crépis de flocons gelés, les rus étaient paralysés dans leur écoulement. Dans le cabanon, tous dormaient. Kûsae, vaincue par la fatigue, avait abandonné sa surveillance. L'immobilité et la respiration profonde de Shinryû l'avait bercée, si ce n'était son énergie spirituelle, apaisante, qui irradiait tel un halo bienveillant. Doucement, minute après minute, la clarté de l'aube vint illuminer l'intérieur de la petite maison. Le vent avait cessé, la neige ne tombait plus, ne laissant qu'un épais manteau blanc dans les rues et sur les toits, et retombait le silence, implacable, de l'hiver.

Ce fut Risa qui s'éveilla d'abord. Remuant, elle emporta avec elle son frère, et tous deux se redressèrent sur leur couche, se frottant les yeux. La petite fille bâilla, puis son regard accrocha la silhouette sombre, endormie, tapie dans un coin de la pièce. Interloquée, curieuse, elle quitta la chaleur bienfaitrice des couvertures pour fouler, de ses petits pieds nus, la terre battue du sol. Maosuke ne la retint pas mais la suivit en silence, restant derrière elle prêt à la protéger. Risa leva les yeux vers le visage doux, assoupi, du Shinigami. Il était beau, se disait-elle. Il avait l'air d'un grand frère sur lequel on pouvait compter. Ses yeux verts, pleins de vie, glissèrent sur le fourreau de bois entre les bras de l'homme, puis sur l'insigne qu'il avait au bras. Elle tendit alors un doigt potelé pour toucher l'écusson, lorsqu'une voix la fit sursauter.

\- Risa, ne touche pas ! s'exclama Kûsae d'une voix étouffée, horrifiée.

La vieille dame s'était levée, tout juste réveillée, et s'apprêtait à prendre dans ses bras la petite fille pour l'éloigner de l'inconnu. Maosuke, lui, continuait de l'observer. Un petit sourire orna ses lèvres quand il perçut le regard doux de l'homme entre ses mèches brunes.

\- C'est qui le monsieur ? demanda Risa en se contorsionnant pour le regarder, tandis que celui-ci se redressait lentement.

\- Un Shinigami. Ne lui parle pas.

Shinryû eu un sourire contrit, un peu triste, alors qu'il rangeait son fourreau à sa ceinture, puis il s'inclina avec respect.

\- Merci encore pour votre hospitalité, Kûsae-san. Comme promis, je reviendrai m'acquitter de ma dette.

\- Ne revenez pas, je ne veux plus vous voir, asséna-t-elle en serrant contre elle la petite fille. Partez, maintenant.

Sans un mot, l'homme se redressa, sourit une nouvelle fois à Risa et Maosuke, puis se retourna et ouvrit la porte. Il disparut dans la rue, ne lançant que quelques traces de pas dans la neige et des volutes fugaces d'énergie spirituelle. Les trois autres enfants avaient assisté à son départ en silence, redressés dans leur lit, puis ils quittèrent les couvertures pour rejoindre leur grand-mère de cœur.

\- Pourquoi il est parti ? questionna de nouveau Risa, alors que Kûsae la reposait au sol.

\- Il avait l'air gentil, ajouta son frère.

\- Non, les enfants, réprimanda-t-elle. Les Shinigamis ne sont pas gentils. Ce sont des gens de la pire espèce. Ils profitent de la bonté des gens, abusent de leur statut et de leurs victoires, ils mentent, arnaquent et tuent. Ne placez jamais votre confiance en eux. Ne croyez qu'en vous-même.

Le silence retomba dans la petite masure. Les cinq orphelins n'avaient pas tout compris du sermon de Kûsae. Alors, ils retinrent l'essentiel : ne jamais adresser la parole à un Shinigami et ne pas leur faire confiance. Kastuya se frotta les bras, frissonnant sous un courant d'air froid s'insinuant par la porte restée entrouverte. Le sol glacé lui faisait mal aux pieds.

\- Est-ce qu'il reviendra ? demanda Kaneko.

\- Il a dit qu'il reviendrait, répondit Kaoru.

\- Il ne reviendra pas, contra la vieille dame. Les Shinigamis se fichent éperdument de notre sort. Maintenant, allez vous habiller, avant que vous n'attrapiez la mort.

Les enfants obéirent. Et bien vite, rattrapé par leur quotidien, ils oublièrent la visite de leur invité. Ils oublièrent son visage, son nom et son sourire, et ils s'entêtèrent à passer l'hiver, bien plus inquiétant et dangereux que l'ombre des Shinigamis dans les rues.

Enfin, la neige fondit. Le ciel s'éclaircit, et les journées s'allongèrent. L'hiver était passé. Le printemps était là. Et comme Kûsae s'y était attendue, le Shinigami n'était pas revenu. Elle avait eu raison de ne pas croire en ses paroles, elle n'en souffrait pas. Ce n'était qu'une déception de plus, un soupir poussé en repensant à ces semaines de tourmente, et à la promesse qui s'effritait un peu plus chaque jour qui passait.

Le froid s'éloigna, les fleurs répandirent leurs couleurs et leurs parfums dans la campagne sauvage qui s'étendait à perte de vue après les dernière cabanes, le soleil dardait des rayons chaleureux sur les rues, les rivières, les champs. Puis les herbes jaunirent, les fruits tombèrent au sol, et l'été pris sa place dans le ciel. Quand les feuilles quittèrent les branches, l'automne était déjà là, et Kûsae préparait l'hiver approchant, ayant tout oublié de cette soirée lointaine.

* * *

Un an après, Shinryû, lui, n'avait pas oublié. Assis à un bureau d'acajou, il lisait pour une énième fois le rapport qu'il avait rédigé, plusieurs mois auparavant. Quelques termes techniques se confondaient, quelques courbes au tracé impeccable se suivaient sur les feuilles blanches. Sur la page de garde du dossier était inscrit « Orphelins de Kûsae-san, bas-fonds du Quatre-vingtième District ». Il relut une fois de plus, pensivement, quand la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit. La lumière orangée du couloir s'engouffra par l'embrasure, éclairant le parquet lustré du bureau qui succombait à la pénombre projetée par la nuit. Une simple lampe dessinait la silhouette penchée de Shinryû. L'arrivant s'avança. C'était un homme bien bâti, aux cheveux courts et au visage brut. Il tenait plusieurs dossiers contre lui, et portait le même insigne de bois sur son bras, portant les initiales « SDAS » : le Service de Détection des Aspirants Shinigamis.

\- Shinryû, réunion, dit-il d'une voix grave.

L'interpelé se redressa, emporta plusieurs rapports, dont celui qu'il lisait, puis il le suivit sans broncher. L'homme referma la porte derrière lui, puis marcha à ses côtés jusqu'à la pièce où ils étaient attendus. Chichement éclairée, une table circulaire en occupait la plus grande partie. Un grand nombre de chaises au dossier de bois avait été disposé autour, et une assistante, portant l'uniforme réglementaire des Shinigamis, distribuait aux arrivants un dossier relié. Shinryû s'installa à côté de son chef de service, le Lieutenant Kageyama Masato et feuilleta le papier qui leur avait été remis. Un programme de réunion et une liste des inscrits au concours d'entrée de l'Académie.

Quand tous furent installés, au total une vingtaine de têtes, Masato se leva, son dossier en main et commença. Ils abordèrent les techniques de détection, les missions de repérage, les épreuves du concours. Une heure passa, et enfin, les présentations débutèrent. Shinryû fut le troisième à présenter son projet. Un peu nerveux, n'ayant guère l'habitude de parler en public, il se leva.

\- Je souhaitais vous parler de la mission de repérage que j'ai faite l'année dernière, annonça-t-il.

\- Celle des orphelins des bas-fonds ? grogna l'un des participants. On la connait, ton histoire, Matsuoka.

Le jeune homme s'efforça de garder son calme et il s'éclaircit la gorge pour reprendre contenance.

\- Je sais que j'insiste, mais je voudrais être certain que vous avez bien saisi l'importance de…

\- On sait, reprit un second. Tu nous l'as rabâché tous les trimestres.

\- Messieurs, un peu de silence ! intervint Masato. Shinryû, continue.

Celui-ci hocha la tête, remerciant silencieusement son supérieur un peu rude, puis il reprit, faisant apparaître sur un écran une courbe croissante.

\- L'année dernière, l'énergie spirituelle de Kurokami-chan* était stable, expliqua-t-il en désignant un endroit de la courbe. Elle augmentait de façon constante. Mais depuis quelques semaines, sa croissance est impressionnante. Malgré son jeune âge, son potentiel approche celui d'un aspirant de première année, et je pense que son énergie aura doublé d'ici la fin de l'hiver.

D'une pression sur une console de commande, la courbe fut accompagnée de quatre autres graphes aux progressions disparates.

\- Parmi les quatre autres orphelins, deux d'entre eux seulement sont réellement dignes d'intérêt. Leurs énergies suivent un chemin semblable à celui de Kurokami-chan, mais à un degré moindre. Quant aux deux autres, je ne pense pas qu'ils soient capables de devenir Shinigamis. Ils ont tout juste le potentiel pour réussir l'examen d'entrée.

\- Quel est le but de ce rapport, Matsuoka ? râla un autre chef de service.

\- L'énergie spirituelle de Kurokami-chan sera telle que dans quelques années, sa simple présence pourrait attirer les Hollows dans les bas-fonds de ce district.

\- Prenons le risque, intervint un autre. Il n'y a rien digne d'intérêt au Quatre-Vingtième. Il n'y a que des gueux, des chiens et des puces.

Le Lieutenant Kageyama retint de justesse un claquement de langue agacé. Sans évoquer le manque de respect notable envers les habitants de ce quartier pauvre, il n'appréciait pas que son subordonné soit ainsi rabroué. Son regard mécontent dû être éloquent car les concernés se turent.

\- Je souhaiterais donc qu'elle entre à l'Académie, conclut Shinryû, si possible avec les deux qui ont le potentiel pour la suivre. Elle ne sera ainsi pas trop perdue.

Cette fois, ce fut Masato qui prit la parole, tournant son siège vers le jeune homme.

\- Elle est beaucoup trop jeune.

\- Mais, Lieutenant, son énergie… elle est… tenta-t-il de riposter, perdant instantanément ses moyens face à son regard sévère.

\- Elle a un énorme potentiel, c'est certain, mais vu la croissance presque exponentielle de son énergie, elle ne parviendra pas à se maîtriser et ses études se révéleront infructueuses. Pour lui épargner ces échecs, il vaut mieux attendre.

\- Combien de temps ? demanda Shinryû, attristé que son projet soit rejeté.

\- Le temps qu'il faudra. Quand son énergie se sera stabilisée, elle pourra intégrer l'Académie.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête en silence, retira ses graphes de l'écran, puis reprit sa place autour de la table. Une jeune femme se tourna alors vers lui.

\- Il me semble que vous aviez évoqué dans une précédente réunion que, hum, Kûsae-san, c'est ça ? Celle qui s'occupe d'eux, était très méfiante à l'égard des Shinigamis. Quelle serait sa réaction si l'un de ses enfants venait à en devenir un ? demanda-t-elle, posant sans préavis le problème le plus épineux du projet de Shinryû.

Le jeune homme pâlit sensiblement à cette interrogation. Il n'avait, en réalité, pas pensé à cela, et il savait que sa collègue avait raison. Comment faire pour convaincre Kûsae de laisser un, sinon trois de ses protégés intégrer l'Académie des Shinigamis alors qu'elle leur vouait une haine féroce ? Comment passer les griffes du dragon qui protégeait ses œufs comme la prunelle de ses yeux ?

Une idée lui vint, mais elle ne lui plaisait pas. Il n'en fit pas part au conseil, rongeant son frein en silence, concédant d'attendre le moment adéquat. S'il n'y avait qu'à attendre, alors il patienterait. Et il surveillerait, de loin, la progression de la petite fille.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Au Japon, il est courant de nommer des personnes dont on ne connait pas le nom, par un caractère physique particulier. Ici, Kurokami signifie "cheveux noirs". Ils parlent donc de Kaneko.  
> Oh, j'en profite pour préciser au plus réticents d'entre vous concernant le prénom de notre antagoniste principale que son patronyme n'est pas basé sur le "neko" de chat, mais sur le "kane" de l'argent (la monnaie), ou l'or (le métal précieux). Le "ko" signifie "enfant". Je vous laisse donc envisager toutes les significations possibles !


	16. Dies iræ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Jour de colère"

Ainsi, plusieurs années s'écoulèrent. Pour la petite famille, ce n'était qu'une perpétuelle lutte pour survivre dans un monde qui ne leur offrait rien. Kaneko, Katsuya et Kaoru avaient bien grandis, et approchaient tous trois de l'adolescence, avec ses troubles et ses changements, tandis que les jumeaux gardaient encore quelques traits poupons, et leurs jeux étaient insouciants.

Le printemps frappait aux portes. Fenêtres ouvertes, Kûsae balayait le sol pour évacuer quelques miettes et brindilles, appréciant les éclats de voix qui lui parvenaient par moments. Des rires, innocents, libres. Une petite fille aux boucles blondes courant sur un chemin de terre, le poing serré sur une botte de fleurs sauvages, son frère sur les talons, joyeux, tentant de l'attraper. Non loin, une rivière ruisselait entre les pierres, ses remous clairs faisant glouglouter les flux sur les galets. Quelques poissons remontaient le courant, leurs écailles aux reflets émeraude, saphir ou rubis étincelant à chaque ondulation, sous le regard pensif d'une jeune fille, aux longs cheveux de jais. Accroupie, vêtue d'un vieux yukata anis usé et rapiécé, elle agaçait du doigt une pierre ronde immergée. Kaneko ressassait, comme souvent depuis quelques mois, un rêve qui la hantait, nuits après nuits. Un ciel sombre, lourd, orageux, apocalyptique, qui grondait, en colère, déchiré par des éclairs rageurs, craquant, claquant. Et des voix, qui lui parvenaient, étouffées, soufflées par les vents qui s'affrontaient. On l'appelait, et elle était certaine qu'elle avait vu des regards brillants dans les nuées noires et menaçantes. Peut-être des visages. Qui étaient-ils ? Ils l'appelaient. Ils la connaissaient ? Qui étaient-ils ?

Un rêve seul n'aurait pas ainsi attiré son attention. Mais si présent, cela avait quelque chose d'inquiétant. Perturbée, ne sachant quoi en penser, elle s'était tournée vers sa grand-mère, un matin, en quête de réponses. Pourquoi ce rêve ?

\- Ce doit être parce que tu grandis, avait-elle répondu, tout en pliant les couvertures. Ne t'inquiète donc pas ainsi, Kaneko. Tu deviens une jeune femme, il est normal d'être troublée.

Elle avait souri, puis la jeune fille était sortie de la maison, pas plus avancée sur la raison de ce songe si étrange. Il lui donnait l'impression d'être important, comme si toute sa destinée ne tournait qu'autour de ces visages dans les nuages, comme s'ils attendaient une réponse de sa part, comme s'ils voulaient qu'elle les atteignît. Que cela signifiait-il ?

Elle soupira, retirant son doigt de l'eau claire et fraîche, puis s'assis dans l'herbe, en tailleur. Elle ne savait vers qui se tourner pour obtenir des réponses, et elle en avait cruellement besoin.

Non loin, Katsuya et Kaoru revenaient de la pêche, plus bas dans la rivière, et rapportaient quelques poissons. Le regard du second fut attiré par son amie, recroquevillée sur la rive. Il fit signe au garçon de retourner à la cahute, puis il s'avança vers Kaneko et, en silence, il s'assit à ses côtés. Son cœur battit plus fort, quand, après quelques instants, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il entoura son dos d'un bras protecteur, et la maintint contre lui. Cela faisait déjà quelques mois qu'il avait ouvert les yeux sur ses sentiments, et quelques mois que les bisous baveux enfantins ne l'étaient plus. Cela faisait également plusieurs mois qu'il se réveillait la nuit, surpris par l'orage et la pression spirituelle peu commune qui semblait émaner de Kaneko. Katsuya aussi avait changé, mais ce n'était pas aussi frappant. Alors, il continuait de soutenir son amie d'enfance, en silence, à lui apporter le réconfort qu'elle ne demandait pas mais dont elle avait besoin. Il serait toujours là pour elle, il s'en faisait la promesse.

Tous occupés, les cinq enfants ne virent pas arriver la silhouette sombre dans la ruelle. Les passants, les poivrots, les commerçants, même les sans-abris, tous suivaient l'inconnu des yeux d'un air mauvais. Ils reniflaient, crachaient sur son passage, l'insultaient sans retenue. Mais l'étranger ne s'arrêta pas et continua, sans faillir. Ses pas le menèrent à un cabanon de bois, branlant, dont la porte ouverte, bloquée par une pierre, menait à une unique pièce devenue trop petite pour ses six occupants. A l'intérieur, une vieille femme s'occupait de retirer les écailles de poissons fraîchement pêchés à l'aide d'un couteau de cuisine qui commençait à s'émousser. L'odeur, âpre, lui monta aux narines, tandis qu'il abattait le poing sur le panneau de bois. La propriétaire des lieux releva la tête, les mains poisseuses, un torchon souillé sur les genoux. Son regard se durcit. Grand, mèches brunes, regard doux, kimono noir et katana. Comme promis, Matsuoka Shinryû était revenu.

\- Partez, ordonna Kûsae en s'essuyant les mains.

\- Je suis venu m'acquitter de ma dette, répondit le Shinigami en entrant dans la masure.

La vieille femme se leva d'un bond comme si elle avait été piquée, et fusilla du regard l'inopportun, relâchant les poissons qui tombèrent dans le sceau dans des bruits de succion. Shinryû referma la porte et la bloqua avec le banc.

\- Que faites-vous ? Sortez !

\- Calmez-vous, Kûsae-san, tempéra-t-il en levant les mains, avant de s'asseoir sur ledit banc. Je souhaiterais seulement vous parler.

\- Sortez de ma maison ! Laissez-nous tranquilles !

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre, un rictus embêté sur le visage, puis il soupira. Aller au contact des populations n'était pas son fort, il n'était pas un très grand diplomate, et encore moins quand il avait face à lui des réticents. Mais on l'avait envoyé sur les lieux, lui, car c'était son projet d'offrir de nouvelles opportunités aux orphelins de la vieille dame. Il passa alors une main dans sa veste et en tira une enveloppe de papier blanc qu'il lui tendit ensuite. Interloquée, le geste éteignit la colère de Kûsae comme un feu aspergé d'eau. Elle se calma et se rassit, les expressions passant sur son visage ridé, observant, légèrement méfiante, ce qu'il lui indiquait. Avec des gestes lents, elle posa le couteau à côté d'elle, saisit le paquet et le posa sur ses genoux. Elle ne savait comment réagir avec son visiteur. Elle n'aimait pas les Shinigamis, cela n'était pas une découverte, mais celui-ci avait une aura douce, il semblait sincère. Son cœur la poussa à l'écouter, tandis que sa raison tentait de résister, lui rappelant à quel point ces guerriers étaient des êtres abominables.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle, sur la réserve.

\- Une compensation pour m'avoir hébergé cette nuit-là, et également pour ce que je dois vous demander.

La crainte et les soupçons réapparurent sur son visage. Sans le quitter des yeux, elle serra néanmoins l'enveloppe entre ses doigts.

\- Quelle demande ? Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez, à la fin ?

\- N'ayez crainte, je ne vous veux aucun mal, répondit-il doucement. Cela concerne la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs dont vous vous occupez.

\- Kaneko ? Et bien ?

\- Je fais partie du Service de Détection des Aspirants Shinigamis, expliqua Shinryû en désignant l'insigne à son bras, et nous avons repéré son énergie spirituelle depuis quelques années déjà. Elle a un potentiel énorme. Nous conseillons qu'elle aille à l'Académie et qu'elle y apprenne à contrôler son énergie.

Kûsae fixa le Shinigami avec des yeux ronds, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Son regard se fit vide pendant un instant, tandis qu'elle imaginait. Elle vit Kaneko, sa toute petite, la gentille et douce Kaneko, porter le kimono noir du Seireitei. Elle la vit, un katana à la main, le regard flamboyant de colère, massacrant des innocents. Un violent frisson l'ébranla, elle referma vivement les yeux et baissa la tête, serrant dans ses mains tremblantes, déchirant presque, l'enveloppe de papier.

\- Partez… gronda-t-elle.

\- Kûsae-san, souffla le jeune homme, perdant confiance. Pensez à son avenir, vous ne souhaitez que son bonheur, n'est-ce pas ? Au Seireitei, elle ne sera plus dans le besoin.

\- Vous me demandez de faire d'elle un assassin ?! s'écria la vieille dame. Un meurtrier ?! renchérit-elle en se levant de son tabouret, avant de jeter sur lui le paquet froissé. Partez d'ici, immédiatement ! Je ne veux plus vous voir !

\- Calmez-vous !

Shinryû se leva également, essayant de tempérer. Il lui indiqua de se rasseoir, donnant à sa voix les fluctuations les plus douces, les plus rassurantes. Il leva une main, s'apprêtant à la poser sur son épaule, comme il l'aurait fait avec un animal blessé qui protégeait ses petits. Un animal particulièrement dangereux, grognant, enragé.

\- Ne me touchez pas ! rugit-elle, se saisissant du couteau resté à sa portée, avant de le brandir vers lui. Sortez de ma maison et ne revenez jamais ! Gardez votre pitié et votre miséricorde ! Partez !

\- Mais enfin, écoutez-moi !

La voix du jeune homme s'était faite presque suppliante. Il se désespérait de voir la direction que prenait cette rencontre. Lui qui espérait, certes sans remporter tous les honneurs, au moins convaincre la vieille dame de laisser partir l'un de ses protégés, se vit, à cet instant, menacé. L'intimidation n'était rien comparée à ses pouvoirs de Shinigamis, mais le geste était frappant, presque choquant, alors qu'il ne souhaitait que rendre service. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Défait, incertain, il gardait les mains levées, comme si ce geste suffirait à apaiser son interlocutrice. Mais celle-ci était hors d'elle, à présent, et sa colère ne retomberait pas facilement. Ne le voyant pas quitter les lieux, excédée, elle leva le couteau, prête à lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis. Son geste n'avait pas l'intention de tuer, peut-être seulement infliger une blessure, superficielle, qui serait vite soignée. Elle voulait seulement faire partir cet homme qu'elle détestait de tout son être.« Faites qu'il parte ! » se répétait-elle.

Shinryû ne porta pas la main à son katana. Il n'utilisa pas le kidô. Il ne la frappa pas pour lui faire lâcher le couteau. Mais il ne recula pas. Et quand Kûsae s'approcha, visant consciemment son bras quand il la vit trébucher contre le sceau rempli de poissons quand il vit la lame se détourner et se diriger vers son cœur, incertaine, il saisit les poignets de la vieille dame et s'efforça de lui faire lâcher prise. Les mains ridées se serrèrent autour de la poignée poisseuse. Le corps frêle et fatigué de Kûsae tomba en avant, déséquilibré. Les écailles visqueuses se répandirent au sol. Et la lame s'enfonça dans la chair.

Allongé sur le dos, l'épaule endolorie par sa rencontre avec l'un des pieds du banc, Shinryû écarquillait les yeux. Le sang se répandait. Il le sentait, sa chaleur, sa moiteur, son odeur métallique. Le regard vissé dans celui, haineux, de la vieille femme, il exhala longuement. Ses mains collaient à celles de Kûsae, tandis que le liquide épais, pourpre, s'insinuait entre ses doigts. L'instant d'après, la tête de la vieille femme bascula sur son épaule, sans vie.

Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Il soupira, la gorge nouée, puis, délicatement, il repoussa le corps inerte qui pesait sur le sien et l'allongea sur le sol. Le couteau resta planté dans la chair de son buste étroit, trop près du cœur. Les mains ridées étaient encore crispées sur la poignée. Par respect, il les ouvrit et retira la lame qu'il tint un instant au creux de sa paume, regardant, dépité, triste, déçu, l'échec de sa mission. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Il se répétait ces mots, sans comprendre. Il ne l'avait pas tuée, il en était certain. Dans leur chute, il avait délibérément éloigné la lame de lui, protégeant ses organes internes. Elle avait fait le reste. Mais pour quelle raison ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, il s'accroupit, observant en silence le visage figé de Kûsae et son regard vide. Il passa la main sur ses paupières et les baissa, répandant des tracés pourpres de ses doigts souillés. Il ne comprenait pas. La solution ne voulait pas venir à lui. Egaré, il se redressa, ne sachant que faire pour s'échapper de cette épineuse situation. S'il sortait ainsi, les badauds et les voisins sauteraient à des conclusions trop hâtives. Il pouvait toujours utiliser le shunpo, mais il ne voulait pas laisser le cadavre de Kûsae de cette façon. Des sépultures étaient obligatoires.

A tergiverser, il perdit l'occasion d'échapper à l'incompréhension et à la colère, car soudain, la porte repoussa le banc poussé en travers et deux têtes blondes apparurent dans l'embrasure. Risa se figea en voyant le sang. Maosuke pâlit. Gardant la tête froide, Shinryû leur indiqua de garder le silence, tout en bégayant, perdant ses moyens, qu'il n'était pas coupable. Mais la jeune fille n'écouta pas, et son visage se couvrit de larmes épaisses, qui s'écrasèrent à ses pieds au rythme de ses sanglots.

\- Pourquoi vous avez tué Mamie ? fit-elle d'une voix brisée par le chagrin.

\- Mais ce n'est pas moi ! souffla-t-il.

Malheureusement, le malentendu continua son chemin, attirant les curieux, et les concernés par la visite du Shinigami. Attirés par le brouhaha, les cris et les pleurs, Kaneko, Katsuya et Kaoru s'approchaient du cabanon. « A l'assassin ! » lançait le voisinage. « Au meurtre ! » « C'est la vieille Kûsae ! » « Pauvres enfants ! »

La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs passa les rangs attroupés et arriva devant la porte entrouverte. Risa était à genoux, sanglotant, tenue par les épaules par son frère. Devant eux, un banc renversé. Une flaque de sang. Un Shinigami, un couteau à la main, ensanglanté. Et au sol, la silhouette sans vie de la femme qui les avait élevés. Kaneko écarquilla les yeux. L'univers semblait s'écrouler autour d'elle. Sans mère, sans tutrice, comment allait-elle survivre ? Comment allait-elle avoir des réponses ? Elle n'était pas prête à affronter le monde !

Le cœur battant, perdu, Matsuoka sortit de la masure, abandonnant l'arme blanche au milieu des poissons et, les mains tremblantes, sachant au fond de lui qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire, il s'éloigna vers le Seireitei. Ignorant les regards, les insultes, les exclamations, il se frayait un chemin parmi les habitants rassemblés. Mais même ces jurons ne le touchaient pas. Il ne parvenait pas à se défaire du regard que lui avait lancé Kaneko. Vibrant de colère. Brûlant de haine. Noirci par la rage. Un tel regard pouvait tuer, il en était certain, et son corps fut parcouru de violents frissons. Au-dessus de l'animation, le ciel se couvrit de nuages, sombres et menaçants, et le vent se leva sur les bas-fonds. Balayant la terre, l'odeur de la mort et du sang, balayant les prairies, soulevant les feuilles tombées au sol. Grave, belliqueux, l'orage éclata. Des éclairs déchirèrent le paysage, craquant sinistrement.

Le visage ravagé par les larmes, les mâchoires serrées, la douleur et la rancune visible dans ses yeux, Kaneko s'élança derrière le Shinigami. Respiration saccadée, corps tremblant. La foule s'écarta, compatissante, pour une fois unie, et la regarda, en silence, pleine de rancœur. Shinryû chancelait, abattu par ce crime dont il n'était pas coupable. Le vent lui giflait les joues et les bras, la foudre le faisait sursauter. L'air était lourd, électrique, et il pouvait le sentir vibrer et gronder. Ce n'était pas un simple orage. C'était là l'expression d'une puissante énergie spirituelle. Il se rappela sa mission, son projet. Mais il était trop tard. Défait, il ne s'arrêta pas. Il continua de marcher, courbant l'échine, le regard égaré, le visage blême. Soudain, une main blanche, aux jointures pâlies, se referma sur sa manche et, avec force, le poussa contre une palissade de bois. Le choc fit grincer les lattes. Il redressa le regard et vit celui qui l'affrontait. Bleu glace, rageur, noyé d'incompréhension. La voix qui s'échappa de la gorge fine était incertaine, tremblant sous la colère.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?! Qu'est-ce que tu lui voulais ?!

\- Lâche-moi…

\- Réponds-moi, assassin !

Le jeune homme déglutit, puis il posa sa main, encore souillée de sang, sur celle de Kaneko, pour la repousser. Voyant le pourpre sur ses doigts, celle-ci se recula immédiatement, la peur et le chagrin se mêlant à sa haine.

\- Je n'ai pas voulu que cela arrive, répondit-il en évitant son regard, s'éloignant de quelques pas. C'était un accident… Je venais lui demander qu'elle te laisse entrer à l'Académie… Tu devrais devenir Shinigami.

Estomaquée par le culot de son interlocuteur, la jeune fille ne répondit pas. Elle s'était figée, ne croyant pas ces mots, ne parvenant pas à les assimiler. Que disait-il ? Elle, devenir Shinigami ? Après ce qu'il avait fait ? Il ne manquait pas d'audace !

Un nouvel éclair déchira le ciel, redoutable. Un nuage fut fendu en deux, et ses volutes, grisâtres, se mêlèrent aux formes noires et menaçantes, tout autour, compactes. Encore la foudre. Et dans l'air vrombissant, vibrant, lourd, la pluie commença à tomber. D'abord fine, elle s'épaissit et s'abattit, comme un torrent déchaîné, sur les toits et dans les rues. Kaneko courba l'échine, sa colère se mêlait à son chagrin et elle ne savait plus comment réagir. Alors Shinryû profita de son silence et s'enfuit, disparaissant de sa vue en quelques bonds maîtrisés.

Devant le cabanon, les sanglots déchirants de Risa n'en finissaient plus. La gorge nouée, Maosuke la serrait contre lui, la forçant à garder son visage contre son cou. Une larme coula sur la joue de Kaoru, se mêlant à la pluie qui tombait, drue. Katsuya restait immobile. Après un certain temps, les badauds s'éloignèrent, attaqués par l'averse, et regagnèrent leur abri. Kaneko revint, les yeux rouges, tremblante, les poings serrés. La foudre craqua de nouveau dans le ciel, et tomba sur la petite masure de bois. Sous le regard blessé de la jeune fille, les murs et le toit s'avachirent, puis flanchèrent et s'écroulèrent, recouvrant le cadavre étendu, emportant dans ses ruines les souvenirs et la douleur.

Quand la pluie s'arrêta, quand les nuages se dispersèrent, quand l'orage se calma, les enfants étaient toujours là, regardant ce qu'il restait de leur enfance, de leur passé. Sur un coup de tête, Kaneko avait voulu tout balayer, tout oublier, pour mieux se redresser. Le ciel l'avait visiblement écoutée, comme si l'un de ces visages, dans les nuages, l'avait entendue et avait exaucé son vœu. La rue était boueuse, l'odeur âpre d'humidité leur chatouillait les narines. Alors, d'un accord tacite, ils se retournèrent et quittèrent ce quartier. Ils marchèrent, jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, jusqu'à ce que leur pieds fussent douloureux, jusqu'à ce que leur ventre criassent famine. Ils s'arrêtèrent, quémandèrent quelques fruits à un fermier solitaire, puis ils reprirent leur chemin. S'éloigner, autant que possible. Tout oublier.

Après avoir marché pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, que les étoiles et la lune avaient glissé dans le ciel sombre, et que les premiers rayons d'un jour nouveau pointaient à l'horizon, Kaneko se retourna vers ses frères et sœurs de cœur. La mine fatiguée, mais l'œil plus vif que jamais, elle se redressa, et l'expression de farouche détermination sur son visage aux rondeurs encore juvéniles réclama le silence d'elle-même.

\- J'ai décidé, dit-elle d'une voix enrouée par de longues heures de silence. Je vais devenir Shinigami.

Kaoru fut le plus surpris des quatre enfants. Il fronça les sourcils, chercha les regards de Katsuya, Risa ou Maosuke, mais en l'absence de leur soutien, il se retourna vers elle.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Tu as vu comme nous ce qu'il a fait !

La jeune fille leva la main pour lui intimer le silence.

\- Je vais tout apprendre de leurs pouvoirs, de leur organisation, puis je les trahirai. Je veux me venger, et venger la mort de Grand-Mère. Vous me suivez ?

Les jumeaux se regardèrent, haussant les épaules, Kaoru réfléchit. Quelques minutes de réflexion. Envisager leur futur, envisager l'avenir, oublier le passé, les larmes et le sang. Finalement, il répondit, les sourcils redressés, inquiets.

\- J'imagine que de toute façon, nous serons mieux là-bas qu'ici.

Ils acquiescèrent tous. Le soleil se levait sur leur nouvelle vie. Ils allaient venger celle qui les avait élevés, qui les avait aimés. Le regard tourné vers l'horizon, où des rayons porteurs d'espoir se glissaient sur les chaumières et les prairies grasses, leur cœur sembla s'alléger soudainement. Et intérieurement, Kaneko sentait qu'elle obtiendrait des réponses sur ses rêves.


	17. Point d'orgue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre-ci sera un peu différent, puisque nous revenons dans le présent (donc après la bataille de la Forge).

Deux années s'étaient écoulées depuis la bataille de la Forge. Malgré les rangs affaiblis du Gotei, malgré l'absence de nouvelles promotions à l'Académie et malgré la destruction du bâtiment qui leur fournissait leurs armes, le Seireitei se portait bien. Les missions étaient remplies avec efficacité, les patrouilles se relayaient avec sérieux et la motivation avait repris les troupes. Toujours à l'écoute de l'ouverture d'un Garganta, la Douzième Division se chargeait de la surveillance de la Soul Society, tandis que la cellule d'enquête se désespérait en silence. Désœuvrée, toujours maintenue au secret, à l'écart, les journées leur paraissaient d'une longueur abominable. Seul Renji ne se plaignait pas, car occupé par ses fonctions de Vice-Capitaine.

Souvent, quand ils n'étaient pas de repos, les équipes s'entraînaient sur les terrains qui leur étaient dédiés, mettant à profit leur temps libre pour s'améliorer. Ce n'était parfois que des échauffements, ou des rixes plus sérieuses. Mais cette fois-ci, lorsque la proposition fut lancée, il n'y eut que des soupirs las.

\- J'aimerais bien faire autre chose, pour une fois, répondit Naru.

\- Oui, mais quoi ? reprit Toya. On n'a rien d'autre à faire.

\- C'est à se demander pourquoi la cellule d'enquête existe toujours, ajouta Ryuhei.

Il attira sur lui les regards de ses camarades. Haussant les épaules, il expliqua le fond de sa pensée.

\- Et bien, nous n'avons plus rien sur quoi enquêter. Nous connaissons nos adversaires, nous les avons même affrontés. Tant qu'ils seront dans le Hueco Mundo, nous ne pourrons en savoir plus sur leurs motivations et leurs objectifs finaux.

\- C'est vrai, acquiesça Motoya, qui les rejoignait dans la salle de repos.

Revenant d'une réunion avec les deux hauts-gradés de leur Division sur l'avenir de l'équipe, le Lieutenant prit place autour de la table avec eux. Il s'assit sur un coussin et s'accouda sur le plan de bois.

\- Vous connaissez le Capitaine Kuchiki : efficacité, utilité. Il n'aime pas que nous soyons oisifs.

\- On s'entraîne ! riposta Toya. On a tous bien progressé en deux ans. Même Naru pourrait être officier, maintenant.

La jeune femme, touchée par le compliment, éluda d'un geste de la main, tandis que Masakazu reprenait.

\- Je le sais bien, mais il ne l'entend pas de cette oreille. Il va demander une réunion avec les autres Capitaines et le Commandant Yamamoto pour décider de notre sort. S'il ne l'obtient pas aujourd'hui, ce sera demain. A mon avis, nous vivons nos derniers instants tous ensemble…

Le silence accueillit ses paroles. Les cinq enquêteurs échangèrent des regards, une lueur attristée dans les yeux, des demi-sourires, résolus, sur les visages. Ils avaient travaillé en équipe pendant plus de trois années. Ils s'étaient liés, avaient vécu des instants forts, combats, entraînements, bataille, défaite. Leur lien, leur amitié, leur cohésion, n'étaient plus à faire.

\- Ils pensent qu'ils peuvent balayer trois ans de notre vie comme ça ? s'indigna le fougueux guerrier de la Onzième Division. Après tout ce qu'on a vécu !

\- Tu es jeune, Toya, tempéra le chef de l'équipe. Comparé à l'âge du Commandant Yamamoto, tu n'es encore qu'un enfant, et trois ans, ce n'est rien, dans la vie d'un Shinigami.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on va se séparer, souffla Naru. Comment ça va être, après ?

\- Je suppose qu'on retrouvera nos sections. Et la vie suivra son cours, jusqu'au retour du Sankashin.

\- Rien n'est encore fait, fit soudain Ryuhei en se redressant, une flamme malicieuse dans le regard. La cellule d'enquête existe toujours. Au lieu de nous lamenter, on devrait fêter ces années passées ensemble !

A ces mots, les sourires s'étirèrent sur les visages, et les yeux se firent étincelants. Malgré leur avenir, incertain, leur camarade n'avait pas tort. Même si la Division décidait de dissoudre la cellule, leur amitié serait indéfectible, et il valait mieux terminer l'aventure dans les sourires plutôt que dans les larmes. Masakazu se releva alors, plus serein.

\- Visiblement, il y en a toujours un pour nous rappeler ce qui est important, dit-il, une lueur enthousiaste dans le regard. Très bien. Je ne sais pas ce que nous réserve le futur, mais nous allons profiter de cette paix passagère. Ce soir, je vous invite.

Quelques exclamations joyeuses saluèrent l'initiative, et l'ambiance s'allégea sensiblement. Débarrassés des craintes et des doutes, prêts à encaisser les séparations, les cinq Shinigamis bavardèrent de bon cœur. Quoi de mieux qu'un bon repas pour honorer leur amitié ? Quoi de mieux qu'une soirée passée en groupe pour saluer les efforts de ces années de service ? Enchantés à la vue des festivités qui se profilaient, chacun vaqua à des occupations différentes. Naru, elle, s'éloigna du bâtiment animé et partit s'installer au pied de l'un des arbres qui entouraient le terrain d'entraînement et la pelouse, formant une belle étendue sauvage au milieu de leurs quartiers. Assise en tailleur, installée confortablement dans l'ombre d'un saule, elle passa la main dans son dos, frôla la poignée de sa dague du bout des doigts puis la tira doucement. La levant devant son visage, elle laissa son regard glisser sur la lame, toujours affûtée, sur la gouttière, impeccable, et sur la pointe qui étincelait. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, elle baissa le bras, le posant sur son genou, l'arme entre ses doigts. Naru ferma les yeux et disciplina son esprit, cherchant les volutes d'énergies, fugaces et discrètes, de son Zanpakutô.

_\- Sekiko ?_ appela-t-elle silencieusement.

Bien plus rapidement que lors de ses premiers entraînements, la tigresse lui répondit d'un feulement, doux et aux intonations chaudes. Sa voix s'éleva au creux de son oreille.

_\- Je t'écoute._

_\- Laisse-moi t'atteindre, s'il te plaît._

Bien que la demande que Naru avait en tête ne fût pas prononcée explicitement, le félin en connaissait la signification. Combat après combat, entretien après entretien, le Zanpakutô et son manieur n'avaient jamais été aussi proches. Il était loin, le temps où la jeune Shinigami courbait l'échine devant son regard doré, loin le temps où sa confiance se brisait sous un rugissement, loin le temps où sa démarche pataude ne méritait pas la force de la tigresse. A présent, le dédain avait laissé sa place au respect, dans sa voix.

_\- Si tu le souhaites._

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres fines de la jeune femme. Les yeux toujours fermés, elle posa délicatement ses doigts sur le plat de la lame, et les fit glisser sur le métal en une légère caresse. Simultanément, elle laissa son énergie spirituelle s'exprimer. Défaite des chaînes qui la bridaient, qui la retenaient, qui la contrôlaient, une brise ininterrompue commença à souffler autour d'elle, emportant ses cheveux noirs et les tiges souples du saule. Dans les bruissements des feuilles, des herbes, dans les froissements de ses vêtements, elle lui donna un ton différent. Elle chercha la fréquence adéquate, la couleur, la chaleur. D'abord crépitante, vibrante, l'énergie se calma et s'apaisa, et la brise se fit plus légère. Sous ses doigts, la lame commençait à frissonner doucement. Alors elle continua. Les volutes se colorèrent de roux, d'or, tandis que la jeune femme les courbait, les influait, les modelait. Après quelques instants, elle sentit qu'elle touchait au but, car une incroyable résonance venait faire vibrer son âme. Entre ses doigts, la dague vibrait à l'unisson avec son énergie spirituelle. Puis elle disparut dans des vapeurs pâles, et les volutes orangées se dissipèrent. A la place, tout prêt de Naru, un magnifique tigre noir se tenait, le regard doré, la queue se balançant légèrement. La jeune femme ne put retenir un sourire.

\- Bienvenue, lui dit-elle.

Une lueur joyeuse brilla dans les prunelles ambrées du félin, qui s'approcha. Fléchissant les pattes, elle se baissa, et s'installa à l'endroit où se trouvait le sabre un peu plutôt, allongée sur la jambe droite de la Shinigami. Doucement, avec une expression sereine, celle-ci leva une main et vint la poser sur le sommet de sa tête, entre ses oreilles rondes, et elle laissa ses doigts caresser la fourrure marbrée. Rapidement, les yeux dorés se fermèrent et un grondement, un ronronnement de bien-être, s'éleva de la gorge de l'animal.

Non loin de là, assis à l'ombre d'un grand pin, Masakazu avait eu le même exercice. Profiter de la paix actuelle pour tisser des liens infiniment plus forts avec son Zanpakutô. Lui-même était à présent assis en tailleur en compagnie de Tenôgama. C'était un homme, plutôt jeune d'après ses traits fins, mais sa peau blafarde et son visage émacié lui donnaient un air maladif. Toute la partie inférieure, menton, bouche, nez, étaient cachés par les replis d'un large foulard d'un noir d'encre qui flottait dans la brise légère. Il ne résidait de la vie que dans son regard, deux orbes d'un bleu étincelant, pénétrant, qui illuminaient son apparence macabre. Grand manteau, cape, gants, bottes, tout n'était que des tons de noir sur noir. Même ses cheveux, sombres, encadraient son visage en des mèches qui caressaient ses épaules, et un chignon lâche retenait les plus longues à l'arrière de sa tête. Il n'y avait qu'une broche, une pique d'un blanc ivoire saisissant, qui traversait le nœud en oblique, accrochant quelques filaments qui volaient et tournoyaient dans les airs.

Tenôgama était peu loquace, discret, taciturne, solitaire. Ses yeux, étrangement expressifs, parlaient le plus souvent pour lui quand les paroles ne voulaient pas franchir ses lèvres. Masakazu se rappelait, son enfance, sa jeunesse. Alors qu'il n'était qu'un môme délaissé, égaré, en quête de réponses. Dans ses rêves, on l'appelait. Dans son sommeil, son énergie spirituelle paralysait et détruisait ses proches, à petit feu. Si bien qu'on l'avait chassé, tel un parasite, un étranger. Ce n'était qu'à l'Académie qu'il avait compris. Energie mal maîtrisée était source de douleur et de souffrance. C'était inconsciemment qu'il les attaquait, car même s'il n'avait jamais réellement apprécié sa famille, même s'il s'était souvent senti seul, différent, même si ces personnes ne s'étaient pas souciées de lui lorsqu'il en avait le plus besoin, son cœur n'était pas fait de rancœur et de vengeance. Alors, son âme avait résonné avec ces voix dans ses rêves. Il avait oublié son passé, il avait oublié le rejet, la douleur, et s'était consacré à cette présence, réconfortante, à ses côtés et il avait saisi la main qu'on lui avait tendue. Un poignet fin, une paume chaude, chaleureuse, un gant noir. Tenôgama était venu à lui, et le sortait de sa solitude. Son partenaire comprenait ses sentiments, car ils les partageaient, car ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Né de la déception, de l'absence de sentiments, d'attachement, le Zanpakutô combattait, non pas pour tuer, mais pour maintenir en vie ce qui était important. Celui qui l'avait recueilli, qui l'avait sorti de l'ombre, celui qui l'avait entendu. En silence, le sabre vouait un respect, une adoration, un dévouement, sans bornes, à son manieur. Plus qu'un maître, plus qu'un coéquipier, il était à la fois père, ami, frère. Des âmes jumelles, deux flammes destinées à se lier et à affronter l'existence ensemble.

Ses doigts longs et fins, gantés, reposaient sur ses jambes croisées, appréciant les teintes et les sons de son énergie qui s'accordait à celle de Masakazu. Une telle intimité était rare. Et même si elle ne l'était pas par l'isolement, elle était bien présente. Toute l'âme du Shinigami était tournée vers le sabre, toute son énergie se déversait dans la sienne, se mêlant, résonnant, à l'unisson. Une telle symbiose permettait la matérialisation du Zanpakutô, et même si le dialogue était toujours possible dans un monde personnel, intérieur, avoir le privilège de partager un tel instant avec ce partenaire de toute une vie était particulièrement précieux.

Le reste de la journée passa dans le plus grand calme. Pour une fois, peu d'exclamations venaient des terrains d'entraînement, et une ambiance légère, allègre, planait au-dessus de la cellule d'enquête. Lorsque la soirée embrasa le ciel, que le soleil dardait ses derniers rayons, dorés, sur les arbres et les fenêtres, que le paysage se teintait de pourpre, de mauve, et de marine, les membres de l'équipe se retrouvèrent devant les grandes portes de la Division. Ils avaient troqué leur uniforme contre des yukatas, plus décontractés, et avaient laissé les sabres dans leurs appartements. Naru portait une tenue lilas, Masakazu des tons de vert, Toya de taupe, et Renji d'ocre et d'orpiment. Bavardant joyeusement, les treize combattants se mirent en route, foulant les pavés de la rocade qui faisait le tour du centre névralgique du Gotei, afin de rejoindre l'une des avenues qui permettait d'accéder à la banlieue du Seireitei. Le Lieutenant Motoya ouvrait la marche, guidant la petite troupe vers le restaurant où il avait réservé, tout en échangeant quelques paroles avec son supérieur et ami.

\- Je ne pense pas que le Capitaine viendra, annonça Renji.

\- Ça ne fait rien. Il n'y aurait pas grand intérêt à sa présence. Nous ne sommes que trois sous ses ordres, après tout.

Abarai hocha pensivement la tête. Malgré la bonne humeur générale, envisager que leur équipe soit dissoute ne le réjouissait pas. Certes, il avait été très occupé, presque débordé, même, avec ses fonctions de Vice-Capitaine certes, ces trois années d'investigations et de combats perpétuels l'avaient fatigué plus qu'il ne l'avait encore jamais été mais la proximité constante avec ses camarades, leur amitié, leur soutien, tout était précieux à ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas que cela disparaisse. Il n'avait jamais été aussi entouré que durant son enfance, bien qu'elle fût difficile, et cela le rendait nostalgique. N'y avait-il aucun moyen d'éviter la séparation ? N'y avait-il aucun moyen de les transférer sur une autre affaire ? Visiblement non. Et pour une fois, un bon repas entre amis ne lui redonnait pas du baume au cœur. Mais il était le Vice-Capitaine, le plus gradé de la cellule d'enquête, ami, mentor, il avait un rôle et une image à tenir. Il s'efforça alors de graver sur son visage un sourire factice et de rendre son regard moins vide.

La marche vespérale fut calme et tranquille, agréable. L'air, doux, portant encore quelques volutes de chaleur résultant de la belle journée ensoleillée qui avait eu lieu, transportait parfois les fragrances fleuries d'arbustes et d'arbres aux branches chargées de pétales colorés. Au-dessus de leurs têtes, le ciel était cramoisi, brûlant sous les derniers assauts vengeurs et persistants du soleil, qui venait s'écraser, lentement, sur les murailles du Seireitei, à l'horizon. Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans une petite ruelle. Dallée, éclairée par une multitude de lampions de papier accrochés aux devantures des magasins et des restaurants, l'ambiance semblait à la fête. Quelques exclamations joyeuses leur parvenaient depuis les salles intérieures, ainsi que le tintement des baguettes et les verres qui s'entrechoquaient. Masakazu s'avança alors et leur fit signe de le suivre. Ils s'engagèrent dans la ruelle, passèrent devant les portes entrouvertes qui laissaient s'échapper d'alléchantes odeurs, mets raffinés, ou plus âpres, alcools en tous genres.

\- Hé, tu nous emmènes où ? fit la voix de Toya au milieu du groupe, à l'intention de son supérieur.

Le Lieutenant ne répondit pas, tandis qu'il tournait dans une ruelle plus étroite encore, et presque plongée dans la pénombre. Le chemin, fait de galets et de pierres plates inégales, bordait un parc, au-dessus du mur duquel s'échappaient les branches de saules et de pins, ruisselant ainsi jusqu'au sol. Des lierres grimpaient par endroits, se mêlant à cette vague de végétation. En face, à moins d'une centaine de mètres d'eux, se trouvaient deux lampions, qui projetaient une lueur dorée, bienveillante, sur les graviers gris. Seule lumière de la rue, elle attirait immédiatement l'oeil, et Masakazu se dirigea vers le porche qu'elle éclairait. Une barre transversale surplombant les portes coulissantes, ornée de fanions carrés, rouges, indiquait le nom de l'établissement : « Fukkô* ».

\- C'est un nom étrange pour un restaurant, dit Ryuhei en passant les portes de bois.

L'intérieur était simple. Confortable, mais sans excès, il mettait immédiatement à l'aise ses visiteurs. Parquet brillant, chauffé, couloirs éclairés, fenêtres ouvertes sur un jardin intérieur, visible depuis un corridor adjacent. Le groupe avait l'impression d'entrer dans une maison ancestrale, entretenue avec un soin particulier.

Ce fut alors que quelques bruits de pas, étouffés, leur parvinrent. Une jeune femme arriva, vêtue d'un kimono formel, sobre, professionnel, les cheveux longs, noirs, noués en chignon. Elle s'avança en petits pas légers, puis s'inclina.

\- Bienvenue au Fukkô. Je suis Serizawa Fubuki, la propriétaire.

\- Bonsoir, Serizawa-san, répondit Masakazu en inclinant la tête. J'avais fait une réservation pour treize personnes, au nom de Motoya.

\- Oui, je me souviens de vous, dit-elle en se redressant, un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres. Je vais vous mener à votre salle. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Avec grâce, elle se retourna et les guida le longs de différents couloirs, tous aussi lumineux, un côté donnant sur des pièces où dînaient déjà différents groupes, l'autre sur des cours et des jardins tranquilles. Après quelques instants, elle fit coulisser un panneau de bois et s'inclina en leur désignant l'intérieur. Tatamis, coussins, table basse de bois, ils prirent tous leur place dans divers commentaires agités. Pour Naru, c'était la première fois qu'elle pénétrait dans un tel lieu, si différent des habituels restaurants du Seireitei et du Rukongai. Elle pouvait presque sentir que le port du yukata était déplacé, manquant de formalité. Un instant, elle se demanda même pourquoi le Lieutenant Motoya les avait invité dans cet établissement, bien loin de la réunion joyeuse qu'ils comptaient avoir, mais quand celui-ci leur demanda de l'écouter, elle rangea ses interrogations dans un coin de sa tête et se tourna vers lui. Sa musculature visible à travers l'étoffe foncée de son habit, Masakazu se tenait debout, près de la porte, un large sourire sur le visage.

\- Vous devez vous demander pourquoi je vous ai invité ici, supposa-t-il. Et bien, il y a une raison, que vous approuverez, j'en suis certain.

Il passa alors la tête par l'embrasure de la porte et fit signe à une personne, placée en retrait, de s'avancer. Il y eu quelques bruits de pas, étouffés, un peu timides, puis une silhouette mince apparut dans les lueurs dorées du couloir. Port distingué, quoiqu'un peu forcé et manquant de naturel, kimono clair, délicatement fleuré, obi coloré, cheveux courts retenus par quelques pinces discrètes, ils reconnurent à l'instant même où il le virent, le visage qu'ils avaient devant les yeux.

\- Nasae ! s'exclama Ryuhei en se levant pour l'enlacer avec force. C'est bien toi ?

La jeune femme se dérida, répondant à tous leurs sourires, puis elle s'avança dans la pièce et les rejoignit autour de la table.

\- J'y crois pas ! lança Toya. On n'avait plus aucune nouvelle depuis le jour où tu es passée, après la bataille.

\- Le Commandant Yamamoto m'a reçu peu de temps après, répondit-elle. Il m'a demandé si j'avais des envies de reconversion, et dans quel domaine. Quand j'étais à l'Académie, j'étais amie avec une fille, dont la mère tenait un restaurant. Sa mère est aujourd'hui décédée, mais comme mon amie n'avait pas réussi ses examens et qu'elle travaillait avec elle, elle a pris la suite de l'établissement, et elle a accepté que je vienne. Le Commandant n'a pas refusé.

\- Je suis vraiment heureux de te revoir, commenta Shôhen, l'actuel chef de l'équipe Trois et ancien supérieur de la jeune femme. Tu as l'air dans ton élément.

\- J'ai encore beaucoup de mal sur le maintien et le langage, une vie de Shinigami, ça ne s'oublie pas si facilement. Mais je tiens le bon bout ! Fubuki dit que j'ai beaucoup progressé, en deux ans.

Les sourires accueillirent ses paroles, puis les exclamations enjouées laissèrent la place à une conversation intéressée, nostalgique, presque douloureuse.

\- Est-ce que ça te manque ? demanda Sayuna, l'une de ses coéquipières.

\- Parfois. Au début, c'était très difficile. Toutes les nuits, je rêvais de mes anciens combats, de batailles. Mais avec le temps, mon esprit s'est apaisé, et je supporte mieux la situation.

\- On a beaucoup pensé à toi, en tout cas, ajouta Shôhen. Même si on a été très peiné du décès de Kôki, il a moins souffert que toi, dans un sens.

\- Tu es un peu dur, Shôhen ! répliqua Masakazu. Tu n'avais pas vu les blessures de Kôki...

Le silence suivit ces quelques mots. Ils en revenaient encore, et toujours, à évoquer cette bataille, ces combats contre les Arrancars, et le Sankashin. Incapables de tourner la page tant que la menace ne serait pas éradiquée, incapables de se vouer à d'autres tâches, de se rasséréner, ils ne parvenaient pas à oublier la douleur, la souffrance, les morts. Renji vit en silence le malaise et la rancoeur s'insinuer dans la conversation. Son cœur n'était pas à la fête, il se le répétait depuis qu'il avait quitté ses appartements, vêtu de ce yukata rayé, mais présentement, il était leur supérieur à tous, et une figure d'exemple. Prenant ses responsabilités à dos, il se releva, et tenta de coller sur son visage tendu un sourire qu'il craignit trop forcé.

\- Allez ! On s'est rassemblé pour passer une bonne soirée ! lança-t-il d'un ton qu'il voulut enjoué. On ne va pas ressasser éternellement le passé. Je suis certain que Kôki n'aurait pas voulu qu'on se lamente. Alors oubliez-moi ces airs accablés ! La bataille contre le Sankashin n'est certes pas encore finie, la menace est encore là, mais nous devrions profiter de la paix qui nous est accordée. Alors, ce soir, je ne veux voir personne de triste, compris ?

D'un accord tacite, l'assemblée répondit à son discours par quelques sourires, encore timides, mais qui se firent plus chaleureux, et l'ambiance s'allégea. Tandis que Nasae se relevait pour prendre leur commande, Renji se rassit, une pensée amère traversant son esprit. Quelle ironie. Il aurait voulu passer la soirée seul, pour ne pas avoir à cacher ses sentiments, l'étau qui enfermait son cœur à l'idée de cette séparation, et c'était lui qui devait réconforter ses hommes. Au moins, si personne ne voyait sa peine dans son regard, cela signifiait qu'il avait rempli ses fonctions de chef. Un officier sachant redonner sourire et motivation à ses troupes sans les inquiéter sur son propre état était, comme les codes de conduite l'indiquaient, un bon supérieur.

Les plats furent rapidement servis. Bientôt, la table déborda de mets en tous genres, tous plus succulents les uns que les autres. Poissons, viandes, crus, cuits, frits, légumes marinés, soupes. C'était un véritablement ravissement pour le palais et les yeux. Présentés dans de la vaisselle sobre, raffinée, chaque aliment, chaque saveur, était une farandole d'expressions et de sentiments. Les boissons coulaient à flot, alcools scintillants ou jus fruités, et les bavardages, enjoués, allaient bon train. Quelques-uns s'étaient lancés dans une grande conversation, un peu taquine, sur l'intérêt de la présence de l'Association des Femmes Shinigamis, tandis que l'une des concernées, Sayuna, répétait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle était bien fière d'être une femme et qu'elle prenait n'importe lequel de ses coéquipiers en duel pour prouver sa valeur. Naru riait de bon cœur aux anecdotes, particulièrement singulières, racontées par Toya, qui revenait sur ses années de service à la Onzième, tandis que Ryuhei expliquait à Shôhen ce qui l'avait amené à la Quatrième. Renji, surveillant tout ce petit monde d'un œil attentif, répondait par quelques hochements de tête distraits à un Masakazu décidément très bavard. L'animation bruyante dans la salle aurait pu être déplacée dans un tel établissement si Nasae et Fubuki ne les avaient pas rejoints par moments, partageant avec eux quelques souvenirs sur l'Académie. Enfin, alors que les plats, vidés, s'amoncelaient sur la table, que les cadavres de bouteilles jonchaient les tatamis, et que les visages, rougis par l'alcool, l'allégresse et la chaleur, devenue presque étouffante entre les murs de bois, la porte coulissa sur une silhouette bien connue. Grand, longs cheveux noirs, haori de Capitaine et kenseikan, Kuchiki Byakuya se tenait dans l'embrasure, son sabre à la ceinture. Son regard gris et froid passa de visage en visage, notant les pommettes colorées, les positions décontractées et le manque de tenue significatif de certains des combattants présents. Pourtant, il n'éleva pas la voix, et son silence réclama de lui-même l'attention du groupe. Etonnés de le voir en ces lieux alors qu'il n'y était pas attendu, les treize Shinigamis le regardèrent, attendant patiemment une explication sur la raison de sa venue.

\- Renji, dit-il simplement en posant ses prunelles grises sur celles, fauve, de son second.

Sur ce seul mot, il se retourna et s'écarta de l'ouverture, s'éloignant dans le couloir éclairé. Interdit, ramené un peu brutalement dans la réalité, le Vice-Capitaine se leva et, la démarche un peu pataude, passa entre ses camarades pour le rejoindre à l'extérieur de la salle. Sans une parole de plus, Byakuya le mena dans l'un des jardins, plongés dans la pénombre, puis se tourna vers lui. Son œil était vif, brillant, à la lueur de la lune, et une émotion, inattendue, flambait au fond de son regard. Circonspect, le Lieutenant attendit, s'efforçant de rassembler ses esprits, d'oublier les vapeurs cotonneuses de l'alcool et de la fête.

\- Je sors de réunion avec le Commandant, prononça le noble d'une voix étonnamment plate. La cellule d'enquête va être dissoute.

Les bras ballants, la nouvelle, bien que prévisible, figea Renji et bâillonna. Il se contenta d'observer son Capitaine, en silence, son regard l'implorant sans qu'il le voulût, de lui épargner la tâche douloureuse de relayer le message. Il ne se sentait pas les épaules pour encaisser les réactions attristées de ses camarades, il ne sentait pas le courage de les réconforter, et il souhaitait, intensément, que son supérieur le comprenne.

\- C'était prévisible, Renji, ajouta-t-il, se méprenant sur la signification du regard douloureux que lui adressait son second.

\- Je sais, Capitaine. Mais s'il vous plait, ne m'envoyez pas le leur dire.

Byakuya fronça légèrement les sourcils sur ses yeux gris, devenus durs et sévères. Avait-il bien entendu ? Son Vice-Capitaine refusait une tâche qui lui incombait ? Quelle insolence ! Le ton plus froid, plus distant, le noble se redressa, déployant son énergie spirituelle entre eux, légèrement menaçante.

\- Tu leur diras demain matin. Le Commandant veut que les locaux soient libérés avant la fin de la semaine.

Sans attendre de protestation, il se retourna et s'éloigna, à pas mesurés, vers la sortie de l'établissement, laissant Renji seul dans le jardin obscur. Celui-ci soupira, à la fois soulagé et résolu. La pression vibrante de l'énergie spirituelle de son supérieur avait fait se redresser les poils de ses bras et de son échine la menace, silencieuse, n'avait pourtant pas été nécessaire. Il voulait seulement éviter de gâcher l'agréable soirée qu'ils avaient passée. Le lendemain, tout serait différent, et il se sentirait plus enclin à remplir ses fonctions.

Le cœur un peu plus léger, il reprit la direction de la salle où ses camarades se trouvaient, puis il reprit sa place parmi eux, éludant sur la raison de la présence du Capitaine. Enfin, après quelques instants de plus, ils se décidèrent à quitter les lieux. Masakazu, un peu éméché, lutta pour régler l'addition, tandis que Renji insistait pour en payer la moitié, puis ils sortirent de l'établissement et retrouvèrent la nuit et les rues du Seireitei. La lune était haute dans le ciel, et le quartier s'était assagi. La plupart des restaurants avaient à présent fermé leurs portes, et seuls quelques rares lampions éclairaient encore la ruelle dallée. Après avoir fêté dignement leur temps passé ensemble, ils étaient maintenant fin prêts à entendre la nouvelle, certes prévisible, qu'ils redoutaient tous. La séparation, inéluctable, les attendait, mais il n'y avait plus de regret. Telle une coda, ce repas avait clôturé un acte de leur vie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coda : celle-ci désigne le dernier phrasé, la dernière partie, d'un morceau, d'un acte, d'une partition, dans le milieu musical.  
> Fukkô : 復興 fukkou en japonais. Signifie "reconstruction" ou "renaissance".  
> Point d'orgue : Il s'agit d'une autre référence musicale. En solfège, le point d'orgue indique que l'on peut tenir une note autant de temps qu'on le désire. Il est souvent utilisé sur la dernière note d'un mouvement ou d'une partition, afin de prolonger la fin de phrase, bien qu'on puisse le trouver à d'autres endroits dans les styles musicaux plus contemporains.


	18. Examen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Retour sur le passé du Sankashin.

Un entretien. Bien sûr, Kaneko aurait dû s'en douter. Il était impossible de se présenter à l'Académie et d'être inscrite avec la seule volonté. Elle ne doutait pas de ses capacités, car elle savait intérieurement que son potentiel spirituel était inhabituel ses amis d'enfance, presque des frères et sœurs à ses yeux, ne semblaient d'ailleurs pas avoir la même force. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle fût appelée, après avoir patienté de longues minutes dans une salle d'attente bondée de futurs étudiants, elle avait perdu un peu de sa confiance en elle. Alors qu'elle suivait l'assistante, qui portait l'uniforme réglementaire du Seireitei, vers le bureau de celui qui allait la recevoir, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender. Qu'allait-il se passer si elle tombait nez à nez avec le recruteur qui avait causé la mort de Kûsae ? Qu'allait-elle faire si on lui refusait les études par crainte des représailles ? Il était très probable qu'un dossier ou une fiche porte son nom dans les archives de l'Académie, Matsuoka Shinryû n'était certainement pas le seul à la connaître. Comment pouvait-elle inspirer confiance malgré ce qu'il s'était passé, un mois plus tôt, en ce jour de colère ?

Après quelques minutes, l'assistante s'arrêta devant une porte de bois. Elle toqua et entrouvrit le battant, passant simplement la tête par l'ouverture.

\- Professeur, vous avez la candidate numéro 478.

\- Bien, faites-la entrer.

D'un mouvement de tête, la jeune femme indiqua à Kaneko d'entrer, puis elle s'éclipsa, la laissant seule avec l'homme assis derrière son bureau. Grand, large d'épaules, il avait une mâchoire carrée, un regard dur et sévère, et des cheveux coupés courts. Etait-ce un enseignant ? Elle s'avança, serrant les pans usés de son vieux yukata entre ses mains, puis elle s'inclina.

\- Bonjour, je suis Shinrui Kaneko.

\- Lieutenant Kageyama Masato, répondit-il en saisissant son crayon. Assis-toi.

Un peu intimidée par la prestance de son interlocuteur, la jeune fille ne se fit pas prier et s'installa, un peu raide, sur la chaise située face au meuble de bois derrière lequel il se tenait. Les rayons du soleil passaient largement par les fenêtres et éclairaient le parquet, d'un bel acajou verni, illuminant de leur reflet les couvertures bigarrées des livres alignés dans les bibliothèques. Le bureau, ainsi que certaines étagères, était jonché de piles de dossiers, de pots de crayons et de bloc-notes. La pièce n'était, dans l'ensemble, pas très ordonnée. Malgré tout, dans un coin, disposé sur un guéridon clair, un vieil écusson de bois était posé sur un support gris. Par un rai de lumière, Kaneko aperçut le sigle « SDAS » gravé sur le dessus, et bien qu'elle ne put se rappeler exactement où elle l'avait déjà vu, l'objet lui laissa une impression de malaise. Elle revint soudain dans l'instant présent lorsque le Lieutenant s'éclaircit la voix.

\- De quel district du Rukongai viens-tu ? demanda l'officier d'une voix grave, les yeux rivés sur sa fiche de candidature.

\- Le Quatre-Vingt.

\- As-tu de la famille ?

\- Plus aujourd'hui. J'ai grandi avec quatre autres orphelins.

\- Pour quelle raison as-tu décidé de devenir Shinigami ? Es-tu entrée en contact avec l'un de nos recruteurs ?

Ah. Les voilà. Les questions auxquelles elle ne voulait pas répondre. Faisant de son mieux pour ne laisser paraître aucune émotion, contrôlant ses expressions aux souvenirs de ce jour funeste, elle garda le dos droit et fixa son interlocuteur, qui releva les yeux de son document pour l'étudier de son regard brun.

\- Pas vraiment, mentit-elle. J'ai plusieurs fois croisé des Shinigamis, même si on en voit peu là d'où je viens. Sans parler du fait que devenir Shinigami m'offrirait une vie plus confortable, je sens que mon énergie spirituelle a besoin d'être contrôlée.

\- As-tu déjà rencontré des Hollows ?

\- Il ne me semble pas.

\- Que sais-tu des missions des Shinigamis ?

Kaneko déglutit difficilement, la gorge asséchée. Plus qu'un entretien, elle avait l'impression de subir un véritable interrogatoire. A quoi pouvait-il servir qu'elle sût déjà tout des Shinigamis ? Les étudiants n'étaient-ce pas censés apprendre ce genre de chose pendant leur scolarité ? Ou allait-ce augmenter ses chances d'admission ? Si elle répondait faux, était-ce éliminatoire ?

Tendue, les poings serrés sur ses genoux, elle baissa les yeux. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine. C'était douloureux.

\- Et bien… hésita-t-elle. Je sais qu'ils doivent tuer les Hollows, et il me semble que les Divisions du Gotei ont chacune leurs fonctions.

\- En connais-tu quelques-unes ?

\- Non, je suis navrée. Comme je l'ai dit, je n'ai vu que très peu de Shinigamis.

Le silence accueillit sa réponse. L'air sévère, l'officier grattait de son crayon le papier blanc sur lequel il prenait ses notes. Kaneko était trop loin pour voir ce qu'il inscrivait, donc elle patienta, les yeux baissés sur les lattes du parquet. Etait-ce terminé pour elle ?

\- J'apprécie que tu n'aies pas menti, Shinrui, reprit Kageyama en posant son carnet.

La jeune fille releva la tête vers lui et l'interrogea du regard. Bien sûr que si, elle avait menti !

\- Beaucoup de candidats prétendent que devenir Shinigami est pour eux une véritable vocation. Rares sont ceux qui assument leurs choix et qui osent les dire pendant l'entretien. Cela dit, je ne te garantis pas la réussite de ton examen pour autant. As-tu des questions avant de terminer ?

Kaneko réfléchit pendant quelques instants, puis elle hocha la tête. Même si elle ne connaissait pas cet homme, même s'il était un Shinigami et qu'elle les détestait, elle tenait peut-être la seule occasion d'en savoir plus sur ses rêves. Avec le temps, les jours qui passaient, l'impression d'importance, de nécessité, d'en savoir plus, se faisait plus forte, et elle sentait que le savoir des Shinigamis pouvait l'aider. Sans rancoeur à l'idée de demander l'aide d'un ennemi, sans scrupule, elle se redressa sur sa chaise, et raconta. Elle n'omit rien, ni la tempête, ni la foudre, ni les visages dans les nuages, ni leurs voix qui l'appelaient. Masato l'observa en silence pendant quelques instants, écoutant attentivement son récit, puis il eut un léger sourire.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, c'est tout à fait normal. Il s'agit de tes premiers contacts avec ce qui pourrait devenir ton Zanpakutô. Lorsque tu seras capable d'entendre son nom, il pourra se battre à tes côtés, et il t'offrira ses pouvoirs.

\- Mais le Zanpakutô est un sabre, et je n'ai rien, comment peut-il apparaître dans mes rêves ?

\- L'âme du Zanpakutô se construit à partir de la tienne. Elle se développe en même temps que ton énergie spirituelle s'intensifie. Le lien entre le Zanpakutô et son manieur est si fort qu'il n'est pas facile à saisir lorsqu'on ne l'a pas encore expérimenté. Tu comprendras, plus tard.

D'un regard, il lut l'heure sur le cadran d'une horloge fixée au mur, puis il amassa ses notes.

\- Il est l'heure, dit-il. Tu peux y aller.

En silence, Kaneko se leva, s'inclina par politesse, puis quitta le bureau, avant de revenir vers la salle d'attente. A présent, tout était joué, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre.

Les résultats ne devant arriver que le mois suivant, la jeune fille attendit le retour de ses amis d'enfance, puis quitta, avec eux, les locaux de l'examen. Ils traversèrent la grande salle d'attente, au même parquet acajou et aux murs clairs, parfois percés de fenêtres carrées aux meneaux de bois longèrent les allées de sièges, puis passèrent les portes entrouvertes. Là, il y avait de longs couloirs largement éclairés, bordés d'amphithéâtres, de salle de cours, de bibliothèques. Enfin, un large hall s'offrit à eux, flanqué de deux imposants escaliers et, en face, l'entrée principale du bâtiment. A l'extérieur, après quelques marches de pierres claires, une cour de pavés blancs, entourée des ailes de la bâtisse, s'imposait à la vue, avant l'arche au fronton sculpté qui marquait l'enceinte de l'Académie. Ils quittèrent les lieux, sans un regard en arrière, gardant le silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils franchissent les portes du Seireitei. Après une petite heure de marche, ils atteignirent le cabanon délabré dans lequel ils avaient élu domicile, à la lisière du Cinquante-Sixième District, ils s'assirent en tailleur sur les couches, et soupirèrent de concert.

\- C'était... effrayant, souffla Risa en fermant les yeux. Est-ce qu'ils vous ont aussi bombardés de questions ?

\- Oui, acquiesça son Katsuya. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre quand il m'a demandé si je connaissais les missions des Shinigamis. Comme si je pouvais le savoir, le seul que j'ai vu, c'est...

Sa voix mourut, incapable de mettre clairement des mots sur ce qu'il s'était passé, un mois plus tôt. Il ne souhaitait pas raviver les souvenirs.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as eu comme questions ? demanda Maosuke à Kaoru.

\- Globalement, les mêmes que tout le monde. Mais il m'a demandé ce que je ressentais à l'idée de porter un sabre. Si j'avais peur, par exemple.

\- Et tu as répondu quoi ?

\- Que j'avais envie de me battre, d'apprendre à manier les armes, mais que ce n'était pas un sentiment belliqueux. Je suis seulement curieux.

\- Tous les Shinigamis sont armés, de toute façon, commenta Risa dans une moue désabusée. Ça leur servirait à quoi de savoir si tu veux te battre ou non ?

\- J'imagine qu'ils déterminent notre profil, répondit Kaneko. Si nous intégrons l'Académie et que nous parvenons à être diplômés, nous serons affectés à une Division.

\- Ils pensent à ça dès maintenant ? s'étonna Katsuya.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules, puis elle se releva. Fouillant dans ses poches, elle sortit quelques petites pièces de bronze. Elle récupéra celles que lui tendaient ses amis, puis ouvrit la porte.

\- Je vais chercher le repas, à tout à l'heure.

Katsuya et Kaoru se levèrent à sa suite, mais partirent dans l'autre direction. Longeant la grande rue, ils se placèrent de chaque côté de la place marchande, s'assirent sur le sol de terre et tendirent la main, quémandant en silence. Dans le cabanon, Risa et Maosuke rangeaient les couches de tissus et de paille pour placer la table et les petits tabourets branlants qu'ils avaient trouvés dans les décharges du quartier. Ils n'avaient presque rien, tout juste le nécessaire, et comme avant, même le nécessaire était bien peu. Mais ils s'en contentaient, habitués à une vie simple. Dans leur cœur, comme dans leur esprit, ils se voyaient déjà à l'Académie, rentrant à leur dortoir après les cours. Ils ne l'avouaient pas, mais un échec au concours réduirait à néant leurs chances de sortir de la misère.

Dans les locaux de l'école, les entretiens étaient terminés. Kageyama Masato rassembla ses dossiers, rangea son bureau, puis quitta la pièce, alors que les lueurs orangées de la soirée se répandaient sur le parquet cuivré. La mine sévère, il longea divers couloirs, répondant d'une voix atone aux assistants qui le saluaient, puis il arriva devant une porte entrouverte. D'un coup contre le battant, il s'annonça, et pénétra dans la pièce obscurcie par la fin de la journée. Un jeune homme était penché sur son bureau, occupé à recouvrir des pages d'une écriture noire très serrée.

\- Shinryû, dit le professeur. On doit rendre nos évaluations. Tu n'as pas encore fini ?

\- Désolé, Lieutenant ! lança celui-ci, en s'affairant de plus belle.

\- Franchement, soupira Masato, tu es recruteur-en-chef, maintenant. Tu dois montrer l'exemple, je ne suis plus là pour assurer tes arrières.

\- Je sais, je fais au plus vite !

Pendant les minutes qui suivirent, il n'y eu que le grattement de la plume sur le papier, ou son tintement contre l'encrier. Enfin, le jeune homme se leva de sa chaise, récupéra ses dossiers et ses notes, puis emboîta le pas à son ancien supérieur vers la salle de réunion. La journée avait été longue, et ils devaient dès à présent évoquer les résultats de l'examen, étant donné le nombre conséquent de candidats. Autour de la large table ovale s'installèrent des enseignants, des recruteurs, des psychologues, ainsi que des officiers du Gotei, et les assistants passèrent pendant quelques instants entre les sièges pour distribuer boissons et bloc-notes. Kageyama Masato, président de la réunion et habitué des conférences, se leva.

\- Nous allons débuter la phase de notation. Ce soir, nous étudierons les dossiers des cinq premiers candidats, puis il y en aura vingt-cinq par jours. Je compte sur votre sérieux pour que tout se fasse au mieux. Commençons.

Il se rassit, puis l'un des examinateurs se leva et présenta le premier candidat. Ensemble, ils évaluèrent ses résultats aux épreuves et les détails de l'entretien. Ils débattirent de cette façon durant toute la soirée, dossier après dossier, puis, la nuit étant déjà bien installée, ils quittèrent la salle de réunion. La période qui les attendait était de loin la plus ennuyeuse et la moins intéressante, mais l'importance de ces délibérations était sans équivalent. Ils déterminaient qui aurait la chance de suivre des études de Shinigamis, et qui aurait le privilège d'intégrer les classes spéciales, regroupant les meilleurs potentiels. Ainsi, ils scellaient déjà les avenirs. Ce n'était donc pas une tâche à prendre à la légère.

* * *

Les jours passèrent, la fatigue et la lassitude se lisait sur les visages. Pourtant, ils continuaient, qu'importait le nombre de postulants. Ce jour-là, ciel pluvieux, après plus de deux semaines de réunions ininterrompues, ce fut Masato qui présenta son dossier. Ses notes en main, il se leva.

\- Candidat 478, Shinrui Kaneko.

Le jeune recruteur-en-chef fronça les sourcils à l'entente du nom. Indécis sur ce qu'il lui inspirait réellement, il tut son impression de malaise. Voilà plus de cinquante jours qu'il avait croisé le regard plein de colère de la jeune fille, il n'oublierait jamais ce souvenir, mais il n'était pas question de sauter à des conclusions trop hâtives sur un seul homonyme. S'il s'agissait bien de la même personne, y avait-il un réel danger de la laisser devenir Shinigami ? Que devait-il faire ? Pouvait-il s'interposer, sans être sûr qu'il s'agît de la bonne personne ? Pouvait-il demander à voir cette candidature, afin d'en avoir le cœur net ? Et surtout, avait-il le droit de détruire un avenir, sur la seule crainte de représailles ? Elle avait beaucoup de potentiel, et l'éducation qu'elle recevrait entre ces murs séculaires pouvait très bien la changer, si elle était venue avec la rancune et la vengeance au cœur. Incertain, il ignora son estomac noué et écouta la présentation.

\- De très bons résultats aux exercices pratiques, commenta Masato, elle pourrait être douée en kidô. Vu ses réponses aux questionnaires, elle a l'air assez intelligente, et les valeurs mesurées de sa pression spirituelle actuelle sont très convaincantes.

Une forte énergie spirituelle ? Shinryû se redressa sur sa chaise, et lança un regard alarmé à son ancien supérieur. La coïncidence était trop forte, il ne pouvait s'agir, d'après lui, que de la même jeune fille qu'il avait vue ce jour-là. Ravalant ses inquiétudes, il coupa la présentation de l'officier.

\- Lieutenant, l'interrompit-il, j'ai l'impression qu'il s'agit de l'aspirante que j'avais recommandée il y a quelques années.

\- Ah, l'orpheline ? demanda Kageyama sans s'offenser de son interruption. C'est fort possible.

\- Dans ce cas, je ne pense pas qu'il soit très avisé de la laisser devenir Shinigami…

\- Et pour quelle raison ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Tu semblais pourtant convaincu de son potentiel.

\- Je n'en doute pas, mais j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment.

Le désormais professeur observa son ancien subordonné avec sérieux. Dans la pièce, les autres examinateurs soupiraient, pour ceux qui connaissaient le tempérament hâtif de Shinryû, ou écoutaient, leur attention ravivée par l'avertissement lancé par le jeune homme.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda simplement Masato d'une voix grave.

Prêt à rappeler à sa mémoire l'accident avec Kûsae, il se souvint soudainement qu'il avait gardé secrète cette partie de l'histoire, honteux d'avoir été incriminé. Il avait eu peur de perdre son poste si cela venait à se savoir, et n'étant pas particulièrement doué avec les armes et les sortilèges, ce poste administratif était tout ce qu'il lui restait. Même en prévision d'un drame dont il n'était même pas certain qu'il aurait lieu un jour, il ne sacrifierait jamais sa carrière. Mais avait-il le droit d'être à ce point égoïste ? Si cette jeune fille tournait mal, si elle continuait à nourrir envers lui une rancune féroce, et qu'elle utilisait à mauvais escient le savoir des Shinigamis, aurait-il toujours le courage de porter cet uniforme ?

Incertain, perdu dans ses tergiversations, il ne répondit pas à l'ancien chef de service, qui reprit sa présentation, en pestant contre ses états d'âme.

\- Je propose la Classe Spéciale pour elle.

\- Pas d'objection, répondirent plusieurs autres examinateurs.

\- Bien, suivant.

Il se rassit, tandis qu'un autre enseignant, plus âgé, se levait, son dossier en main.

\- Candidat 479, Shinyama Kaoru.

\- Oh, ce n'est pas l'un de tes autres orphelins, Shinryû ? demanda une jeune femme.

\- Si, il me semble, répondit-il à demi voix, troublé par ses incertitudes. Avec Shinanji Katsuya, et les jumeaux Kôda, Maosuke et Risa.

\- On avait déjà dit oui pour Shinanji, dit Masato en lisant ses notes. Mais on devait réétudier les candidatures des jumeaux en fonction des places restantes.

\- Shinyama a reçu des résultats similaires à Shinanji, commenta l'autre enseignant, et leurs notes sont largement suffisantes pour intégrer la Classe A.

\- Acceptons-le, alors, reprit Kageyama en inscrivant le nom sur son dossier. Combien nous reste-t-il de places dans la Classe D ?

\- Trois, répondit une assistante, chargée de comptabiliser les inscriptions.

\- Mettons en option les jumeaux Kôda. En fonction du nombre d'aspirants, nous aviserons.

L'assemblée hocha la tête, puis les débats reprirent. Dans les esprits, intégrer également les deux plus jeunes de la fratrie orpheline était un bon moyen de les motiver à suivre assidument leurs études. Ils s'encourageraient mutuellement.

Quelques jours plus tard, les listes furent clôturées, et les examinateurs se retirèrent de la salle de réunion avec plaisir et soulagement. Il n'y avait plus qu'à afficher les noms des aspirants, et à préparer la rentrée des classes, au printemps.


	19. Séparations

Trois années étaient passées.  
Comme chaque matin, un soleil clair se levait sur le Seireitei, illuminant l'intérieur des dortoirs de l'Académie, se reflétant sur les parquets, éclairant les tatamis. Les chambrées s'éveillaient, et bientôt, les étudiants se préparèrent pour une nouvelle journée de cours et d'exercices.  
Kaneko quitta son lit, bien plus confortable que les misérables couches de paille et de tissu élimé qu'elle avait eu dans son enfance, et enfila son uniforme. Hakama rouge, veste blanche, elle attacha ensuite ses longs cheveux noirs.

\- Risa, lève-toi, dit-elle en regardant le lit voisin.

\- Laisse-moi dormir encore un peu... ronchonna une voix entre les couvertures.

\- Tu as déjà été punie hier pour ton retard, exhala la première, les poings sur les hanches.

Un nouveau soupir se fit entendre, puis une jeune fille, la quinzaine d'années à peine atteinte, se redressa ses longues boucles blondes dévalaient ses épaules et son dos en cascades désordonnées. Dans des gestes lents et encore endormis, elle quitta son lit et revêtit également son uniforme, sous l'oeil un peu agacé de son aînée. Quand elle fut prête, Kaneko la saisit par la manche et la tira à l'extérieur de la chambre pour rejoindre le reste de leur promotion devant le réfectoire. Il ne restait que quelques minutes avant le rassemblement.  
Dehors, les arbres et les buissons bourgeonnaient, quelques branches se recouvraient déjà de fleurs odorantes, la brise emportait le chant des oiseaux, et le parfum significatif de l'arrivée du printemps. Il ne restait que quelques jours avant la fin de leur troisième année d'études, avant les choix de spécialisation, et avant la semaine de repos qui leur était accordée. Avant la quatrième année, les étudiants devaient choisir plusieurs options, qui leur permettraient par la suite d'intégrer une division. La médecine ouvrait les portes de la Quatrième, les sciences celles de la Douzième, tandis que le combat amenait vers la Onzième. Certaines divisions, comme la Troisième ou la Sixième, n'exigeaient pas de matières spécifiques, mais les officiers se gardaient le droit d'accepter ou non une candidature.  
De ce fait, une certaine allégresse avait pris les différentes promotions, les cœurs se faisaient légers, les rires et les conversations animées résonnaient entre les murs. Certains évoquaient leurs ambitions, tandis que d'autres réfléchissaient encore à leur parcours. Sous le ciel bleu, tout annonçait l'une des journées les plus sereines de l'année.

Après un petit-déjeuner revigorant passé en compagnie de Kaoru et Katsuya, Kaneko rejoignit sa classe pour l'étude méditative qui enseignait et facilitait le discours avec l'âme qui deviendrait le Zanpakutô, une fois relâchée. Ses camarades étaient tous talentueux, quelques uns descendaient de grandes lignées de guerriers, d'autres étaient nés avec un don, l'ensemble étonnant de la Classe S ne passait pas inaperçu. Pourtant, Kaneko faisait toujours tout pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Elle avait beau apprécier, en un sens, ces années d'études à l'Académie, elle ne voulait pas perdre son objectif de vue : se venger des Shinigamis. Si elle voulait tout apprendre de leurs pouvoirs sans attirer l'attention, il valait mieux qu'elle soit discrète. Pensivement, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte de la salle de cours, elle repensait à cet instant, assez angoissant, où elle avait croisé le jeune recruteur, Matsuoka Shinryû, au détour d'un couloir. Elle avait cru que tout allait finir à cet instant, quand elle lut dans son regard qu'il l'avait reconnue. Pourtant, pour une raison qui lui échappait, il avait tourné les talons et était reparti, sans lui adresser un mot. Que cela avait-il voulu dire ? Elle était certaine qu'il se souvenait de ce jour d'orage, dans les bas-fonds. Elle savait qu'il gardait encore un souvenir inaltérable de leur altercation. Alors, quelle était la raison de ce repli ? La craignait-il ? Ou avait-il abandonné l'idée de s'interposer ?  
Ne connaissant pas la réponse, et se disant qu'elle ne la connaîtrait sans doute jamais, elle avait haussé les épaules et avait poursuivi sa route.

Kaneko arriva devant la porte de la salle de cours, où attendait déjà une partie de sa classe. En patientant dans le couloir que le professeur arrive, solitaire, son regard fut attirée par un groupe d'étudiants plus âgés, qui discutaient bruyamment, devant une autre porte. L'un d'eux, plutôt massif pour son âge, arborait une tignasse de cheveux noirs retenus en queue-de-cheval ébouriffée, et sa peau, légèrement halée, traduisait ses heures d'entraînement sous le soleil. Sa voix, grave, lui parvenait sans difficulté, résonnant dans tout le corridor. Kaneko grimaça. Elle n'appréciait pas ce genre de personnes, qui avait toujours besoin d'être au centre de l'attention. De ces amis réunis, un autre garçon et deux jeunes filles, tous le regardaient avec des sourires amusés.

\- Ça ne marchera pas ! railla l'autre garçon, blond aux yeux clairs. Je te rappelle que tu n'est que dans la moyenne en kidô !

\- Yuhita a raison, Sûren, acquiesça l'une des jeunes filles, aux cheveux d'un noir profond. Je n'ai pas envie que ton sortilège explose dans le couloir.

\- Ça va aller ! les rassura celui-ci. Faites-moi un peu confiance !

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée, intervint la dernière du groupe d'une petite voix timide. Ce sort appartient à une classe assez complexe.

\- Je sais, les modifications corporelles ne sont utilisées que par les agents d'infiltration. Mais celui-là est facile. Regardez.

Finalement curieuse, Kaneko observa le jeune homme. Il enserra son poing droit dans sa main gauche, le ramena contre lui, puis son visage se contracta, concentré. Une légère onde d'énergie se dispersa autour de lui, faisant un instant flotter les pans des hakamas, puis le silence tomba aux alentours. Quelques autres étudiants, comme Kaneko, regardaient la scène avec intérêt.

\- Sen : Aozukon ! lança-t-il finalement.

Alors, depuis la racine de ses cheveux noirs, jusqu'aux pointes éparses et fourchues de ses mèches, un reflet marine se propagea et colora sa chevelure. L'instant d'après, les teintes de jais avaient disparues, laissant place aux lueurs abyssales.  
Un sourcil haussé, Kaneko était intriguée, tandis que le petit groupe riait de bon cœur. « Pourquoi bleu ? » se demanda-t-elle.

\- Tu as l'air idiot avec cette couleur ! rit Yuhita.

\- N'importe quoi ! répliqua l'intéressé tandis que la jeune fille brune pouffait, une main sur la bouche. Hé, Reikina, te moque pas !

Un sourire finalement aux lèvres, Kaneko leva les yeux au ciel, avant que son attention ne soit attirée par l'arrivée de son professeur. Elle suivit alors le reste de sa classe et entra dans la pièce, laissant derrière elle le turbulent jeune homme.  
C'était une pièce propice au dialogue intérieur : le sol était recouvert de tatamis, les panneaux de bois opposés étaient ouverts sur des jardins, resplendissants de couleurs, et quelques guéridons de bois clairs supportaient des encenseurs qui répandaient des odeurs douces et florales. L'enseignant leur fit signe de s'installer, puis il posa devant chacun des étudiants un sabre. Poignées, gardes et fourreaux étaient uniformes, sobres, sans ornements particuliers. C'étaient les futurs réceptacles des âmes, qui deviendraient leur Zanpakutô.

\- Surtout, ne le touchez pas tant que ce ne sera pas le bon moment, indiqua le professeur en s'asseyant devant eux. Vous devez prendre en main le sabre au bon moment. Trop tôt, vous ne pourrez jamais utiliser tous ses pouvoirs ; trop tard, l'intensité de l'âme sera trop puissante durant le transfert et le katana se brisera, relâchant ce qui aurait pu être votre plus fidèle compagnon. Ne prenez donc pas ce rite à la légère. Vous sentirez au fond de vous quand vous devrez effectuer le transfert.

Les élèves échangèrent des regards teintés d'appréhension, puis ils hochèrent la tête. L'exercice était d'autant plus difficile que chacun avait son rythme avec cette âme, encore prisonnière de leur corps. Il ne fallait pas être troublé par la réussite ou l'échec des camarades. Prête à commencer, Kaneko ferma les yeux et se concentra, laissant les volutes parfumées des encens l'entourer, et les chants, lyriques, des oiseaux, glisser sur elle. Elle chercha au plus profond de son âme cette présence qui n'avait cessé de grandir au fil des années, qui avait su exploser ou s'apaiser, qui l'avait tourmentée et encouragée. Finalement, quand elle put faire abstraction de la salle aux tatamis, de ses camarades, des odeurs et des sons, elle rouvrit les yeux, et c'était sur un haut plateau rocheux qu'elle se trouvait.  
Le ciel était couvert, orageux, sombre, menaçant. Les pierres paraissaient noires, et l'immense forêt au-delà des falaises s'étendait comme un océan vert empire, roulant et bruissant sous les attaques du vent. La brise se leva dans les hauteurs, et l'uniforme de Kaneko se mit à voler et claquer sous les assauts violents. Ses cheveux tournoyants dans les bourrasques, elle leva le visage vers les cieux, scrutant les nuées impitoyables, cherchant les regards qui avaient hantés ses rêves. Tendant l'oreille, elle écoutait, à travers le sifflement de l'air entre les roches. Ouvrant ses sens, elle captait chaque variation de l'énergie spirituelle de son monde intérieur, chaque ondée, chaque flux. Elle attendait.  
Soudain, son cœur rata un battement, quand, en se retournant, elle vit une silhouette face à elle.  
Masculin, il avait le visage des démons, teint carmin, cornes et canines proéminentes. Son regard était de feu, ses cheveux d'encre, et sa peau de braise. Il s'avança alors et dans son sillage se démarqua une autre forme. En tous points semblables au premier, celui-ci avait pourtant une peau d'un beau vert sombre, et ses yeux paraissaient moins durs. Ils étaient tous deux vêtus de la même armure, sombre, légère, mais quelques attributs les différenciaient. A sa hanche gauche, le premier avait un tambour rond, et un bâtonnet de bois dans la main droite. Le deuxième portait sur ses épaules un long sac clair, étroit, dont il tenait l'ouverture dans sa main gauche. Enfin, ils avaient chacun à la ceinture un tantô.

\- Tu nous vois enfin, prononça le premier.

\- Vous êtes mon Zanpakutô ? demanda Kaneko, le cœur battant.

Ils ne ressemblaient pas à ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle avait pensé à des anges, ou des esprits volants, car les visages se déplaçaient dans les nuages, et en rien à guerriers démoniaques. Ils avaient un aspect trop sombre, trop dangereux, et elle sentait déjà la puissance qu'ils dégageaient. Une force, non pas physique, mais élémentaire, car l'air vibrait étrangement à chacun de leur pas. Le sol frémissait, et le ciel se changeait à chacune de leurs paroles. Elle se rappela alors ce qu'elle avait apprit durant ses études. Le Zanpakutô naissait de l'âme du Shinigami. Alors, comment avait-elle pu engendrer ces deux entités ? Quelle part d'elle semblait si enragée ? Etait-ce à cause de ses désirs de vengeance ?  
Une pointe de mécontentement naquit en son cœur. Une goutte de pluie vint s'écraser entre eux.

\- Tu es déçue, dit le second.

Kaneko fronça les sourcils, méfiante, et un peu surprise par l'affirmation.

\- Comment vous savez ça ?

\- Nous sommes dans ton monde intérieur : tout ce qu'il s'y passe est le reflet de ce que tu es. Nous ne sommes en rien responsables de la pluie, elle vient donc de toi.

\- Je ne vous imaginais pas comme ça, c'est tout, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Si tu es contrariée, tu ne pourras pas entendre notre nom, reprit le premier en plissant les yeux.

\- Il n'y a donc qu'un seul moyen pour que tu nous acceptes, continua le deuxième.

D'un même mouvement, ils portèrent la main à la poignée de leur tantô et le dégainèrent. Leurs regards se firent plus durs. Kaneko eut les yeux exorbités, figée devant la menace silencieuse.

\- Je ne suis pas armée ! répliqua-t-elle. Vous allez me tuer !

\- Seulement si tu ne parviens pas à te défendre, répondit le démon au sac.

\- C'est absurde ! Donnez-moi au moins quelque chose !

Les deux guerriers gardèrent le silence, puis fléchirent les jambes. Ensemble, ils bondirent en avant, les lames des tantôs sifflant dans l'air alourdi par l'orage. Kaneko roula sur le côté, puis, dans un tourbillon de poussière, se releva promptement, la peur au ventre. Elle s'enfuit, l'estomac noué, terrorisée. Ils étaient sérieux ! Si elle ne trouvait pas rapidement une façon de riposter, de trouver une arme, leur taille et leur puissance aurait bientôt raison d'elle. Mais elle continua à courir, longeant les falaises, attendant que ses adversaires se dirigent vers elle pour reprendre sa route. Il fallait qu'elle prenne le temps de réfléchir. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne ce qu'ils attendaient d'elle. Qu'attendaient-ils ?  
D'un coup d'oeil, la jeune fille les vit se placer lentement, marchant côte à côte, sabre au poing. C'était étrange. Mise à part leur première attaque, ils la menaçaient, mais ils ne voulaient visiblement pas sa mort. Alors pourquoi agissaient-ils ainsi ? Kaneko baissa les yeux sur ses mains, tandis qu'elle trottinait le long de la corniche. Il lui fallait une arme, mais elle ignorait comment en faire apparaître une. Elle avait beau être dans son monde intérieur, elle ne savait pas comment le contrôler, ni si cela était possible.

\- Si tu ne fais rien, tu vas mourir ! lança une voix menaçante dans son dos.

La jeune fille sursauta violemment et se retourna, face au démon au tambour. Il avait rangé sa dague mais il tenait à présent son bâtonnet de la main gauche. Bras levé, il la regardait avec colère, ses pupilles rouges brillant dans l'obscurité de l'orage qui grondait au-dessus d'eux. Soudain, il abaissa la main, et le pommeau rond de l'objet vint heurter la surface plane et tendue du tambour. Un coup puissant résonna, faisant trembler le sol et vibrer l'air, tandis qu'un éclair craquait au-dessus de leurs têtes. La foudre tomba , étincelante, fugace, et s'écrasa tout prêt du pied de Kaneko. Lézardées, les roches du plateau étaient à présent marquée d'une grande étoile noire aux pointes brisées. Les rares brins d'herbe avaient roussi. La jeune fille regarda son adversaire avec des yeux ronds, figée.

\- Ah, que ce soit clair, reprit-il en brandissant son bâton en signe de défi. Je t'ai volontairement ratée. Le prochain coup te tombera sur la tête.

A ces mots, il leva le poing, prêt à asséner une nouvelle attaque. La jeune fille bougea alors instinctivement, levant les bras pour l'arrêter. Elle n''arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle avait vu.

\- Attends, attends ! intervint-elle. Tu peux contrôler la foudre ?

\- Je suis un démon du tonnerre, répondit-il en croisant les bras. Et mon frère contrôle les vents.

\- C'est plus que ce que je pouvais imaginer... souffla Kaneko pour elle-même avant d'afficher un sourire victorieux.

Ils n'avaient peut-être pas l'apparence qu'elle avait imaginée, ils paraissaient peut-être bourrus et féroces, mais présentement, ce dont elle avait le plus besoin, c'était de leurs pouvoirs. Et les deux frères semblaient puissants, si tant fut qu'elle arrivât à les contrôler. Le tonnerre et le vent ? C'était parfait ! Avec cela, elle parviendrait à se venger des Shinigamis avec cela, elle prendrait sa revanche.

\- Très bien ! Je suis prête à vous entendre ! clama-t-elle, le visage éclairé, les poings sur les hanches.

\- Ne crie pas victoire trop vite, dit le deuxième guerrier en rejoignant son frère. Tu as peut-être évacué ta déception, mais nous maîtriser ne sera pas simple.

\- Quoi ? répliqua l'autre en fronçant les sourcils. On ne se bat pas, finalement ?

Laissant les deux démons se chamailler, Kaneko afficha un large sourire, sombre, malveillant. Elle tenait le pouvoir qu'elle avait cherché. Elle l'avait enfin. Avec eux, elle renverserait la tendance, et si elle parvenait à maîtriser ces éléments chaotiques, elle pourrait même prendre la tête de la Soul Society !

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, dit-elle en s'avançant vers eux. Je vais vous donner beaucoup d'occasions de vous battre. Croyez-moi !

Les deux démons échangèrent un regard, puis, de concert, ils sortirent ensemble des pans métalliques de leur armure, un même sabre, banal, uniforme, qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui que lui avait remis le professeur un peu plus tôt. Le tenant chacun dans leurs paumes, ils le lui tendirent.

\- Prends-le à deux mains, indiqua le démon des vents.

\- Maintenant, écoute bien. Tous les deux, nous sommes Fûraijin !

Kaneko referma les doigts sur le fourreau, marron, et sur la poignée, noire, du katana. Les silhouettes en armures disparurent, et leur ombre sembla être aspirée par l'arme qu'elle tenait fermement. Enfin, alors que le ciel grondait, que les bourrasques soufflaient plus fort que jamais, l'objet sembla se fendre en deux, et son aspect changea.  
Profondément en elle, elle sentit que c'était le moment adéquat. Alors elle rouvrit les yeux sur la salle aux tatamis, et saisit, à deux mains, le sabre posé à ses genoux. Elle eut tout à coup la sensation qu'un lourd fardeau se dégageait de ses épaules et que l'étau se desserrait autour de son cœur. Une vive sensation de légèreté, d'apaisement, de plénitude, l'atteignit, alors que l'âme de Fûraijin la quittait et que l'arme, comme précédemment, se divisait et se sculptait pour devenir deux tantôs, l'un rouge sang, l'autre vert sombre. Elle avait réussi.  
Elle écouta à peine les félicitations de l'enseignant tant elle était fière, et émerveillée devant les deux dagues. Poignées et fourreaux de bois vernis, sans garde, légères, les armes semblaient être faites pour le combat rapproché, et permettraient des mouvements rapides et furtifs. Elle savait à présent comment travailler ses postures d'affrontement. Il lui tardait tant de montrer à Katsuya et Kaoru le fruit de ses efforts et de mettre à profit cette rencontre intérieure dans un entraînement, qu'elle ne fit que rêvasser pendant le reste de la journée, n'écoutant que d'une oreille distraite les conférences professorales.

Enfin, la journée s'acheva. Malgré sa réussite, les étudiants n'étaient pas autorisés à porter les armes dans l'enceinte de l'Académie, elle dû donc déposer son cher Zanpakutô au râtelier de l'école, avant de rejoindre sa promotion dans la cour principale. Alors qu'elle passait les portes de bois, l'animation extérieure la réveilla soudain et lui rappela l'importance de ce jour. Les résultats des examens de fin d'année venaient d'être affichés, et tous les étudiants se pressaient autour des panneaux d'affichages dans une cohue bruyante et désordonnée. Des exclamations fusaient de toute part.  
Ne souhaitant pas prendre part à l'agitation, elle se contenta de rejoindre un côté de la cour, un peu à l'écart, où elle patienta que la foule se disperse. Tenues rouges et bleues se mêlaient dans les cris, de joie, de déception, de rage, de bonheur. Parfois, des plaintes se faisaient entendre.  
Non loin de là, un petit groupe se forma, et d'un coup d'œil, Kaneko reconnut le jeune homme aux cheveux bleu sombre. Un sourcil haussé, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, elle l'observa, tandis qu'il se tournait vers la dénommée Reikina. Son air sérieux et sa voix légèrement tremblante attira plus encore la curiosité de la jeune fille.

\- Tu te fiches de moi ? demanda-t-il en l'attrapant par le bras. Pourquoi tu as accepté ?

\- Il n'est pas si méchant, tu sais, répondit-elle en le forçant à la lâcher. Je suis sûre que tu l'apprécierais aussi.

\- Impossible ! C'est un aristocrate ! Qu'est-ce qu'il comprend à ce qu'on a vécu ? Pour lui, le plus misérable qu'il ait connu, ce devait être une privation de dessert quand il était gosse ! La famine, le danger, il ne sait pas ce que c'est ! Et t'imaginer avec lui, alors qu'il ne sait que se pavaner dans des palanquins...

\- Sûren ! l'interrompit-elle, en colère. Je t'interdis de lui manquer de respect !

\- Mais enfin, il a au moins dix ans de plus que toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves, bon sang ?!

Reikina eut une petite moue, alors que ses joues se coloraient vaguement. Kaneko souleva un sourcil étonné. Un noble s'était donc aguiché d'une simple étudiante ? Est-ce que ce genre de choses était seulement possible ? La jeune fille ne connaissait pas les coutumes aristocrates, mais elle était certaine que le clan s'opposerait à cette union, loin d'être bénéfique pour leur famille. Elle haussa finalement les épaules, alors que Katsuya et Kaoru s'approchaient d'elle en souriant.

\- Kaneko ! lança le premier. On a réussi, tous les trois !

\- On passe en quatrième année ! renchérit le second.

La jeune fille répondit à leurs sourires et les serra tour à tour dans ses bras, le cœur battant. C'était, décidément, une très bonne journée ! Sans attendre, elle leur raconta sa rencontre avec Fûraijin, leurs pouvoirs très intéressants, et leur apparence peu commune. Les deux garçons l'écoutèrent avec un vif intérêt, impressionné qu'elle ait achevé le transfert seulement à la fin de sa troisième année, alors que la majeure partie des étudiants y parvenaient au cours de la cinquième.

\- Je pense que c'est la différence qu'il y a entre la Classe S et les autres, commenta Kaoru. Tu es vraiment incroyable !

\- Où sont les jumeaux ? éluda Kaneko, embarrassée devant le compliment.

\- Je ne sais pas, lui répondit Katsuya, je ne suis pas allé voir s'ils avaient eu leurs examens.

\- Il me semble les avoir vus près des panneaux, tout à l'heure, reprit le rouquin.

\- On va les attendre, alors.

Les trois amis restèrent donc à l'écart, commentant les réussites et les échecs de leurs classes, et les différences significatives dans les progression et les exercices demandés.

Devant l'affichage de la Classe D, les jumeaux Kôda cherchaient leurs noms dans les listes. Autour d'eux, les étudiants poussaient, tiraient, s'exclamaient. Certains parvenaient à atteindre une classe supérieure en récompense de leurs efforts, tandis que d'autres étaient invités à redoubler. Le reste s'extasiait du bonheur simple d'avoir passé ce simple obstacle. Pourtant, les yeux clairs de Risa cherchaient frénétiquement, passant d'un panneau à l'autre, les mains moites, tandis que la peur s'insinuait en son cœur.

\- Mao-chan... dit-elle d'une voix nouée.

Son frère tourna le visage vers elle. Il la vit serrer les pans rouges de son hakama, alors que ses épaules étaient secouées de légers spasmes. Une larme dévala la joue rosée et s'écrasa à terre.

\- On a échoué... souffla la jeune fille.

Le cœur serré, le garçon prit sa jumelle dans ses bras et la serra contre lui, caressant son dos de la main. Il ne sut quoi dire pour l'apaiser, car il ressentait la même peine. Impuissant, il assista au chagrin de Risa, alors que l'avenir auquel ils avaient rêvé disparaissait devant leurs yeux. Les dures lois du Rukongai les attendaient de nouveau.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour le sort que Sûren lance :  
> Sen : 染 so(meru), sen : "teindre, colorer".  
> Ao : 青 ao, sei : "bleu"  
> Zu : 頭 atama, tou, zu : "tête"  
> Kon : 紺 kon : "bleu marine"


	20. Rupture

Dans une rue passante, pavée de dalles grises, se trouvait une petite maison. Flanquée de nombreuses autres, le long de l'allée battue par une pluie froide, ses murs étaient de lambris aux couleurs passées, et son toit de tuiles sombres parfois brisées. D'un unique étage, basse, deux pièces dont une chambre, elle offrait peu d'espace, mais ses deux occupants s'en accommodaient.  
Dans le martèlement répétitif de l'averse contre les vitres et les meneaux de bois, à la lueur frémissante d'une lampe à huile, une conversation d'un grand sérieux se tenait, à l'écart. Deux hommes se tenaient face à face dans l'un des coins de la pièce à vivre de la petite maison, et parlaient à voix basse, penchés l'un vers l'autre. Le premier était grand, musculeux, robuste, et son crâne lisse luisait des flammèches orangées dans le reflet des fenêtres. Le deuxième, plus menu malgré une carrure développée par le labeur quotidien, arborait une chevelure de cheveux blonds sous un bonnet sombre. Les regards, brun et vert, ne se lâchaient pas.

\- Ton dernier bail te rapporte dix billets, annonça le premier en sortant une enveloppe de la poche de son pantalon.

\- Seulement… soupira le second en saisissant le paquet.

\- Les herbes médicinales et les drogues rapportent peu malgré la demande, car elles sont faciles à trouver. Si tu veux gagner plus, amène-nous quelque chose de plus intéressant.

Le blondin fronça les sourcils et baissa les yeux, rompant le contact visuel avec son interlocuteur. Il sembla réfléchir quelques instants, puis il reprit la parole, d'un souffle plus ténu encore.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Des bijoux, des soies, des parures…

\- Mais on ne trouve ça que dans le Premier Cercle ! râla-t-il.

\- C'est à toi de voir, prononça le chauve en se redressant avant de se diriger vers la porte pour quitter les lieux.

\- Jamais je n'irai chez les aristos, grogna-t-il, le visage contrarié.

L'homme se retourna, la main sur le battant, et adressa un regard sombre au jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui.

\- Réfléchis bien, Maosuke. Tu dois aussi nourrir ta sœur, non ?

Sans attendre de réponse, il fit coulisser la porte et sortit de la pièce éclairée. Dans le vestibule, assombri par les intempéries, il glissa les pieds dans des getas de bois, et saisit un chapeau rond de paille. Dehors, sur les pavés gris, la pluie tombait drue et ricochait sur les pierres au-delà des caniveaux, propageant des petites flaques sous le couvert des toitures. L'homme ne se retourna pas, bien qu'il sentît le regard inquiet et perdu du jeune homme sur sa nuque, puis il passa l'embrasure ouverte. Les gouttes, épaisses, s'écrasèrent sur son crâne, avant qu'il ne le chausse de son chapeau, et il s'éloigna lentement, dans les claquements des cales de bois de ses getas sur les pavés mouillés.  
Derrière, Maosuke restait silencieux. Il referma la porte coulissante et, pensif, se dirigea vers la chambre, qu'il partageait avec sa sœur jumelle. Celle-ci était étendue sur son futon, écrivant avec sérieux dans un épais registre relié d'un cuir sombre élimé. Ses longues boucles blondes cascadaient sur ses épaules et dans son dos, encadrant son joli visage clair. Embêté, penaud, le jeune homme s'accroupit sur les tatamis et la fixa, le regard triste et désolé. Elle cessa son activité et se tourna vers lui.

\- Mao-chan ?

\- Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse continuer comme ça longtemps, Risa. Maintenant qu'on a la maison, dix billets, c'est largement insuffisant. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

\- Je te le répète : je peux t'aider. Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas travailler ? Je pourrais aller à la rizière.

\- Tu gagnerais trop peu, tout juste trois pièces pour une demi-journée de travail, et je refuse que tu te surmènes.

\- Mais je ne fais rien de mes journées ! Laisse-moi t'aider ! supplia-t-elle en saisissant de ses mains fines celles, abîmées et rêches de son frère.

Maosuke garda le silence, incapable de rejeter une nouvelle fois la proposition de sa sœur. Il fallait qu'il se fasse une raison : il ne parviendrait pas à réunir assez d'argent tout seul.  
Pendant les trois années qui avaient suivi leur renvoi de l'Académie, ils avaient été logés et entretenus par deux frères, dont l'un était l'homme qui venait de partir. Ils avaient alors grandi dans l'obscurité et la malveillance des réseaux criminels. A présent qu'ils avaient tous les deux plus de seize ans, ils avaient quitté leurs bienfaiteurs et s'étaient installés dans cette petite masure, appartenant à la caste pour laquelle Maosuke avait commencé à travailler. Amasser et rapporter des plantes était simple, et le chef du groupe s'en était contenté pendant plusieurs mois, mais il payait à présent de moins en moins. Un salaire de quarante billets avait chuté à dix. Consciemment, le jeune homme savait ce que cela signifiait. C'était les menottes qui se refermaient sur ses poignets, les fers qui l'emprisonnaient dans la poigne de leur supérieur, garant et meneur. Pour rendre dépendants ses hommes, il les obligeait à rapporter plus, leur assurant une certaine protection contre les Hollows. Et s'ils brisaient leur engagement, c'était la mort qui les attendait.  
Malgré tout, il ne voulait pas impliquer Risa dans ces trafics dont il avait honte. Piller les cultures pour vivre était suffisamment humiliant pour lui, il ne souhaitait pas que sa jumelle ressente la même chose que lui. Mais il voyait les limites approcher, et bientôt, le salaire serait si bas qu'il n'aurait d'autre choix que de voler les nobles. Pouvait-il souiller l'âme de sa sœur ?

\- Mao-chan, reprit-elle, plus sérieusement. Tu n'as pas à me protéger, je sais me défendre, grâce à ce qu'on a appris à l'Académie. S'il te plaît, laisse-moi t'aider.

\- Je ne veux pas t'impliquer dans mon travail, répondit-il avec douleur.

\- Parce que tu crois que je ne suis pas capable de ramasser des plantes dans un champ ? répliqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Risa, soupira-t-il avant de s'asseoir en tailleur sur les tatamis. Les herbes ne m'apportent plus que dix billets. Même en doublant notre récolte, le chef ne nous en donnera guère plus de dix-huit.

Il soupira, tandis que la jeune fille le regardait en silence, attendant ses résolutions.

\- Jungorô-san m'a proposé d'aller cambrioler les nobles, mais je refuse de faire ça. Les récoltes, ça va encore, c'est facile à voler, et on ne fait que peu de mal, vu la quantité cultivée.

\- Objectivement, les riches n'ont pas besoin de tous ces bijoux, commenta-t-elle.

Maosuke leva vers elle un regard étonné, ne s'attendant pas à un tel raisonnement de sa part. Il ne la pensait pas idiote, mais il gardait en mémoire les jeux innocents et les sourires insouciants de la petite fille qu'elle était, lorsqu'ils vivaient avec Kûsae. Incapable de répondre sur le coup de la surprise, il la fixa, alors qu'elle reprenait la parole.

\- Je suis plus forte que tu ne le penses. Allons-y tous les deux. Les murs ne sont pas si hauts si on sait où passer.

\- Risa… souffla-t-il, abasourdi.

Il parvenait avec grand mal à croire ce qu'il avait entendu. Sa sœur, sa petite Risa, douce, gentille, aimable, était en train de lui proposer un cambriolage ? Comment cela était-il possible ? Il pensait avoir tout fait pour l'écarter des réseaux du clan et de leur immoralité, pour la protéger, pour conserver sa pureté.

\- Comment… hésita-t-il.

\- Oh, s'il te plaît, moi aussi j'ai vécu dans cette maison. Et malgré tes efforts pour m'écarter du groupe, j'ai assisté à beaucoup de choses.

Le jeune homme se tut, ne sachant quoi dire. Se rendre compte que ce pour quoi il s'était battu pendant ces quelques années se révélait vain le décourageait. Sa jumelle ne serait plus celle de leur enfance. Il devait l'accepter et, peut-être, cesser de la protéger à chaque instant.  
Ennuyé, il se gratta la nuque en détournant le regard. Pouvait-il se permettre de la laisser l'accompagner pour autant ? Un cambriolage n'était jamais simple, et encore moins dans le Premier Cercle : les patrouilles de Shinigamis étaient nombreuses. Ils allaient devoir être très prudents, et rapides.

\- Je vais souvent me promener près du mur, reprit Risa. Je sais qu'après celui-là, nous en avons encore deux à passer, mais j'ai repéré un endroit où il est plus facile d'escalader.

\- Quoi, tu pensais déjà à cette affaire avant ce soir ? s'étonna Maosuke.

\- Non, j'ai juste vu un enfant grimper par là. Je te montrerai.

\- Si on peut effectivement atteindre le Troisième Cercle sans avoir à présenter un faux laissez-passer, il faudra encore trouver comment passer les autres murs. Ça peut se révéler compliqué, tu ne veux pas qu'on tente quelque chose chez les bourgeois, plutôt ?

\- Mao-chan ! s'indigna la jeune fille. Tu veux qu'on gagne de l'argent ou pas ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, mais je ne veux pas te mettre en danger. Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste.

Risa ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire touché alors qu'elle saisissait de nouveau ses mains pour les serrer entre les siennes. Elle passa ses pouces sur leur dos en une caresse légère.

\- Tout va bien se passer. Cette nuit, nous passeront dans le Troisième Cercle pour cherche un passage vers le Deuxième, et quand nous l'aurons trouvé, nous ferons la même chose pour le Premier. On ne va pas foncer tête baissée. Est-ce que ça te va ?

\- Et bien… Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, fit-il dans un petit sourire contrit.

Risa lui adressa un sourire doux, puis elle hocha la tête. Elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait : aider son frère.

Les recherches leur prirent quelques nuits, et l'argent récolté avec la dernière affaire s'étaient presque entièrement envolé. Mais le moment attendu arrivait, et les deux adolescents n'avaient jamais été aussi prêts et décidés. Habillés de noir, foulard et capuche pour l'une, bonnet sombre pour l'autre, ils quittèrent la petite maison en silence. Les pieds glissés dans des chaussons de cuir, ils longèrent la grande allée passante, sans un bruit, et atteignirent le premier mur qui se dressait devant eux. Risa prit alors la tête et dirigea son frère vers le lieu choisi.  
Sous les lueurs blafardes de la lune, projetant une aura maladive sur les pavés des quartiers populaires, les deux jumeaux grimpèrent sur un muret de pierres qui encerclait une maison esseulée. Parvenir au toit fut facile, et il n'y avait plus qu'à saisir les grosses branches de l'arbre qui pendaient par-dessus le mur et à passer de l'autre côté. Là, glisser le long du tronc, atterrir entre les racines épaisses, et se cacher dans les fourrés du petit parc. Quand ils furent certains que la voie était libre, ils quittèrent l'ombre de la muraille et se dirigèrent, à pas rapides, le long des rues bourgeoises.

Les maisons étaient plus grandes, plus espacées, et beaucoup d'entre elles avaient un joli jardin, visible derrière des clôtures et des haies. Les ruelles étaient éclairées par des lanternes, et les restaurants, disséminés çà et là, sonnaient du tintement des couverts et des verres. C'était une population aux revenus confortables, qui pouvait se permettre les bénéfices d'un métier peu physique et, parfois, le privilège d'entretenir un domestique.  
En évitant les lueurs orangées des lanternes, les deux jumeaux parvinrent jusqu'au mur suivant. La faille qu'ils avaient repérée quelques jours plus tôt n'avait pas été rebouchée, ils passèrent sans mal dans le Deuxième Cercle, celui de la basse aristocratie et de la haute bourgeoisie. Sous leurs yeux s'étendaient alors des petits domaines, entourés d'agréments secs, étendues de graviers ratissés, cascades de galets et rochers dressés. Parfois, de petits parcs séparaient les quartiers, lieux de détente, kiosques, maisons de thé, jardins de verdure. Maosuke retint difficile une grimace.

\- Décidément… ces aristos… quelle extravagance.

Risa lui fit signe de ce taire en levant un index devant sa bouche, puis ils s'engouffrèrent dans une longue allée droite, de pavés agencés avec soin. Les maisons se succédèrent, et pas un chat n'animait les ruelles. La nuit était profonde et la ville était déjà endormie depuis longtemps, même chez les plus oisifs.  
Enfin, après ce périple furtif et silencieux, les adolescents atteignirent le dernier mur, celui qui protégeait le Premier Cercle : noblesse et haute aristocratie. C'était le fief des seigneurs et des chefs de clan, riches, puissants, hors des préoccupations populaires. La muraille elle-même semblait différente : pierres claires, taillées, polies, il n'y avait que le temps, les millénaires d'existence, qui traduisaient du long règne de ces familles. Parfois, quelques roches manquaient ou s'étaient brisées, résultant de l'égarement d'une bataille contre des Hollows, laissant par endroits des saillies poussiéreuses. Là était la chance des deux orphelins. En silence, avec précaution, ils commencèrent à escalader le mur, glissant leurs pieds dans les failles, agrippant les lézardes. Le ciel était noir, mais la lune éclairait suffisamment la ville, faisant luire les minéraux des pierres et des roches.  
L'ascension fut simple, bien que physique. Les rues étaient désertes, les quartiers dormaient. S'ils n'attiraient pas l'attention par des bruits suspects, ils parviendraient sans difficulté de l'autre côté. Ils atteignirent le sommet, essoufflés, puis descendirent, avec plus de prudence encore, dans l'enceinte du Premier Cercle. De vastes domaines s'étendaient à perte de vue. Des bois, des jardins débordant de verdure, de fleurs, des ponts aux couleurs flambantes atténuées par l'obscurité enjambaient une rivière tranquille, aux miroitements calmes. Les toits de tuiles dépassaient les cimes des pins et des saules.

\- Bon sang… soupira Maosuke. Quand on pense qu'on a grandi dans la misère…

\- L'allée marchande est de ce côté, chuchota Risa en longeant le mur vers l'est.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et la suivit, se baissant à l'ombre des murets et des fourrés. Le quartier était silencieux, mais à présent qu'ils touchaient au but, il avait moins que tout l'envie d'échouer, d'autant plus que les patrouilles de Shinigamis étaient plus nombreuses en ces lieux. Heureusement, les seuls sons qui leur parvenaient étaient les bruits de pas ou les battements d'ailes feutrés de quelques animaux nocturnes, cachés dans les bois et les parcs, et ils arrivèrent sans mal à destination.  
La rue, large, était de pavés, et flanquée de plusieurs bâtiments bas bien entretenus. De chaque côté, aux extrémités, se dressaient les immenses portes de bois qui menaient, d'un côté, au Deuxième Cercle, et de l'autre, au Seireitei. Ainsi à découvert, les jumeaux se hâtèrent de se glisser dans l'ombre du commerce qu'ils visaient. Murs blancs, petits contreforts de pierres et de galets, coursive ombragée, ils contournèrent la construction jusqu'à l'arrière-boutique. Une simple porte coulissante les arrêtait, Maosuke s'avança alors.  
Un genou à terre, laissant Risa surveiller les alentours, il sortit de sa besace une petite règle de métal et la glissa entre le battant et l'encadrement de bois. Avec un bon coup d'épaule, le panneau aurait cédé, mais ils auraient immédiatement attiré l'attention des veilleurs et des endormis. Il fallait jouer la carte de la prudence et de la discrétion. Il chercha alors, en des mouvements verticaux, le loquet qui gênait leur passage.

\- Tu as souvent cambriolé des maisons ? s'étonna la jeune fille dans son dos.

\- Quelques fois, en hiver, quand les récoltes étaient mauvaises.

D'un dernier geste, il remonta l'outil, et le crochet se releva. Maosuke rangea alors la règle et, toujours accroupi, fit glisser la porte sur son rail. L'intérieur était sombre et silencieux. Par des rais de lumière égarés, striant les parquets de bandes claires, ils purent se diriger entre les meubles et les comptoirs. Sur des portants, des guéridons, des tables, était présenté un vaste choix de coiffes, de bijoux, de parures, qui luisaient telles des étoiles dans la semi-pénombre.

\- Dépêchons-nous, souffla le jeune homme.

En des gestes rapides, ils saisirent les ornements, les pierres, les broches d'argent, et les glissèrent dans les besaces. Les objets tombaient en des tintements dans les sacs, à mesure que les étals se vidaient. Tout en opérant, ils tendaient l'oreille, cherchant dans le silence de la nuit les bruits caractéristiques du passage d'une patrouille, mais les rues semblaient réellement désertes. Rassuré, les sacs pleins, boursouflés par des renfoncements anguleux, Maosuke se redressa et se tourna vers sa jumelle.

\- Tu as fini ? Il ne faut pas s'attarder.

\- J'arrive.

La jeune fille ferma les cordons de son chargement, le passa dans son dos, puis suivit son frère à l'extérieur de la boutique. Il referma le battant, s'assura qu'aucune marque d'infraction ne fut visible, puis il se retourna. La nuit était toujours aussi calme, la lune, tranquille, irradiait de la même lueur blanche, et le paysage, monochrome, restait immobile. D'un accord tacite, ils se dirigèrent vers le passage qu'ils avaient utilisé plus tôt, le cœur léger que leur affaire fût une réussite. Les ruissellements de la rivière leur parvenaient telle une douce musique, accompagnés du bruissement des branches des arbres. Leurs pas, bien que légers, marquaient le rythme de la mélodie nocturne, dans le balancement des sacs et les tintements des bijoux.  
Soudain, une lumière s'alluma dans l'allée.  
La respiration coupée, ils se jetèrent d'un même mouvement à l'ombre d'un parapet, le cœur battant, tandis que les voix d'un groupe se faisaient entendre, plus loin. Ils tendirent l'oreille.

\- Seigneur Kuchiki, vous veillez tard, fit une voix masculine.

\- Je suis venu vous avertir, sonna le ton hautain de l'aristocrate. Je perçois deux identités spirituelles non loin d'ici, et je suppose qu'elles n'ont rien à faire au Premier Cercle. Veillez à ce que vos patrouilles soient utiles.

\- Euh, oui. Bien sûr, Capitaine, répondit-il.

Il y eut des bruissements d'étoffes, des bruits de pas, mais plus de paroles. Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard, cachés dans l'ombre du muret. S'ils ne s'enfuyaient pas vite, les Shinigamis les trouveraient. Sans un bruit, retenant son souffle Maosuke fit signe à Risa de le suivre, et ils quittèrent la petite ruelle, baissés, en des pas vifs et mesurés. Ils passèrent plusieurs ruelles, contournèrent un parc, et prirent de nouveau la direction du passage.  
Après quelques instants, ils s'arrêtèrent, le souffle court, contre le mur d'une maison endormie.

\- Je crois qu'on les a semés, murmura Maosuke en scrutant les rues alentour.

\- Dépêchons-nous de rentrer, souffla Risa, la voix presque suppliante.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, puis il se redressa, s'apprêtant à traverser un nouveau chemin. Mais à cet instant, une silhouette noire vint se placer dans sa trajectoire. Perdant l'équilibre, surpris, il tomba en arrière. Le souffle coupé, les yeux exorbités, il leva le visage vers l'arrivant. Sourcils froncés, yeux noirs, brillant comme des scarabées. Un Shinigami.

\- Attrapez-les ! ordonna-t-il.

\- Non !

Se relevant rapidement, les jambes tremblantes, Maosuke saisit la main de sa sœur, restée derrière lui et la tira à sa suite. Ils coururent. Sans se retourner, sans vérifier s'ils étaient suivis, si la patrouille les rattrapait, ils couraient. Leurs pieds martelaient les pavés. Les bijoux s'entrechoquaient dans leurs sacs. Le cœur battant violemment, la gorge serrée, ils ne cherchaient plus la discrétion. Il n'y avait que le besoin de mettre la plus grande distance entre eux et les Shinigamis.  
Enfin, ils parvinrent au passage. Maosuke lâcha les doigts fins de sa sœur et se lança dans l'ascension du mur. Risa le suivit immédiatement, trépignant d'impatience, la peur au ventre. Pourtant, la rue semblait calme, et les lanternes de la patrouilles n'étaient pas visibles. Les avaient-ils réellement semés ?  
Une fois au sommet du mur, essoufflé, les jambes et les bras tremblants, le jeune homme s'octroya une petite pause, le temps que sa jumelle le rejoigne. Il s'assit sur le rebord, et scruta les environs, cherchant dans la pénombre les silhouettes de leurs assaillants. Personne. Il fronça les sourcils, trouvant ce silence des plus étranges. Les attendaient-ils de l'autre côté ? En tendant le cou, il se pencha vers le Deuxième Cercle. Les environs étaient calmes. La nuit était claire. Les maisons dormaient.  
Soudain, une voix résonna dans le silence, lui serrant le cœur.

\- Mao-chan !

Des sueurs froides coulant le long de son échine, il se redressa et chercha Risa des yeux. Elle grimpait toujours, essoufflée, mais la patrouille se trouvait en dessous, katana dégainés.

\- Aide-moi ! lança-t-elle de nouveau.

\- Ne bouge pas !

Accroupi au sommet de la muraille, il tendit sa paume vers le sol, et fouilla dans ses souvenirs les enseignements des Shinigamis. Quelle ironie d'utiliser ce savoir contre eux ! Mais l'instant n'était pas aux plaisanteries, il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour aider sa sœur jumelle. Alors, il ferma les yeux, exhala lentement pour calmer son cœur et concentra son énergie spirituelle dans sa main. A côté, sa jumelle s'était tétanisée, serrant les corniches de pierre.

\- Shakkahô !

Une flammèche rougeâtre naquit contre sa paume et s'enroula vivement, sifflant, grossissant. Puis elle fusa, et, malgré tout instable, elle chût, incontrôlable, sur le groupe amassé au pied du rempart. Il y eut une détonation, et un épais écran de fumée sombre, opaque, s'étira.

\- Vite, Risa ! lança-t-il ensuite en lui tendant la main.

Elle n'était malgré tout qu'à la moitié du parcours, mais il comptait sur ce geste pour lui redonner du courage. Ensuite, les Shinigamis les perdraient dans les rues du Deuxième Cercle. Du moins, il l'espérait. La jeune fille grimpait lentement, fatiguée par leur course et l'ascension des autres murs. Ses doigts se faisaient tremblants sur les saillies et ses pieds ripaient parfois. Pourtant, elle n'abandonnait pas, et le sommet se rapprochait petit à petit.

\- Ne les laissez pas s'enfuir ! grogna une voix masculine au-dessous.

\- Je m'en occupe, chef !

Les volutes de fumées s'étaient dissipées. Risa posa la main sur une pierre branlante. Une fine traîné de poussière s'échappa et ruissela le long des pavés. Au sol, l'un des Shinigamis avait rengainé son sabre, et il dirigeait à présent ses mains vers le haut du mur. Il sembla prendre une profonde inspiration, puis il lança d'une voix claire.

\- Tairaku !

Un petit éclair bleuté s'échappa de ses paumes et trancha l'air, grimpant vers le ciel tel un serpent enragé. Mais au lieu de continuer sa course vers le rebord, il s'enroula autour de la cheville de Risa et tira. Un hoquet de stupeur lui échappa, tandis qu'elle raffermissait sa prise sur les saillies.

\- Risa, donne-moi ta main !

Maosuke se penchait, au plus bas, tendant le bras autant qu'il le pouvait. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de toucher ses doigts. Pourtant, la cordelette azurée continuait de tirer, suivant les mouvements des mains de son manieur. Droite, gauche, un coup vers le bas. Mais la jeune fille ne lâchait pas. Le rebord tranchant de la pierre commença à lui entailler les mains, ses jambes et ses bras s'engourdissaient. Elle serrait les dents. Rassemblant ses dernières forces, elle leva le visage vers son frère et lâcha la saillie pour lui tendre sa main. La pierre branlante, à présent sous son pied libre, céda.  
Le roc tomba à terre, emportant Risa, qui se retint de justesse à une pierre de sa main gauche, et à celle, solide, de son frère. Maosuke serrait les dents, la respiration saccadée, le cœur battant la chamade. Portant à bout de bras tout le poids de sa sœur, il suait, sous l'effort et la douleur. Mais il n'abandonnerait pas. La cordelette bleutée tira de nouveau, et il grimaça sous le coup, tandis que la jeune fille faisait tout pour se hisser, de ses bras, au sommet du mur.

\- Ca suffit, faites-les descendre, ordonna le chef de la patrouille, lassé.

Deux nouveaux hommes s'avancèrent, prêts à venir en aide à leur camarade. Ils rengainèrent leur sabre, et levèrent les mains vers les deux adolescents.

\- Vite, Risa ! Monte ! Je ne vais pas te tenir longtemps comme ça !

\- Ne me laisse pas tomber, Mao-chan ! le supplia-t-elle, la gorge nouée.

Serrant les mâchoires à s'en briser les dents, le jeune homme lâcha le rebord de son autre main et l'amena à sa sœur, lui intimant de la saisir. Il ne tenait, à présent, que par la force de ses jambes, qui faisaient contre-poids de l'autre côté du rempart. Si les dalles cédaient, ils tombaient.  
L'effort était intense. Les mains commençaient à se faire moites, mais ils touchaient au but. Lentement, millimètre par millimètre, Maosuke parvenait à remonter sa sœur, contrant la traction de la corde magique. Risa cherchait de son pied valide une nouvelle pierre, une lézarde, une faille. Elle le posa sur une saillie, juste au-dessus de la pierre écroulée, et poussa, de toutes ses forces, pour grimper. Le jeune homme se redressa, la tirant, saisissant de ses mains ses poignets fins. Le cœur battant, il commençait à ressentir l'espoir et le soulagement.  
Au-dessous, les sortilèges fusèrent, et les éclairs azurées fendirent l'air en sifflant. Enroulés autour des deux chevilles, les serpents menaçants tirèrent, alors que la jeune fille se tenait sur la pointe des pieds, sur le point d'atteindre le sommet. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, et la peur revint serrer et tordre son estomac.

\- Mao... commença-t-elle en fixant son frère.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir. Les cordes bleutées la tirèrent d'un coup sec vers le sol. Ses orteils glissèrent de la saillies, et elle chuta. Des sueurs froides, le cœur tordu, rompu, Maosuke se pencha, cherchant à la rattraper. Ses mains, ses doigts, ses paumes, glissèrent, moites, le long de ses bras.  
Il ne put la rattraper.

\- Risa ! s'écria-t-il, la gorge sèche.

Son cri résonna entre les murs des maisons, contre la muraille, et se répandit, déformé, tout autour. Dans la nuit noire, le corps menu de la jeune fille tomba, désespéré, cherchant par tous les moyens à saisir une corniche.  
Le bruit de l'impact déchira son âme.  
Elle ne se releva pas.

Fou d'un chagrin muet, il se détourna et saisit la chance qui s'offrait à lui. Il disparut dans les quartiers du Deuxième Cercle, alors que le cadavre, encore chaud, de sa jumelle, était étendu sur le sol de l'autre côté du rempart. Les pavés clairs étaient maculés d'un sang frais à l'odeur métallique. Déçu du résultat, le chef de la patrouille haussa les épaules et ordonna que le sol fut nettoyé.  
Le lendemain, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de la jeune Risa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tairaku : 体 (karada, tai, tei : corps, substance) et 落 (ochiru, raku : tomber, chuter)


	21. Objectifs

Un soleil radieux se levait sur la Soul Society. Dès les premières lueurs de la journée, accompagnant les retours de patrouilles, le lever des troupes, et les rassemblements, il dardait ses rayons sur les toits de tuiles du Seireitei et réchauffait les bâtiments. Le printemps s'installait, jours après jours, et l'air devenait plus doux, transportant des odeurs florales. Dans le ciel bleu, encore pâli d'un hiver rude, quelques volutes nuageuses s'étiraient, d'un blanc étincelant.  
L'année académique s'était achevée quelques semaines plus tôt, les diplômés s'étaient dirigés vers leur nouveau foyer, leur division, et avaient commencé à prendre leurs marques dans cet environnement encore inconnu. Communément, il n'y avait guère plus de deux nouvelles recrues par armée, car les examens finaux étaient loin d'être accessibles à tous parfois, quelques divisions étaient laissées à l'écart par les affectations. Pourtant, cette année-là, trois jeunes gradués s'étaient présentés aux portes de la Treizième, vêtus de leur nouvel uniforme flambant neuf, sabre à la ceinture. Ils avaient été accueillis par une jeune femme, qui les avait ensuite guidés vers le bureau du vice-capitaine.  
A présent, ils étaient installés autour d'une table, assis sur des coussins carrés, et attendaient l'arrivée du haut-gradé. La pièce était accueillante, bien éclairée, et les fenêtres donnaient sur un jardin agencé avec soin. Sur les murs, diverses décorations, terrestres et traditionnelles, étaient accrochées, égayant les panneaux de bois à la peinture fatiguée. Enfin, un unique vase de porcelaine à l'aspect ancestral trônait sur un guéridon, à l'entrée du lieu, décoré d'un bouquet odorant fraichement cueilli.  
Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir, et la porte s'ouvrit d'un mouvement vif, manquant de peu de désarçonner le récipient délicat de son piédestal. Un homme en uniforme entra alors. Le visage rendu soucieux par les responsabilités –qui pouvaient être prouvées par l'écusson de vice-capitaine qu'il portait au bras- il passa une main embarrassée dans sa tignasse de cheveux noirs ébouriffés. Dans la gauche, il tenait un petit carnet et un crayon.

\- Excusez-moi pour le retard, dit-il en venant s'installer à côté de la jeune femme et donc en face des trois nouvelles recrues. Merci de les avoir accueillis, Reikina.

Celle-ci lui répondit par un sourire poli, puis elle poussa vers lui les trois dossiers transmis par l'Académie plus tôt dans la journée. Le lieutenant les saisit et les ouvrit, pour les parcourir des yeux.

\- Shinanji Katsuya, Shinrui Kaneko et Shinyama Kaoru. Vous avez tous les trois demandés à rejoindre la Treizième Division. Puis-je connaître vos motivations ? Etait-ce un choix par défaut ?

Les trois amis échangèrent quelques regards, puis Kaneko prit la parole.

\- Non. Pour ma part, je suis plutôt intéressée par l'aspect de sauvegarde du monde physique. C'est, à mon sens, le devoir le plus fondamental du Shinigami.

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête pour appuyer ses dires. Bien entendu, tout cela n'était qu'un tissu de mensonges, car ils s'étaient efforcés, durant leur scolarité, d'évoluer discrètement. Ni doués ni particulièrement mauvais, ils s'étaient durement entraînés à réprimer leur énergie spirituelle, dans le seul but de passer inaperçu. Ainsi, des notes banales aux examens et une affectation sans ambition achevaient leur disparition dans les abymes du Seireitei. Il n'y avait plus qu'à se fondre dans le décor, ne devenir que des ombres oubliées, pour, enfin, disparaître dans un claquement de doigts. Là étaient les objectifs, en tant que Shinigamis, du trio. Leur véritable but, toujours présent dans leurs mémoires, n'avait qu'à se tenir prêt. Ce serait prochainement à son tour de briller.  
L'entretien dura presque une heure, car le lieutenant Shiba s'occupait également de la partie, plus technique et précise, qui incombait habituellement au capitaine. Celui-ci étant particulièrement affaibli ce jour, il avait laissé le soin à son adjoint de le remplacer pour ses rendez-vous. Enfin, il les libéra et demanda à Reikina de leur faire la visite des lieux, avant de s'éclipser en un instant. Dans le couloir, avant de repartir vers ses occupations suivantes, il inscrivit dans son carnet les noms des trois arrivants.

Kaneko, Katsuya et Kaoru se plongèrent alors dans la tâche qu'ils s'étaient donnée au quotidien : rester discrets. Ne pas briller lors des entraînements ni des missions, faire preuve d'une ponctualité et d'une efficacité des plus communes, et surtout, surtout, ne pas se lier. L'amitié était ce qu'il y avait de pire dans les plans de Kaneko, en dehors de celle qui les liait déjà tous les trois. Les sentiments étaient un poison, capable d'anéantir la plus inébranlable des déterminations. Ils devaient donc s'en protéger.  
De cette façon, deux années s'écoulèrent. Les trois combattants avaient précieusement gardé le contact avec les jumeaux, souvent par des visites nocturnes lors des quartiers libres autorisés entre les missions. Kaneko avait accueilli la nouvelle de la mort de Risa avec une grande impassibilité, et malgré l'indignation de Maosuke à son manque de réaction, il n'avait pas osé lever la voix. Déjà, la crainte s'insinuait dans son cœur. En ces quelques années, la jeune femme était passée de l'adolescente guidée par la vengeance, à l'adulte intolérante et hautaine, qui cachait sa froideur derrière des sourires factices et une amabilité déguisée de faux-semblants. Mais le blondin était incapable de s'opposer à elle, profondément bouleversé par la perte de sa jumelle. Comment aurait-il pu, de toute façon, face à son potentiel hors normes ?  
Enfin, le moment tant attendu arriva. Leur patience allait être récompensée.  
A présent que les différentes sections de la Treizième Division ne semblaient plus leur accorder d'attention, que Reikina se chargeait d'intégrer de nouveaux arrivants, et que le vice-capitaine donnait de son temps sur d'autres fronts, les trois orphelins étaient libres d'agir. Prétextant des ambitions nouvelles, Katsuya avait délivré une demande de mutation vers la Sixième Division, tandis que Kaoru et Kaneko profitaient du reversement annuel des archives de leur équipe pour effacer toutes les données les concernant.  
Ce fut une nuit, peu après, qu'ils quittèrent le Seireitei.

Le ciel était d'un noir d'encre, piqueté d'une multitude d'étoiles, et la lune étincelait sur cette voûte dégagée de tout nuage. Ronde, lumineuse, elle éclairait les pavés des allées et faisait luire les toits de tuiles. Entre les murs des bâtiments se faufilaient deux silhouettes. La première était une femme aux longs cheveux noirs, le deuxième un jeune homme aux mèches cuivrées rendues brunes par la pénombre. Savamment, ils évitaient les patrouilles, les gardes, et se dirigeaient vers la porte sud, la plus proche de leur position. Sans encombre, sans bruit, ils atteignirent le portail entrouvert et atteignirent le Rukongai. Ils passèrent les districts telles des ombres, s'appuyant sur un sol suspendu dans les airs qui les menait jusqu'à leur destination selon un chemin qu'ils avaient maintes fois parcouru. Lorsqu'ils posèrent le pied à terre, ils se trouvaient dans une ruelle dégagée. Les pavés sombres, salis par la poussière et usés par les passages, renvoyaient timidement quelques rayons sélénites, tandis que certaines fenêtres brillaient encore d'une flammèche orangée tardive. Dans cet affrontement or et argent, les deux ombres s'approchèrent d'une porte de bois, qui coulissa sur son rail sans un son. Maosuke se tenait dans l'embrasure, le visage fatigué et soucieux. Il s'effaça, les invitant à entrer, puis il referma le battant derrière eux.  
La pièce principale de l'appartement avait peu changé en ces quelques années. Bien que les tatamis fussent usés par le temps et le manque d'entretien, les murs et les meubles semblaient figés dans le temps. Au centre de l'espace se trouvait une table basse entourée de coussins avachis. Le jeune homme leur fit signe de prendre place.  
Ce rendez-vous avait été programmé depuis longtemps. Tout était prévu, dans les plans de Kaneko, hormis le décès précoce de Risa et même si Maosuke l'accueillait comme l'amie d'enfance qu'elle était, il était néanmoins conscient de n'être qu'un pion sur son échiquier. Pourtant, cette situation lui convenait. Déparié de sa sœur jumelle, il avait besoin qu'on donne à sa vie un nouveau but, et s'il ne pouvait pas aider les populations ou servir un noble seigneur, alors il donnerait tout à cette femme.  
Kaneko, assise en face des deux garçons, prit le temps d'apprécier le thé fumant entre ses mains, pendant que son regard jaugeait le blondin. Les cernes creusaient son visage, auparavant jovial, et ses traits fins étaient marqués par les soucis et la nature malveillante de sa profession. Ses yeux vert d'eau, dénués de la moindre flamme, étaient assombris par des mèches blondes. Ses cheveux, en ces quelques années, avaient largement poussés, et tombaient à présent jusqu'à ses omoplates, s'il ne les retenait pas en un agglomérat de courbes désordonnées à l'arrière de la tête. Une baguette de bois les gardait alors en place.  
La jeune femme haussa légèrement un sourcil en le détaillant. Barbe naissante à la mâchoire, regard triste, tenue négligée il ne faisait aucun doute que Maosuke ne parvenait pas à se relever de la perte de sa jumelle. C'était donc à elle de lui faire redresser la tête.

\- Merci de nous accueillir, dit-elle finalement en reposant sa tasse, à présent vide.

\- Oh, c'est le moins que je puisse faire, répondit-il d'une voix lasse. Qu'en est-il de vous deux, à présent ?

\- Comme convenu, nous avons déserté. Le Seireitei va certainement lancer des recherches pour savoir pourquoi nous avons disparu. Nous avons donc besoin de rester ici quelques temps.

\- Sans problème, mais ils vont bien réussir à pister votre énergie spirituelle, non ?

\- Nous allons dresser des barrières, intervint Kaoru.

\- J'ignorais que vous saviez faire ça, commenta Maosuke.

\- Nous n'avons pas fait que nous cacher pendant ces deux années, reprit Kaneko dans un sourire amusé. Héberge-nous pendant un mois, le temps que le Seireitei nous oublie.

\- J'ai de la place, mais vous allez faire quoi quand vous serez partis ?

Kaneko ne répondit pas immédiatement. Pensive, elle tourna le regard vers Kaoru qui hocha la tête, donnant silencieusement son accord. Un léger rictus contrarié passa sur ses lèvres, elle n'en avait pas l'utilité ! Elle revint alors sur Maosuke, l'air plus sombre.

\- Je peux compter sur ta discrétion ?

\- Oui, et sur mon aide si tu en as besoin.

\- Bien, puisque tu le proposes. Il y a quelque chose que tu pourrais faire.

Le regard du jeune homme sembla s'éclairer un instant et ses traits se détendirent.

\- Dis-moi tout !

\- Il faudrait que tu rassembles des personnes qui acceptent de se rallier à notre cause. Le plus possible, et si tu en as la capacité, plutôt des combattants. Privilégie ceux qui ont une forte énergie spirituelle.

\- Entendu. Mais pour quel prétexte ? Seulement nous venger des Shinigamis ?

\- C'est notre véritable objectif, mais cela ne suffira pas si on veut s'entourer d'une armée de fidèles, répondit Kaneko avec un sourire en coin. Laissons leur croire qu'un monde meilleur les attend.

\- Tu ne peux pas être certaine que ça suffira, contra Maosuke en fronçant les sourcils. Beaucoup de gens apprécient leur vie au Rukongai, surtout dans les districts populaires et aisés.

\- Justement, tu t'adresseras aux plus démunis, à ceux qui n'ont rien à perdre, aux brigands, aux rebelles, aux voleurs. Tu leur diras que le Sankashin va se venger des Shinigamis, qui profitent de leurs faiblesses et de leur pauvreté pour vivre grassement au Seireitei, et qu'en échange de leur soutien, nous leur offriront la liberté et la rédemption.

\- Comment savoir qu'ils nous croirons ?

\- Les pauvres ne demandent qu'à croire, répondit Kaoru en se tournant vers lui. Ils vivent dans la misère, ce n'est qu'avec la promesse d'un futur meilleur qu'ils gardent espoir. Mais nous ne pouvons pas donner nos noms, reprit-il en se tournant vers Kaneko. Si le Seireitei entend parler de nous, nous n'irons pas bien loin.

\- Alors il me faut un pseudonyme. Comme je suis la fondatrice du Sankashin, tu peux me désigner comme chef, Maosuke. Et tu me nommeras « Amaterasu-sama ».

\- A peine pompeux, commenta Kaoru avec un regard attendri.

La jeune femme répondit à son sourire un instant, avant de relever un regard déterminé vers le plus jeune de la tablée.

\- As-tu des questions ?

\- Des tas, à vrai dire. Mais je suppose que je connais l'essentiel.

\- Oui. Tu n'as pas forcément besoin d'en savoir plus. Je dirais même que c'est mieux de cette façon. Si le Seireitei t'attrape, tu ne pourras pas leur révéler nos plans.

\- D'ailleurs, reprit Kaoru, il est important que tu ne dises rien à Katsuya si tu le vois. Il est crucial pour Kaneko qu'il croie en cette rédemption.

Maosuke hocha la tête, puis remplit de nouveau les tasses. L'arôme du thé, à présent plus fort, vint chatouiller leurs narines.

\- Je te donnerai les dernières indications à notre départ, termina la jeune femme en sirotant le liquide bruni, notamment sur la façon de nous envoyer les troupes. Jusque-là, assure-toi d'agir comme d'habitude, il ne faut pas éveiller les soupçons.

Ainsi s'acheva la conversation nocturne. Kaoru et Kaneko quittèrent la table pour installer les diverses couches de barrière qui camoufleraient leur énergie spirituelle, puis ils rejoignirent les lits sortis par Maosuke. Celui-ci, étendu sur le sien, sentait son cœur s'alléger. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, il se tourna et s'endormit, plus apaisé qu'il ne l'avait été ces dernières années. Enfin, sa vie avait de nouveau un sens.

Durant le mois qui suivit, le Rukongai fut traversé par de nombreuses équipes, qui avaient patrouillé, fureté et cherché le moindre indice sur la disparition de Kaneko et Kaoru. Katsuya fut interrogé, tout comme Reikina et le lieutenant Shiba, mais en l'absence d'information prometteuse, l'enquête fut ajournée. Derrière les barrières dressées autour de la maison de Maosuke, les deux déserteurs avaient mis à profit cette attente pour renforcer leur lien avec leur zanpakutô, tandis que leur hôte faisait de nombreuses allées et venues, entre ses affaires nocturnes et l'achat de denrées en quantité suffisante pour les nourrir tous les trois.

A présent, les rues avaient retrouvé leur calme. Les pavés se recouvraient de feuilles aux dégradés d'orpiment et de carmin, l'air se faisait plus frais et le ciel se chargeait de nuages grisâtres. Visible à travers les fenêtres de la maison du jeune homme, une pluie fine de fragments dorés tomba sur les tatamis. Les barrières venaient d'être baissées.  
Kaneko et Kaoru quittèrent alors la masure, sabre à la ceinture, portant encore leur uniforme, dans l'attente de trouver mieux. Maosuke les accompagna sur quelques mètres puis les regarda s'éloigner vers les cercles inférieurs, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient disparus à l'horizon. En silence, il retourna à l'intérieur, attacha ses cheveux d'un geste machinal, puis s'installa à la table basse. Il se prépara alors à diffuser la propagande du Sankashin.

Loin dans le Huitième Cercle du Rukongai, là où on ne trouvait plus que les vallées inhabitées ou les hameaux indépendants, Kaneko et Kaoru achevèrent leur course. La jeune femme retira de son fourreau l'une de ses dagues, et la brandit vivement devant elle. Comme par enchantement, la lame s'enfonça dans une surface intangible, qui en fit disparaître la pointe. D'un geste circulaire, elle la fit tourner comme une clef dans une serrure, et une large porte, ronde, apparut alors. Les battants s'écartèrent sans un bruit, diffusant une lumière pâle sur le tunnel sombre et froid sur lequel ils s'ouvraient.

\- Nous avons peu de temps, dit-elle en ramenant son arme dans son étui. Pressons-nous avant que l'Effaceur n'arrive.

\- Nous utilisons un senkaimon clandestin, tu es certaine qu'il y en aura un ?

\- Je préfère m'attendre au pire, répondit Kaneko en enjambant l'embrasure arrondie de la porte. Le Seireitei va détecter ce passage, ne nous attardons pas, Kaoru.

Le jeune homme acquiesça puis lui emboîta le pas. Derrière eux, la porte se referma, les plongeant dans la pénombre du tunnel. Là, le sol était de terre et les parois semblaient de boue, le plafond, noir, obscurcissait le souterrain. Pourtant, Kaoru pouvait distinguer sans mal le dos fin de Kaneko, et ses longs cheveux qui se balançaient au rythme de sa course. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Même si elle ne partageait pas ses sentiments, il se sentait privilégié de pouvoir l'accompagner de cette façon. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait échangé sa place avec Katsuya, encore dorloté par l'atmosphère bienveillante du Seireitei, ni avec Maosuke, pion insignifiant dans la paume d'Amaterasu. Lui, bras droit, confident, était au plus près de celle qu'il aimait, et pouvait goûter chaque jour au plaisir de la voir vivre.  
Malheureusement, il dû arrêter là ses rêvasseries, car la sortie du tunnel se profilait devant eux. Sans la présence de l'Effaceur, la traversée s'était faite sans encombre, et l'ouverture, blanche, lumineuse, fut dépassée en quelques pas.

Sous leurs pieds s'étendait une immense ville.

Immeubles, routes, parcs. Tout fourmillait de vie, d'odeurs, de sons et de couleurs. L'air était différent, les paysages, surpeuplés, semblaient pourtant plus vastes. Sans un mot, Kaneko se laissa tomber doucement sur le toit d'un bâtiment, tout près d'un groupe de lycéens qui profitaient des derniers rayons de soleil de la journée. Invisible pour eux, elle sauta aisément sur la rambarde et scruta les rues alentour. Kaoru la rejoignit.

\- Dis-moi, j'accepte ta décision, mais pourquoi ne pas avoir dit la vérité à Katsuya, maintenant que nous avons quitté la Soul Society ? Pourquoi ne nous suit-il pas ?

\- J'ai besoin de lui, tant qu'il est au Seireitei. Des brigands et des voleurs ne me suffiront pas pour mon plan.

\- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas avec eux que l'on parviendra à causer de sérieux dégâts aux Shinigamis, approuva-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Katsuya va permettre de rassembler beaucoup de Shinigamis, qui vont nous rejoindre. Leurs pouvoirs et leurs compétences, autant en combat qu'en kidô, me sont indispensables. Je t'ai dit, ainsi qu'à Maosuke, que nous voulons nous venger d'eux, mais mes objectifs vont plus loin que ça. Une simple vengeance ne servirait à rien. Je veux les faire disparaître de ce monde.

\- Pourquoi ? Je suis d'accord qu'ils ne se préoccupent que de ceux qui leur sont utiles, qu'ils sont égoïstes et suffisants, mais pour quelle raison en faire autant ?

\- Les Shinigamis sont la vermine de la Soul Society, répondit Kaneko d'un air sombre. En tuant aveuglément les Hollows, sans essayer de comprendre leur douleur ni pourquoi ils doivent quitter leur propre monde pour qu'ils puissent se nourrir, ils n'ont pas vu que l'équilibre des mondes était en péril.

Kaoru lui adressa un regard surpris, sans accorder le moindre intérêt aux lycéens qui commençaient à se chamailler derrière eux.

\- Tu te préoccupes de l'équilibre des mondes, maintenant ?

\- Un peu, je te signale que notre existence en dépend.

\- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

\- D'abord, former notre armée, regroupant toutes sortes de pouvoirs : Shinigamis, Hollows, Fullbringers, Vizards… Une fois cela fait, et cette tâche peut nous prendre facilement plusieurs années, surtout si l'on essaie de maîtriser nous aussi notre Hollow intérieur, nous reviendrons à la Soul Society pour détruire la Forge des zanpakutôs.

\- La Forge… souffla le jeune homme, surpris. Mais notre propre pouvoir en est issu !

\- Je sais. Mais la destruction de la Forge empêchera les Shinigamis de former de nouveaux combattants. Il y aura certainement une bataille ce jour-là, nous devront en profiter pour réduire le plus possible leurs rangs.

\- Et ensuite ?

\- Nous irons dans le Hueco Mundo pour étudier la nature de son énergie spirituelle. Enfin, ce sera la dernière étape de mon plan : déclencher la fusion des mondes spirituels.

Sous le choc de la nouvelle, Kaoru sentit sa voix se bloquer dans sa gorge. Son cœur rata un battement et des sueurs froides coulèrent le long de son échine. Que venait-elle de dire ?

\- P-Pardon ? bégaya-t-il finalement, paniqué. Une fusion ?

\- Oui, c'est le seul moyen pour que je puisse arriver à mes fins. Au mieux, les Shinigamis disparaîtront dans la manœuvre, au pire, ils devront s'allier avec les Hollows pour coexister dans un même monde. Et au milieu de tout cela, je me dresserai pour prendre le pouvoir !

Le jeune homme resta silencieux quelques instants, le temps pour lui d'accepter ces informations. Il savait que Kaneko était intelligente et qu'elle avait un potentiel hors du commun, mais jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer une telle planification ! Lentement, il exhala et retrouva son calme. Quelle qu'était la situation, il n'avait, de toute façon, qu'à lui faire confiance et à la suivre.

\- Quelles ambitions, souffla-t-il doucement. Je suis impressionné.

La jeune femme répondit à son sourire, puis elle se tourna vers la ville et en scruta de nouveau les ruelles. Les lycéens avaient quitté le toit, tandis qu'au-dessus de leurs têtes, le ciel s'assombrissait à la venue de la nuit.

Soudain, dans la pénombre grandissante, une silhouette sombre s'éleva entre les murs de l'établissement scolaire, et vint se poser avec souplesse sur le toit, derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement, et Kaneko s'avança.

\- Enfin. J'ai bien failli croire que tu nous avais oubliés, Naoji.

Le susnommé se redressa. Vêtu à la mode terrestre, il arborait une chevelure décolorée, d'un gris argenté, et à son majeur brillait un anneau de métal grossier. Un éclair provocateur, arrogant, passa dans ses yeux froids, tandis qu'un sourire en coin étirait ses lèvres.

\- Jamais je n'aurais pu vous faire faux bond, Amaterasu-sama, minauda-t-il en une courbette exagérée.

Kaoru sentit son sang se mettre à bouillir, mais il se retint de fondre sur l'inopportun. Il ne tolérait pas que l'on se moque de Kaneko, et leurs nombreuses visites dans le monde réel lors de leurs missions, ainsi que leurs réunions avec Haizaki Naoji n'y changeaient rien. Il ne le supportait pas. Mais la jeune femme avait besoin de ses pouvoirs de Fullbringer et de ses capacités de meneur. Il ravala sa rage et se contenta de veiller, de loin, comme un dragon sur ses œufs.  
A présent qu'ils étaient dans le monde réel, à l'abri de la surveillance du Seireitei, ils allaient pouvoir se consacrer entièrement aux objectifs du Sankashin : détruire la Forge et déclencher la fusion des mondes.


	22. Crépuscule

Le ciel était sombre. Un épais voile noir où s'effilochaient quelques nuages gris, percé par le disque large, lumineux, de la lune. Le paysage s'en retrouvait éclairé, baigné d'une lueur blafarde peu chaleureuse, qui contrastait avec la couleur de la voûte nocturne. Grand désert de poussière d'un blanc laiteux, quelques dunes, parfois des falaises ou des gorges, rare était la végétation, morte, cristallisée par les minéraux et les vents. La brise, légère, emportait les grains, les faisait ruisseler sous les pas de deux Arrancars. Laissant des empreintes diffuses derrière eux, ils traversaient la grande étendue de sable, se dirigeant vers l'horizon, inexorablement vide.  
L'un d'eux avait de longs cheveux blonds effleurant ses reins au rythme de ses pas et un visage aux traits léonins, renforcés par une excroissance osseuse qui entourait son front. Son regard, brun, fourmillait d'expressions diverses, si ce n'était sa voix qui les portait. Le deuxième, en revanche, était bien plus taciturne. Tignasse de cheveux noirs en bataille, prunelles d'aigue-marine, impassibles, la partie inférieure de son visage, à la peau claire, était caché derrière une féroce mâchoire reptilienne. Une main dans la poche, il tenait dans l'autre une petite besace aux renfoncements anguleux.

Après quelques minutes, ils aperçurent, au détour d'une dune plus haute, se détachant sur le ciel noir, le dôme blanc du camp du Sankashin, et se dirigèrent vers ses portes rabattues. Celles-ci s'ouvrirent lentement à leur arrivée, maniées péniblement par une dizaine d'hommes, puis les Arrancars pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment. Devant eux s'étendait la copie du camp qui avait été érigé dans la Soul Society. Vallée verte, rivière brillante, ciel bleu, même le village était identique.  
Ne répondant pas aux soupirs las de son comparse, Argo gravit le long escalier qui menait à la demeure d'Amaterasu, fendant la foule qui s'écartait sur leur passage, avec autant de respect que de crainte. Il ne répondit pas aux salutations, plus habitué à la solitude, tandis que Lior s'arrêtait parfois pour taper cordialement une épaule. Sans la moindre expression, il se fit une fois de plus la réflexion qu'ils étaient, tous les deux, de parfaits opposés. Mais les ambitions du Sankashin les avaient réunis, et il se devait de faire équipe avec lui.  
Enfin, leur ascension s'acheva, et ils se présentèrent aux portes du petit palais, flanquées par deux hommes armés. Ceux-ci les jaugèrent du regard, le poing serré sur un sabre ou un couteau, puis ils s'écartèrent et ouvrirent les battants. Au village, personne n'ignorait quelle était la position, un peu particulière, des deux hommes. Arrancars, donc fondamentalement puissants, ils étaient aussi les premiers généraux de la jeune femme et ceux à qui elle confiait ses missions les plus importantes. Cela suffisait donc à réclamer une certaine considération au milieu des troupes.

Dans la pièce principale, Amaterasu était installée au bureau de Kaoru, et s'affairait à étudier divers relevés et compte-rendu délivrés par ses équipes. Des liasses de feuilles, des carnets ouverts, et des dossiers recouverts d'une écriture noire serrée jonchaient le plan de travail, tant qu'on n'en voyait plus le bois. Le front dans une main, le coude appuyé sur le meuble, elle raya d'un trait rageur un lourd paragraphe chargé d'explications détaillées, puis poussa un long soupir exaspéré. Dix années d'attente, de préparation et de paperasse, c'était décidément trop. Elle releva finalement la tête à leur arrivée.

\- Vous voilà, dit-elle en se redressant. Vous les avez ?

Sans répondre, Argo s'approcha et lui tendit la besace, qu'elle saisit impatiemment. Le cordon de cuir fut défait, et les bajoues du sac s'affaissèrent, telle une gueule béante, sur plusieurs objets rectangulaires. Avec des gestes empressés, presque fébriles, elle les extirpa du paquet et les posèrent face à elle. Quelques pressions sur les boutons des boîtiers métalliques, et les écrans, ainsi que divers voyants, s'allumèrent. Un flot ininterrompu de données apparut alors, et les yeux clairs de la jeune femme volaient d'un moniteur à un autre, assemblant, combinant, analysant. Au fil de son étude, un sourire étirait ses lèvres, et ses traits se détendaient. Elle avait les réponses qu'elle avait attendu pendant si longtemps, la dernière pièce du puzzle Hueco Mundo.  
Soulagée, elle laissa échapper une exclamation ravie, tandis que son dos venait se reposer sur le dossier de sa chaise.

\- Parfait ! lança-t-elle, joyeuse. Nous allons pouvoir commencer la dernière étape de notre plan.

D'un mouvement leste, elle quitta la chaise ouvragée et traversa la grande pièce en quelques enjambées.

\- Maosuke ! appela-t-elle alors qu'elle s'approchait de l'embrasure d'une porte.

La voix du jeune homme se fit entendre, lointaine, puis il apparut dans la pièce voisine. Les cheveux toujours plus longs, comme s'il se gardait de les couper en hommage à Risa, le poids des soucis et des années avait creusé son visage. Pourtant, une incroyable flamme brillait dans son regard, et son sourire semblait naturel.

\- Que puis-je pour vous, Amaterasu-sama ? demanda-t-il en inclinant la tête.

\- Prépare mon armure, une guerre nous attend. Lior, ajouta-t-elle en se tourna vers lui, je te laisse rassembler les Nécromanciens, fais leur ajuster leur magie en fonction de leur point d'action. Argo, prépare les troupes, que tout le monde soit prêt à partir dans l'après-midi.

Les trois hommes répondirent à ses ordres, s'inclinèrent et se détournèrent, la laissant dans le petit palais fastueux. Quand elle fut certaine qu'ils eussent quitté les lieux, elle pénétra dans une autre pièce, jouxtant les deux précédentes.  
Eclairée par quelques lampes à huiles, la décoration était des plus simples. Le sol était de tatamis, les murs de panneaux de bois, et un vase de porcelaine garni de fleurs ornait l'un des coins au centre, se trouvait un futon occupé. Entre les replis et les couvertures, la jeune femme vit les mèches cuivrées de la chevelure de Kaoru. Elle s'agenouilla à côté du lit, il tourna la tête vers elle.

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Beaucoup mieux, répondit-il dans un sourire. L'assimilation s'est bien passée, tout à l'air stable. Grâce à ça, je vais être beaucoup plus puissant.

\- Fais attention à ne l'utiliser qu'en dernier recours, souffla-t-elle, une lueur inquiète mal camouflée dans le regard. Malgré nos recherches, on ne sait pas exactement quelles peuvent être les répercussions sur ton corps ou ton âme.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer.

Il lui adressa un nouveau sourire, rassurant, doux, tandis qu'il levait une main vers son visage. Kaneko ne bougea pas, ses yeux bleu glace plongés dans les siens, retenant son souffle.  
En ces dix années, elle avait bien eu le temps d'analyser le comportement de son plus fidèle assistant, et il lui avait paru évident que Kaoru nourrissait à son égard des sentiments forts. Il avait alors été difficile pour elle de trouver la distance qu'elle pouvait se permettre de placer entre eux. Trop proches, cela aurait nui à ses planifications et à ses ambitions, elle aurait fini par se laisser attendrir par les beaux yeux verts du jeune homme. Mais trop éloignés, elle avait craint que cela ne lui brise le cœur, le poussant inexorablement loin d'elle, alors qu'il avait encore un rôle à jouer dans sa vengeance. Elle avait fini par lui accorder comme seule approche des regards, expressifs, appuyés, même si bien souvent il se laissait aller à la caresse, lorsqu'ils étaient seuls.  
Les doigts se posèrent sur la joue et en apprécièrent la douceur.

\- Et bien, fit une voix derrière la jeune femme, je vois que certains ont un traitement de faveur.

Amaterasu se redressa vivement, écartant d'un geste vif la main suspendue de Kaoru, et se retourna. Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Katsuya. Que veux-tu ?

Celui-ci s'avança, les bras croisés, la mine agacée. Il la toisa durement.

\- Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué votre petit manège.

\- Il n'y a rien entre nous, démentit-elle, peut-être trop rapidement.

\- A d'autres. Je ne suis pas jaloux, ce sont vos affaires, mais une chose me préoccupe depuis que tu m'as révélé tes véritables objectifs.

La jeune femme retint un soupir contrarié.  
Plusieurs mois auparavant, Katsuya avait surpris cette conversation entre eux deux, où elle avait fait allusion à sa vengeance ultime sur les Shinigamis et à sa prise de pouvoir des mondes fusionnés. Elle avait donc été forcée de démentir la rédemption qu'elle lui avait promise, et, naturellement, il avait explosé en se rendant compte qu'elle l'avait utilisé. Hors de lui, Katsuya l'avait évitée pendant plusieurs semaines, le temps de retrouver son calme et de se questionner sur sa place dans le Sankashin. « L'Echiquier » l'avait-il alors appelé, car ils n'étaient, finalement, que des pions qu'Amaterasu bougeait selon sa volonté, et de faibles choses dans le creux de sa main. Pourtant, il avait accepté de continuer. Avec ce qu'il avait fait, il ne serait plus accepté par les Shinigamis, et une vie de reclus dans la Soul Society ne le tentait pas. Même s'il y laissait la vie, il préférait largement les quelques combats qui l'attendaient à une existence solitaire.  
A quelques pas de la jeune femme, il darda un regard noir sur Kaoru, qui quittait son lit pour se relever.

\- Quand vous avez quitté le Seireitei, il savait déjà ? demanda-t-il, d'une voix menaçante.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Que tu m'avais menti.

Kaneko observa un instant de silence, pendant lequel elle tint, avec sévérité, le regard que Katsuya avait ramené sur elle. L'air était lourd autour d'eux, pesant, âpre, bien que l'affrontement ne se fît qu'à travers leurs yeux. Personne ne déploya son énergie spirituelle, l'ambiance était suffisamment électrique. Pourtant, après un certain temps, la jeune femme redressa la tête, et elle sembla alors le dominer. Une étrange pression força sur l'échine de Katsuya et l'obligea à courber l'échine. Le visage d'Amaterasu devint froid, hautain, dénué de la moindre émotion.

\- Oui, il savait. Mais c'était nécessaire. Tu aurais été moins bon dans ton rôle si tu avais su la vérité.

Katsuya résista à la force invisible qui appuyait sur sa nuque. Levant les épaules, il se releva, peu à peu, sans rompre le contact visuel. Le regard glacial d'Amaterasu semblait pouvoir contraindre n'importe qui à s'incliner. Mais il força, lutta, s'acharna, le dos voûté, les mâchoires serrées. Enfin, le cœur battant sous l'effort, il parvint à se redresser, à l'affronter, et à vaincre son autorité abusive, tel un loup se délivrant des chaînes de son Alpha. Un poids libéra ses épaules, il exhala, soulagé de cette pression, et la regarda avec colère.

\- C'est bien ça, alors. Nous ne sommes que des objets entre tes mains, siffla-t-il, amer. Dis-moi, Kaneko –et celle-ci plissa les yeux lorsqu'il employa son prénom- as-tu réellement tout dit à Kaoru ? A-t-il réellement toute ta confiance, ou est-ce que tu lui caches encore des choses ? Après tout, tu ferais n'importe quoi pour parvenir à tes fins. Même sacrifier celui qui t'aime depuis tant d'années.

\- Silence, ordonna-t-elle, impérieuse.

Katsuya se tut, et s'amusa de la réaction, troublée, de Kaoru, qui fixait, les yeux emplis d'espoirs, la la jeune femme qui lui faisait dos. Oui, lui avait-elle vraiment tout dit ?

\- J'apprécie ta sollicitude, répondit-elle, enfin, après quelques instants, un rictus moqueur aux lèvres. Mais rassure-toi, Kaoru m'est très précieux, et il a toute ma confiance.

Ce-dernier eut un sourire soulagé, tandis que son vis-à-vis affichait une moue perplexe.

\- Hmm. Si tu le dis, lâcha-t-il en haussant les épaules. Mais fais attention : vos sentiments pourraient être votre faiblesse dans la bataille. J'ai décidé de te suivre malgré tout, alors tu as intérêt à réussir.

Sans attendre de réponse, il se retourna et quitta la petite pièce. Kaneko soupira, agacée, puis revint vers Kaoru.

\- Il nous faut y aller. Prépare-toi et rejoins-nous dehors.

Il hocha la tête, souriant, puis la regarda s'éloigner. Qu'importe qu'elle se servît de lui, qu'importe qu'il ne fût qu'un outil, qu'importent les sacrifices, son seul bonheur résidait dans le simple fait de l'accompagner, et il était prêt à se sacrifier si elle le lui ordonnait. Il se fichait bien de savoir si elle en ferait autant.

A l'extérieur du palais, les troupes quittaient les cabanes, les maisons, et s'amassaient aux portes du grand édifice blanc, sous les ordres d'Argo. L'Arrancar donnait ses indications aux chefs des différentes équipes qui transmettaient ensuite ses ordres sous son regard étincelant. Les armes tintaient, les vêtements bruissaient, et les troupes mugissaient, fébriles.  
Un peu à l'écart, foulant le sol sableux et blanc du Hueco Mundo, Lior accompagnait les deux équipes de Nécromanciens indispensables à la fusion des mondes spirituels. Au même titre que les Shinigamis, certains avaient suivis de longues études avant de déserter les rangs des armées royales au même moment que Katsuya, tandis que d'autres avaient appris par eux-mêmes à utiliser la magie. De la même façon, les troupes du Sankashin étaient composées de toutes sortes de combattants, aux pouvoirs aussi divers que ceux des Shinigamis et des Fullbringers. Haizaki Naoji était d'ailleurs présent, en tant que meneur d'hommes, et la perspective des combats, tous proches, l'excitait au plus haut point. Il ne pouvait empêcher ni un sourire en coin d'étirer ses lèvres, ni son pouce de faire tourner l'anneau à son majeur. Impatience.  
Enfin, alors qu'ils commençaient tous à s'agacer, que les bavardages, incessants, s'envolaient dans la brise qui faisait glisser les grains cristallins du désert, Amaterasu arriva. Le silence tomba soudain, implacable, presque religieux, et les groupes s'écartèrent pour la laisser passer.  
La jeune femme n'avait plus son précieux uchikake, vêtement qu'elle portait habituellement pour rappeler sa position au sein du Sankashin. Sa tenue était à présent bien plus pratique, faite pour les batailles. Sa tunique longue était recouverte de plaques ciselées et articulées, bustier, épaulières, avant-bras, qui étaient largement inspirées des armures ancestrales. Ses bottes et ses cuisses étaient également protégées, et elle avait enfilé une paire de gants épais. Enfin, comme à l'accoutumée, ses dagues se tenaient sur ses reins, en croix. Malgré cet équipement, sa démarche restait souple, et sa silhouette fine. Derrière elle, Katsuya et Kaoru portaient des protections semblables.

\- Lior, appela-t-elle. Le Garganta.

Obéissant, l'Arrancar s'approcha à grands pas, leva l'index et le déplaça vers la voûte céleste, noire, qui se déchira dans un craquement sinistre. Une large plaie, béante, vomissant des volutes sombres, s'ouvrit sur une terre ensoleillée.  
Amaterasu eut un sourire satisfait. Il était temps de plonger la Soul Society dans la pénombre.


	23. Menace latente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour celles (et ceux) qui aiment lire en écoutant de la musique, lorsque vous verrez [*], je vous conseille de vous mettre en fond les deux musiques que j'écoutais lorsque j'ai écris le passage qui suivra. Il s'agit de "eye-water" et "omake-pfadlib" de l'OST 1 de Shingeki no Kyojin (ou L'Attaque des Titans, si vous préférez).

**ACTE 4**   
**LA FUSION**

* * *

 

Dans le ciel bleu de la Soul Society, une large faille, noire, était ouverte sur les déserts arides du Hueco Mundo. L'espace qui les reliait était profond, long, et sans vie. Il était le néant le plus absolu. Rien n'existait, rien ne poussait, rien ne coulait : il n'y avait ni ciel ni air ni terre.

De part et d'autre de l'ouverture se tenaient deux groupes de nécromanciens, en rangs ordonnés. Les mains levées vers la brèche, ils marmonnaient, d'une même voix, d'interminables incantations, alors que dans la plaine, l'armée du Sankashin se déversait lentement. Amaterasu posa le pied à terre, suivie de près par Katsuya et Kaoru. Devant leurs yeux, les premières équipes abaissaient les barrières qui avaient protégé, pendant ces dix années, le camp qu'ils avaient occupé avant la destruction de la Forge. La nature avait repris ses droits sur les habitations, qui croulaient à présent sous les lierres et la végétation grimpante. Le lieu s'en retrouvait métamorphosé. Auparavant village animé, il était à présent une coquille abandonnée, et beaucoup ressentirent une étrange sensation en le retrouvant : ils avaient quitté quelques heures plus tôt sa copie du Hueco Mundo !  
Tandis que les guerriers s'activaient à rendre les chemins et les escaliers praticables, un homme aux longs cheveux blonds, retenus en un chignon négligé à l'arrière de sa tête, s'approcha d'Amaterasu, les bras chargés d'un lourd vêtement. La jeune femme le remercia platement, saisit l'étoffe et la déplia pour l'enfiler. Le manteau tomba parfaitement sur les épaules de son armure. C'était un jinbaori(1) d'un magnifique rouge sombre dont le dos était brodé d'un imposant symbole rond qui représentait le Sankashin. Ainsi vêtue, la chef de clan dirigea ses troupes avec sérieux, tandis que derrière elle, Katsuya et Kaoru s'évitaient, fâchés, tournés dans la direction opposée. Au-dessus, le kidô grondait : éclairs vrombissant, barrières vibrantes, d'importantes décharges d'énergie détonaient parfois, se répercutant entre les collines de la lande.

Alors que le soleil commençait doucement à s'affaisser, plusieurs heures plus tard, Amaterasu n'en fut pas certaine, mais elle crut voir le ciel se noircir autour de la brèche. Et le Hueco Mundo semblait un petit peu plus proche.

* * *

La nuit avait été calme. La lune, poursuivie par des myriades d'étoiles scintillantes, avait achevé son voyage sur la voûte sombre, et les premières lueurs de l'aube commençaient à éclairer la Soul Society. Le Seireitei se réveillait doucement. Paisible, ses divisions s'animaient une à une, tandis que les premières patrouilles quittaient ses murs d'un pas encore ensommeillé. Au manoir Kuchiki, il était également temps de débuter la journée.

Vêtu d'un onéreux kimono, Byakuya était installé à table et dégustait dans le plus grand des silences le petit-déjeuner qui lui avait été servi. Bien que cela ne fît que quelques minutes qu'il était réveillé, son lit était déjà fait, sa tenue de nuit, soigneusement pliée, et les cloisons étaient largement ouvertes sur le jardin intérieur de la grande demeure. Une brise matinale un peu fraîche s'engouffrait par l'ouverture, transportant les odeurs alléchantes qui s'échappaient des cuisines, et depuis une pièce voisine, des bruits de pas étouffés par les tatamis se faisaient entendre. Une silhouette menue apparut dans l'embrasure des portes coulissantes.

\- Pardon pour mon retard, Byakuya-nii-sama.

Rukia pénétra rapidement dans les appartements de son frère et le rejoignit autour de la table basse. Assise en face de lui, sur un épais coussin moelleux, elle attira à elle le deuxième plateau et saisit ses baguettes. Byakuya releva la tête de son poisson grillé.

\- C'est aujourd'hui, prononça-t-il sans émotion.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à manger, la jeune femme se redressa pour croiser son regard.

\- Quoi donc, Nii-sama ? demanda-t-elle poliment.

\- L'anniversaire de sa mort, répondit-il simplement, impassible.

Rukia se figea un instant. Elle n'avait pas oublié car son frère avait mis en place cette tradition depuis qu'elle avait rejoint la famille. Elle avait plutôt été surprise qu'il aborde de lui-même ce triste sujet. Mais ce qui la frappa, ce fut le regard froid – non, plus que cela même – glacial, de Byakuya. Ses yeux gris n'étaient empreint d'aucune chaleur, alors qu'il faisait allusion à sa défunte épouse, Hisana. D'habitude, elle percevait toujours cette petite flamme, ce respect et cet amour, qu'il conservait profondément en lui pour ne jamais la laisser s'éteindre. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Etait-ce à cause de la date ? Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu son frère ainsi. Etait-ce pour une autre raison ? Elle ne la connaissait de toute façon pas. Alors elle lui offrit un sourire doux et un regard chaleureux, lui transmettant ainsi tout son soutien.

\- Nous irons la voir, si vous le souhaitez.

Byakuya ne répondit pas. Il reprit son repas, le dos toujours droit, les gestes toujours mesurés, le visage toujours dénué de la moindre émotion. Mais au fond de lui, il remerciait sa sœur adoptive, car elle avait su voir ce qu'il demandait implicitement. Une présence à ses côtés.

Quand les plateaux furent vides, le capitaine de division se releva. Tandis que Rukia quittait les lieux pour se préparer à rejoindre son poste, plusieurs domestiques pénétrèrent dans les appartements de Byakuya. Certains débarrassèrent la table, les autres s'approchèrent de lui pour l'habiller et le coiffer, puis ils s'éclipsèrent rapidement. Le chef de clan n'avait prononcé aucun mot. Les employés de la maison Kuchiki étaient habitués à l'impassibilité du maître des lieux, mais ils avaient rarement l'occasion de le voir si froid. Au quotidien, il lui arrivait de froncer les sourcils lorsque sa coiffure n'était pas parfaite ou qu'un faux-pli dénaturait le drapé de son haori. Mais en ce jour, une façade de marbre avait emprisonné les traits de son visage.  
A présent seul, il se dirigea d'un pas lent, presque hésitant, vers un petit meuble de bois verni. Il en ouvrit les battants et s'agenouilla. C'était un autel. Au milieu, une gravure de sa défunte épouse trônait entre les encenseurs. D'un geste gracieux, il saisit plusieurs bâtonnets parfumés, les alluma et les disposa, puis il frappa la petite cloche. Dans le tintement cristallin, il posa les doigts sur les tatamis et s'inclina en une révérence pleine de dignité et de noblesse, tandis que les volutes florales de l'encens se diffusaient dans la pièce. Byakuya resta dans cette position pendant quelques instants. Quand il se releva, son regard était empreint d'une certaine douleur, qu'il tenta de réprimer au plus vite.  
Il était temps pour lui de retourner à la division.

La journée fila aussi vite que toutes les autres depuis dix années. La plupart des Shinigamis s'étaient habitués à cette paix. Les patrouilles étaient détendues, les troupes, de bonne humeur, rien ne laissait supposer dans les missions quotidiennes que le Sankashin avait fait son retour. Pourtant, certains n'appréciaient pas complètement cette situation : ils s'ennuyaient.  
Délestés de leurs sabres, deux officiers de la Onzième Division suivaient l'une des grandes avenues du Seireitei. Le premier avait une démarche tranquille, l'autre, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés.

\- J'y crois pas ! râla celui-ci, contrarié. Ça fait déjà dix ans qu'on s'ennuie, et il faudrait encore qu'on en attende quarante ?!

\- Ikkaku, appela son ami d'une voix calme. La Forge est faite de pierres particulières et rares. Sa reconstruction ne peut pas se faire en une nuit.

\- Ouais, mais en attendant, on n'a pas de nouveaux à embêter !

\- Tant que la Forge ne sera pas reconstruite, l'académie n'accueillera pas de nouveaux étudiants.

\- Je sais, Yumichika. J'étais aussi à la réunion, je te signale, maugréa Ikkaku.

\- Alors pourquoi râles-tu ? soupira Ayasegawa en haussant les épaules.

\- J'exprime mon énervement ! lança-t-il en se tournant vers lui, les poings sur les hanches. Tu devrais en faire autant ! Je suis sûr qu'au fond de toi, tu es autant en colère que moi !

\- A quoi bon s'exciter ? Ça n'accélérera pas la reconstruction, répondit Yumichika dans un geste dénégatoire de la main.

\- Comment tu peux être aussi _calme_ ?! Ça fait une éternité qu'on n'a pas eu de vrai combat ! Je suis sûr qu'on est déjà rouillés !

Yumichika poussa un petit soupir, mi-amusé mi-lassé, et s'approcha de son turbulent compagnon pour poser ses mains sur ses épaules. Ikkaku se figea, surpris par son geste, les poings suspendus dans les airs et l'air méfiant.

\- Quoi ? Tu veux t'battre ?

\- Ikkaku.

Le jeune homme aux impeccables cheveux noirs plongea son regard dans celui de son ami. Son visage se couvrit d'une expression sérieuse inhabituelle qui déstabilisa le fougueux combattant. Le troisième siège abaissa lentement les bras et attendit, un peu tendu, ce que Yumichika allait lui dire.

\- Il faut être patient, termina celui-ci.

\- Hein ? C'est tout ? déplora-t-il avec frustration en se défaisant de son étreinte. Hé, t'abuses ! Je pensais que tu allais me dire un truc super important !

Mais son ami ne lui répondit pas car il avait déjà repris son chemin vers leur division, un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Embêter Ikkaku, à défaut d'avoir des débutants tous frais à bizuter, était devenu l'un de ses passe-temps favoris entre les entraînements de leurs sections. Pourtant, malgré les quelques disputes et les coups perdus, ils restaient inséparables. L'homme au crâne rasé pardonnait toutes les facéties de son ami, pourvu qu'ils restassent ensemble. Alors, il lui emboîta le pas, un peu calmé, et marcha lui aussi vers leurs quartiers.  
La matinée était bien avancée à présent, et le soleil atteignait peu à peu son zénith. Tandis qu'ils parvenaient aux grandes portes de la division et que les gardes s'inclinaient sur leur passage, une ombre s'approcha d'eux. Ikkaku se tourna vers elle, un air boudeur encore sur la figure.

\- Oh, Toya ! lança-t-il en reconnaissant l'homme qui les rejoignait, et son visage s'éclaira sensiblement.

\- Madarame-san, Ayasegawa-san, bonjour, salua celui-ci en s'inclinant.

\- Salut, répondit nonchalamment ce-dernier.

L'ancien de la cellule d'enquête se redressa et se joignit à ses camarades. Tous les trois, ils longèrent les grandes allées de la division, bordées de divers terrains vagues en friches ou de longs bâtiments, puis ils s'engagèrent dans une ruelle. Sur leur droite, une porte ouverte laissait s'échapper des exclamations enjouées et les tintements de la vaisselle et des couverts. Ikkaku passa l'embrasure et s'approcha d'une tablée animée, tandis que derrière lui, Yumichika invitait son cadet à se joindre à eux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient installés sur les coussins de la salle à manger, des plateaux garnis devant eux. Ikkaku se plaignait à qui voulait l'entendre que « la paix, c'est bien, mais ça manque quand même d'action ! », soutenu par les vifs hochements de tête de Toya. Le dernier du trio, quant à lui, dégustait avec un certain calme son repas, comme si l'agitation ambiante ne l'atteignait pas.

Quand ils eurent terminés, ils quittèrent l'édifice et, frottant un estomac rempli ou étirant des muscles engourdis, ils se dirigèrent là où leurs pas voulaient les mener. Ce fut après quelques minutes qu'Ikkaku s'arrêta, attirant sur lui les regards étonnés des deux hommes.

\- C'est mort, je n'vais pas passer une autre demi-journée à m'ennuyer ! clama-t-il.

\- Et que veux-tu faire dans ce cas ? lui demanda Yumichika d'une voix lasse.

\- On va se battre !

Toya et son voisin échangèrent un regard circonspect, puis le plus jeune prit la parole :

\- Madarame-san, nos zanpakutôs sont consignés à l'armurerie.

\- Ha ha ! s'amusa celui-ci. Ils ont bien raison !

Avec un sourire fier, l'homme au crâne rasé se rappela de l'état des bâtiments après son premier combat contre le Shinigami intérimaire, Kurosaki Ichigo. Et à l'époque, il n'avait pas utilisé le bankai !

\- Je veux dire, se reprit Toya, vous voulez vous battre au bokken(2) ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! On va aller les chercher !

Ikkaku partit alors d'un pas déterminé vers l'état-major, bien décidé à récupérer son Hôzukimaru pour un entraînement digne de ce nom, suivi malgré eux des deux autres officiers. Toya affichait néanmoins un sourire ravi. Lui qui était en manque d'action, un combat avec les deux lieutenants lui serait plus profitable que tous les échauffements quotidiens encadrés par sa section.

Finalement, la journée toucha à son terme.  
Alors que le soleil s'écrasait lentement sur les murs d'enceinte du Seireitei, un groupe de Shinigami passait la grande porte ouest. Fourbus et fatigués, ils se dirigèrent en rangs peu ordonnés vers la sixième division, sous le commandement d'un Renji distrait. Celui-ci se massait l'épaule avec un rictus de douleur à peine contenu. Dans sa manœuvre de mettre un terme à une émeute indignée de la mort suspecte d'un commerçant renommé, il avait reçu plusieurs coups bien placés. Contrôler la foule avait été difficile, et il remercia silencieusement Masakazu pour sa patience et sa diplomatie.  
En redressant la tête, il aperçut droit devant lui les portes de la division et, qui en sortaient, son capitaine et sa sœur adoptive. A cet instant, il se souvint. En se levant le matin, il avait prévu de demander à son supérieur un affrontement afin de mesurer de nouveaux leurs forces. Il s'était beaucoup entraîné et il avait hâte de voir si ses efforts avaient payé ! Mais quand il s'approcha, Rukia croisa son regard, et tout dans son expression, dans ses yeux chagrinés et son sourire triste, le dissuada de s'adresser à Byakuya. Celui-ci ne sembla même pas le remarquer, le visage plus froid et figé qu'à l'accoutumée, ses pupilles grises empreintes de cette douleur dont il ne parvenait pas à se défaire, et Renji les laissa s'éloigner en silence. Les troupes passèrent les portes de la division et se disloquèrent pour rejoindre les quartiers résidentiels, laissant en arrière le vice-capitaine immobile qui regardait s'éloigner la fratrie Kuchiki, et le récemment promu troisième siège, Motoya Masakazu. Celui-ci attendait son supérieur et ami, le regard tourné vers la rocade baignée de la lumière orangée de fin de journée. Après quelques instants, il parcourut la distance qui les séparait, puis il posa une main amicale sur son épaule.

\- Renji, il faut rentrer.

\- Le capitaine… souffla celui-ci en suivant des yeux le noble qui s'éloignait. Il a l'air…

\- Renji ?

Le vice-capitaine sursauta légèrement et parvint à détacher son regard du commandant en chef pour le diriger vers son ami.

\- Désolé, je te suis.

Masakazu lui répondit par un sourire chaleureux, puis ils reprirent leur route. Alors qu'il passait les gardes à l'entrée, le vice-capitaine se plongea dans ses pensées, profitant du silence offert par son aîné. Il ne comprenait pas pour quelle raison Byakuya avait soudain ce regard expressif, et pourquoi il ne parvenait pas à le contrôler. Que s'était-il passé pendant qu'il était en mission dans les districts populaires du Rukongai ?  
Loin d'imaginer le souvenir funeste que rappelait la date à son capitaine, Renji accompagna Masakazu vers les appartements réservés aux officiers. Pendant leur marche, celui-ci, conservant l'enthousiasme provoqué par la paix, l'invita à le rejoindre, lui et les anciens de la cellule d'enquête, pour un dîner au restaurant où travaillait Nasae. Il accepta distraitement, perdu dans ses réflexions.

[*] Au même moment, Byakuya et Rukia passaient la grande porte ouest dans le sens inverse, puis ils prirent le chemin du manoir Kuchiki(3). Ils étaient silencieux, Rukia par respect pour la douleur de son frère, Byakuya pour tenter de contrôler les lourds sentiments qui l'animaient depuis le lever du soleil.

Après quelques minutes, ils parvinrent devant le mur d'enceinte et le portail de bois à côté duquel une plaque gravée indiquait l'illustre nom de la famille qui résidait là. Un domestique, visiblement aux aguets, entrouvrit le battant et les laissa entrer, s'inclinant sur leur passage. Devant les deux Kuchiki, un chemin de dalles plates se dessinait sur le sol de terre jusqu'à l'édifice principal, flanqué par moments de lanternes de pierre qui diffusaient une chaude lueur orangée, parfois vacillante dans la brise vespérale. Au-dessus d'eux, le ciel s'assombrissait de minute en minute, et la voûte commençait à se piqueter d'étoiles blanches, étirant sur le monde un épais voile mélancolique. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé. Pourtant, les employés de la maison s'affairaient déjà dans les nombreuses pièces de la demeure familiale, transportant boîtes, coffres, étoffes. Byakuya était catégorique sur ce rituel : il voulait faire un digne hommage à Hisana, sans avoir à ordonner la moindre chose, car elle était la seule avec qui il avait pu être lui-même, avec qui il avait pu dévoiler son cœur. Et commander était hors des émotions qu'il lui avait réservées.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il se laissa déshabiller par ses domestiques, le regard perdu sur les cloisons de sa chambre. Son corps fut entièrement dénudé, lavé, parfumé, puis vêtu avec le plus grand soin. Son kimono était du noir le plus profond, marqué par cinq fois du symbole de sa famille, de la soie la plus douce et de la confection la plus minutieuse. Ses cheveux étaient lissés, et pour la première fois depuis dix années, coiffés du kenseikan de la noblesse, en souvenir de cette époque lointaine. Prêt, il quitta la pièce aux murs imprégnés de l'odeur des encens, puis se dirigea, à pas lents et mesurés, vers l'arrière-cour. Il longea la galerie extérieure, rapidement suivi par Rukia qui portait une tenue similaire à la sienne, et marqua un arrêt avant les pierres formant un petit escalier vers les jardins. Un domestique s'approcha alors à pas vifs, se pencha, et déposa sur le plateau rocailleux deux paires de zoris, avant de s'éclipser, le dos courbé. Sans un regard, le visage toujours figé, Byakuya glissa ses pieds dans les sandales, puis descendit jusqu'au chemin, de nouveau fait de dalles grises. Autour, les buissons, les arbres, et la pelouse, formaient une étendue luxuriante apaisante, assombrie par la tombée de la nuit, mais embrasée par les lueurs dansantes des luminaires. Dans la demi-pénombre, le chef de clan s'avança et s'engagea sur le sentier vers les profondeurs de la résidence. Lui et Rukia furent suivis sans tarder par plusieurs employés au mains serrées sur le manche d'une lanterne de bois et de papier, qui marchaient en silence au pas cadencé.

Enfin, après avoir traversé durant de longues minutes une grande partie des magnifiques jardins du manoir Kuchiki, Byakuya quitta le chemin et pénétra dans une enceinte cerclée d'un mur de pierres. Les porteurs des lampes se dispersèrent dans l'enclos, laissant la douce et chaleureuse lueur des bougies éclairer et réchauffer les pierres alignées. Devant l'une d'elle, la mine crispée, se tenait un homme. Ce n'était plus le capitaine, ni le commandant en chef d'une division, ni même le chef de clan. Ce n'était plus qu'un homme veuf, qui contemplait, le cœur lourd et la gorge serrée, le nom gravé dans la pierre de celle qui avait été son épouse.  
Avec des gestes lents, car il maîtrisait mal, pour une fois, ses émotions, il saisit la louche de bois que l'un de ses domestiques lui présentait et la remplit d'une eau plus pure que le cristal. A la lueur des lanternes, il déversa le liquide scintillant sur le sommet de la pierre dressée, puis il reposa l'ustensile et joignit ses paumes. Sa nuque s'abaissa et il s'inclina. Rukia fit de même, et le silence tomba sur le petit cimetière familial.  
Les paupières fermées sur ses yeux gris, plus expressifs et douloureux que jamais, Byakuya adressa à Hisana ses prières et ses paroles d'amour. Il se confia, mis son cœur à nu, se dévoila. Dans le lointain, le hululement nocturne d'une chouette se fit entendre entre les troncs noircis. Enfin, Byakuya se redressa doucement, puis il se détourna et s'éloigna, patientant que Rukia eût terminé. En levant le visage vers la lune, large disque pâle, solitaire, il sentit une perle humide rouler sur sa joue et glisser dans son cou. Elle s'écrasa finalement sur le col de son kimono, tout aussi solitaire que l'astre lunaire. Malgré l'émotion, malgré l'image qu'il s'efforçait de donner, Byakuya n'essuya pas ses yeux, il ne balaya pas la trace de ce qu'il ressentait pour Hisana, et laissa quelques instants de plus encore, ce sel douloureux piquer son cœur.

Enfin, Rukia le rejoignit et, en toujours en silence, ils repartirent vers l'édifice principal du manoir, bientôt suivis par la procession des lanternes. Ils abandonnèrent les sandales sur la grande pierre et longèrent les galeries pour rejoindre leurs chambres. Ils se quittèrent sans un mot.

Byakuya referma les cloisons derrière lui, passa derrière les paravents qui entouraient le lit, et retira chacun de ses vêtements qu'il abandonna sur les tatamis. Sa tenue de nuit sur le dos, ses longs cheveux défaits, il revint dans la pièce centrale et rejoignit le petit autel. Il s'agenouilla, comme au matin, regarda longuement le portrait figé d'Hisana, puis il leva les bras et referma les battants, laissant le meuble disparaître dans le faste de ses appartements, comme chaque année. Ce seul rituel, une journée par an, était la preuve, pour tous les occupants de la résidence, que le commandant de division, le capitaine, le chef de clan, le seigneur Kuchiki Byakuya, malgré ses traits impassibles et son regard froid, avait tout de même un cœur. Et apercevoir ne serait-ce que la lueur tamisée des lanternes était un don que chacun chérissait.  
Ils étaient prêts à le servir pour une année de plus.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Un jinbaori est, du temps des samouraïs, le haori que portait les chefs de clan et les seigneurs pour se différencier des autres guerriers.  
> (2) Le bokken est un sabre d'entraînement en bois.  
> (3) Je ne l'ai pas précisé jusqu'ici, mais dans cette fiction, le manoir Kuchiki se trouve à l'extérieur du Seireitei. J'ignore où il se trouve en réalité.


	24. Compte à rebours

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis l'hommage de Byakuya à Hisana. Renji avait vu son capitaine reprendre son habituel sérieux, et bien que Rukia ne voulût pas l'informer de ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour-là – par pudeur pour son frère – elle avait laissé sous-entendre que c'était un jour particulier dans sa mémoire. Avec un sourire amusé, le vice-capitaine s'était fait la réflexion que, derrière son comportement froid et distant, il était bien possible que Kuchiki Byakuya ait véritablement un cœur.

Les missions reprirent, et bien loin d'imaginer que le Sankashin menaçait de troubler la paix qui s'était installée en ces dix années d'absence, les Shinigamis voguaient dans la Soul Society comme des âmes libres de toute crainte. Les enjeux politiques, les relations avec le Rukongai ou les villages éloignés, paraissaient bien moins compliqués à maîtriser que la reconstruction méticuleuse de la Forge. Les populations ne souffraient pas de la famine, de la maladie ou de l'insécurité causée par les attaques des Holows. Ceux-ci s'étaient fait plus discrets que jamais pendant ce que les Shinigamis avaient longtemps nommé « l'Attente », et ces-derniers commençaient à penser qu'ils n'auraient pas réellement besoin de rouvrir l'Académie une fois les sabres forgés.  
C'était la paix la plus franche, la plus sereine, et le soleil semblait briller intensément, prolongeant les derniers jours de l'été.  
Pourtant, certains Shinigamis sentaient qu'une menace planait dans les airs. Quelque chose – ils ne savaient quoi exactement – leur donnait l'impression qu'un événement se préparait.

Kuchiki Rukia, vice-capitaine de la Treizième Division depuis déjà quelques années, revenait d'une mission sur Terre où elle avait dû éradiquer la menace induite par plusieurs Hollows dans la province d'un état du nord des Etats-Unis. Bien qu'un peu longue – les créatures qu'elle chassait parvenait à disparaître sans laisser de trace lorsqu'elle approchait – ce fut une action menée efficacement et sans accroc, et elle retrouvait à présent les allées pavées du Seireitei et ses parterres de fleurs.  
Sortie du senkaimon, elle emprunta la grande rocade qui entourait le cœur de la forteresse, et elle aperçut, dressée au milieu des bâtiments administratifs, la haute tour blanche où elle avait été emprisonnée durant de longs jours, attendant patiemment sa mise à mort. Quelques souvenirs diffus de cette période lui revinrent en mémoire, en particulier la tentative de sauvetage d'Ichigo – bien vite interrompue par Yoruichi – et le discours pernicieux d'Ichimaru Gin, le traître. Elle avait réussi à se résigner, à accepter la mort, et en seulement quelques mots, il avait parvenu à rallumer la flamme de l'espoir et de la vie en elle. Il avait réduit à néant son acceptation, et le gouffre qui s'était ouvert dans son cœur à cet instant était plus douloureux que n'importe quelle blessure. Ichimaru Gin avait été, par son esprit vif et rusé, très souvent comparé au renard, mais pour elle, il portait la perfidie des serpents, et chacune de ses paroles étaient des morsures venimeuses.  
La jeune femme arracha son regard de la prison pâle et reprit sa route vers sa division. Ce n'était que des souvenirs, lointains à présent. Ichimaru était mort, et Ichigo, et bien, elle le voyait de moins en moins. Le jeune homme était humain, et il souffrait, bien plus que les Shinigamis, des affres du temps. Dix années l'avaient transformé, et il jouissait à présent d'une vie normale de tout homme de vingt-six ans. Parfois, il lui arrivait de chausser ses sandales et de porter le katana, mais ses interventions se faisaient moins nombreuses. Avec un soupir, elle se fit la réflexion que, peut-être, il avait réussi à trouver dans son propre monde, ce qu'il avait aimé dans la Soul Society : peut-être une compagnie, peut-être un métier passionnant. Il se sentait peut-être enfin en phase avec son époque.  
Un soupir franchit les lèvres de Rukia. Si elle était honnête avec elle-même, son ami lui manquait, et elle était nostalgique. Peut-être allait-elle lui rendre une petite visite prochainement ?

Alors qu'elle longeait les murs incurvés qui encadraient la rocade afin de rejoindre sa division, elle remarqua une agitation inhabituelle près de l'un des bosquets fleuris qui bordaient les passages. Plusieurs Shinigamis, certainement de la Quatrième Division, car ils étaient équipés d'un large panel d'outils d'entretien, étaient penchés sur un plant, l'air inquiet.

\- Je ne sais plus quoi faire, soupira l'un d'eux. J'ai beau y mettre des engrais ou de l'eau, la plante meurt prématurément.

\- Tu as utilisé le kidô ? demanda l'un de ses camarades. Peut-être qu'un sort de soin...

\- Le Capitaine Unohana nous défend catégoriquement d'utiliser la magie sur les plantes. Leur organisme ne leur permet peut-être pas d'en supporter les effets.

Sa curiosité piquée par la conversation, Rukia s'approcha d'eux.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.

Le petit groupe se tourna vers elle, l'un des Shinigamis était frêle et ses sourcils étaient haussés au-dessus de ses yeux tombants. Elle le reconnut aussitôt, c'était Yamada Hanatarô.

\- Oh, bonjour, Rukia-san, fit-il en inclinant la tête. Nous avons un problème avec quelques plantes. Quoi que nous fassions, elles restent fanées et mortes.

De la main, il désigna plusieurs pots. Malgré la terre, apparemment nourrissante et suffisamment humide, il n'en sortait qu'une tige tordue, sèche et pâle, dégarnie de la moindre feuille. Elle paraissait aussi fragile que le cristal le plus délicat, et la brise semblait pouvoir la briser à tout instant.

\- C'est inquiétant, acquiesça la jeune femme. Le Capitaine Unohana vous a donné des conseils pour l'entretien ?

\- Oui. Ils ont tous échoués. Nous n'avons pas réussi à sauver les autres plants.

\- Les autres ?

Rukia se redressa et regarda plus attentivement les massifs de fleurs qui flanquaient l'allée. Habituellement débordant de pétales colorés et odorants, il ne restait que ces moignons minéralisés, blancs et morts. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Il était étrange que toutes les plantes, même séparées par plusieurs mètres de pavés, aient toutes été atteintes de la même maladie. Peut-être se propageait-elle par les airs ? La Shinigami releva la tête et huma les senteurs diffusées par la brise. Aucune odeur particulière ne se démarqua.  
Soudain, elle sursauta. C'était le son de l'alerte, du maillet martelant les plaques de bois, et on pouvait entendre les cris et les annonces des veilleurs.

\- Alerte ! Alerte ! Apparition de trois Hollows au-dessus de la Treizième Division !

\- Encore des Hollows ? s'étonna Hanatarô.

\- C'est la sixième attaque depuis ce matin, commenta l'un de ses camarades.

Rukia ne s'attarda pas. Elle avait à présent d'autres préoccupations en tête que les fleurs cristallisées : elle devait arrêter ces Hollows avant qu'ils ne ravagent sa division. Elle le devait, davantage que quiconque, car elle était vice-capitaine, et autant que son supérieur, garante de la sécurité de ses troupes. Elle s'élança alors à toute allure, la main déjà sur la poignée de son sabre, qu'elle avait gardé à la ceinture après sa mission. La jeune femme avait du mal à comprendre comment il était possible que des Hollows puissent apparaître directement au-dessus du Seireitei. Son dôme de protection devait le prémunir contre ce genre d'attaques, et c'était impensable qu'il fût détruit ! Que se passait-il ? Et c'était le sixième depuis le lever du soleil, c'était un nombre impressionnant.  
Inquiète, le souffle court, elle s'approcha enfin des portes de la Treizième Division, d'où s'échappait la clameur du combat. Là, dans les grandes cours ou sur les toits de tuiles des bâtiments, les affrontements avaient déjà commencé. Heureusement, ils prirent rapidement fin et peu de dégâts avaient été faits aux locaux. La jeune femme s'autorisa alors à reprendre son souffle, les mains sur les hanches. Devant elle, une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs se laissa tomber du faîte de l'état-major et rengaina son sabre, Rukia se redressa et l'interpella.

\- Reikina !

La jeune femme se tourna vers elle et s'inclina pour la saluer. Heureuse épouse depuis de nombres années du représentant de l'une des familles aristocrates du Rukongai, Kimyôuji Reikina portait sur elle bien plus de noblesse que sa vice-capitaine. Le port altier, la révérence gracieuse, elle véhiculait avec honneur l'image de sa maison, mais n'était pas moins respectueuse envers sa hiérarchie que ses camarades.

\- Vous êtes rentrée, Vice-Capitaine Kuchiki, dit-elle en inclinant la tête.

\- Oui, à l'instant. Les Hollows ?

\- Nous avons éradiqué la menace avant que le moindre mal ne soit fait.

\- Est-ce vrai que c'est la sixième apparition depuis ce matin ?

\- En effet, acquiesça Reikina. Vous êtes partie à l'aube donc vous n'y avez pas assisté, mais les premiers Hollows ont réussi à détruire une partie du dojo et la Troisième.

\- Je vois, soupira Rukia en fronçant les sourcils. Vérifie que la Quatrième est au courant pour les réparations.

Alors que les deux femmes discutaient au milieu de l'une des cours de la division que Rukia prenait note des dégâts qui avaient été faits dans l'ensemble du Seireitei afin de faire un rapport détaillé à son capitaine encore alité, les deux lieutenants les plus fidèles à leur supérieur arrivèrent et les rejoignirent.

\- J'ai la sensation que quelque chose ne va pas comme il devrait, maugréa Sentarô.

Les trois autres Shinigamis se tournèrent vers lui, intriguées.

\- A quel sujet ? demanda Rukia, qui ressentait la même chose.

\- Et bien, des Hollows apparaissent directement au-dessus du Seireitei, c'est tout de même inquiétant !

\- Je suis d'accord, approuva Kiyone. On n'a encore jamais vu ça !

\- Je me demande s'il y a un lien avec les plantes... fit la vice-capitaine pour elle-même.

Devant leurs expressions interrogatives, Rukia leur raconta ce qu'elle avait vu à son retour de mission, les herbes et les tiges cristallisées, figées et blafardes. A bien y regarder, elles ressemblaient beaucoup à la végétation morte du Hueco Mundo, et la présence des Hollows renforçait cette impression.

\- Mais pourquoi ? questionna Kiyone. Si tout cela à un lien, pour quelle raison ça se produit ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, soupira la vice-capitaine. Je vais aller faire un tour à la Douzième, ils auront peut-être des réponses.

Les trois autres Shinigamis hochèrent la tête puis se dispersèrent, et Rukia fit demi-tour pour se rendre dans les quartiers de la division voisine, en espérant qu'ils aient des éléments à lui donner pour expliquer ces étranges phénomènes.

Dans les salles d'observation de la Douzième Division, plus précisément dans les locaux du bureaux des recherches scientifiques, plusieurs laborantins avaient les yeux rivés sur diverses consoles aux écrans suspendus aux murs. Dans la pièce, une forte lueur rouge, sanguine, était diffusée par les avertisseurs d'urgence, et une alarme criarde résonnait. Sur les visages, l'incompréhension, l'effroi et la panique étaient lisibles.

\- Mais... qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? souffla l'un des hommes en blouse blanche.

\- Date-san, intervint un jeune homme assis devant une console tenue à l'écart, encore quatre brèches, je les passe sur les écrans.

Sur les représentations schématiques du Seireitei et du Rukongai, des points noirs apparaissaient, les uns après les autres. Ceux qui naissaient sous la coupole de protection de la forteresse mouraient rapidement, certainement de la contre-attaque des Shinigamis, mais une quantité encore jamais vue semait la confusion dans les districts de la grande ville. Des Hollows, des dizaines, sortant de nulle part, venaient s'échouer sur le sol de la Soul Society, laissant derrière eux autant de gargantas béants. Le ciel s'en retrouvait déchiré, noirci, et une abondante quantité de vapeurs et de volutes sombres se déversaient sur les rues. Bientôt, la luminosité baissa et plongea les terres dans la pénombre.  
Dans la salle de surveillance, le jeune homme se raidit, les mains suspendues au-dessus de son clavier.

\- Date-san, dit-il d'une voix hésitante. Encore deux brèches...

\- Il faut relayer l'information aux divisions, hasarda un autre laborantin.

\- Et bien, relayez-la ! s'exclama le chef de l'équipe qui ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de la carte pullulante de marques sombres, et sa voix, enrayée par la peur, se mêla aux plaintes stridentes de l'alarme.

La situation n'était en rien ordinaire. Jamais la Soul Society n'avait connu une telle déferlante de Hollows dans un temps si court, et Date Shôkiji appréhendait les minutes à venir. Même si les divisions envoyaient leurs combattants, est-ce que les Shinigamis parviendraient à éradiquer cette menace ? Pendant qu'ils allaient s'occuper des Hollows déjà présents sur leurs terres, d'autres ne tarderaient pas à arriver, c'était évident, et avec leur effectif réduit, ils seraient rapidement dominés.  
Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses réflexions, se penchant sur des problèmes qui n'étaient pas les siens – puisqu'il n'avait pas à aller au combat –, la porte de la salle de surveillance s'ouvrit à la volée sur un homme à la figure connue de tous. Elle était à la fois blafarde comme la lune et plus sombre que la suie, un regard doré frénétique se posant sans cesse sur leurs visages effrayés, et sa bouche sans lèvres laissait une expression carnassière et sauvage sur ses traits grimés. Il portait le haori de capitaine de la Douzième Division, et ses doigts maigres à la peau tout aussi pâle que son visage, glissèrent sur l'un des bureaux de la pièce en une caresse déplaisante.

\- Date, minauda-t-il, comment se fait-il que j'entende une alarme jusqu'à mon bureau ? N'es-tu pas capable de l'arrêter ? Elle me casse les oreilles.

\- Capitaine Kurotsuchi, souffla l'homme en s'approchant de lui. Dites-moi quoi faire, nous sommes dans une situation très compliquée !

Pour appuyer ses paroles, il tendit une main vers les écrans qui portaient tous la carte des environs, et les marques des Hollows et des brèches ouvertes.

\- Ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux !

\- Encore une fois, il semble que je sois le seul capable de faire les choses, ici, constata-t-il. Eh bien, envoyez toutes vos données sur mes ordinateurs, je vais m'en occuper moi-même, puisque je suis entouré d'incapables.

Dans un claquement de cape, il se retourna vivement et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce. Date fit un pas dans sa direction.

\- Euh, Capitaine. Que ferons-nous ensuite ?

Mayuri tourna la tête vers lui et le fusilla de ses yeux jaunes, sa bouche sans lèvres retroussée sur un sourire à la dentition parfaite.

\- Arrêtez l'alarme, cela devrait suffire, pour des crétins comme vous.

Sans un mot de plus, il s'éloigna. Obéissants, les laborantins transférèrent toutes les données sur les ordinateurs personnels du capitaine et, démotivés de l'avoir une fois de plus déçu, s'attelèrent à réduire le boîtier au silence.  
Seules quelques minutes suffirent au génie scientifique pour tirer des conclusions précises de ce qu'il se passait dans la Soul Society. En un tour de main, il avait fait l'exploit de synthétiser toutes les informations qui avaient défilées sur ses écrans, et il arpentait à présent son grand bureau d'un pas empressé.

\- Nemu ! beuglait-il, agacé. Nemu ! Bon sang, où est encore passée cette idiote ?

Une silhouette mince se détacha de l'ombre d'un coin de la pièce.

\- Je suis à vos ordres, Mayuri-sama, dit-elle avec une politesse exagérée.

\- Enfin ! Convoque immédiatement tous les capitaines pour une réunion extraordinaire.

\- Oui, Mayuri-sama.

La jeune femme s'inclina et disparut rapidement dans les couloirs qui serpentaient entre les immenses salles d'expériences du bureau des recherches scientifiques. Le capitaine, quant à lui, imprima un dossier puis quitta les lieux.  
Ce fut devant les portes de la structure qu'il trouva la jeune vice-capitaine de la division voisine. Elle avait le souffle court de la course et son regard était anxieux.

\- Que me vaut la visite d'une Kuchiki ? demanda-t-il d'un ton contrarié en la toisant du haut de l'escalier qui menait à l'édifice.

\- Capitaine Kurotsuchi, je souhaitais m'entretenir avec vous d'un problème très alarmant.

\- Cela a-t-il quelque chose à voir avec l'apparition des Hollows ? questionna Mayuri, s'apprêtant à refuser toute autre conversation.

La jeune femme acquiesça et attendit qu'il descende à son niveau. Ses longs doigts blancs pianotaient sur la couverture du dossier qu'il avait entre les mains, tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers les grandes portes de la division. Après quelques mètres, il se retourna vers elle.

\- Et bien, je t'écoute. Parle.

Rukia se reprit et le rejoignit en quelques pas. Elle lui rapporta le mystère de l'état des plantes et évoqua celui de la présence de Hollow sous le dôme de protection du Seireitei. Mayuri garda quant à lui le silence, ne daignant par appuyer ou réfuter ses hypothèses et, rapidement, ils arrivèrent devant les portes de la Première Division. D'un regard, il intima à la jeune femme de le laisser, et il s'engagea dans l'enceinte. Derrière lui, Rukia soupira, pas plus avancée sur ses interrogations, mais elle pensa que la réunion qui se profilait allait en apporter. Dans l'attente, elle se retourna et rejoignit son poste.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les capitaines – même Ukitake – étaient présents dans la salle de réunion du Commandant Yamamoto. Alignés, ils attendaient le rapport qu'allait leur faire Mayuri. Le président de la réunion extraordinaire, mais aussi commandant en chef des treize armées de la cour, se redressa et annonça, d'une voix forte, le début de la séance. Kurotsuchi ouvrit alors son dossier.

\- Vous ne l'avez certainement pas remarqué, commença-t-il de sa voix traînante, mais une très grande quantité de Hollows sont apparus aujourd'hui dans la Soul Society. Mes informations m'ont mené à une conclusion absolue.

\- Absolue ? maugréa Hirako, qui n'appréciait pas d'être traité d'imbécile.

\- Cela veut dire que c'est une certitude, répondit le scientifique avec exaspération. Je vous passe les détails de mes analyses, mais le résultat est formel : la Soul Society et le Hueco Mundo sont en train de fusionner.

Un long silence pesant accueillit la révélation. Les capitaines s'étaient figés. Certains déglutirent, d'autres se raclèrent la gorge, nerveux. Ils n'étaient pas certains d'avoir bien entendu.

\- Capitaine Kurotsuchi, intervint Unohana Retsu de sa voix posée, si cela est une plaisanterie...

\- Ça n'en est pas une, soupira Mayuri. Les Hollows ne sont normalement pas capable d'apparaître sous le dôme de protection du Seireitei, pourtant, on ne compte pas moins de six attaques depuis le lever du soleil. On m'a également rapporté que la végétation semblait étrangement morte pour une fin d'été, rappelant celle du Hueco Mundo.

\- Quels sont les risques ? demanda Byakuya, consciencieux.

\- Au terme de la fusion, je prévois la disparition pure et simple de toute forme vivante.

\- Êtes-vous certain de ce que vous avancez ? intervint Yamamoto en plissant les yeux. Il me semble pourtant qu'à l'origine, il n'existait qu'un seul monde. Pourquoi la fusion aurait-elle de tels effets ?

Mayuri referma son dossier d'un claquement sec et soupira. Il était las de devoir se justifier.

\- Je vous retourne la question, Commandant. A l'origine, Shinigamis et zanpakutôs étaient une seule et même âme. Alors pourquoi forcer une fusion entre eux ne permet pas de revenir aux êtres originels ?

\- Parce que nous avons été séparés, répondit Ukitake d'une voix faible. Tout comme le monde l'a été pour diviser les bonnes des mauvaises âmes, c'est pour protéger le monde réel de notre puissance spirituelle.

\- Exact, acquiesça le scientifique, et ses yeux dorés brillèrent intensément.

\- Mais est-ce un phénomène naturel ? questionna Hitsugaya.

\- Non, il y a nécessairement une intervention derrière.

\- Mais qui ?

\- Rappelez-vous, souffla alors Kyoraku en portant une main fébrile à son chapeau, il y a dix ans.

\- Le Sankashin ?

\- Ils sont certes puissants, mais pas à ce point, répliqua Byakuya d'un ton acéré.

\- Dit celui qui n'a pas pu arrêter leur chef ! railla Zaraki.

Le noble envoya un regard chargé de colère au massif combattant, qui lui répondit par un rictus moqueur. Leur querelle n'était pas nouvelle, et avec le temps, elle était bien loin de vouloir disparaître.  
Byakuya se souvenait des conditions de son affrontement contre Amaterasu, de sa puissance et de sa vivacité. Certes, il aurait pu l'attaquer en traître, pendant qu'elle s'éloignait, mais il y avait déjà eu trop de pertes. Prolonger la bataille équivalait à sacrifier encore des Shinigamis. Profiter de la fuite de leurs adversaires avait alors semblé être une bonne solution.

\- Combien de temps nous reste-t-il ? demanda Ukitake pour détourner l'attention des deux capitaines.

Le regard de Mayuri étincela, à la voix d'excitation et d'impatience. Enfin, il avait un projet intéressant sur lequel travailler ! Il allait pouvoir laisser de côté ses expériences quotidiennes ennuyeuses.

\- Précisément six jours, dix heures et quarante-trois minutes. Passé ce délai, nous ne pourrons plus rien faire pour empêcher la fusion de se compléter.

Une fois de plus, le silence salua les paroles du scientifique, mais celui-ci n'avait rien de l'atmosphère pesante du précédent. Les capitaines s'échangeaient des regards tendus, interrogatifs. Devaient-ils se sentir au pied du mur ? Six jours, c'était une durée respectable, la disparition de leur monde ne les menaçait pas dans l'heure, mais pouvaient-ils réellement s'en réjouir ?

\- Pensez-vous être capable de trouver une solution ? demanda Yamamoto de sa voix rocailleuse.

A ces mots, Mayuri jubila. Une fois de plus, on reconnaissait sa valeur et son importance dans l'avenir des mondes spirituels ! Une fois de plus, les ignorants laissaient leur destin entre les mains des savants ! Avec un sourire éclairé d'un regard à la lueur folle, il pencha la tête sur le côté et fit claquer son dossier dans sa main.

\- Bien entendu ! Mais à la seule condition que je puisse avoir la garantie d'utiliser sans restriction tout ce dont il me sera nécessaire.

Inquiet malgré l'assurance du scientifique, Hitsugaya lança un regard en biais à Ukitake. Il fallait s'attendre à tout avec lui. De quoi avait-il réellement besoin pour inverser cette fusion ? Des vies humaines, des âmes ? Si c'était le cas, pouvait-il s'y opposer ?  
Rongeant son frein en silence, il quitta la pièce lorsque la réunion fut terminée, et reprit la direction de sa division, bien décidé à se renseigner.

L'annonce de la fusion des mondes fit le tour du Seireitei plus rapidement qu'une alerte générale. Unohana Retsu s'était farouchement opposée à l'idée de prévenir les troupes de la situation, prévoyant un mouvement de panique qui deviendrait rapidement incontrôlable, mais malheureusement, ses conseils furent écartés et chaque commandant de division eut la tâche de relayer l'information. Comme elle s'y était attendue, les esprits les plus faibles étaient tétanisés, tandis que la plupart des autres perdaient toute confiance en eux et en leurs camarades, propageant un vent de folie telle une traînée de poudre.  
A la Sixième, Byakuya avait, comme à son habitude, fait son annonce dans la Cour d'Honneur de la division. Les troupes étaient restées imperturbables devant lui, mais dès qu'il fut retourné à son bureau, les équipes se dessoudèrent et la peur s'empara d'elles. Chaque section revenue à son point de rassemblement habituel, les cris fusaient entre les rangs et les chefs parvenaient tant bien que mal à les calmer.

\- Une fusion des mondes ! s'exclama un homme de la section d'espionnage que Naru avait retrouvée suite à la dissolution de la cellule d'enquête. Vous réalisez, un peu ? On s'attaque à autre chose que des Hollows ou un groupe de rebelles, là !

\- On ne peut pas lutter contre ça ! renchérit un autre.

\- Alors on va tous mourir ? se lamenta une jeune femme.

\- Silence ! s'imposa Motoya, les poings sur les hanches.

Le Troisième Siège avait, quant à lui, gardé son sérieux. Ayant côtoie durant plus d'une décennie son ami et mentor le vice-capitaine de la division, il avait beaucoup appris de lui et de sa façon de rasséréner ses troupes sans montrer ses propres craintes. Son regard exprimait la détermination, la franchise, la confiance.  
Les troupes se turent et le regardèrent, attendant de sa part des paroles d'encouragement, ou de résignation. Non loin derrière Masakazu, Renji veillait, écoutant sans le montrer le discours de son adjoint.

\- Nous sommes tous des Shinigamis des treize armées de la cour, nous sommes tous des combattants, et nous vivons pour protéger autant le monde réel que la Soul Society ! Vous avez peur parce qu'on ne vous avait pas prévenu lorsque vous vous êtes engagés que vous devrez lutter contre une menace intangible ? Vous avez peur parce que vous devez vous battre contre quelque chose que vous ne comprenez pas ? Vous avez raison d'avoir peur ! C'est cette peur qui va vous donner la détermination d'empêcher ce désastre de se produire ! C'est cette crainte qui vous poussera hors de vos limites, qui vous guidera dans vos combats ! Alors ne l'oubliez pas ! Mais au lieu de la rechercher et de lui donner de l'importance, servez-vous d'elle et dressez-vous ! Ayez foi en vos capacités et en celles de vos camarades ! Vous n'êtes pas seuls contre le reste du monde ! Nous sommes tous unis pour le protéger !

Les rangs étaient figés, accueillant le discours de leur chef comme une promesse de victoire. Évidemment, rien n'était gagné, la menace était toujours là mais leurs cœurs, auparavant désynchronisés, battaient de nouveau à l'unisson. Gonflés de courage, ils acquiescèrent d'une même voix, puis se dispersèrent, et chacun rejoignit ses quartiers, rassuré. Masakazu poussa un profond soupir en les regardant s'éloigner. Naru et Renji s'approchèrent.

\- Peut-être un peu trop galvanisant ? s'amusa-t-il. On nous croirait prêts à partir au combat.

\- Non, je pense que c'est le genre de discours qu'il leur fallait, répondit le vice-capitaine. La panique est difficile à maîtriser, tu as réussi à leur redonner confiance, donc le résultat est là.

Masakazu sourit à ses mots puis expira longuement en portant une main à son cœur.

\- J'ai beau avoir dit tout ça, je dois être le plus inquiet de nous tous...

\- Il n'y a pas de raison, sourit Naru.

\- Tu n'es pas Troisième Siège pour rien, Masakazu !

Le lieutenant répondit à leurs encouragements par des sourires chaleureux. Il leur était reconnaissant d'être toujours auprès de lui, après toutes ces années et ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Lui, qui avait connu la solitude, le désespoir de n'être promis à rien, les moqueries adolescentes lorsqu'il se montrait trop docile et gentil ; il avait appris à se forger une image de chef avec le temps, un masque qui recouvrait ses faiblesses. Ainsi, il avait la confiance de ses hommes, et il pouvait aveuglément leur accorder la sienne.  
A présent que les troupes avaient retrouvé la raison, il ne leur fallait qu'attendre, et miser sur le génie du Kurotsuchi Mayuri, en espérant qu'il parvînt à trouver dans les temps un moyen d'inverser la fusion et de rétablir l'équilibre des mondes. Six jours allaient passer en un clin d'œil.


	25. Obscurité

Quatre jours s'étaient déjà écoulés depuis que la réunion extraordinaire des capitaines avait eu lieu, et Kurotsuchi Mayuri passait ses journées et ses nuits, sans interruption, dans son laboratoire. Heureusement, sa condition améliorée lui permettait de travailler sans se reposer, et il donnait tout son savoir pour trouver dans les temps la solution qui permettrait d'annuler la fusion. Dans la salle d'examen, les paillasses étaient jonchées de notes, de cahiers, d'inventions diverses, et les consoles bipaient et sonnaient sans cesse. Au milieu du capharnaüm, le capitaine s'affairait, sa fidèle Nemu sur ses talons.  
Pendant que le scientifique travaillait, les divisions continuaient leurs missions quotidiennes. Parfois, ils devaient laisser de côté leurs inventaires ou leurs enquêtes pour aller repousser quelques Hollows apparus dans l'enceinte du Seireitei, mais dans l'ensemble, la situation avait peu évolué. Seuls les plus attentifs pouvaient noter que le ciel s'était assombri et que les attaques venant du Hueco Mundo étaient plus nombreuses. Malgré tout, et aussi étrange que cela pût paraître, le nombre de brèches semblait diminuer avec le temps.  
Ce jour-là, Naru s'apprêtait à quitter le Seireitei avec son équipe pour une investigation dans l'un des nombreux districts de la ville. Une fois encore, elle en avait le commandement. Passée officier depuis plusieurs années grâce à son entraînement et aux conseils de ses amis – le vice-capitaine Abarai et le lieutenant Motoya – elle était à présent habituée aux responsabilités de chef de groupe, et cela n'était plus qu'une formalité pour elle. Vérifier l'équipement, la tenue, rappeler la mission et les enjeux, la jeune femme n'avait plus besoin que l'on lui souffle le protocole ; et ses hommes la suivaient avec autant de respect que s'ils devaient obéir à n'importe quel autre.  
Alors qu'ils approchaient des portes de la division, comme toujours ouvertes sur la rocade et gardées par quelques Shinigamis, elle fut interpellée et rattrapée par Renji qui s'approchait d'un pas vif. Celui-ci, l'air soucieux, lui fit signe de le suivre à l'écart. Ils s'éloignèrent.

\- Je suis navré de te demander ça, Naru, commença-t-il, mais j'ai besoin que tu ailles prêter main forte à un groupe que la Onzième Division a envoyé dans le Cinquante-Septième District.

\- Bien sûr, répondit-elle d'un ton professionnel, mais je partais pour une enquête avec mon équipe. Il n'y a personne d'autre ?

\- Malheureusement, Masakazu est déjà pris, et j'ai besoin de tes compétences en particulier. Pour ton équipe, je vais leur assigner un autre officier.

La jeune femme tint un instant le regard de son supérieur et ami. Les prunelles fauve de Renji étaient inquiètes, et son regard manquait de sa franchise habituelle. Il y avait peut-être réellement un enjeu à ce changement de programme.

\- Entendu, dit-elle finalement. Tu peux compter sur moi. Il y a des informations que je devraient connaître avant de partir ?

\- J'ai peu d'éléments, soupira le vice-capitaine, mais ils sont apparemment en sous-effectifs. Hisagi est déjà parti pour un autre district, d'ailleurs.

Naru eut une pensée pour l'un des meilleurs amis de Renji. Le vice-capitaine Hisagi Shuuhei était réputé pour sa loyauté mais aussi pour ses compétences de combattant et de meneur d'hommes. Il avait tout à fait sa place sur un champ de bataille. Pourtant, savoir qu'un second de division participait au combat ne la rassura pas. La situation semblait être plus inquiétante qu'elle n'y paraissait au premier abord. Il lui faudrait être prudente, et ne jamais baisser sa garde.  
Déterminée, la jeune femme quitta Renji et se précipita vers la grande porte nord qui permettait de rejoindre le district indiqué. Tout son esprit concentré sur ce qui l'attendait, elle avait déjà occulté de ses pensées les enquêtes de son équipe.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Naru s'engagea sur l'avenue qui la mènerait au portique, imposant sur l'horizon. Les battants étaient fermés, et plusieurs hommes les gardaient, contrôlant minutieusement l'identité de chaque personne souhaitant entrer ou sortir. Quand elle arriva à eux, elle ralentit le pas et se dirigea vers le chef de poste, un homme au visage sévère. Son nom fut noté dans le registre, puis les portes furent tirées sur les quartiers du Rukongai.  
A première vue, tout semblait ordinaire : calme, le ciel bleu s'étendait au-dessus des toits. Pourtant, quand elle franchit le seuil, endroit précis où s'échouait la limite du dôme de protection du Seireitei, cette vision changea radicalement. Elle s'immobilisa un instant, frappée d'effroi. Ce fut soudain comme si on avait retiré un voile de ses yeux et qu'on lui avait rendu l'ouïe. Entre les murs des maisons résonnait la clameur des combats, une odeur métallique de sang chaud était emportée par le vent, et surtout, le ciel était de loin ce qui provoqua sa frayeur. Le soleil était haut, diffusant une lueur timide qui n'atteignait pas le sol, et non loin, une lune blanche brillait de mille feux. Les cieux étaient divisés, selon une séparation encore diffuse, entre le jour et la nuit : d'un côté plus bleu qu'une journée d'été, de l'autre plus sombre qu'une nuit sans lune.  
Pendant quelques instants, Naru fut incapable de bouger. Elle avait beau être entraînée, habituée aux combats, à l'adrénaline ; elle avait beau être officier, chef de groupe, et une combattante en qui on pouvait placer sa confiance ; rien ne l'avait préparée à cette vision. Le souffle bloqué dans sa gorge, son cœur battit à ses oreilles. Quoi qu'on eût pu lui dire, la menace qui pesait sur la Soul Society était au-delà même de ce qu'ils avaient pu imaginer ! Ce ciel en était la preuve. Le Hueco Mundo était bel et bien en train de fusionner avec leur monde.  
Rassemblant son courage, la jeune femme s'efforça de refouler les larmes de peur qui perlait à ses yeux, de ravaler la panique, d'oublier son corps tétanisé et sa gorge nouée. Les mâchoires serrées, le regard résolu, elle s'avança en posant une main sur la poignée de son sabre. Sentir le tressage familier et les vibrations caractéristiques de l'énergie spirituelle de Sekiko acheva de la ragaillardir et elle se redressa, prête à donner le meilleur d'elle pour protéger les habitants du Rukongai.

Dans l'un des nombreux districts de la ville, trois des meilleurs éléments de la Onzième Division peinaient à repousser la masse écrasante des Hollows qui les encerclait. Ceux-ci semblaient apparaître de nulle part. Ils sortaient de terre, des habitations, parfois même, c'était les âmes de la Soul Society qui se transformaient ! Ils se sentaient en terre inconnue, comme s'ils étaient les éléments indésirables d'un monde étranger. De leurs précédents combats, Ikkaku, Yumichika et Toya étaient déjà marqués de plusieurs plaies. Leurs uniformes étaient déchirés par endroits, tachés de sang. Le souffle court, ils ne quittaient pas des yeux les nombreuses créatures sans cœur qui s'approchaient d'eux.

\- On n'arrivera jamais à tous les repousser, grogna Ikkaku en raffermissant sa prise sur le manche allongé de Hôzukimaru. Ils sont bien trop nombreux.

\- Peut-être devrions-nous nous séparer, proposa son plus fidèle ami. Si nous avions plus de place, nous pourrions nous battre sans craindre de nous gêner.

\- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, appuya Toya.

Ainsi, les trois hommes bondirent dans des directions différentes et s'éloignèrent sur les toits de tuiles de la grande ville, les Hollows sur leurs talons. En vérité, ce qui avait poussé Yumichika à s'écarter de son ami était qu'il ne pouvait utiliser complètement les capacités de son zanpakutô en sa présence. Il se l'interdisait, fermement convaincu qu'il serait rejeté pour sa nature magique, alors que sa division prônait les compétences physiques. De nombreuses fois au cours de sa carrière, il s'était demandé pour quelle raison il continuait de se battre sous les ordres du Capitaine Zaraki, et il lui suffisait de voir le regard étincelant d'Ikkaku lorsqu'il se battait pour cesser de douter. Certains faisaient le vœu de se surpasser, d'autres, de mourir sous les ordres d'un commandant hors du commun ; lui souhaitait vivre et mourir à ses côtés.  
Le jeune homme arrêta sa course. Aucun de ses camarades n'était visible, il était suffisamment loin. Il se tourna alors vers les créatures qui l'avaient suivi et brandit son sabre.

\- Fleuris, Ruriiro Kujaku !

Aussitôt, les quatre faucilles qu'était devenu son zanpakutô s'allongèrent autour de lui. Les Hollows les plus faibles disparaissaient à l'instant même du contact avec les branches, tandis que les autres se retrouvaient ligotés. Les bourgeons commencèrent à grossir, un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Yumichika.  
Ikkaku et Toya, quant à eux, ne s'étaient pas autant éloignés l'un de l'autre, et quand un coup perdu faisait voler briques et tuiles, il n'était pas rare que certains fragments viennent s'écraser à leurs pieds. Les deux hommes s'élançaient, tournoyaient, abattaient leur sabre sur leurs assaillants, qui mouraient dans les airs telle une pluie de poussières. Les masques brisés se répandaient en éclats, et toujours, d'autres Hollows venaient se joindre à l'assaut. Le sol, déjà blanchi par une couche de sable cristallin, se recouvrait d'un voile sombre.

Naru, sur les toits des habitations, se dirigeait vers l'affrontement qu'elle devinait, au loin. L'échange paraissait rude, le nombre de Hollows ne diminuait pas. Concentrée, elle s'efforçait de garder son sang-froid, car bientôt, ce serait à elle de croiser le fer avec ces créatures immondes. Après quelques instants, elle commença à distinguer la silhouette de Toya, son ancien camarade de la cellule d'enquête, quand une pression spirituelle la surprit. La jeune femme s'arrêta immédiatement et porta la main à la poignée de son sabre, prête à dégainer. Cette énergie sortait de nulle part, et elle n'avait pas les caractéristiques de celle des Shinigamis. Non, elle ressemblait plus à celle des Hollows. Mais un Hollow capable de contrôler son énergie spirituelle, de la condenser de cette façon, il y en avait peu.  
En déployant sa propre énergie pour résister à la pression de celle qui s'abattait autour d'elle, Naru se retourna, et l'aperçut.  
Assise sur la gouttière d'un toit, c'était une femme aux courbes élancées et nerveuses. Sa peau légèrement halée contrastait avec le blanc laiteux de sa tenue, qui était bien différente de l'ersatz d'uniforme porté par les Arrancars du Sankashin. Bras et dos nus, tatoués d'immenses ailes, ses vêtements épousaient les formes de son corps, et ses pieds étaient chaussés de bottes montantes. Malgré son apparence humaine, son visage était recouvert d'un imposant masque pâle, long et pointu, dont le bout du bec droit tombait presque jusqu'à sa poitrine. L'arrière de sa tête était hérissé d'une touffe de plumes noires. C'était une Vasto Lorde.  
Celle-ci se redressa et vint se placer face à Naru, les bras croisés en position de défi. Immédiatement, la Shinigami retira sa dague de son fourreau et la leva pour se préparer au combat. Avec un tel adversaire, il valait mieux être sur ses gardes avant même le début de l'affrontement. Les Hollows étaient connus pour avoir des compétences particulières, et tant que Naru ne connaîtraient pas celles de son adversaire, il était impensable qu'elle se jetât dans la bataille sans réfléchir.

\- Quel est ton nom, Shinigami ? fit la voix rude de la Vasto Lorde.

\- On se présente avant de demander le nom de quelqu'un, riposta la jeune femme.

\- Je suis Eniaves Pajaròcigù, mais on m'appelle Cigùenia.

\- Ootori Naru, officier de la Sixième Division.

\- Enchantée, fit-elle en inclinant la tête, et le bout de son bec vint frôler son ventre.

Sans quitter sa position défensive, Naru fronça les sourcils. Elle raffermit sa prise sur sa dague.

\- A quoi riment ces politesses ? demanda-t-elle. Tu es de toute façon là pour m'empêcher de passer, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'était une manière d'engager la conversation. Je voulais te laisser un avertissement : tu ne dois pas être sans savoir que n'importe quel Hollow capable de briser son masque peut devenir Arrancar. Seuls les Vasto Lorde sont au-delà de ça. Ne fais pas l'erreur de me sous-estimer.

\- Je n'en avais pas l'intention, souffla Naru.

\- Parfait. Dans ce cas, nous pouvons commencer !

Cigùenia décroisa les bras, ses doigts retombèrent le long de son corps. Ils étaient longs et fins, et terminés par des griffes effilées, semblables à des serres. Elle fléchit les jambes, fixa ses yeux jaunes dans celui de sa jeune adversaire, puis s'élança. Naru releva son arme pour dévier le tranchant des griffes, et elle s'écarta d'un pas. La Vasto Lorde posa un pied au sol et tourna sur elle-même dans une souplesse inattendue. En se reculant, la Shinigami évita les coups. Elle prit appui sur les tuiles et bondit à son tour, sabre en avant. Le fil fut écarté de la paume et les serres s'apprêtèrent à se refermer sur le fer. Flairant le danger, Naru s'abaissa, amena en arrière Sekiko et percuta le corps dur de la Vasto Lorde de son épaule. Les griffes grincèrent et se refermèrent sur le vide, Cigùenia perdit son équilibre. Sous son pied, une tuile se détacha et tomba dans la rue, une dizaine de mètres plus bas. Sa stabilité perdue, elle commença à basculer. Un pas derrière elle, Naru s'était d'abord apprêtée à la suivre pour lui porter le premier sang, mais elle se figea un instant. Elle pressentit une action inattendue.  
A cet instant, Cigùenia, tout son poids placé sur sa jambe, lança l'autre en arrière, les bras écartés, et pencha son corps en avant, comme si elle allait plonger. Son cou puis son dos se raidirent, le bec se redressa, et elle sauta. Comme par magie, les tatouages de son dos s'animèrent, et une immense paire d'ailes, plus blanches que l'ivoire, se déployèrent avec grâce et l'élevèrent. Il y eut deux battements, puis la Vasto Lorde se laissa retomber sur une habitation, un peu plus loin. Les ailes avaient disparu. Naru ne savait quoi déduire de ce qu'elle venait de voir. Cela signifiait-il que son adversaire était capable de voler à sa guise, ou qu'elle pouvait utiliser une compétence particulière seulement pour l'empêcher de tomber ? Avait-elle un nombre de battements limités ? Incapable d'en savoir plus pour l'instant, la jeune femme porta sa main gauche sur la lame de son sabre. Il était temps de frapper fort.  
Les deux longues griffes de Sekiko apparurent, ainsi que le gant de fer noir, et Naru releva le poing au niveau de son visage, le regard dur.

\- Amène-toi ! lança-t-elle.

Sensible à la provocation, Cigùenia afficha un rictus carnassier sous son masque et ne tarda pas à la rejoindre. Elle s'élança sur les toits, sautant d'une habitation à une autre, le regard jaune de son crâne blanc braqué sur la jeune femme en uniforme noir, puis elle bondit, toutes griffes dehors. Les serres s'abattirent sur les lames de Sekiko et le fil grinça. Naru fléchit les jambes, repoussa la Vasto Lorde, puis pirouetta et frappa d'un coup de pied circulaire. Deux mains griffues saisirent sa cheville. Déséquilibrée, une expression tordue sur les lèvres, Naru posa une main sur les tuiles et dirigea la seconde vers Cigùenia.

\- Shakkahô !

Son énergie spirituelle se condensa brutalement contre sa paume, enfla, gronda et s'enroula. L'instant d'après, une boule de feu incandescent explosa au contact de sa cible et propagea cendres et fumée. Libérée de la poigne du Hollow, la Shinigami se redressa et s'écarta de quelques pas. Elle profita de la confusion provoquée par son attaque pour retrouver son souffle et ses esprits. Son adversaire semblait avoir somme toute de bons réflexes, il ne serait pas aisé d'en arriver à bout.

\- Où est-ce que tu regardes, sale garce ? grogna une voix dans son dos.

Surprise, la jeune femme fit volte-face en redressant son sabre, et parvint à dévier de justesse les serres de la Vasto Lorde. Les dents serrées, elle exécuta parades et esquives alors que Cigùenia lui soumettait des attaques vives. Ses griffes effleuraient l'uniforme de la Shinigami, entaillaient le tissu, parfois même, parvenait à infliger des plaies superficielles sur ses poignets. La rapidité des enchaînements rendait la tâche ardue et, petit à petit, le bord du toit se rapprochait derrière la jeune femme. Alors Naru tenta le tout pour le tout. Il fallait agir avant d'être acculée. Elle jaugea avec précision l'entre-deux des assauts, posa sa paume gauche sur sa main droite, et prit une grande inspiration en canalisant son énergie spirituelle vers la forme libérée de Sekiko.

\- Toradogô !

Aussitôt, une vague d'énergie explosa autour d'elle et se répandit, telle une onde de choc, sur les toits de la ville. Cigùenia fut projetée en arrière, tandis que les tuiles volaient puis retombaient avec fracas, se brisant à l'impact. La Vasto Lorde ne tarda pas à se redresser, et un ricanement franchit ses lèvres.

\- Bien joué, mais ce n'est pas avec ça que tu me vaincras !

Face à elle, Naru serrait les dents. Il lui fallait trouver une solution pour mettre fin à ce combat. Son adversaire n'avait pas usurpé sa nature de Vasto Lorde : sa vivacité et sa puissance auraient venu à bout de bon nombre de Shinigamis. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle n'était même pas encore certaine que Cigùenia ait abattu toutes ses cartes, monter au contact pouvait se révéler risqué. Mais d'une autre façon, si elle n'attaquait pas, elle avait peu de chances de la tuer. Alors elle l'observa quelques instants, pendant que son adversaire se relevait. Le souffle calme, Naru étudia méticuleusement sa position, son équilibre, devina la portée exacte de ses coups. Les griffes de la Vasto Lorde étaient aussi tranchantes qu'une lame, elle ne pouvait l'approcher par des attaques de front. Il lui fallait se glisser dans son dos.

A cet instant, elle se rappela. Le jour de son arrivée à la Sixième Division, Renji lui avait conseillé de travailler sa furtivité. Bien entendu, elle s'était longuement entraînée, mais jamais encore elle n'avait pu mettre à profit ce style de combat. Les Hollows pouvaient facilement tomber avec des assauts directs et elle avait peu rencontré d'espèces supérieures comme les Adjuchas ou les Vasto Lorde.

Cigùenia s'approcha lentement en la fixant avec rage, et chaque pas qu'elle faisait poussait un peu plus Naru vers le rebord du toit. Bondir à une autre habitation n'était pas une option pour la Shinigami, elle aurait laissé bien trop d'ouvertures. Il n'y avait qu'une solution. Disparaître.

Alors elle fléchit les jambes, expira, repoussa la tension et l'appréhension, se laissa emporter par ses instincts et la nature fougueuse de Sekiko. Accroupie, elle posa les mains au sol, tomba en arrêt le temps d'un instant, puis concentra son énergie dans ses jambes. Elle bondit. Passant tout près de son adversaire, elle fila sur les toits. Tandis que Naru s'éloignait, qu'elle se tapissait dans la pénombre projetée par un bâtiment, elle porta son attention sur l'énergie qu'elle diffusait inconsciemment et en arrêta le flux. Bientôt, elle fut plus silencieuse qu'une ombre, et sentir Cigùenia fut si simple qu'elle se demanda comment elle avait pu être prise au dépourvu, quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle l'entendit maugréer, l'appeler, la provoquer. Ses pas étaient rudes sur les tuiles, chacun de ses mouvements transperçait l'air et le faisait grossièrement vibrer. La Vasto Lorde était si perceptible que c'en était risible.  
Naru quitta l'obscurité de la rue et longea les murs, silencieusement. Elle se rapprocha de son adversaire puis elle sauta et atterrit souplement sur le toit. Accroupie, elle laissa alors l'esprit félin de Sekiko couler en elle et guider ses mouvements. La jeune femme refoula toute émotion. Il n'y avait plus que l'instinct primitif de la chasse. L'oeil brillant, une expression presque sauvage sur les traits, elle se mit en position, tous muscles bandés. Elle s'élança. Ses pas étaient légers sur les tuiles, Naru fusait dans les airs avec souplesse et vivacité, se dirigeant vers le dos de Cigùenia.

Cette-dernière râlait, s'impatientait. Elle commençait à penser que la Shinigami avait pris la fuite, et cette idée la décevait. Un bon combat l'aurait pourtant divertie.  
Soudain, elle sursauta. Les pointes tranchantes des griffes du tigre pénétraient dans la chair de son flanc. Incapable de retenir sa frayeur et sa surprise, elle poussa un cri de colère et porta sa main acérée aux lames. Son regard croisa les pupilles déterminées et sauvages de la Shinigami. Prise au dépourvue, elle retint son bras une fraction de seconde. Comment pouvait-elle avoir une telle présence ? Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver face à un fauve enragé. Mais cela ne suffit pas à l'arrêter. Les doigts serrés autour du gant noir, elle se replia sur elle-même, se pencha en arrière et arma sa jambe contre son ventre. Un coup brutal, et elle éjectait la tigresse.  
Tandis que celle-ci se réceptionnait souplement, la Vasto Lorde se redressa. Elle porta la main aux deux plaies nettes sur son flanc. La douleur n'était pas vive, mais perdre son sang signifiait s'affaiblir. C'était inconcevable.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas me toucher une seconde fois, grogna-t-elle.

Mais Naru ne répondit pas. C'était comme si elle avait abandonné toute conscience humaine. Il n'y avait plus que les instincts primaux et le désir de vaincre, du tigre chassant la cigogne. Alors qu'elle pensait pouvoir reprendre le dessus du combat, Cigùenia sentit son cœur s'arrêter une fraction de seconde. Le temps d'un battement de paupières, son adversaire avait disparue. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge, alors qu'elle cherchait autour d'elle sur les toits de la ville. Où était-elle ?  
Au-dessus ? Elle leva les yeux. Le ciel avait toujours cet aspect dérangeant, mi-éclairé, mi-sombre, mais le tigre ne s'y trouvait pas.  
Derrière ? Elle fit volte-face.  
La Vasto Lorde vit le fil étincelant des lames s'approcher de sa gorge. Parcourue d'un frisson d'adrénaline, elle s'écarta d'un pas et repoussa le poing tendu. Naru s'échoua sur les tuiles, roula et se releva. Certaines ardoises se détachèrent et tombèrent au sol. Cigùenia la toisa avec un rictus tordu.

\- Ton truc est d'attaquer en traître, visiblement ! Très bien, je n'ai qu'à surveiller mes arrières !

Une nouvelle fois, aucune réponse ne lui parvint. La Shinigami se ramassa sur elle-même, et encore, bondit hors du champ de vision de la Vasto Lorde. Celle-ci pensa un instant à s'envoler pour s'extraire aux lames, mais ses ailes ne pouvaient de toute façon pas la porter indéfiniment, et la tigresse profiterait certainement de son retour au sol pour la frapper mortellement. Elle n'avait pas de compétences particulières. Si elle s'était hissée jusqu'au rang des Vasto Lorde, c'était pour ses aptitudes au combat rapproché. Pourtant, il lui restait le cero.  
Alors elle chercha à nouveau. Guettant le moindre bruit, le moindre souffle. Concentrant toute son attention sur ses angles morts, prête à dégainer le rayon brûlant des Hollows.  
Derrière elle, l'air vibra un instant. Cigùenia retint son souffle et se retourna vivement, les doigts tendus. La boule d'énergie roulait déjà contre ses griffes, grondante et menaçante. Ses éclairs jaunes ricochaient sur les tuiles. Le cero fusa. Il explosa, brisant en deux l'habitation.

Mais le toit était vide.

La Vasto Lorde sentit avec effroi la morsure glaciale du fer qui entaillait son front. Tétanisée, incapable du moindre mouvement, elle vit des fragments de son masque se détacher. Bientôt, un picotement caractéristique naquit du bout de ses doigts et se propagea dans l'ensemble de son corps. L'instant d'après, elle avait disparu.

Essoufflée, Naru se laissa tomber à genoux. Ce qu'elle venait d'accomplir avait été particulièrement éprouvant. Faire autant confiance à Sekiko avait des avantages, mais aussi de nombreux inconvénients. Son corps souffrait à présent du contrecoup des efforts physiques brutaux qu'elle avait dû effectuer pour se mouvoir si rapidement, et elle avait dû beaucoup puiser dans ses réserves spirituelles. Ses mains et ses jambes en tremblaient encore. Mais c'était un risque à prendre. Il y avait peu de chances qu'elle affrontât un nouveau Vasto Lorde.  
Après quelques minutes, la jeune femme se releva, les membres engourdis, et elle rengaina Sekiko. D'autres combats l'attendaient. Elle reprit alors son chemin, laissant derrière elle les habitations fracassées et les amoncellements de gravas.  
Venir à bout de la multitude de faibles Hollows qui encerclaient les hommes de la Onzième fut plus rapide et plus aisé qu'escompté. Pendant qu'elle se débarrassait de l'un de ses adversaires, deux nouvelles équipes formées de Shinigamis de toutes divisions vinrent les aider. Lorsque la journée s'acheva, il ne restait plus que les traces des combats sur les quartiers résidentiels.

Pourtant, même si l'assaut avait été repoussé, la situation devenait de plus en plus inquiétante. Partout dans la Soul Society, le sol était recouvert de ce sable cristallin que l'on ne trouvait habituellement que dans le Hueco Mundo. Les plantes s'asséchaient, les plantations mouraient et les Hollows apparaissaient comme si ce monde était le leur. Dans le ciel, la lune et le soleil ne quittaient plus leur place, de jour comme de nuit, et les deux astres continuaient de se rapprocher dangereusement. Là où une séparation diffuse et inexacte divisait les cieux, se trouvait à présent un trait de plus en plus net. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps.

Le soir venu, Naru et tous les autres combattants, laissant leur place aux équipes de surveillance, rentrèrent à leur division après un passage dans les hôpitaux bondés de la Quatrième. Comme la jeune femme n'était pas réellement blessée – sa faiblesse venant de l'importante dépense physique et spirituelle durant son combat contre Cigùenia – elle retrouva rapidement ses quartiers dans la résidence réservée aux officiers.  
Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle aperçut Renji et Masakazu, assis sur la galerie du rez-de-chaussée, partageant en silence une petite bouteille de saké. Elle les rejoignit. Au-dessus d'eux, filtré par le dôme de protection du Seireitei, le ciel leur paraissait d'une banalité troublante. Sombre, piqueté d'étoiles, il était percé par une lune ronde et blanche. Les trois amis échangèrent quelques paroles inquiètes, sirotèrent l'alcool de riz, puis ils se séparèrent et retrouvèrent leurs appartements.

La nuit passa. Toujours éclairée par les rayons pâles d'un soleil dominé par les ombres, la Soul Society sembla figée dans le temps. Le jour ne se levait plus. Au contraire, le ciel semblait s'assombrir d'heure en heure, comme si en s'approchant, la lune absorbait toute la luminosité de l'astre solaire. Lorsque le lendemain arriva, il faisait plus sombre que la veille.  
Dans les divisions, les équipes se formèrent. Il était crucial de protéger les habitants du Rukongai des Hollows. Naru avait rapporté la présence de la Vasto Lorde, mais même s'il était possible qu'il y en eût d'autre, la probabilité restait faible. Et le Seireitei ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire la fine bouche en n'envoyant que des officiers habitués au combat de haut niveau. Après la destruction de la Forge et la bataille, il ne restait plus assez de Shinigamis pour faire un tel tri de compétences. Les capitaines se contentaient d'espérer qu'aucun adversaire trop puissant n'apparaîtrait.

Pendant que la vie reprenait les districts, il y avait pourtant un commandant de division qui n'était pas concerné par les combats. Navigant avec aisance dans un immense laboratoire plongé dans la pénombre, où seuls le rétroéclairage des écrans venaient imprimer des lueurs blafardes sur les murs, Kurotsuchi Mayuri tapait frénétiquement sur un clavier ou retournait entre ses longs doigts divers objets aux capacités connues de lui seul. Soudain, frappé par un éclair de lucidité, il reposa vivement le boîtier qu'il avait entre les mains et se précipita vers la console la plus proche, une expression béate sur le visage. Il pianota quelques instants.

\- Enfin ! s'écria-t-il en frappant la paillasse de son poing. Nemu !

Une silhouette fine, presque invisible dans l'ombre de la pièce, se détacha de la pénombre et s'avança. Les mains jointes sur son ventre, le dos raide, les traits sans expression, elle se plaça derrière lui.

\- Oui, Mayuri-sama ?

\- Convoque tous les capitaines pour une réunion extraordinaire. Immédiatement. Que les meilleurs nécromanciens soient présents.

\- Bien, Mayuri-sama.

La voix atone mourut entre les murs assombris par l'obscurité. L'instant d'après, la vice-capitaine avait quitté la pièce. Le capitaine eut un sourire sans joie. Seule l'extase d'avoir trouvé la réponse à ses interrogations le faisait vibrer. Et il avait trouvé la solution à la fusion qui les menaçait. La clef en était si simple qu'il en ricana. Qui aurait pu imaginer que le kidô pouvait les sauver ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Toradogô : de 虎 tora et 怒号 dogou en japonais. Signifie dans le texte "Rugissement du Tigre".


	26. Kyrie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le nom du chapitre, du grec "kyrie eleison", est un chant des Eglises catholiques et orthodoxes. Cette prière signifie "Seigneur, prends pitié" ou "Seigneur, aies pitié".

Dans la grande salle de réunion de la Première Division, tous les nécromanciens, les capitaines, mais aussi les vice-capitaines, finalement convoqués, se tenaient alignés. Au bout des rangées, le Commandant Yamamoto s'appuyait sur son bâton en écoutant les explications du Capitaine Kurotsuchi. Bien que son visage ridé parût fermé et sévère, il ne pouvait complètement refouler la crainte et l'inquiétude qui tenaillaient son cœur. Était-il réellement possible de rétablir l'équilibre des mondes ? En sa longue existence, jamais il n'avait assisté à si triste spectacle : la nature était comme morte, les campagnes étaient ravagées par la sécheresse du Hueco Mundo, et les populations étaient chassées par les Hollows, certains qu'ils se trouvaient dans leur propre monde. Mais en cet instant, pouvait-on toujours dire qu'ils fussent dans la Soul Society ? A quel point les mondes avaient-ils fusionné ?  
Devant lui, Mayuri s'agitait, répondant d'un ton agacé aux questions perplexes et aux interrogations suspicieuses. Il avait cette lueur familière dans le regard, celle du génie scientifique incompris, convaincu que le bas-peuple ne saisirait jamais ce que lui voyait dans les expériences et les équations.

Soudain, le capitaine s'arrêta de parler, en même temps que l'assemblée se figeait. Surgissant de nulle part, une voix qu'ils avaient presque oubliée avec le temps, vint résonner à leurs oreilles par le biais d'un sortilège de liaison. Les hauts-gradés échangèrent des regards avec leur second, les sourcils se froncèrent. C'était Amaterasu.

\- Chers habitants de la Soul Society, chers Shinigamis, chers amis, familles, frères d'armes et rivaux.

Unohana Retsu leva le menton. Si, comme elle s'en doutait, la chef du Sankashin s'adressait à toute la Soul Society, il suffisait qu'elle mentionnât la fusion pour dévaster les populations, comme le Seireitei avait succombé à la panique quelques jours plus tôt. Contenir la folie des foules se révélerait complexe.

\- Vous pensiez peut-être que nous ne reviendrions pas. Dix années se sont écoulées depuis notre départ pour le Hueco Mundo. Une période particulièrement longue pour nous tous. Mais nous sommes revenus, avec la ferme intention de porter un coup fatal aux Shinigamis.

\- Pas si je te tue avant, grogna Zaraki.

\- A tous ceux qui nous verraient comme des ennemis, écoutez bien ceci : la raison d'être du Sankashin est de rétablir le déséquilibre que les Shinigamis maintiennent sur la Soul Society. Regardez autour de vous. Pauvreté, désespoir, mort. Ils vous laissent croupir dans les ruines de vos maisons et se terrent dans leur forteresse ! Ils se repaissent de vos lamentations !

Hisagi serra les dents. Lui, qui avait participé au combat la veille, savait à quel point tout ceci était faux. Il avait longuement combattu, utilisant ses faux jusqu'à l'épuisement pour repousser tous les Hollows qui menaçaient le Rukongai. Il en avait encore les mains endolories. Le vice-capitaine serra les poings, ne supportant pas que l'image des Shinigamis fût ainsi outragée, mais un murmure à peine perceptible de l'homme à côté de lui le rappela dans l'instant. Son capitaine, Muguruma Kensei, tourna le regard vers lui, et le jeune homme compris dans ses yeux que malgré le silence des hommes et femmes rassemblés, il n'était pas le seul à penser ainsi. Cela le rasséréna, il expira lentement et retrouva son calme. Seule l'impatience d'en découdre avec le Sankashin le rendait fébrile. Kazeshini en hurlerait de joie.

\- Il suffit de voir de quelle façon ils traitent les Hollows, reprit Amaterasu. Qui vous a répété qu'ils étaient néfastes ? Qui vous a dit qu'ils ne vivaient que pour vous tuer ? Les Shinigamis. Mais réfléchissez bien : pourquoi des âmes devraient-elles quitter leur propre monde pour pouvoir se nourrir ? Les Hollows attaquent les âmes car, malgré les beaux discours des Shinigamis, les mondes spirituels ne sont pas équilibrés. Ils ont échoué dans leur plus fondamentale mission. Et vous placez encore votre confiance en eux ! Ouvrez les yeux, les Hollows ne sont pas si différents de vous. Ils naissent seulement dans un monde sans vie et doivent affronter la famine et la domination des plus forts. Imaginez la situation inverse. Que ce serait-il passé si vous ressentiez la faim et que votre sol ne pouvait vous nourrir ? Vous seriez allé dans le Hueco Mundo.

Retsu fronça les sourcils. Si les populations croyaient en ses paroles, ce ne serait pas des foules paniquées qu'ils devraient contenir, mais une population enragée. La tâche n'en serait pas plus simple, loin de là.  
A côté d'elle, plusieurs capitaines s'agitèrent. Personne n'appréciait le discours d'Amaterasu, car elle mettait en évidence une problématique à laquelle ils n'avaient jamais pensée. Leur mission était de garder les mondes en équilibre, mais comme la chef du Sankashin l'avait dit, le Hueco Mundo ne ressemblait en rien à la Soul Society. C'était une terre pâle et froide, stérile, où ne résidait que la nuit, et les âmes s'entretuaient jours après jours pour acquérir plus de puissance et espérer développer une conscience supérieure. Avaient-ils réellement échoué ? Cela semblait pourtant inconcevable.

\- Maintenant que vous prenez conscience du mensonge des Shinigamis, voici la raison de notre retour et des changements que vous avez dû percevoir autour de vous depuis quelques jours : nous sommes en train de faire fusionner la Soul Society et le Hueco Mundo pour qu'il ne réside qu'un seul monde spirituel. Ainsi, il n'y aura plus de déséquilibre, il n'y aura plus de Hollows affamés, et les Shinigamis pourront disparaître. Plus personne n'aura besoin d'eux.

« Et qui dirigera les âmes humaines jusqu'à la Soul Society ? » pensa Rukia, agacée. Les missions des Shinigamis ne se résumaient pas qu'à la sauvegarde de l'équilibre des mondes, ils protégeaient les habitants, s'assuraient qu'ils ne manquaient de rien, et patrouillaient pour leur propre sécurité. Sans milice, sans gouvernement, qui dirigerait ces esprits égarés ?

\- Placez donc votre confiance en moi. Une fois les Shinigamis disparus, je prendrai les rênes de ce nouveau monde et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous offrir la vie dont vous méritez. Si vous voulez aider le Sankashin, dressez-vous contre vos bourreaux !

\- Nous y voilà... souffla Hitsugaya, les bras croisés.

\- Profiter de l'ignorance des gens sur les Hollows et le Hueco Mundo, c'est très malin, fit Ukitake.

\- C'est pire que ce que j'imaginais, ajouta Unohana. La panique peut être réprimée, mais pas la colère. Et avec un tel discours, nous aurons à faire à bien plus qu'un simple mouvement de foule. Les contenir sera difficile.

\- Comment les calmer sans les blesser ? questionna Hirako. Ce ne sont pas des Hollows, on ne peut quand même pas les tuer.

Un silence tendu accueillit l'interrogation du capitaine de la Cinquième Division. Oui, comment pouvaient-ils faire ? Et ils devaient décider rapidement, car pendant qu'ils hésitaient, les habitants se rassemblaient et les mondes fusionnaient. Il fallait agir vite.

\- Capitaine Kurotsuchi, intervint alors Yamamoto. Savez-vous où se trouve le Sankashin actuellement ?

\- Bien entendu, répondit celui-ci en grinçant des dents. Les flux spirituels sont bien plus forts autour d'eux, ils sont facilement repérables.

\- Dans ce cas, que tous les Shinigamis et les nécromanciens aptes au combat forment des équipes pour les arrêter. Les autres se chargeront de garder les entrées du Seireitei pour empêcher les âmes d'entrer.

L'assemblée acquiesça d'une même voix, puis elle quitta la salle de réunion. Rapidement, l'alerte se mit à résonner dans la forteresse et les équipes se formèrent. Dans les yeux se lisaient l'appréhension, mais surtout la détermination. Tous les Shinigamis avaient assisté au discours révoltant d'Amaterasu, et ils étaient bien décidés à arrêter le Sankashin, quoi qu'il en coûtât. Alors ils s'élancèrent. Leur sabre à la ceinture, ils passèrent la muraille qui entourait le Seireitei et se dirigèrent vers la destination indiquée par Mayuri. Les officiers dirigeaient leurs équipes, les capitaines et leurs seconds en tête.

La course fut plus longue qu'ils ne l'imaginaient. Des kilomètres de campagne sèche, de forêts blanchies et de ruisseaux asséchés défilèrent sous leurs pas, alors qu'au-dessus d'eux, le ciel s'assombrissait un peu plus à chaque instant. La lune frôlait le disque lumineux du soleil.  
Tandis qu'elle courait, Naru posa son regard sur le dos de Renji, devant elle. Enfin, ils y étaient. Après dix années d'attente, dix années d'entraînement, de missions et de spéculations, ils pouvaient enfin affronter le Sankashin. La bataille qui se profilait semblait être l'apogée de son existence, comme si tout ce qu'elle avait vécu auparavant avait été fait pour la mener en cet instant précis. La jeune femme eut une pensée pour Sekiko. Elle ne regrettait rien, elle ne pouvait être plus préparée pour la guerre. Car c'était bien une guerre qui les attendait. Cela n'avait plus rien à voir avec les combats quotidiens contre les Hollows, ni la répression d'une révolte insensée. C'était l'affrontement final entre deux états et deux pensées opposées. Il n'y aurait qu'un seul vainqueur, et elle osait espérer que ce serait les Shinigamis. Il en allait de la sauvegarde des trois mondes.

Lorsqu'enfin ils s'arrêtèrent, tapis dans les bois, un spectacle inattendu se produisait devant leurs yeux. Au-dessus de la large plaine doucement vallonnée, une immense brèche, plus grande et plus sombre que toutes celles qu'ils avaient pu voir jusqu'à ce jour, crachait d'importantes volutes de fumées. Les poussières retombaient sur le sol, s'enroulaient et s'étalaient pour se disperser, emportées par les vents. Entre les nuées, on pouvait apercevoir en hauteur, le faîte doré d'une maison de bois, surplombant un village de cahutes branlantes. Les lierres et les plantes grimpantes étaient cristallisés, blanchis par les sables du Hueco Mundo, et le lit de la rivière était sec et rocailleux. Tout autour, une masse grouillante d'hommes armés se rassemblait bruyamment. Les armes tintaient, les ordres fusaient et la terre tremblait presque de leur rage. A l'écart se tenaient trois silhouettes en armure.

\- Le Sankashin... souffla Renji, la paume déjà posée sur la poignée de son sabre.

D'un mouvement de la main, Byakuya lui fit signe d'attendre, tandis que Mayuri venait se placer devant les troupes organisées du Gotei. Entre les troncs morts de la forêt, il embrassa les armées du regard et leur expliqua les détails de la manœuvre. Tandis que les combats éclateraient au sol, les deux équipes que le scientifique avait formées en quittant le Seireitei seraient chargées d'arrêter les nécromanciens du Sankashin. L'une d'elle passerait dans le Hueco Mundo – ou du moins ce qu'il en restait – pour affronter les mages et prendre leur place. Une fois cela fait, une nouvelle série d'incantations devrait être prononcée pour inverser le processus de fusion, avec la nécessité absolue que les deux équipes fussent synchronisées. Dans le cas contraire, les flux spirituels seraient déséquilibrés et les mondes pourraient se déchirer et disparaître. Avec un regard étincelant, le Capitaine Kurotsuchi les défia de réussir. Ils portaient sur leurs épaules l'avenir des mondes.  
Après que les ordres fussent prononcés, les équipes se séparèrent et encerclèrent la grande plaine, tandis que les groupes désignés se rapprochaient de la brèche, cachés par l'obscurité projetée par les arbres. Aux portes du village, Amaterasu se retourna vers ses deux adjoints, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

\- Ils sont là.

Les Shinigamis pouvaient tenter autant qu'ils le voulaient de cacher leur énergie spirituelle, ils étaient en cet instant tellement nombreux qu'ils ne pouvaient pas passer inaperçu. Et ce n'était pas un exercice difficile pour la chef de clan de les repérer au milieu des turbulences caractéristiques venant de la brèche. Un éclair sarcastique passa dans les yeux bleu glace de la jeune femme, elle se mordilla la lèvre. Amaterasu avait du mal à contenir son excitation de pouvoir enfin mener à bout ses planifications et d'assister à la chute finale des Shinigamis. Ses efforts allaient enfin payer, après tout ce temps, après toute une vie consacrée à la vengeance. Avec satisfaction, elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle avait fait du chemin depuis les bas-fonds du Rukongai. Maintenant, elle était à la tête du Sankashin, et elle s'apprêtait à prendre les rênes du nouveau monde. Rien ne parviendrait à entacher le glorieux destin qu'elle s'était donné.  
Les mains sur les hanches, la jeune femme croisa les regards de Kaoru et Katsuya qui attendaient ses ordres.

\- Bon, on ne va pas se laisser cueillir sans rien faire. Envoyez notre armée pour les faire sortir de la forêt, commanda-t-elle, on va réduire leurs effectifs en premier lieu. Je m'occuperai de l'un de leurs capitaines, et j'aimerais que vous affrontiez Kuchiki Byakuya. Quelque chose me dit que l'issue de ce combat pourrait être très intéressante.

\- Oui, Amaterasu-sama, répondit docilement Kaoru en inclinant la tête.

\- J'ai pas besoin d'aide, grogna Katsuya. J'ai ce qu'il faut pour le vaincre.

\- Et bien dans ce cas vous combattrez chacun votre tour, concéda la jeune femme en haussant les épaules. Du moment qu'il meurt, faites comme il vous plaira.

Pour clôturer la conversation, elle s'éloigna et s'approcha de Maosuke, qui attendait un peu à l'écart, les sabres de la jeune femme dans les mains. Tandis que Kaoru relayait ses ordres, elle plaça les fourreaux sur ses hanches, arrangea le jinbaori qui flottait sur ses épaules, puis enfila ses gants pour se préparer à la bataille qui s'annonçait. Rapidement, les cris galvanisés de son armée retentirent dans la plaine, les armes furent dégainées, et les troupes se dispersèrent. Les Shinigamis quittèrent aussitôt le couvert des arbres et se mêlèrent aux troupes adverses. Fil contre fil, les sabres hurlaient. Lançant des éclairs, les sortilèges grondaient. Il ne fallut que quelques instants pour que la clameur de la guerre s'élevât, et pour que les premiers combattants tombassent à terre. Le sang coula, épais et visqueux, recouvrant la terre blanchie par le sable du Hueco Mundo.

Au milieu de la foule compacte, des combats et des guerriers qui s'affrontaient, certains officiers pouvaient pourtant se déplacer avec aisance. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les portes du village, les hommes alentours s'écartaient, saisis par la crainte d'être mêlés à un conflit bien au-delà de leurs compétences. Ainsi, un capitaine et ses meilleurs éléments se retrouvèrent face aux dirigeants du Sankashin.

\- Nous nous retrouvons enfin, gronda Kuchiki Byakuya en plissant les yeux.

\- Oui, une petite urgence m'a contrainte à reporter notre combat la dernière fois, s'amusa Amaterasu. Mais nous sommes bien décidés à terminer tout cela aujourd'hui.

En réponse à la provocation silencieuse, le capitaine posa la main sur la poignée de Senbonzakura, prêt à dégainer, les sens aux aguets. A ses côtés, Renji, Masakazu et Naru firent de même, adoptant des positions défensives. Amaterasu leva une main, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

\- Pas si vite. Permettez-moi de désigner vos adversaires.

\- La guerre n'est pas un jeu ! lança Renji, agacé par le détachement de la jeune femme.

\- Hum, le fougueux vice-capitaine veut tâter de ma lame ? Très bien.

Une lueur inquiète apparut dans le regard de Byakuya. Il avait confiance en les capacités de son second, il savait quelle était sa force, mais Amaterasu était un adversaire très puissant. Lui-même avait lutté, une décennie plus tôt, il en gardait un souvenir cuisant. Pouvait-il le laisser l'affronter seul ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Kuchiki Byakuya ! Tu ne t'ennuieras pas, je te l'assure. Katsuya et Kaoru vont s'occuper de toi.

\- Aurais-tu peur de m'affronter ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sourde.

\- Absurde ! M'impliquer trop dans cette bataille la rendrait inintéressante. Ma victoire est assurée.

\- Vous êtes bien présomptueuse, commenta Masakazu, l'air sombre. Qu'est-ce qui vous certifie que vous nous vaincrez ?

Amaterasu se tourna vers l'officier et un sourire suave, mais en cet instant particulièrement dérangeant, fleurit sur ses lèvres pleines. D'une démarche lente, elle s'approcha de lui et posa sa main gantée sur sa tête.

\- Je le sais, cela me suffit, mon cher.

D'un geste vif, Masakazu écarta son bras et darda sur elle un regard plein de colère.

\- Nous vaincrons.

La chef du Sankashin garda un instant le silence, tandis qu'elle détaillait, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, l'homme qui la défiait du regard. Elle l'observa méticuleusement, nota les cals sur ses mains épaisses, les muscles saillants de ses avant-bras, et les traits doux de son visage. Elle se pencha au-dessus de son épaule.

\- Motoya Masakazu, souffla-t-elle à son oreille. Je sais parfaitement qui tu es, Katsuya m'a beaucoup parlé de toi et des compétences particulières de ton zanpakutô.

L'officier tourna la tête dans sa direction et la toisa avec toute la sévérité dont il était capable, espérant que sa crainte ne transparaissait pas dans son regard. Car si le Sankashin connaissait quels étaient les pouvoirs de Tenôgama, il avait certainement pensé à une façon de le contrer. Sa victoire ne lui sembla plus si évidente.

\- Et donc, reprit Amaterasu en se redressant pour reprendre sa place près de ses adjoints, tu affronteras Argo, que tu connais déjà, il me semble.

De la main, elle désigna l'Arrancar qui se tenait derrière eux. En effet, Masakazu ne pouvait oublier le court échange qu'ils avaient eu, le jour de la destruction de la Forge. Il se rappela de sa rapidité, et de la frustration de n'avoir pu le toucher une seule fois. La morsure de la peur se fit sentir, sa gorge se noua. Mais quelque part en lui, il sentit comme une paume se refermer sur son épaule, et il reconnut la chaleur et la présence de son précieux Tenôgama. Alors la crainte s'envola, et ses traits se détendirent. Tant que son plus fidèle partenaire était là, la défaite était inenvisageable.  
Le regard de la chef du Sankashin glissa sur les combattants alignés devant eux, et s'arrêta sur Naru. Elle cilla quelques instants, puis se tourna vers ses adjoints.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Ootori Naru, souffla Katsuya, c'est elle que je devais former quand j'ai déserté. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle était suicidaire au point de vouloir nous affronter directement ! termina-t-il dans un rictus moqueur.

La jeune femme voulut répliquer qu'elle méritait sa place sur le champ de bataille, qu'elle était à présent officier et qu'elle comptait bien mettre à profit l'enseignement de Renji et Masakazu pour les vaincre, mais Amaterasu reprit la parole.

\- Je vois. Eh bien, je n'ai rien pour toi, dit-elle avec un mouvement dédaigneux de la main, fais ce que tu veux.

\- Vous avez tort de nous sous-estimer ! répliqua finalement Naru, les poings serrés.

La Shinigami tremblait de colère. Elle ne supportait pas que leur honneur soit ainsi piétiné. En dix années, Naru avait connu la camaraderie du Gotei, ses collègues étaient devenus ses plus fidèles amis, et elle était plus proche de Sekiko qu'elle n'aurait pu l'espérer. Alors qui était cette femme qui se permettait de les juger et de les dénigrer ? Naru ne savait pas ce qui avait fait la vie d'Amaterasu, mais elle trouvait injuste d'être ainsi honnie pour son uniforme.  
Lorsque la jeune femme prononça ces mots, le regard de leur adversaire perdit tout amusement et se mit à briller de la haine qu'elle avait couvée toute ce temps. Elle grinça des dents, les yeux fixés sur le visage de Naru, et en se redressant, elle parut tous les dominer. Son énergie spirituelle, dense et compacte, commença à s'abattre sur leurs épaules.

\- Je vous ferai me supplier de vous épargner, siffla-t-elle. Personne ne peut me vaincre, vous regretterez de vous être dressés contre moi !

Aucun des quatre officiers ne répondit, mais ils ressentaient la même émotion. Alors ils se tinrent droits, résistant à la pression sur leur échine, et ils serraient les doigts sur la poignée de leur sabre. Ils étaient déterminés à l'arrêter. Certes, il le fallait pour sauver les trois mondes et rétablir l'équilibre entre la Soul Society et le Hueco Mundo il le fallait parce que le Sankashin détruisait ce que les Shinigamis avaient soutenu durant des siècles. Mais en ce jour, ils allaient se battre pour eux-mêmes, pour se prouver qu'ils avaient leur place à la guerre, et pour protéger leurs convictions et leurs croyances. Ils se battraient pour sauver leur honneur, bafoué par cette femme qui se proclamait leur reine.


	27. Fleuris, Cerisier ! Danse, flambe, et répands-toi en cendres.

La bataille n'avait pas commencé depuis longtemps que déjà, le sol était jonché de cadavres exsangues. Le sol était rougi et visqueux, et l'odeur métallique de l'hémoglobine piquait les narines des combattants. A présent, la clameur de la guerre, les armes qui s'entrechoquaient et les cris étaient devenus une toile bruyante indissociable de la violence qui régnait là. Les souffles étaient erratiques, les mains tremblaient, les regards étaient meurtriers. Au-dessus des têtes, le ciel s'assombrissait de minute en minute, et il semblait vrombir des imposantes pressions spirituelles des officiers rassemblés. L'air en était lourd, âpre et dense, et se mouvoir devenait ardu pour les moins aguerris.

Au milieu de la cacophonie grouillante et désordonnée, un homme semblait pourtant apprécier particulièrement son échange avec son adversaire. Le capitaine Zaraki affrontait un humain dont il ignorait encore les pouvoirs, mais ce qu'il pouvait lire dans son regard étincelant l'excitait par avance. Un rictus fendit son visage couturé de cicatrices, il brandit son sabre rouillé. Le combat promettait d'être intéressant.

\- C'est quoi ton nom ? demanda-t-il de sa voix rauque.

\- Haizaki Naoji, répondit celui-ci. Et tu es Zaraki Kenpachi, le meilleur épéiste de la Soul Society, c'est ça ?

Le sourire du Shinigami s'agrandit encore s'il le pouvait. Si l'humain s'était présenté à lui en connaissance de cause, alors il devait être sacrément doué ! Son sang se mit à bouillir dans ses veines, il raffermit sa prise sur la poignée de son katana.

\- Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, amène-toi ! lança Kenpachi en amorçant un premier coup.

Lorsque la lame fusa, sifflant dans l'air alourdi par la densité de son énergie spirituelle, un éclair illumina les alentours. Naoji s'était reculé d'un pas, suffisamment pour éviter le fil tranchant du sabre, et il passait à présent son pouce sur l'anneau de métal à son doigt. Le regard sérieux sous ses mèches argentées, il écarta soudain les bras, les mains entourées de halos bleutés. Les lueurs prirent alors forme, s'étendirent contre chacune de ses paumes, et bientôt, il eut entre les doigts deux longues lames droites.

\- Nous allons voir qui de nous deux est le meilleur, gronda-t-il, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

Une lueur folle brilla dans les yeux noirs de Kenpachi. Ce qu'il aimait plus que tout était un combat équilibré, où il pouvait tout donner de sa force et de son talent. Alors il se laissa répondre à la provocation et s'avança, son haori de capitaine flottant sur ses épaules. L'affrontement fut plus violent et plus vif que tous ceux aux alentours. Les lames de Naoji tournoyaient, sifflaient, et étincelaient lorsqu'elles rencontraient le fil dentelé du sabre de Kenpachi. Des mottes de terre blanchâtre étaient arrachées sous leurs appuis et s'effritaient pour retomber en pluie sableuse. Après ces quelques coups, le capitaine se sentit euphorique, et il laissa libre court à ses instincts et à sa puissance.

Non loin de l'escarmouche, quelques-uns des officiers de Zaraki s'étaient pris au jeu de comptabiliser leurs victoires, comme détachés du sérieux de la situation. Ils savaient bien pourtant que la Soul Society était en péril, car on le leur avait suffisamment répété durant ces dix années, mais ce qui les poussait à combattre en cet instant n'avait rien à voir avec leurs responsabilités de Shinigamis. Ils combattaient pour l'adrénaline, pour le danger et pour l'action. Ainsi, Ikkaku, Yumichika et Toya lançaient à voix forte leur score, tandis que leurs sabres égorgeaient, tailladaient et tuaient.

Pourtant, au milieu de la plaine, ils étaient bien les seuls à être pris d'allégresse. Acculé aux portes du village en ruine, Masakazu luttait contre son adversaire qui, même s'il réagissait à ses attaques, ne semblait pas décidé à se battre sérieusement. L'Arrancar se contentait de dévier de la main les assauts du Shinigami et de porter parfois quelques coups au hasard, sans grande motivation. Il fallait avouer qu'avec sa puissance, aucun affrontement ne pouvait réellement le tenir en haleine, et il n'y avait que lorsqu'il laissait ses instincts prendre le dessus qu'il oubliait l'ennui d'un combat pauvre en adrénaline. Mais pour réveiller l'esprit sauvage qui dormait au fond de son âme, il fallait bien plus que quelques échanges apeurés. Car malgré la présence et le soutien de Tenôgama, l'officier avait du mal à réprimer sa crainte face à Argo. Les souvenirs de leur ancienne rencontre lui revenaient en mémoire, et même s'il n'avait pas été blessé, même si contrairement à Naru et Renji, il n'avait pas été la cible de son cero, le doute parcourait ses veines et retenait son sabre. Il se maudit d'être si faible.

_\- Masakazu-sama_ , fit une voix douce à son oreille. _Vous pouvez m'invoquer à votre guise, je suis prêt à me battre._

_\- Je le sais, Tenôgama_ , lui répondit le Shinigami en pensées. _Je voulais te ménager le temps de connaître ses pouvoirs, mais il reste inaccessible…_

_\- Alors laissez-moi vous servir, vous voir lutter ainsi sans moi m'est insupportable._

Le lieutenant considéra un instant la demande de son partenaire pendant qu'Argo se contentait de l'observer en silence, un peu plus loin. Pouvait-il libérer ses pouvoirs sans risque ? Il ne connaissait toujours pas les capacités de cet Arrancar, et même s'il était au fait de l'apparence de sa resurreccion, c'était bien peu comparé à ce dont étaient capables les Hollows. Il s'essaya donc à divers exercices tactiques, visant à trouver un moyen de l'atteindre en conservant la forme scellée de son sabre. Mais tandis qu'il réfléchissait aux possibilités de tenir tête à son adversaire, les solutions s'épuisaient. Un peu inquiet, il exhala.

_\- Entendu, mais si je vois que ça devient trop dangereux pour toi, je te rappelle immédiatement._

Tenôgama ne lui répondit pas, mais Masakazu ressentit sa joie de pouvoir combattre à ses côtés. Il laissa alors les sentiments de son partenaire l'envelopper et le débarrasser de ses doutes et de sa crainte, puis il tendit le bras et l'appela. La poignée s'allongea en un long manche de bois, la lame se courba pour former une faucille. Le shikai ainsi libéré, l'officier pouvait sentir bien plus nettement l'énergie de son zanpakutô circuler entre ses mains. Alors il plaça toute sa confiance en lui, brandit son arme et se rua sur son adversaire qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.  
A présent, les mouvements de Masakazu étaient plus vifs. Il sentait contre ses paumes les variations de l'énergie de Tenôgama qui répondait à celle émise par Argo, et il put ainsi mieux comprendre comment l'Arrancar parvenait à le parer. Celui-ci concentrait son énergie spirituelle dans ses mains au moment de repousser sa lame, ses flux effaçant ceux du sabre comme deux magnétismes contraires. Mais à mesure que les minutes s'égrainaient, avec les pirouettes et les attaques, Masakazu parvenait à prendre un petit avantage sur son adversaire. La différence était faible. Il ne pouvait toujours pas le blesser, mais il le voyait parfois reculer ou éviter sa lame de peu, même si le visage d'Argo restait figé et impassible.  
Enfin, à force d'efforts et au terme d'un nouvel assaut, il parvint à entailler la peau d'albâtre de l'Arrancar. Aussitôt, une flammèche s'alluma dans les yeux d'aigue-marine. Argo resta quelques instants à observer la plaie fine à son poignet, notant le liquide rougeâtre qui perlait doucement, puis il redressa le visage vers le Shinigami. Son expression n'avait que peu changée : elle ne portait pas la douleur. Pourtant, Masakazu eut l'impression que le rictus de son masque était plus carnassier et plus rageur que jamais. Ses crocs, blancs et acérés, semblaient suinter d'une salive affamée, et son regard s'était fait meurtrier et vengeur. L'officier eut alors une pensée pour Tenôgama, et se souhaita chance et courage pour l'affrontement d'un autre ordre qui l'attendait.

Pendant que leur combat reprenait, que les officiers de la Sixième Division affrontait leurs adversaires – Naru et Renji agissant de façon coordonnée pour repousser les attaques précises d'Amaterasu – les équipes d'intervention de Mayuri parvinrent à encercler la brèche. Du côté de la Soul Society, les nécromanciens du Sankashin étaient disposés en cercle, les mains levées vers l'ouverture sombre, et récitaient inlassablement les paroles de leurs incantations. Une forte énergie se concentrait là, c'était comme si la noirceur du Hueco Mundo était aspirée à travers le portail, comme un liquide s'échappant d'un entonnoir. Les volutes se dispersaient ensuite pour obscurcir le ciel et blanchir la terre.  
Comme les mages étaient occupés, concentrés sur la seule tâche qui leur avait été confiée, les équipes désignées par le Capitaine Kurotsuchi avaient le passage libre vers le garganta. La moitié d'entre eux se dirigèrent alors vers le portail, à travers lequel le Hueco Mundo était vaguement visible, comme rendu incertain par la distance. Pourtant, la traversée fut étonnement rapide. L'entre deux des mondes était presque inexistant. Froid et profond, le néant était toujours là, mais écrasé entre les deux sphères qui faisaient les mondes spirituels. Quand les Shinigamis parvinrent de l'autre côté, la stupéfaction les figea.  
Le paysage qu'ils avaient devant les yeux ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'ils s'attendaient à voir. Il n'y avait plus les immenses plaines arides ni le ciel plus noir que l'encre, mais ils reconnaissaient les vallons et les forêts cristallisées de la Soul Society, éclairés par un disque solaire timide, et quelques nuages ternes s'effilochaient sur une voûte d'un troublant bleu marine.

\- C'est le Hueco Mundo, ça ? souffla l'un des hommes.

Peu de Shinigamis avaient déjà eu l'occasion d'entrer dans le monde noir. Ceux qui en connaissaient le relief, les couleurs et la violence étaient ceux qui avaient participés au sauvetage de Kurosaki Ichigo et de ses amis, une décennie auparavant. Pourtant, dans les rapports et les archives, il n'avait jamais été fait mention de soleil, de ciel bleu et de végétation. En silence, l'équipe comprit qu'ils avaient sous les yeux l'un des effets de la fusion orchestrée par Amaterasu.  
Leur détermination n'en fut que plus grande. Résolus à arrêter le Sankashin, ils encerclèrent les nécromanciens postés de ce côté de l'ouverture et saisirent leur sabre puis, d'un même mouvement, ils profitèrent de l'immobilité forcée des mages pour agir. Quelques sortilèges fusèrent, pour exploser au sol ou en plein vol, et les fils tranchants des armes grincèrent. Tandis que certains des nécromanciens suspendaient peu à peu leurs incantations, la concentration d'énergie se mit à vrombir et à lancer des éclairs. Le sol se mit subitement à trembler et le ciel fut parcouru d'aurores pâles. Craquelée et instable, la voûte s'affaissa. L'équilibre était rompu.

A cet instant, un homme leva les yeux vers les cieux. De sa maison dans les quartiers vides du Rukongai, profitant de la tranquillité offerte par la marche menée vers le Seireitei, il serra la main sur la rambarde du balcon. Lui aussi voyait les veinules blafardes sinuer le ciel, convergeant à l'horizon vers ce qu'il devina être le point de fusion, et ce n'était pas le seul triste spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux. Au milieu de l'écran zébré, la lune et le soleil s'étaient fondus en un astre noir cerclé de lumière. Telle une éclipse, il plongeait le monde dans l'obscurité. Au-delà de l'effroi, c'était surtout la colère qui commença à gronder en lui, la rage d'assister à la chute du monde pour la protection duquel il s'était durement entraîné, sans avoir l'opportunité de se battre pour le sauver. Alors, poussé par ses instincts de combattant, il revint en trombes dans la maison, écarta portes et panneaux coulissants, saisit au vol son zanpakutô qui dormait sur son râtelier, et quitta en secret son foyer. L'homme se mit alors à courir. Inquiet et courroucé, il sentait son cœur battre à toute allure. Son corps se déployait dans une course rapide, aux pas de shunpo un peu rouillés, et il retrouvait avec une certaine nostalgie les vibrations caractéristiques de son zanpakutô contre sa hanche.  
Après quelques minutes, il s'arrêta, essoufflé, devant une demeure aux allures bourgeoises. Un jeune homme l'accueillit en silence, posté dans l'embrasure de la porte, un insigne de bois serré sur le bras. Sabre en main, ils échangèrent un instant un regard entendu, puis ils se tournèrent vers la bataille qui avait lieu, loin dans les campagnes.

Combattre dans la pénombre n'était pas chose facile. Heureusement pour Byakuya, les pouvoirs de son adversaire lui permettaient de voir comme en plein jour. Katsuya avait libéré son shikai, et son sabre, nimbé de flammes, projetait aux alentours de vives lueurs dorées. Les visages des combattants paraissaient alors chauffés au rouge, les lames renvoyaient des éclairs fugaces, et le sol semblait recouvert d'un tapis de cendres. A chacun de ses mouvements, des flammèches venaient lécher les mottes de terre ou les volutes crachées par la brèche à chacune de ses pirouettes, les couleurs se confondaient en traînées brûlantes. Lorsque les armes entraient en contact, des gerbes de braises se répandaient tout autour, piquant les vêtements et roussissant les peaux. Bien entendu, même s'il n'avait pas encore libéré son shikai, le capitaine de la Sixième Division n'était pas en teste. Son sabre bien en main, il ne peinait pas à éviter les assauts maladroits et peu précis du jeune homme qui avait été son subordonné. Malgré sa trahison et ses actes de rébellion, il ne ressentait aucune colère lorsqu'il posait les yeux sur lui. Il n'y avait que de la supériorité dans son regard, un dédain froid et net.

\- Cesse d'éviter le combat, Kuchiki Byakuya ! grogna Katsuya après une nouvelle attaque vaine.

Le Shinigami darda ses yeux gris sur le visage rougeoyant du jeune homme. Sans expression, la voix monocorde, il lui répondit enfin, pour la première fois depuis le début du combat.

\- Je ne t'estime point suffisamment sérieux pour m'investir dans cet échange, Shinanji. Et retirer mes honorifiques lorsque tu t'adresses à moi n'y changera rien. Je n'éprouve aucune rancœur à t'affronter, aucune envie de vengeance. Tu n'as que mon mépris.

Ces derniers mots allumèrent des brasiers dans les yeux du jeune combattant. Après tout ce temps et ce qu'il avait fait, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son ancien supérieur le reconnût comme un digne adversaire ou qu'il lui accordât son respect. Pourtant, il n'était pas préparé à faire l'objet d'un tel rejet. La colère s'insinua en lui, et son sabre parut brûler avec plus d'ardeur encore.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas me piétiner de la sorte ! s'écria-t-il.

Dans un mouvement circulaire, il libéra un tourbillon, dont les flammes s'enroulaient tels les vents d'une tornade, puis la dirigea de la main vers son ancien capitaine. Le feu craqua et gronda, diffusant des ondes de chaleur sur son passage. Encore une fois, Byakuya bondit hors de la trajectoire. Lorsqu'il posa les pieds au sol, prêt à libérer Senbonzakura en réponse aux assauts de Katsuya, son attention fut attirée par les vagues ardentes qui roulaient dans sa direction. A peine une inspiration plus tard, il s'écartait de nouveau, le bas de son uniforme dégageant des vapeurs de vêtement roussi. Il n'y avait aucune émotion sur le visage de Byakuya, seule la concentration inhérente à un affrontement entre deux manieurs de zanpakutô. Ce fut d'ailleurs pendant son saut qu'il acheva d'invoquer son partenaire, et la lame se répandit en milliers de fragments emportés par la brise et par les ondées de chaleur émises par les coulées. Les pétales bruissaient en tournant autour du capitaine de division, repoussant les braises et les flammèches perdues. Katsuya leva les yeux vers lui, un sourire conquérant sur les lèvres.

\- C'est inutile, tu ne peux rien contre Kasatsu ! Je vais te faire danser, Kuchiki Byakuya, et devant tes yeux, je brûlerai et je réduirai en cendres le moindre pétale de ton précieux Senbonzakura.

Alors, à deux mains, il saisit la poignée de son sabre, et le brandit haut au-dessus de sa tête. Les flammes s'élevèrent en tourbillonnant et se mêlèrent aux courants de l'énergie spirituelle de Katsuya qui la déployait avec force. Elle crépita et gronda en se condensant, puis elle explosa vivement, balayant les cendres et la poussière, soufflant les dernières vagues échouées sur les mottes de terre.

\- Bankai !

Byakuya se protégea les yeux de la main, alors que les braises venaient fouetter son visage et ses bras. Devant lui, le feu qui entourait la lame du jeune homme grandissait à vue d'œil, jusqu'à former une immense colonne rougeoyante. Son sommet effleurait presque les nuages ternes qui se déplaçaient lentement dans le ciel noir, les embrasant de mille feux, puis le mât se déforma et s'étira jusqu'à former un écran.  
Le mur était large, surplombant une partie de la plaine et les combattants qui s'échinaient toujours, tout autour. Les affrontements furent suspendus à mesure que les guerriers prenaient conscience de ce qui les menaçait. Craintifs, ils s'écartèrent et se rapprochèrent de la lisière, tandis que le voile de feu était tranché d'une large plaie, et une main griffue d'un rouge sombre en sortit, puis un bras, et un corps entier.  
C'était un démon. La peau semblait brûlée à vif, parfois craquelée et carbonisée, et par endroits, la chair avait été si profondément dévorée par les flammes que l'ossature était visible à l'intérieur des lésions. Pourtant, la musculature était puissante et nerveuse, et brillait comme les braises d'un feu ardent.  
Lorsque la créature redressa sa tête cornue, dominant en bombant le torse le toit doré du palais d'Amaterasu, elle posa ses yeux écarlates sur le petit être qui se tenait face à Katsuya et le toisa avec une grande animosité. Elle semblait impatiente de lui arracher la tête.

\- Akuma no Kasatsu, termina celui-ci avec fierté.

Le Shinigami leva un visage inexpressif vers le titan, observa méticuleusement chaque recoin de son corps pour en supposer les pouvoirs, puis abaissa les yeux vers Katsuya. Le capitaine sembla vouloir lui adresser une parole cinglante, une provocation, mais il se contenta de lever le manche de son sabre. Les pétales revinrent en former la lame puis, d'un geste gracieux, il bascula la lame vers le sol et libéra la poignée. La pointe s'enfonça dans la terre, répandant des ondes entre les mottes et les sillons, et l'officier plongea ses prunelles grises dans les orbes étincelants de son adversaire.

\- Bankai. Senkei, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi, annonça-t-il d'une voix atone.

\- Si tu crois que ton bankai peut arrêter le mien !

\- J'en suis convaincu. Il est un millénaire trop tôt pour que tu puisses me vaincre.

A ces mots, le noble tendit le bras et un sabre rosé et brillant se glissa contre sa paume. Il leva une nouvelle fois les yeux vers le démon gigantesque, et disparut. Le cœur de Katsuya rata un battement. Alors qu'une bouffée de doute s'emparait de lui, il s'empressa de commander le titan de frapper aux alentours. Dans des rugissements rauques, celui-ci vomit alors des gerbes de flammes, griffa, répandant des coulées brûlantes et des nappes de braises. Il tourna, semblant se battre contre un insecte insaisissable, remuant et gigotant. Le sol tremblait sous ses pas, l'air sifflait sous ses assauts, et le ciel s'embrasait à chaque explosion de colère. A ses pieds, dépassant à peine la hauteur de son mollet, Katsuya ne cessait de guetter l'obscurité, rendue plus sombre par le contraste de la lumière projetée par son sabre. Où Kuchiki Byakuya avait bien pu aller ? S'était-il enfui ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas !  
Malgré tout, Katsuya souhaitait rester prudent. Alors que le démon s'agitait au-dessus de lui, il continuait de chercher l'énergie spirituelle du capitaine. Il le savait doué à cet exercice, mais en plein combat, dans le feu de l'action, il était impossible d'en retenir tous les flux, d'autant plus que son adversaire utilisait lui aussi son bankai ! Alors, où était-il ?  
Soudain, il le vit. Impassible, comme toujours, il se tenait devant lui, un sabre à la main, à l'endroit même où il se trouvait avant de disparaître. Les coulées de feu et de lave se dispersaient tout autour, laissant intact le morceau de terre sur lequel il se tenait les vapeurs faisaient voler ses cheveux noirs. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Katsuya fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi était-ce soudain si silencieux ? Suspicieux, il leva les yeux, suivant le regard que le capitaine Kuchiki portait au-dessus de lui. Son souffle se bloqua brusquement dans sa gorge.  
Voûté, le démon était tétanisé. Ses bras étaient écartés, prêts à battre ses jambes étaient fléchies, prêtes à bondir et sa bouche était ouverte, prête à dévorer. Seuls ses yeux étaient ternes, figés comme l'était le corps du titan, hérissé des milliers de lames de Senbonzakura.  
Une sourde colère s'empara de Katsuya lorsqu'il ramena les yeux vers son adversaire. Il ne chercha pas à comprendre comment il avait pu neutraliser son bankai sans qu'il pût sans apercevoir, ni comment il avait pu éviter ses attaques enflammées. Il ne chercha plus à réfléchir, perdu dans sa volonté de se venger car le katana entre ses mains semblait effroyablement vide. Il s'élança alors dans un hurlement, quelques larmes de rage perlant aux coins de ses yeux.  
La lame rosée se releva. Il y eu un choc, les visages se figèrent, puis un soubresaut.

Alors que le corps du jeune homme s'affaissait, la poitrine déchirée par le fer, le feu s'éteignit autour d'eux, les braises retombèrent au sol, et le silence s'abattit lourdement sur la plaine.

Il fallut quelques instants pour que les autres combats reprissent, et la clameur de la guerre revint peu à peu battre aux oreilles de Byakuya. Avec lenteur, il coucha celui qui fut son subordonné, retira la lame qui transperçait son buste, et ce fut presque avec égard qu'il abaissa ses paupières. A la toute fin, il avait été surpris de voir Katsuya se laisser fendre par son sabre. Peut-être était-elle là, la rédemption qu'il avait cherchée ? Le chef de clan ne pouvait imaginer ce qu'Amaterasu avait été capable de faire pour l'asservir, il ne pouvait pas non plus savoir si Katsuya croyait aveuglément en cette femme qu'il avait préférée à son serment. Mais il y avait une chose qu'il pouvait certifier en observant son visage détendu, c'était que le jeune homme avait été soulagé de quitter ce monde. Et bien que cela fût peut-être un peu tard, Byakuya le reconnût comme un Shinigami digne d'avoir combattu sous ses ordres car devant la pointe de son sabre, il ne s'était pas dérobé, il n'avait pas failli, et avait affronté la mort dignement. Le capitaine en ressentit une once de respect.

Lorsqu'il se redressa enfin, la luminosité du ciel le frappa, si clair après avoir été assombri par le contraste des flammes vives de Kasatsu. Quelques cendres volaient encore, recouvrant les traces du combat, et bientôt, la terre brûlée disparut sous un tapis poudreux. Au milieu de la plaine, à l'endroit où se trouvait Katsuya quelques minutes plus tôt, apparaissait à présent un homme aux mèches cuivrées. Il tenait à deux mains un sabre, dont la lame courbée était hérissée de fins aiguillons. C'était Kaoru et Kyûketsuki.


	28. Désespoir

Lorsque les deux hommes parvinrent à la lisière de la forêt qui entourait le champ de bataille, le ciel semblait sur le point de s'effondrer. Les nervures pâles qui le sillonnaient étaient à présent d'un mauve inquiétant et la voûte, telle une charpente vermoulue, s'affaissait au-dessus de la brèche. Devant eux, le sol était recouvert d'un tapis de cendres et jonché de cadavres. Les relents de la mort, mêlés aux souffles fétides qui s'échappaient du garganta et aux vapeurs encore chaudes qui s'élevaient des corps brûlés, vint irriter leurs yeux et leur gorge. En plissant le nez, le regard inquiet et nerveux, le plus jeune retint avec peine un haut-le-cœur.

\- Que fait-on maintenant ?

\- On ne peut faire demi-tour, Shinryû, grogna le deuxième sur un ton de reproche.

Kageyama Masato lui adressa le même regard sévère que lorsque le jeune homme était encore son subordonné. Pourtant, tout avait changé depuis cette époque lointaine. Lui-même n'était plus enseignant – puisque l'Académie avait fermé – et il passait ses journées dans un triste bureau à classer des archives ; tandis que Matsuoka Shinryû, ancien recruteur-en-chef – comme l'indiquait l'insigne qu'il portait avec nostalgie au bras – s'était vu offrir une place à l'intendance. Les combats étaient bien loin dans leurs mémoires, et bien que Masato eût été officier à la Onzième Division, il sentait que son corps était rouillé. Il ne pouvait que comprendre l'hésitation de Shinryû à participer à la bataille, leur volonté ne serait peut-être pas suffisante pour vaincre. Mais laisser ses anciens camarades risquer leur vie pendant qu'ils se prélassaient dans le Rukongai était inenvisageable pour l'archiviste. Ils ne pouvaient que se battre.  
Alors qu'il réfléchissait en silence à la meilleure façon de s'insérer dans l'agitation, un bruissement inattendu attira son attention. Masato redressa la tête, cherchant entre les arbres morts l'origine de ce son ; Shinryû s'était figé à côté de lui.

\- Hum, je ne me souviens pas vous avoir déjà vus, vous deux, fit une voix aux intonations réjouies derrière eux.

Les deux Shinigamis se retournèrent d'un même mouvement, le souffle bloqué dans la gorge. Contre le tronc d'un arbre était appuyé un homme au regard fauve et aux traits léonins, vêtu de blanc. Masato fronça les sourcils. Seraient-ils capable de tenir tête à pareil adversaire ?

\- Je m'appelle Lior Korteon, continua-t-il en se redressant, mais je doute que vous surviviez suffisamment longtemps pour vous souvenir de mon nom.

\- C'est ce que nous allons voir ! répliqua Kageyama en posant la main sur la poignée de son sabre.

A côté de lui, Shinryû écarquillait les yeux en fixant son ancien supérieur. Comptait-il sérieusement répondre à la provocation ?

\- Kageyama-san, souffla-t-il. C'est un Arrancar…

\- Et nous sommes deux. Dégaine ton sabre, Shinryû.

\- C'est une très mauvaise idée… geignit-il finalement en obéissant.

Les deux Shinigamis se tournèrent vers Lior, adoptant une position défensive, puis ils bondirent avant que leur adversaire n'ait eu le temps de se préparer. Mais l'Arrancar évita sans peine l'assaut en reculant entre les fougères sèches ; il contourna un arbre et contre-attaqua, sabre en main. Le tintement des lames s'éleva dans la forêt. Le sable grisâtre s'élevait en tourbillons poudreux sous leurs pas, les végétations croulaient en ruissellement poussiéreux lorsqu'un coup se perdait contre leurs écorces ; le peu de vie qui résidait encore s'envola et un silence de mort tomba. On n'entendait plus que la clameur de la guerre qui venait de la plaine, et les assauts retentissants de Masato et Shinryû.  
Tandis qu'il se coordonnait avec son camarade pour tenir tête à l'Arrancar, il repensa malgré lui à sa carrière et au chemin qu'il avait parcouru depuis sa sortie de l'Académie. Etait-ce parce que la fin approchait que son esprit devenait insaisissable ? Le Shinigami parvenait pourtant à conserver sa concentration, ou peut-être était-ce son corps qui bougeait instinctivement. Il ne savait pas, mais il laissa les images et les souvenirs l'envahir.

L'Académie. Un quotidien rempli de joie, de l'insouciance de la jeunesse et de la fougue de l'amour. Il se souvint des premiers instants, des premiers regards partagés avec celle qui était devenue son épouse. Les études, le travail acharné, et les sourires de Setsuna. Sept années étaient passé en un éclair, et avant qu'il ne s'en fût rendu compte, il était déjà diplômé et intégré à la Onzième Division. Combattre, s'entraîner et combattre à nouveau. Sa vie avait considérablement changé, mais il en retirait toujours un sentiment d'épanouissement et de profonde satisfaction. Et tandis qu'il gravissait les échelons jusqu'à la position d'officier, une nouvelle âme avait naquis à ses côtés. C'était une fille, Azusa. Si petite et si fragile qu'elle semblait perdue au milieu de ses bras. Mais elle était couverte de son amour, et de ses sentiments partagés avec Setsuna étaient ensuite apparues Nayuki et Iori.  
En dépit de cela, l'année des sept printemps d'Azusa, un conflit important avait éclaté dans la Soul Society. Entre les disparitions inexpliquées de Shinigamis, la traîtrise de plusieurs capitaines et vice-capitaines et quelques rébellions civiles dans les rues du Rukongai, la sécurité des habitants ne tenait qu'à un fil. Les fronts étaient dangereux, nombreuses étaient les équipes qui n'en revenaient pas. Alors, dans un élan de compassion et d'amour, Masato s'était retiré des sections de sa division et avait demandé un transfert dans les services administratifs de l'Académie. S'éloigner des combats avait été difficile pour un homme aimant l'action tel que lui, mais il avait privilégié son foyer, aimant et tolérant, qui était d'une importance sans pareille à ses yeux. Il avait alors assisté, impuissant et silencieux, à l'horreur des expériences de la Hollowfication au travers des rapports qui circulaient entre les mains du corps professoral. Puis le temps s'était de nouveau envolé, et il avait accepté cette nouvelle vie comme une promesse de sûreté.  
Depuis son bureau, au service de détection des aspirants Shinigamis, il avait vu l'arrivée de Shinryû, son subordonné maladroit et désordonné ; il avait entendu les échos des alertes lors de l'intrusion des ryokas, puis lors de l'assassinat d'Aizen Sôsuke, puis enfin, lors de sa trahison. Il avait vu les réformes tomber, les décrets, les nouvelles lois, et un jour, on l'avait fait sortir de sa salle de cours pour l'emmener aux archives. La Forge avait été détruite ; l'Académie fermait.  
Masato ne s'était pas exprimé face à ce changement inattendu, il s'était tu et avait suivi les ordres. Pourtant, au fond de lui, la frustration grandissait. Alors qu'il avait réussi à se détourner des combats, sa nouvelle affectation lui laissait un désagréable goût amer. Il avait cette impression de ne plus être utile au Seireitei. Alors, quand ce soir-là, il avait vu le ciel se déchirer, il n'avait pu se retenir et il s'était élancé, sabre à la main, pour participer à la bataille. Il n'avait rien dit, ni à Setsuna, ni à Azusa, Nayuki ou Iori. Personne ne savait qu'il était parti, mais s'il parvenait à vaincre et à rentrer, il aurait enfin la sensation d'avoir tout donné pour offrir le meilleur avenir à sa famille. Il préférait de loin risquer sa vie ainsi plutôt que de voir le monde s'effondrer et lui retirer ce qu'il avait de plus cher.

La voix de son zanpakutô le ramena dans l'instant présent. Les images avaient quitté son esprit, mais ses sentiments, anciens et parfois refoulés, avaient eu le temps d'imprégner son cœur. S'il se battait, ce n'était pas seulement par frustration, mais aussi pour donner une chance à ses filles de vivre dans un monde en paix ; et pour que l'Académie puisse jouir encore des rires insouciants et des amours de ses étudiants.

\- Attache-toi, Nasakehisa !

Le sabre que Masato tenait dans sa paume fut soudain entouré de volutes d'un rouge pâle, presque rosé, tandis que l'arme changeait de forme. La poignée s'allongea, la lame se courba et le pommeau vint serpenter jusqu'à son autre main. Lorsque les spirales et les vrilles disparurent, laissant entre les troncs creux des envolées aux aspects printaniers, le Shinigami tenait un kusarigama. Derrière lui, Shinryû s'était statufié. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir son ancien supérieur se battre, mais il avait souvent entendu des rumeurs sur son don pour le combat, et certains lui avaient rapporté qu'il ne valait mieux pas être trop prêt de lui lorsqu'il libérait son zanpakutô. Pourtant, quand il baissa les yeux sur les deux faucilles modestes et la longue chaîne, il se demanda ce qui avait bien pu causer ces bruits. Contrairement à Kasatsu, le sabre de feu de Katsuya, ou à Tenôgama, l'imposante faux de Masakazu, Nasakehisa semblait très ordinaire.  
Mais Shinryû sut, alors qu'il allait s'approcher, que cette mise en garde ne venait pas de la taille de son arme, mais de son style de combat. Tombant brutalement sur ses épaules, il sentit une pression spirituelle dense, aux intonations frustrées, rageuses, mais aussi exaltées ; et s'il avait été à la place de l'Arrancar, il aurait vu la lueur particulière qui brillait dans les yeux de Kageyama. Alors il resta en retrait, raffermit sa prise sur son sabre, et assura ses arrières. Dans un souffle, Masato s'élança.

Retrouver les marques et les sensations du combat fut rapide. L'adrénaline, les frissons, les respirations coupées et rapides ; il se souvenait de tout cela, et le retrouver si soudainement le rendit nostalgique. Mais pour l'heure, il devait sombrer, laisser sa conscience ne devenir qu'instincts, laisser son corps répondre naturellement aux assauts, et laisser Nasakehisa le protéger et attaquer.  
Il bondit, des volutes de poussière se soulevèrent dans son sillage, et s'enroulèrent lorsqu'il tourna sur lui-même, entraînant dans sa course la longue chaîne qui reliait ses faucilles. Elle tinta, ses anneaux serpentèrent, et les lames croisèrent le sabre dressé de Lior. Autour de lui, les troncs tranchés tombaient au sol.

Shinryû observait son ancien supérieur avec des yeux ronds. Il ne le reconnaissait pas dans la peau de ce combattant jouissant du combat, emporté par la fièvre de l'action et l'excitation de la mort, qui planait au-dessus de lui. Il ne connaissait pas ce rictus ni ce regard excités. Déchainé, Masato laissait libre court à ses émotions, à sa passion pour le combat, à l'expression de cette flamme si longtemps retenue. Ses mouvements en étaient explosifs, vifs et précis, Matsuoka ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine admiration en le voyant ainsi tenir tête à l'Arrancar.

* * *

Le souffle court, Masakazu évita le sabre qu'Argo abattait sur lui, il tournoya, prit son élan, et attaqua. La lame courbée de Tenôgama fendit les airs et trancha les pans de l'uniforme blanc de son adversaire. Le Shinigami serra les dents. Ce n'était pas suffisant. Il n'avait plus été capable de le blesser depuis que l'Arrancar avait dégainé son sabre, comme si son implication dans le combat l'avait rendu plus puissant. Et le lieutenant voyait les limites des capacités de son shikai arriver bien plus vite qu'il ne l'avait envisagé. Même ainsi, Tenôgama avait des pouvoirs d'engourdissement, mais ils ne servaient qu'à peu de choses s'il n'était pas en mesure d'atteindre son adversaire. Les souvenirs de leur première rencontre lui revinrent en mémoire, et avec, la frustration et l'insécurité. Alors qu'il se redressait, Masakazu serra les poings.

_-_ _Je suis navré, Tenôgama_ , formula-t-il en pensées. _Je ne voulais pas t'exposer, mais la réalité est là. Sans le bankai, je ne serai pas capable de le vaincre._

Dans son monde intérieur, comme un reflet de ce qu'il se passait au dehors, il sentit deux bras enlacer ses épaules et une présence bien connue se presser contre son dos. Il posa sa paume sur la main fine et sentit l'énergie réconfortante et chaleureuse de son partenaire se mêler à la sienne.

\- Ne vous excusez pas, Masakazu-sama, fit la voix douce de Tenôgama à son oreille. Il n'y rien de plus précieux pour moi que de pouvoir vous aider. Demandez, j'obéirai.

Le Shinigami se défit de l'étreinte de l'âme pressée contre lui et se retourna, une expression douloureuse sur le visage. Il accrocha le regard azuré, les doigts serrés sur le poignet blanc.

\- Ne parle pas ainsi, tu sais que je ne te considère pas de cette façon. Tu n'as pas à m'obéir aveuglément.

\- Je n'y peux rien, c'est dans ma nature, répondit-il dans un sourire. Peut-être que les autres zanpakutôs agissent différemment avec leur manieur, nous avons chacun notre volonté. Et la mienne est de pouvoir vous servir.

Masakazu tint en silence le regard brillant de Tenôgama pendant quelques instants, puis il hocha la tête. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il se retrouva face au visage impassible d'Argo, qui tenait nonchalamment son sabre dans une main. Son échange avec son zanpakutô n'avait duré que quelques fractions de seconde.

L'officier ne put s'empêcher d'adresser une pensée d'excuse à son partenaire. Peu importaient les années qu'ils avaient partagées ensemble, peu importait le temps qui passait, il ne parvenait toujours pas à recevoir sa dévotion. Lui qui avait grandi dans des quartiers pauvres, loin de la servitude aristocratique, le comportement de Tenôgama continuait de l'embarrasser. Alors qu'il brandissait son arme, il se promit de faire des efforts pour accepter toute la gratitude et les sentiments que son partenaire éprouvait pour lui ; ce serait sa façon de le remercier d'être toujours à ses côtés.  
Une forte pression spirituelle s'abattit alors autour de Masakazu, faisant s'envoler les cendres et la poussière. Tandis que l'énergie faisait craquer le ciel et gronder les nuages, et que des volutes sombres commençaient à entourer le sabre, le Shinigami étendit le bras, et le silence se fit. L'énergie retomba, implacable, puis elle explosa durement, soufflant le sable qui vint fouetter les jambes des guerriers dans la plaine. D'une voix forte, Masakazu l'appela.

\- Bankai ! Tenbatsu Ôgama !

Le manche se tinta de noir, la lame s'étendit et se couvrit d'un reflet funeste. Luisante, la pique qui se dressait à son pommeau vint érafler la surface poudreuse du sol. Masakazu fit un instant tourner la faux entre ses mains, l'air siffla, puis il la brandit et s'élança.  
Les pouvoirs conférés par le bankai lui permettaient d'agir avec plus de rapidité et d'agilité, et il voyait avec plus de précision les mouvements de son adversaire. La lame grinça contre le fil du sabre d'Argo et heurta sa pointe. Les pas de l'officier étaient plus vifs, plus assurés. Il s'avançait, esquivait, tournait et ripostait avec plus de fluidité, et la faux était devenue une extension de ses bras et de sa volonté. Entre ses mains, il sentait l'énergie chaleureuse de Tenôgama se tinter de la volonté de tuer, inhérente à l'utilisation du bankai. Les flux sombres coulèrent entre ses doigts et vinrent en imprégner la lame courbée, une sécrétion vint suinter du métal froid.  
A force d'assauts et de tentatives, et au terme d'un nouveau mouvement, Masakazu parvint à entamer la peau claire d'Argo, comme il l'avait fait plus tôt. L'Arrancar se statufia aussitôt, le regard baissé sur la cheville ensanglantée. Il sembla l'étudier, avec un calme et un pragmatisme qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Ne ressentait-il aucune douleur ? Il y avait une certaine curiosité dans ce regard d'aigue-marine, un vif intérêt pour le liquide carmin qui perlait le long de la plaie. Pourtant, une ombre vint voiler ses prunelles, et l'Arrancar redressa la tête. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, son nez, plissé, et son visage portait les traits d'une colère sauvage et indomptable. La sensation d'avoir déclenché un cataclysme s'insinua dans les veines de Masakazu, il se figea.

\- La paralysie ne fonctionne pas ? souffla-t-il pour lui-même.

_\- I_ _l semble y être immunisé_ , lui répondit la voix de Tenôgama au creux de son oreille.

_-_ _Ou peut-être est-ce son énergie spirituelle qui contre la tienne._

_-_ _Je vais en augmenter la densité._

A cet instant, le Shinigami sentit les flux de son zanpakutô se mettre à couler entre ses mains. Les volutes quittaient le manche pour se concentrer dans la lame, et bientôt, il eut l'impression de tenir une vulgaire faux de ferme. S'il ne se concentrait pas suffisamment, il ne sentait même plus la présence de Tenôgama dans son arme, tant il avait amassé toutes ses forces dans le tranchant de la lame. Mais en dépit de ce sentiment troublant, la confiance gonfla son cœur ; il se sentait capable de blesser l'Arrancar et de le pétrifier. Lui arracher la vie serait alors un jeu d'enfant.  
Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à renouveler son assaut, Argo brandit son sabre d'un geste vif et le pointa vers le ciel chargé de nuages. Prudent, Masakazu resta à distance de son adversaire, tandis que le regard marin qui le fixait se mettait à briller intensément, tels deux diamants. Sa voix, grave et rocailleuse, roula dans sa gorge.

\- Prends ton envol, Espectral Dragòn !

Une puissante énergie spirituelle d'un noir plus sombre que l'encre et aux intonations plus mortelles que celle de Tenôgama, l'enveloppa alors et se mit à tournoyer tel un ouragan. Les vents firent claquer les uniformes des combattants, la poussière et le sable fouettèrent les visages ; Masakazu se protégea les yeux du bras en serrant les dents. Tout à coup, la pression condensée éclata, se répandant en fragments qui se dissipèrent ensuite comme des volutes de fumée. Le Shinigami abaissa sa main, et son cœur rata un battement.

Devant lui se dressait un grand dragon noir aux ailes déchirées. Le visage de l'Arrancar était à peine reconnaissable sous le masque osseux qui se prolongeait jusqu'à former deux longues cornes au-dessus de sa tête ; un trou béant ouvrait son buste. Le lieutenant était comme paralysé. Incapable de bouger le moindre orteil, il fixait, terrifié, la créature qui se trouvait devant lui. Sa puissance semblait former une aura meurtrière autour de lui, une vision à laquelle il ne pouvait se soustraire. Etait-ce cela, la différence de pouvoir entre un Shinigami et un Hollow ? Ne pouvait-il rien faire pour sauver la Soul Society ? Etait-il voué à l'échec ?  
Ne lui laissant pas le loisir d'obtenir des réponses à ses interrogations, Argo déploya ses ailes et les fit battre quelques instants, projetant sur le Shinigami de violentes bourrasques qui le firent tituber. Un instant déséquilibré, Masakazu planta la pique de sa faux dans la terre et se plia contre les vents, résistant à la force qui menaçait de le projeter en arrière. Un désagréable frisson parcourut l'ensemble de son corps. L'attaque n'était pas seulement physique. L'air était imprégné de l'énergie spirituelle de l'Arrancar, et de sa volonté de tuer. La mort griffa sa peau, le désespoir se pressa tout contre lui. L'officier s'entendit suffoquer, couvert de sueurs, une main serrée sur les pans croisés de sa veste. Tremblant, les membres faibles, il ne remarqua pas que le vent s'était calmé et que le dragon s'approchait de lui à pas lents. Comment pouvait-il le faire, alors qu'il avait l'impression que l'on serrait sa gorge ? Comment pouvait-il se dresser contre une telle volonté de destruction ? Tenôgama semblait bien misérable à côté de cette sensation.

Tout était noir. Les yeux fermés, les épaules voûtées, Masakazu ne pouvait s'empêcher de grelotter. Son corps était en nage, son uniforme collait à sa peau ; la sensation était des plus répugnantes. Il sentait le sol poudreux sous ses genoux et ses mains, les cendres collaient à ses doigts. Son échine s'offrait à la mort sans qu'il pût l'en empêcher. Etait-ce la fin ? Incapable du moindre mouvement, il sentit une longue griffe se poser sur sa nuque. Un violent frisson lui arracha un gémissement d'horreur et il s'écroula sur le flanc, secoué par des spasmes. Sa tête se remplit de visions et d'images, insaisissables et volatiles. Il vit la lune, d'un blanc éblouissant au milieu d'un ciel déchiré, et des flots de sang s'échappaient des lézardes. Il vit des amoncellements de cadavres démembrés, les vapeurs s'échappant des corps brûlés, et les visages épouvantés et figés. Puis le Seireitei et sa joie se tintèrent des ombres de l'abandon. Tout s'écroula, et dans l'immense ciel apparut un dragon noir aux allures de spectre. Son regard brillant pénétra son âme, tandis que ses griffes se dirigeaient vers sa gorge, prêtes à tuer.

Il lui sembla entendre une voix.

Hagard, ses yeux ouverts aveuglés par ses visions, un filet de salive s'échappant de sa bouche asphyxiée, Masakazu aspirait l'air à grandes goulées avides. Son regard était fixé dans celui de l'Arrancar. Tétanisé par ce pouvoir inattendu, il le laissa s'approcher comme un prédateur chassant sa proie.  
Mais sa tête bourdonnait, et l'anéantissement s'insinuait plus profondément en lui à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient. Il pouvait à peine bouger un doigt. Les griffes du dragon s'approchaient toujours, et il était incapable de s'y soustraire.

Encore une fois, une vois résonna à ses oreilles. Il lui sembla la connaître. Qui était-ce ?

Il eut brusquement l'impression que ce qu'elle disait était important, comme si sa vie dépendait de ses mots. Alors il rassembla toute l'énergie qu'il lui restait, toute sa concentration, et toute sa volonté, et il guetta. Il tendit l'oreille, cherchant cette voix au milieu des vrombissements procurés par les hallucinations. Elle parut se rapprocher, ses intonations devinrent plus claires. Mais que disait-elle ?  
Comme un souffle faisant vaciller une bougie, il perdit soudain le fil de ses pensées, et les images revinrent en trombe dans son esprit. Le dragon s'était éloigné, mais il le menaçait toujours. Ses ailes s'étiraient sans cesse et recouvraient le ciel. Elles l'enveloppèrent dans un cocon noir et glacial. Il eut l'impression d'avoir été plongé dans le néant. Alors que sa langue s'engourdissait, nageant dans des flots de salive au goût métallique et amer, un nouveau frisson l'ébranla et lui arracha un gémissement douloureux. En bougeant sous l'effet du spasme, ses doigts se posèrent sur une surface dure et froide. A cet instant, ce fut comme si un éclair le transperçait. Il se raidit, contractant l'ensemble de ses muscles, et un cri étouffé franchit ses lèvres sèches. La voix revint avec bien plus de clarté, et une sensation de chaleur intense remonta du bout de ses ongles vers le reste de son corps.

_-_ _Masakazu-sama_ , appela la voix.

Encore incapable de formuler des pensées cohérentes, le Shinigami hocha faiblement la tête. Au-dessus de lui, Argo s'était figé, mécontent d'avoir perdu sa domination sur son adversaire. Il sembla réfléchir.

\- _Masakazu-sama_ , répéta Tenôgama avec plus de force. _Laissez-moi vous atteindre._

L'officier de répondit pas, mais il parvint lentement à détendre ses muscles. La pression autour de sa gorge sembla se défaire, et il laissa son esprit être emporté par son partenaire.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait sur les rives d'une large plage calme au sable durci par l'humidité. Une brise légère éloignait une épaisse masse nuageuse, sombre et menaçante, libérant un vaste ciel clair. Soulagé de l'effet de l'Arrancar sur son corps et sur son âme, Masakazu inspira profondément puis exhala, profitant de ce retour à la paix. Tenôgama s'approcha.

\- Navré d'avoir pris autant de temps à vous atteindre, mais son emprise sur votre esprit était particulièrement forte. Ce n'est que parce que vous avez pu me toucher que j'ai réussi à prendre le dessus. A distance, il m'était impossible de…

\- Ne t'excuse pas, le coupa finalement le Shinigami. Je te suis reconnaissant de m'avoir sorti de là.

Le zanpakutô esquissa un sourire chaleureux puis il leva les mains et les posa sur les bras de son manieur.

\- Il ne faut pas s'attarder, l'Arrancar est juste au-dessus de vous. Mais on peut profiter de sa proximité pour le blesser. Avec mes pouvoirs de paralysie, ce devrait être simple.

\- Entendu. Ramène-moi, je vais faire au mieux.

Tenôgama hocha la tête puis il posa sa paume sur le buste de Masakazu et baissa les paupières. Le Shinigami se sentit s'envoler, puis les sensations de la réalité le frappèrent de plein fouet. L'inconfort, la fatigue et les douleurs.

Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux et ferma la bouche, ravalant sa salive qui coulait de ses lèvres, puis il se redressa d'un mouvement raide. Ses membres tremblaient encore des hallucinations produites par Argo, et quelques sueurs froides parcouraient son échine. Mais sa détermination était grande, et il avait le soutien de son plus fidèle partenaire. L'officier serra alors à deux mains le manche lisse de la faux, brandit l'arme et s'élança avant que le dragon n'eût le temps de se préparer à l'assaut. La lame siffla dans l'air, chargée de toute la pression spirituelle et de de Tenôgama. Argo tourna son regard brillant vers lui et redressa une main, une expression indéchiffrable sur son visage squameux. Etait-ce de l'incertitude ou de la peur ? La joie de la victoire commença à couler dans les veines de Masakazu ; il mit davantage de force dans son attaque, un cri galvanisant s'échappant de ses lèvres.

Le fil de la faux heurta la grande paume du dragon.

Un frisson se répandit des doigts du Shinigami jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Ce n'était pas la même sensation que lorsqu'il était sous son emprise, et pourtant, il eut soudain l'envie de soustraire sa lame à son énergie malfaisante. Alors qu'il tirait à lui la faux, son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Les griffes d'Argo étaient refermées sur le métal noir et grinçaient sur sa surface dure. Masakazu grinça des dents, pâlit, renouvelant son effort, tandis qu'il sentait la détresse de Tenôgama entre ses mains.  
Il entendit sa voix dans sa tête, aussi clairement que s'il gémissait à son oreille. Il sentit sa chaleur entre ses paumes aussi intensément que s'il tenait ses mains. Il vit son regard bleu dans les reflets de la faux comme s'il l'avait en face de lui. Le zanpakutô criait, se tordant de douleur, et la lame frémissait à chacune de ses plaintes. Masakazu serra les mâchoires, résistant avec peine au malaise de voir la souffrance de son partenaire ; il tira de nouveau, mais les griffes avaient percé le métal, et la faux ne bougeait pas. Le Shinigami appela son zanpakutô, avec force, d'une voix enrouée par l'émotion. Il sentait la crainte tenailler son cœur et engourdir ses muscles. Que pouvait-il faire ? Il n'y avait rien…  
Impuissant, il vit Argo lever son autre main et la poser doucement sur le fil suintant du neurotoxique. La substance glissa entre ses doigts maigres et s'étendit sur son poignet. L'Arrancar pressa, et la lame se brisa dans un claquement sec.

Une volute blanchâtre s'échappa des deux tronçons de métal avant de se dissiper dans les airs. Masakazu s'était figé. Le souffle coupé, son cœur sembla s'arrêter. Avec des gestes tremblants, il baissa des yeux écarquillés sur le manche de bois qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Vide. Il n'y avait rien. Il avait beau étendre sa perception à ses limites, il ne pouvait plus sentir l'énergie de Tenôgama. Son âme avait été brisée. L'officier chancela, fauché par le torrent d'émotions qui se déversait en lui, et il tomba à genoux. Défait et misérable, des sanglots silencieux ravagèrent son visage et coulèrent dans son cou. Sa gorge était serrée, il avait peine à respirer, et une lancinante douleur perçait son cœur. C'était comme si on avait détruit une partie de son âme. Tenôgama n'existait plus.  
Prendre conscience de cette réalité lui procura une souffrance si dure qu'il se laissa submerger. Il s'écroula au sol, la tête entre les mains, et cria, sa voix brisée par sa détresse. Comment les choses en étaient arrivées là ? Tenôgama était toute sa vie, celui qui l'avait sorti de la solitude, celui qui l'avait soutenu et aidé de nombreuses fois. Il était plus que le compagnon d'une vie ; à ses yeux, il avait été comme une âme-sœur. Etait-ce pour cette raison que sa disparition était si douloureuse ? Etait-ce pour cela qu'il se sentait anéanti ? On lui avait arraché une part de son cœur, comment pouvait-il continuer à vivre ? Que serait la vie sans Tenôgama à ses côtés ?

Le front posé dans les cendres, la voix rendue rauque par ses cris et ses larmes, Masakazu sombra dans un désespoir plus violent que celui provoqué par les hallucinations d'Argo. Il frissonna, du froid procuré par l'absence de son partenaire à ses côtés, et serra ses bras autour de lui. Recroquevillé sur le sol, il n'était plus qu'une âme brisée. Mais hors des ronces qui lacéraient son esprit, un Shinigami s'était avancé non loin de lui. Sabre en main, il se dressait face à l'Arrancar, le regard brillant d'un désir de vengeance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kusarigama : signifie littéralement "chaîne-faucille". J'ai mis deux faucilles pour que ce soit plus classe :D Désolée si ça ressemble trop à Kazeshini, ce n'était pas voulu.  
> Nasakehisa : de 情 nasake (pitié, sympathie, compassion, amour) et 久 hisashii (long, ancien, qui dure).


	29. Sacrifices - partie 1

A peine s'était-il présenté face à Argo que Toya brandissait son sabre d'un air de défit. Ses yeux brillaient d'une flamme vivace. Déjà fougueux au quotidien, le jeune Shinigami avait senti son sang ne faire qu'un tour lorsqu'il avait assisté à la mort de Tenôgama et voir son ami terrassé par le chagrin l'avait fait sortir de ses gongs. Pourtant, il gardait les idées claires, car il était convaincu qu'agir sous le coup des émotions le desservirait plus que cela ne l'aiderait. Conscient du corps recroquevillé non loin de lui, il embrassa rapidement la plaine du regard, cherchant un visage parmi les combattants encore debout, puis il reporta son attention sur son adversaire. Toya fléchit alors les jambes, ramenant son sabre vers lui, puis il posa sa paume sur le plat de la lame. Son énergie spirituelle s'amplifia, s'enroula autour de lui, emportant cendres et poussière, puis elle s'amassa vivement dans le katana.

\- Envole-toi, Hanegarasu !

La lame explosa soudain en une multitude de fragments noirs scintillants qui se mit à voler autour du Shinigami. Chacun d'eux avait une forme effilée, semblable aux plumes d'un oiseau, mais elles étaient aussi tranchantes qu'un sabre. Toya était parfaitement conscient que le shikai de son zanpakutô ressemblait beaucoup à celui du capitaine Kuchiki, à cause de cette masse scintillante qui volait autour de lui, mais il pouvait se glorifier d'avoir choisi un style de combat complètement différent. Il était ainsi soulagé de la moindre comparaison.

Alors que le grand dragon déployait ses ailes, posant avec intérêt son regard sur les nuées noires, Toya prit son élan. Il effectua plusieurs pas de course, bondit, et avant qu'il ne retouchât le sol, un support de plumes vint se placer sous ses pieds. Il glissa sur la surface mouvante comme s'il dévalait une pente sur une planche, guidant par la pensée la direction que les plumes prenaient, et il se déplaça ainsi autour d'Argo. Il frôlait la terre, faisant s'envoler les cendres et la poussière il s'élevait dans les airs, surplombant le champ de bataille et toujours, son passage était précédé du son scintillant des plumes qui s'entrechoquaient.

Toya avait toujours été fasciné par la liberté des oiseaux, c'était certainement pour cette raison que son zanpakutô avait la forme d'un corbeau majestueux et dès qu'il profitait de ses pouvoirs, il ressentait la sensation grisante d'avoir l'impression de voler. Son cœur s'en retrouvait léger, et son corps vibrait de l'adrénaline et de l'exaltation.

Mais pour l'heure, le Shinigami ne ressentait aucun plaisir à parcourir le ciel. Tournoyer ainsi autour d'Argo n'avait qu'un but : détourner son attention de Masakazu. Il voulait même essayer de le mettre en lieu sûr. Alors, au terme d'une nouvelle glissade, il descendit de la surface métallique et se précipita vers son ami à terre. Toya passa rapidement ses bras autour de sa taille, puis il se hissa sur les plumes et les laissèrent l'emmener vers la lisière de la forêt, abandonnant l'Arrancar derrière lui. L'homme était lourd entre ses bras, et même s'il était conscient, il était si profondément plongé dans sa torpeur qu'il semblait être enfermé dans son propre esprit, incapable de voir ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Sa respiration était faible, ses yeux fixaient le vide, et son visage, ravagé par des sillons creusés par les larmes, était figé en un masque inexpressif. Voir ainsi l'un de ses plus proches amis lui serra le cœur.  
Enfin, il parvint sous le couvert des arbres fantomatiques et atteignit le sol dans un bruit étouffé. Devant lui, un Shinigami était penché sur un corps inerte et pâle, les mains sur ses genoux. Il releva la tête à son arrivée.

\- Ryûhei, souffla Toya en s'approchant, tu pourrais t'occuper de lui ?

Il adossa Masakazu contre un tronc et s'accroupit face à l'officier de la Quatrième Division. Celui-ci tourna un regard troublé vers l'enquêteur prostré. L'horreur de la guerre, la douleur de n'avoir pu sauver des vies et le sentiment d'impuissance étaient visibles sur le visage du médecin. Malgré tout, il agissait avec un détachement froid et distant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix plate.

\- Un Arrancar a tué son zanpakutô.

Une lueur s'alluma dans le regard de Ryûhei et ses traits reprirent vie. Il se mordit la lèvre avec une expression douloureuse.

\- J'imagine ce que ça doit être. Il est conscient ?

\- Difficile à dire.

Toya se redressa rapidement en s'appuyant sur ses genoux. Derrière lui, les plumes volaient en tintant.

\- Je dois retourner au combat. Occupe-toi de lui.

\- Fais attention à toi, lui répondit Ryûhei d'une voix inquiète.

Le Shinigami lui adressa un sourire sans joie, puis il se retourna et reprit place sur la surface métallique, qui le ramena vers la plaine. Savoir qu'il laissait Masakazu entre de bonnes mains le rassurait, et il s'efforça de se concentrer sur cette émotion pour ne pas laisser la peur entraver son cœur. Toya savait faire preuve de courage mais il n'était pas téméraire, et le combat qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était – il en était conscient – bien au-delà de ses capacités. Mais quel choix avait-il ? Penser qu'Argo pouvait briser d'autres Shinigamis comme il l'avait fait avec Masakazu lui faisait froid dans le dos, il préférait nettement risquer sa vie pour les protéger. N'était-ce d'ailleurs pas l'essence même des devoirs de la Onzième Division ? Servir et protéger. Surtout protéger. D'abord les populations – des Hollows – mais en cet instant, c'était ses camarades qui étaient en danger. Toya ne se voyait pas comme un héros, il n'en avait ni l'étoffe ni les pouvoirs, mais il savait quelle était sa place dans cette bataille, et ce qu'il pouvait apporter pour aider les mondes à retrouver leur équilibre. Combattre cet Arrancar, quitte à sacrifier sa vie, faisait partie de ses devoirs.

La gorge serrée de l'appréhension, le Shinigami s'approcha peu à peu d'Argo. Il refoula dans un coin de son esprit toute idée de doute, de crainte ou d'infériorité, et se concentra sur les sensations du combat. Lorsqu'il arriva près du dragon, qui s'approchait de plusieurs jeunes Shinigamis d'un air menaçant, Toya leva le bras. Immédiatement, une volée de plumes vinrent s'amasser à partir de sa paume, jusqu'à former une lame droite. Il la brandit et visa son épaule. Mais Argo sentit sa présence. Il redressa le cou et se retourna en levant une main munie de longues griffes. Alors que les Shinigamis visés s'échappaient en courant, Toya s'accroupit sur la surface métallique et se saisit d'une deuxième lame. L'index de l'Arrancar se dirigea vers lui, il stoppa sa course et se maintint dans les airs, prêt à bondir. Soudain, une masse d'énergie s'amassa au bout de la griffe de la créature, dans un grondement qui fit trembler les plumes de Hanegarasu.  
Réagissant immédiatement, Toya se laissa tomber de la plateforme sur lequel il se tenait et dirigea ses sabers vers l'une des ailes du dragon, placée en-dessous. La chaleur du cero brûla la pointe de ses cheveux tandis que le rayon d'énergie se perdait dans les nuages, et Argo grogna, contrarié, se redressant sur ses pattes postérieures et déplaçant ainsi ses ailes de la trajectoire du Shinigami. Alors qu'il voyait le sol se rapprocher dangereusement, Toya fit disparaître les épées d'un mouvement de poignet, et les fragments noirs vinrent s'amasser ensuite sous ses pieds en une nouvelle surface. Une glissade sur la pente douce, et il se redressait, les mâchoires serrées. Envisager de blesser le dragon avant de lui porter un coup fatal n'était pas une mauvaise idée, mais attaquer aussi imprudemment en était une. Il se maudit rapidement d'avoir agi sans réfléchir au préalable, toujours impressionné par les terrifiantes capacités de son adversaire. Toya devait se reprendre et réfléchir à une stratégie. Comment pouvait-il l'atteindre ? Il ne devait pas oublier qu'il avait en face de lui l'Arrancar le plus puissant du Sankashin, qui était capable de provoquer des hallucinations grâce à la pression de son énergie spirituelle. De quelle façon pouvait-il se battre ?  
Alors qu'il se contentait de voler autour de lui en réfléchissant, les plumes de Hanegarasu l'emmenant avec obéissance là où il le souhaitait, une idée se fraya un chemin dans son esprit. Mais c'était une idée qui ne le satisfaisait pas complètement, il était conscient des risques que cela impliquait. Mais d'un autre côté, y avait-il une méthode qui pouvait le faire gagner sans aucun risque ? Aucune, bien entendu. Il devait faire avec ce qu'il avait.

Au moment où il s'apprêtait à mettre en pratique ses réflexions, il vit Argo se redresser et écarter largement les ailes. Elles battirent soudain, propulsant de vives bourrasques. Le souffle de Toya se bloqua dans sa gorge sous l'effet de la surprise. Sans prendre le temps réfléchir, il bondit de son support et se laissa tomber pour éviter la trajectoire des vents. Peu importait qu'il se blessât en heurtant le sol, il était crucial d'éviter l'énergie spirituelle oppressante de l'Arrancar. Heureusement, Hanegarasu eut tôt fait de réagir et déjà, une surface de plumes attendait l'arrivée de Toya pour amortir sa chute. Le Shinigami glissa sur le dénivelé et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se redresser pour contre-attaquer, une nouvelle bourrasque se dirigea vers lui.  
Le cœur battant, il leva instinctivement les mains, un mur de métal se dressa brusquement devant lui. Les vents sifflèrent avec violence entre les pennes effilées, puis se dispersèrent en volutes tournoyantes. La barrière s'effondra, le souffle de Toya était raccourci. Autant il était habitué à utiliser Hanegarasu pour se déplacer, autant il ne l'était pas pour se protéger. Concentrer son énergie spirituelle et la mélanger à celle de son partenaire pour repousser celle d'Argo, autrement plus dense, n'était pas un exercice facile. Mais le Shinigami n'eut pas le loisir de se reposer car déjà, l'Arrancar avait lancé une nouvelle attaque.

\- Ah, mais tu vas me lâcher ?! s'exclama Toya en levant de nouveau le mur.

Appuyé contre la paroi froide, il serrait les dents. Comment pouvait-il combattre si son adversaire ne lui laissait pas le temps de riposter ? Cette interrogation à peine formulée, un rictus étira ses lèvres. Il était ridicule et stupide de penser que l'Arrancar allait le laisser prendre le dessus du combat, Toya devait composer avec les armes mises à sa disposition. Alors il s'accorda un instant pour rassembler ses esprits, mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, et surtout, pour atteindre son zanpakutô. Car il ne pouvait rien faire sans lui.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il se tenait sur un large piton rocheux. De vastes forêts de pins étaient visibles en contrebas, plusieurs pics le surplombaient, soutenant quelques arbres solitaires et une cabane de bois, et dans l'ombre de la pierre se trouvait une enclave illuminée par une torche. La brise transportait l'odeur des arbres, et celle, plus âpre, des tanières et des nids. Quelques ossements jonchaient le sol de la petite grotte, et on pouvait également apercevoir les restes d'un feu de camp. Non loin se trouvait une femme, assise en tailleur.  
Sa peau était dorée par le soleil. Pieds nus, ses chevilles, ses poignets, mais aussi son buste et ses cuisses, étaient bandés d'un cuir au fin duvet noir un collier de griffes et de dents entourait son cou mince et une longue chevelure de fines tresses tombait dans son dos, mêlée à des plumes d'un noir brillant. Délaissant le bandage d'un de ses bras, elle se leva et sortit de l'abri. Son visage était marqué par un maquillage tribal sombre, entourant ses yeux dorés et soulignant ses pommettes osseuses. Un rictus carnassier vint orner ses lèvres.

\- Alors, on est en difficulté ? railla-t-elle.

\- Un peu, soupira le Shinigami en croisant les bras. J'ai bien une idée, mais j'ai peur que cette forme soit trop instable pour l'utiliser en combat réel.

\- C'est toi qui décide, champion.

\- Mais ce sont tes pouvoirs que j'utilise, riposta Toya.

Un poing sur la hanche, Hanegarasu afficha un air mécontent tandis qu'elle saisissait entre ses longs doigts et avec force la mâchoire du Shinigami. Elle le toisa pendant un instant, plongeant son regard dans le sien, et son visage se fit sérieux.

\- Ne sous-estime pas mes capacités, répondit-elle d'une voix dure. N'oublie pas qui je suis.

\- Un corbeau, mais…

\- Les corbeaux ne sont pas des oiseaux au rabais. Nous sommes fiers, intelligents, et nous sommes puissants.

Elle relâcha finalement le visage de Toya et plaça sa paume sur son cœur.

\- Tant que tu croiras en moi – en nous – tu vaincras.

Comme en réponse à ses mots, quelques croassements se firent entendre dans le lointain. Toya se détendit et hocha la tête. L'instant d'après, il était de nouveau plongé dans la bataille.

Hanegarasu avait raison. Les corbeaux étaient des créatures fascinantes, et il pouvait se vanter de les avoir comme alliés plutôt que comme adversaires. Alors il relâcha de nouveau le mur et se redressa, bombant le torse, un regard acéré braqué sur les traits reptiliens d'Argo. Surpris par son attitude, celui-ci interrompit ses attaques et se prépara à une riposte, les mains levées prêtes à griffer. Mais Toya ne bondit pas. Profondément concentré, il rassembla toute son énergie spirituelle et la laissa s'enrouler autour de lui. Bientôt, les plumes furent emportées par les vents, une colonne s'éleva en bruissant, faisant disparaître le Shinigami au milieu du tourbillon. Il y eut soudain une détonation, et les pennes furent projetées tout autour, se plantant dans la terre et dans les corps, griffant et arrachant. Le silence retomba un instant, puis chaque particule d'énergie sembla être violemment aspirée par Toya, qui n'avait pas bougé. Elles vinrent se placer dans son dos, sur ses bras et sa tête. Deux grandes ailes noires battirent sur ses épaules, un crâne de corbeau recouvrit son visage, et ses bras se chargèrent de deux pointes semblables à leur bec.  
D'une voix étouffée par le masque, il annonça :

\- Bankai : Chôgoku Hanegarasu.

C'était la première fois que Toya libérait le bankai au cours d'un combat, et bien que les sensations de puissance fussent particulièrement grisantes, il ne devait pas oublier qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une forme incomplète. Son cœur se mit à battre fort dans sa poitrine. Il appréhendait le résultat de ses entraînements.  
Face à lui, Argo plissa les yeux, tandis qu'il s'abaissait pour que son visage soit à sa hauteur. Les mains au sol, ses narines osseuses renâclant, une lueur intéressée brilla dans son regard.

\- Encore un bankai ? souffla-t-il. Je suis captivé par les différences qu'il peut y avoir entre celui que j'ai tué et le tien. Vous avez des pouvoirs très différents.

\- Autant que peuvent l'être vos pouvoirs de Hollows, répondit Toya sur un ton moins avenant que le suggérait la conversation.

\- Hum, saisissant. Mais tu as beau te changer en oiseau, je ne ferai qu'une bouchée de toi, Shinigami.

Ces mots prononcés, le dragon se redressa et domina Toya de toute sa hauteur. Alors celui-ci écarta les ailes, prit ses appuis et s'élança. En quelques battements, il atteignait déjà les nuages, et filait dans les airs à une vitesse que son shikai n'aurait jamais pu atteindre. Le vent fouettait son visage à travers les orifices crâniens, et son cœur se gonfla soudain d'une intense sensation de liberté et d'exaltation. Sur le point de pousser un cri de joie, il se rappela la situation et baissa les yeux sur le dragon qui l'observait depuis le sol. Mais il ne le vit pas. Où était-il ?  
Toya jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule et aperçut une masse sombre le poursuivre, au rythme du battement puissant de ses immenses ailes. Toute sensation d'excitation quitta alors le corps du Shinigami, et il s'élança pour échapper à son prédateur. Son cœur bondissait dans sa poitrine, et son souffle se raccourcissait à mesure qu'il voyait le dragon se rapprocher de lui. Dans une tentative d'échapper à ses griffes, le jeune homme baissa soudain le bec et entame une vive descente en piqué. Argo le suivit. Mais le corbeau, plus petit et plus léger, gagna davantage de vitesse dans cette action, et la distance qui les séparait s'agrandit. La respiration courte, Toya se redressa avant de heurter le sol et déploya ses ailes. Il remonta vers les cieux en tournoyant, frôlant le buste squameux de son poursuivant qui chutait toujours, évitant ses bras, ses ailes et sa queue qui fouettait l'air avec férocité. En hauteur, il acheva sa course et baissa les yeux vers l'Arrancar qui se posait lourdement sur le sol. Sa taille et sa masse ne l'aidaient pas contre un adversaire de petite taille, Toya savait qu'Argo en était conscient. Allait-il continuer à le poursuivre malgré tout ?  
Mais le grand reptile resta à terre. Le corps redressé sur ses pattes postérieures, il observait le Shinigami de ses yeux brillants. La frustration et l'irritation étaient visible sur ses traits, mais il sembla conserver son sang-froid. Déglutissant, l'officier se fit la réflexion que le véritable combat commençait maintenant, car il lui faudrait s'approcher pour parvenir à le toucher, et il était impensable que l'Arrancar se laissât faire sans riposter. En ce cas, il fallait miser sur la vitesse. Le Shinigami baissa alors le bec et chuta à nouveau. Alors qu'il voyait le reptile se rapprocher, le vent sifflant à ses oreilles, il étendit les bras, prêt à frapper. Il visa, ajusta sa trajectoire, et s'apprêta à l'impact.  
La main griffue d'Argo se leva au dernier moment et le balaya violemment. Le coup le projeta vers le ciel, lui arrachant un grognement de douleur, et il peina à se rétablir. Quelle puissance ! Le dragon l'avait si facilement écarté malgré la vitesse de son attaque, il en était estomaqué. Etait-ce là la différence de pouvoir entre les Arrancars et les Shinigamis ? Comment pouvait-il vaincre une telle force ?

Une voix résonna alors dans sa tête. Ou en était-ce le souvenir ? Il crut pourtant entendre la voix de Hanegarasu lui répéter ces mots : « Tant que tu croiras en moi – en nous – tu vaincras ». Toya expira lentement. Sa partenaire avait raison. Grâce à elle, il pouvait utiliser une forme incomplète du bankai grâce à elle, il pouvait se battre contre cet Arrancar. Il ne devait pas douter, et continuer de croire en leurs capacités à tous les deux. Alors il se calma, rassembla ses esprits, oublia la douleur du coup contre son flanc et observa le dragon sous ses pieds. Argo le fixait de ses yeux turquoise, attendant patiemment qu'il attaque, comme un félin surveillant sa proie. Sa queue se balançait lentement.

\- Allons-y, souffla-t-il finalement pour lui-même.

Une nouvelle fois, il plongea. Les ailes repliées sur son dos, il se laissa tomber vers le sol. Viser à nouveau directement le dragon aurait été stupide, il l'aurait de nouveau balayé de la main. Alors il poursuivit sa course vers la plaine.  
Soudain, il écarta les ailes et rétablit sa trajectoire, partant en oblique vers les ailes de l'animal. Les piques dressées, il frappa. Argo rugit, tournant sur lui-même en abattant ses mains pour essayer de l'attraper. Mais le corbeau resta intouchable. Il volait, glissait entre les pattes, évitait la queue, griffait le dos et les épaules. Le sang commença à perler des plaies, les mouvements de l'Arrancar étaient entravés.  
C'était le moment. Toya fit un large virage et revint vers son adversaire. En quelques battements d'ailes, il se hissa à hauteur de sa tête et visa son masque. Le combat était bientôt terminé. Il le sentait au plus profond de lui.

Un index se leva brusquement. Il y eut un ronflement menaçant, puis un grondement sourd, et les nuages furent vivement illuminés, tandis qu'un jet d'énergie les brûlait et les dissipait. Ainsi percés, le ciel lézardé était de nouveau visible, sombre et chaotique.

Un intense cri de souffrance résonna dans la plaine. Fauché en plein vol, Toya retomba brutalement sur le sol, le visage figé dans la douleur et il resta immobile. Le crâne avait volé en éclats son aile était morcelée et tout son flanc droit, du coude à la cuisse, avait été déchiré par le cero. Aspergé par son propre sang, étendu dans la poussière, le Shinigami serra les dents. Quelques larmes apparurent aux coins de ses yeux. Etait-ce là tout ce dont il était capable ? Ne pouvait-il pas protéger les personnes qui lui étaient chères ? Ne pouvait-il pas se dresser et clamer avec fierté qu'il était Shinigami ? Il avait renoncé à sa propre famille par conflit d'opinions, certain qu'il trouverait sa place quelque part en ce monde. Il avait lutté pour être digne de la confiance de ses supérieurs et de ses camarades, il avait tout donné jusqu'au dernier instant. Alors pourquoi était-il si impuissant ?  
« Et le bankai ? » résonna une voix dans sa tête. Oui, le bankai. Il avait adoré sa puissance, il restait impressionné par les pouvoirs que Hangarasu pouvait lui procurer. Il avait été finalement capable de les utiliser et alors ? Sa forme était incomplète et instable, il s'était si facilement désintégré sous la chaleur du cero. Toya n'avait pas besoin de regarder autour de lui pour voir que les plumes étaient dispersées sur le sol.

Des plumes ?

Son esprit s'engourdissait, mais une pensée commença à se former dans son esprit. Un bankai brisé n'était-il pas censé reprendre sa forme scellée ? Il fronça les sourcils, et ce simple mouvement lui arracha une plainte de douleur. L'intégralité de son corps souffrait, de l'attaque de l'Arrancar, mais aussi de la défaite. Sa vue était trouble. Sa salive avait le goût du sang. Mais une mince lueur, une flammèche vacillante et faible, s'alluma en lui. Ce n'était pas encore terminé.  
Un filet carmin coulant de ses commissures, il entrouvrit les paupières alors qu'Argo, ayant retrouvé sa forme humaine, venait se placer au-dessus de lui. Sa peau blanche avait été ciselée à de nombreux endroits, mais il avait sur son visage un air particulièrement agacé. Comme s'il pensait : « c'est tout ce que peut m'offrir un combat contre un Shinigami ? Pathétique. »  
Frustré, irrité, ou peut-être était-il simplement écœuré par la vue du corps sanglant à ses pieds, l'Arrancar s'avança et se pencha au-dessus de l'officier blessé. Les mains dans les poches, il le toisa avec colère.

\- Misérable créature, siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Tu mériterais que je te laisse en vie uniquement pour que tu souffres de tes blessures et que tu assistes à la destruction de ton monde mais je vais te tuer pour m'avoir fait penser à tort qu'un combat contre toi serait intéressant.

D'une main assurée, il saisit son sabre à sa ceinture et le dégaina dans un long crissement métallique. Au sol, Toya déglutissait avec peine sa salive rendue épaisse par l'hémoglobine. Il avait des difficultés à respirer. Son esprit devenait cotonneux, mais il était encore suffisamment clair pour formuler quelques dernières pensées. S'il allait réellement mourir, il se devait d'utiliser ses dernières forces en une action utile. Il se fichait de repenser à sa vie passée, à ce qu'il avait réussi et manqué. Il n'avait pas de regrets, et il n'en aurait pas. Alors il leva faiblement son bras gauche vers l'Arrancar penché sur lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?! railla Argo en le saisissant par les épaules. Hein ! Tu es mort !

Ne pas parler. Economiser l'énergie.  
Tandis que ses paupières se baissaient lourdement, Toya invoqua Hanegarasu une dernière fois. Alors, en un ballet rendu lent par les blessures de son manieur, les plumes se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la paume du Shinigami. Unes à unes, elles s'amassèrent contre sa main, puis s'étendirent rapidement et formèrent une lame. Argo n'avait pas bougé. Le souffle bloqué dans la gorge, il relâcha son adversaire, sentant la morsure de l'acier percer son masque. Puis il s'écroula lourdement, et Toya se laissa sombrer, heureux d'avoir pu servir jusqu'au dernier instant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hanegarasu : de 羽 hane (plume) et ガラス karasu (corbeau)  
> Chôgoku : de 鳥 choo (oiseau) et 黒 koku (noir)


	30. Sacrifices - partie 2

Les arbres tombant sous les assauts, une clairière s'était formée autour des deux combattants. Masato tournoyait, ses faucilles en main, et la chaîne tintait à chacun de ses mouvements Lior parait les attaques sans effort, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Malgré sa position défensive, l'Arrancar était loin d'être dominé par son adversaire. Il le sentait d'ailleurs déjà faiblir, sa précision avait diminué, et son regard avait perdu la flamme fiévreuse qu'il avait plus tôt.  
L'ancien professeur serrait les mâchoires, faisant tout son possible pour garder sa concentration et pour continuer à se battre. Il ne lâcherait pas, car même si ce combat n'était pas la clef de la sauvegarde des mondes, il savait qu'il avait son importance. Pour Setsuna, pour ses filles, pour ses camarades et pour son honneur, il devait vaincre. Pourtant, s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il aurait avoué que la victoire était en train de lui échapper. Comme l'air que l'on ne peut attraper avec les mains, comme l'eau qui continue de s'écouler entre les pierres il avait beau s'échiner, il ne parvenait pas à l'approcher. Alors il mit de côté sa fierté d'officier et lança un rapide regard à Shinryû, resté en retrait, pour lui demander son assistance. Le jeune homme déglutit, peu désireux de se mêler au combat, mais il raffermit sa prise sur son sabre et le rejoignit.

Shinryû sentit alors immédiatement l'atmosphère surchauffée de l'affrontement, la tension qui se dégageait de cet échange, et son corps réagit de lui-même. Son katana se dressa contre les attaques de Lior sans qu'il eût à y penser, son cœur se mit à battre plus fort tandis qu'il s'immisçait dans cette chaleur étouffante. Immédiatement, l'Arrancar concentra ses assauts sur lui, comme s'il avait deviné en ces quelques secondes qu'il était loin d'être un spécialiste du combat comme l'était Masato. Ils s'affrontèrent, et la poussière s'éleva autour d'eux. Mais il ne fallut que peu de temps pour que Shinryû prenne conscience de la différence de puissance qu'il y avait entre lui et son adversaire. Fébrile, il peina à esquiver. Son sabre crissait contre la lame de Lior, il fit quelques pas en arrière, acculés par sa force et sa vitesse.  
Ainsi, était-ce tout ce dont il était capable ?  
Alors qu'il reculait pour se soustraire au sabre qui s'abattait une fois de plus vers lui, le dos de Shinryû percuta le tronc d'un arbre, le bloquant dans sa tentative de fuite. Le jeune homme ferma alors les yeux, serra les dents, et se résigna à accepter la mort comme toute autre réprimande. Parce qu'il avait été faible, une fois de plus, il courbait l'échine et implorait pardon. Parce qu'il était ce qu'il était, un incapable, il allait mourir sans avoir pu sauver qui que ce fût.

Un cri étranglé lui parvint pourtant, il rouvrit précipitamment les yeux, et son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Tout près de lui, tant qu'il était à portée de main, le corps de Kageyama était secoué de spasmes. Son buste était percé de part en part, et un liquide carmin, chaud et épais, commençait à s'écouler des plaies. Il s'écroula à ses pieds dans un tintement de chaînes. Shinryû baissa des yeux horrifiés sur le visage crispé de Masato, tandis que Lior s'écartait en ricanant, le sabre sur l'épaule : « Fais-moi signe quand vous aurez finis de faire vos adieux. » Le Shinigami tomba à genoux et se pencha sur lui, hébété. Que s'était-il passé ?

\- Kageyama-san…

\- Epargne-moi tes interrogations, Shinryû, grogna-t-il d'une voix faible. Je ne t'ai pas sauvé pour que tu aies une dette envers moi, je n'en ai de toute façon plus pour longtemps. Fais-moi seulement la promesse de te battre.

Masato toussa en appuyant sa main sur son buste blessé, son regard commençait déjà à perdre de son intensité.

\- Mais comment suis-je censé vaincre pareil adversaire ? demanda le plus jeune en détournant les yeux. Je ne suis pas doué au combat comme vous.

\- Qui a dit que… reprit-il difficilement, et il s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle. Que tu étais faible ? Ais confiance en vos capacités…

\- En nos… répéta Shinryû avant de comprendre les mots de son aîné.

Il avait toujours pensé qu'il devait se battre seul, mais c'était là qu'il avait tort. Il n'était pas seul, et la présence qu'il sentait entre ses mains en tenant son sabre le lui rappela que trop bien. Comment avait-il pu penser qu'il devait affronter cet Arrancar sans l'aide de personne ? Tant qu'il se battrait et tant qu'il avait la volonté de se relever, Yaritôshi serait là pour le seconder.  
Shinryû savait qu'il n'était pas de taille contre Lior il n'avait jamais été doué pour les affrontements, que cela fût avec le kidô ou un zanpakutô. Même quand il avait été diplômé et qu'il avait rejoint l'administration du Seireitei, il n'avait pas su faire ses preuves. Maladroit, désordonné, intimidé ce n'était que parce que Masato l'avait poussé sans relâche et qu'il avait placé sa confiance en lui, qu'il avait pu atteindre le poste de recruteur-en-chef. Quelqu'un croyait en lui, alors que lui-même ne se serait accordé aucun crédit. Comment pouvait-il négliger un tel honneur ?

Le Shinigami se redressa en abaissant les paupières de Masato. Son regard était plus assuré, ses épaules n'étaient plus voûtées. Bien sûr, on ne pouvait pas changer radicalement par la simple volonté, mais il était à présent conscient de ce qu'il avait à offrir. Son ancien supérieur l'avait vu, Yaritôshi était là, que pouvait-il demander de plus ? Shinryû n'avait pas besoin de la fierté de sa famille, il savait qu'il n'avait plus rien à attendre d'elle. Il se souvenait encore trop bien des moqueries de ses jeunes frères, de la déception de ses parents, quand il était le seul de sa fratrie à n'avoir aucun don pour le maniement du sabre ou du kidô. Il se souvenait de leurs soupirs, de leurs regards éteints quand ses résultats n'étaient pas à la hauteur de leurs attentes. « Eh bien, Shinryû est comme ça », les avait-il entendus dire. « Il n'obtiendra rien de plus qu'un poste administratif. Il est inutile d'espérer de le voir devenir officier un jour ». Alors tout juste diplômé, le jeune homme avait senti son cœur se serrer. Jamais il ne ferait l'objet de la fierté de ses parents, et jamais ses frères ne le considéreraient comme leur égal. Il pensait vivre, travailler et mourir avec cette seule pensée à l'esprit.  
Et pourtant, il y en avait un qui avait placé sa confiance en lui. Un homme rude, félicité pour ses aptitudes et médaillé pour ses victoires. Un combattant, qui vibrait de l'intensité des batailles, mais qui avait fait le plus beau sacrifice qu'il lui avait été donné de voir. Il avait porté l'insigne des recruteurs avec humilité, il avait troqué le katana contre le pinceau, mais jamais Shinryû ne l'avait entendu se plaindre. On ne pouvait pourtant pas taire si facilement sa nature, avait-il pensé. Mais Kageyama Masato était là, imperturbable, navigant dans cet univers de papier et de parquets lustrés comme s'il y était né. Et jamais il n'avait fait allusion à leurs différences au combat. Etait-ce par pudeur, parce qu'il avait laissé ce qui le passionnait ? Ou était-ce parce qu'il avait cru en Shinryû dès ce moment ? Il ne savait pas, mais le Shinigami était prêt à lui montrer sa reconnaissance pour l'avoir soutenu.

Alors il contourna le corps étendu de Masato, releva son sabre, et s'avança vers l'Arrancar, qui attendait patiemment à quelques mètres de là. Lior se redressa et un sourire vint orner ses lèvres.

\- Ce fut rapide, commenta-t-il.

\- Pour lui et pour tous ceux qui sont morts, je ne me laisserai pas tuer si facilement ! répliqua Shinryû, brûlant de l'envie de faire taire définitivement ce lion arrogant.

L'Arrancar haussa un sourcil moqueur et fit un pas vers lui, le sabre sur l'épaule et un poing sur la hanche.

\- Et tu penses pouvoir me vaincre ? demanda-t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

\- Je ferai tout pour, grogna le Shinigami en posant sa paume sur le plat de sa lame.

Profitant que son adversaire ne fût pas sur ses gardes, il ferma les yeux et concentra son énergie spirituelle dans son sabre. L'exercice n'était pas facile, car il avait perdu l'habitude de le pratiquer, mais il retrouva rapidement ses marques et bientôt, des courants commencèrent à tourner autour de lui. La poussière s'enroula, formant de petits tourbillons dans le sol, tandis qu'une certaine pression tombait sur la forêt. Puis elle se dispersa rapidement, et Shinryû brandit son zanpakutô au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Pique jusqu'à la mort*, Yaritôshi !

Soudain, en réponse à son invocation, le sabre s'enveloppa d'une énergie sombre qui se mit à bourdonner et à s'épaissir. L'arme s'allongea vivement, puis les fragments se volatilisèrent, laissant entre les mains du Shinigami une étrange lance. Son manche était d'ébène, mais il n'était visible que pour son manieur, l'autre face étant solidement protégée par une succession de segments cuirassés qui s'effilaient progressivement. L'extrémité se formait d'une masse terminée par un long dard brillant, qui suintait d'un puissant neurotoxique. Là résidait la force de Yaritôshi : il piquait ses ennemis à la manière des scorpions, tout en offrant à Shinryû une excellente défense grâce à sa cuirasse. Mais cela en faisait aussi une arme difficile à manier.

Lior haussa un sourcil perplexe mais ne se formalisa pas de la forme inhabituelle du zanpakutô de son adversaire. Après tout, peu importait son arme, il le tuerait facilement ! Alors il brandit son katana et s'élança, un rictus carnassier sur les lèvres. La lame heurta le bouclier et ripa sur sa surface lisse, puis elle se dressa de nouveau, inébranlable. Mais quels que fussent le nombre de coups, la carapace ne souffrait d'aucun heurt, et Shinryû conservait sa position sans avoir à fournir le moindre effort. Yaritôshi contrait par son énergie spirituelle celle de son assaillant, réduisant à néant la puissance des impacts un air irrité commença à apparaître sur les traits léonins de l'Arrancar. Après une nouvelle attaque, il se recula et poussa un soupir agacé.

\- Tu ne sais que te cacher, espèce de lâche ? gronda-t-il en adoptant une position offensive. Aies au moins le courage de m'affronter en face à face !

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, peu touché par la provocation, et il préféra raffermir sa prise sur le manche noir de son arme. Concentré, il rejetait toutes pensées et sensations parasites, que ce fût la clameur de la guerre qui lui venait depuis la plaine, ou les souvenirs de sa vie passée. Il ne gardait à l'esprit que sa volonté de vaincre et de rendre honneur au seul homme qui avait cru en lui. Alors, quand Lior s'avança de nouveau, le sabre chargé d'une énergie dense et vibrante, il donna une impulsion contre la lance, et elle se fendit aux jointures des segments cuirassés. Une chaîne liait les fragments du manche, elle tinta rageusement lorsque le katana de l'Arrancar la percuta. L'instant d'après, le sabre était immobilisé entre deux portions de carapace qui s'était refermées sur lui. Une expression de surprise et de colère sur le visage, Lior grinça des dents et braqua sur son adversaire un regard haineux. Il ne supportait pas que l'on lui tienne tête !

Mais Shinryû n'avait pas encore abattu toutes ses cartes et, toujours retranché derrière la cuirasse épaisse de Yaritôshi, il guida le reste de son arme qui s'arqua vers l'Arrancar. Le dard brilla dans sa course, et fusa vers Lior. Retenant sa respiration, celui-ci lâcha son sabre et parvint à éviter l'attaque de justesse. Une fine coupure apparut pourtant sur sa pommette, causée par les aiguillons qui hérissaient la lourde masse qui contenait le venin du scorpion. Son regard brilla d'un intense désir de tuer, l'Arrancar se redressa et saisit à la volée la partie du manche solidaire au dernier part d'armure, bloquant ainsi le zanpakutô dans sa retraite.

\- Tu vas me le payer ! grogna-t-il.

Tandis qu'il forçait l'arme à conserver sa forme courbée, Lior laissa son énergie spirituelle exploser autour de lui, balayant le sable et les fougères asséchées. Un sourire mauvais ornait son visage, et tandis qu'il libérait ses pouvoirs, de longs crocs dépassèrent de ses lèvres fines. Ses traits s'allongèrent, ses pupilles se réduisirent à deux fentes, et deux oreilles arrondies poussèrent au milieu de la crinière blonde qui entourait maintenant son cou. Le lion leva une main munie de longues griffes, et la passa au-dessus des lignes dentelées de l'armure du scorpion pour la diriger vers la gorge de son manieur. Shinryû frissonna un instant, et avant que son adversaire ne le touchât, il s'accroupit rapidement, se retourna, et projeta son arme en avant. La cuirasse claqua, s'échappa de la prise de l'Arrancar, et siffla dans l'air. Les fragments se réunirent, et alors que le Shinigami tournait sur lui-même en se redressant, il asséna un coup circulaire vers son adversaire. Au bout de la masse, le dard était pointé vers lui.  
Mais rendu plus rapide par sa resurreccion, Lior esquiva l'attaque avec facilité. Il laissa le fil tranchant passer au-dessus de sa tête, puis il s'élança vers le jeune homme, à présent à découvert. Shinryû retint son souffle, continua son mouvement, et laissa Yaritôshi agir. Les portions se séparèrent à nouveau et s'enroulèrent autour du Shinigami, repoussant ainsi les griffes de l'Arrancar. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, elles parvinrent à entamer la surface dure de la cuirasse, et un rictus triomphant s'étira sur le visage léonin aux yeux jaunes.

\- Haha ! Enfin ! clama-t-il. Ta fin est proche !

Une fois de plus, Shinryû ne répondit pas. A quoi bon renchérir ? Il était conscient que Lior était à présent plus puissant et que cela représentait une menace, autant pour lui que pour Yaritôshi. Il savait qu'il ne connaissait que des mouvements de base au combat, mais il sentait qu'une certaine intuition se développait en lui et lui dictait comment agir. Il n'y avait donc pas à parler.  
Sans un mot, il déroula puis raidit sa lance, repoussant l'Arrancar qui fit un pas en arrière. Les segments cuirassés se réunirent en claquant, et Shinryû fit tourner un instant son arme dans ses mains, avant de prendre son élan et d'attaquer. Le bouclier glissa contre les griffes de Lior, son bras, son épaule, puis il se sépara et le dard se courba vers le dos du lion. Lorsque celui-ci prit conscience de ce qu'il se passait, il était trop tard. Une plaie fine mais profonde perçait sa musculature jusqu'à l'os, répandant en lui le venin. L'Arrancar se pétrifia soudain, sentant la brûlure du poison se diffuser lentement ses mains tremblèrent, ses genoux craquèrent, et il s'écroula. Son corps s'arqua sous la douleur, et même si la substance n'était pas assez puissante pour le tuer, la sensation de sentir sa chair être brûlée à vif était insupportable. Une plainte passant ses lèvres, Lior rouvrit difficilement les yeux pour voir Shinryû s'avancer vers lui d'un pas souple et détaché. Le visage du Shinigami était froid et dénué de la moindre émotion. Dans sa main, Yaritôshi avait retrouvé sa forme scellée et sa pointe était dirigée vers le cœur de l'Arrancar. En grimaçant, ce-dernier essaya de se soustraire à la lame, mais ses mouvements étaient entravés par la douleur. Il ne pouvait rien faire ! Allait-il réellement mourir face à un adversaire si pitoyable ?

Pourtant, même s'il ne le montrait pas, les émotions se bousculaient en Shinryû. Il y avait le soulagement d'avoir vaincu, la joie d'être encore en vie, mais aussi la peur de tuer, et la tristesse d'avoir assisté à la mort de Masato. Ne sachant comment réprimer ce torrent de sensations, il laissa son sabre pénétrer le buste de Lior, puis il se détourna rapidement en rengainant le zanpakutô.

Au pied d'un arbre, devant lui, il vit le corps raidit de l'ancien officier. Il parcourut la distance qui les séparait en quelques enjambées, puis s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Le visage de Masato était détendu, ne portant ni douleur ni regrets, et seule sa main pressée à l'endroit de sa blessure indiquait qu'il ne s'était pas simplement endormi. Shinryû sentit alors le chagrin lui monter aux yeux, il inclina la tête, les mains serrées sur ses cuisses. Ainsi, il salua pour la dernière fois l'homme qui avait cru en lui.

* * *

Malgré ces quelques victoires et défaites, la bataille était encore loin d'être terminée. De l'autre côté de la plaine, à l'ombre des collines et du petit palais qu'avait occupé Amaterasu, se déroulaient des combats de plus grande envergure. Non loin les uns des autres, Byakuya affrontait Kaoru, tandis que Naru et Renji se dressaient face à la chef du Sankashin. Celle-ci, bien loin de l'idée de sous-estimer ses adversaires, se battait de toutes ses forces. Fuwaaku Fûraijin en main, son masque de Vizard sur le visage, elle repoussait avec facilité les assauts de Hihiô Zabimaru et du simple shikai de Sekiko. Le grand serpent rageait, serpentant sur le sol en grognant puis lançant une succession de boulets enflammés qui explosaient entre deux mottes de terre.

Pendant que Renji tentaient de tenir à distance Amaterasu par les attaques violentes de son bankai, Naru se tenait un peu en retrait. Essoufflée, blessée – quoique peu sérieusement – aux bras et aux jambes, elle prit le temps de se calmer et de se vider l'esprit de toute émotion trop vive. Il lui fallait garder la tête froide pour être capable d'utiliser les pouvoirs de Sekiko et d'arrêter leur adversaire, qui pour l'instant semblait s'amuser avec eux comme un chat avec une souris à l'agonie. La jeune femme expira longuement, puis posa la main sur les griffes sur son poing droit. Il était temps qu'elle se batte sérieusement, elle aussi. Alors elle ferma les yeux et concentra son énergie spirituelle, la laissant couler autour d'elle et l'envelopper. Elle se détacha du bruit des détonations et des éclairs qui tombaient non loin, tandis qu'elle recherchait la présence de Sekiko, tapie au plus profond de son esprit. Naru força son âme à la suivre, à en imiter les ombres et les mouvements, puis elle se relâcha et son énergie explosa violemment, balayant la poussière et les cendres amassées sur le sol. Une forte pression tomba aux alentours, faisant grésiller le ciel déjà lourd et chargé de nuages électriques, puis la Shinigami prit une inspiration et sa paume glissa sur les griffes noires.

\- Bankai ! Daikôtei Sekiko !

Des volutes sombres entourèrent ses mains et remontèrent jusqu'à ses épaules. Lorsqu'elles disparurent, chacune de ses mains était munie de trois longues griffes, des protections de métal recouvraient ses bras, et des épaulières maintenaient sur son buste une épaisse fourrure noire tigrée.

Son bankai libéré, ce fut soudain comme si son zanpakutô avait pris possession de son corps. Il lui semblait que ses sens étaient plus aiguisés, que son esprit était plus clair et qu'elle était capable de se concentrer plus profondément sur le combat. Naru prit alors appui sur le sol, comme un animal tombé en arrêt, puis elle s'élança dans un mouvement si vif qu'il atteignait la vitesse des shunpos. Elle glissa sur le sol, se faufila entre les cadavres étendus, passa tout près de Renji et de Zabimaru, et continua sa course vers la chef du Sankashin. Les sensations étaient intenses, son corps battait la chamade contre ses côtes, mais il n'y avait plus de place pour la réflexion. Il n'y avait que les instincts, et elle se rappela son affrontement contre Cigùenia, quelques jours plus tôt. Mais tout était différent à présent, car elle n'avait pas à se forcer à imiter la souplesse et la vivacité du félin, les mouvements lui étaient bien plus naturels. Sekiko avait emprunté son corps.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à portée d'Amaterasu, Naru leva un bras, prête à asséner un coup de griffes, mais son adversaire, portée par les pouvoirs conférés par son masque, s'était déjà volatilisée. La Shinigami la chassa. Son ouïe était plus développée, tout comme son odorat, et elle n'avait plus besoin de scruter les énergies spirituelles pour retrouver la trace de sa proie. Bondissant, courant, les deux femmes se poursuivaient, tandis que Renji en profitait pour se reposer quelques instants. Essoufflé, il essuya d'un revers de main la sueur qui perlait à son front, puis il expira profondément pour se calmer. Utiliser constamment les pouvoirs de Zabimaru l'épuisait aussi, il ne pouvait prendre le risque d'être à cours d'énergie dans un combat d'une telle ampleur. A son tour placé en retrait, il observa la course de Naru et d'Amaterasu, guettant une ouverture ou un moment d'hésitation.  
Leurs mouvements étaient bien trop rapides pour lui pour l'instant. Il ne pouvait prendre le risque d'arriver trop tard et de blesser sa camarade par inadvertance,ou d'être pris pour cible. Alors qu'il réfléchissait aux solutions qui s'offraient à lui, il se rappela une conversation qu'il avait eue avec son zanpakutô, quelques mois plus tôt. Ils évoquaient alors les pouvoirs et les techniques qu'il parvenait à utiliser, et celles qu'il avait encore à apprendre.

\- Il y a une technique que tu te dois de maîtriser, avait annoncé le grand singe.

Ce jour-là, Renji était parvenu à matérialiser Zabimaru à ses côtés, ils s'étaient installés sur deux rochers d'une grande carrière de pierres, à l'écart du Seireitei, et ils conversaient ainsi depuis déjà plusieurs heures quand le zanpakutô avait prononcé ces mots.

\- Pour le shikai ou le bankai ? demanda Renji, sa curiosité piquée au vif.

\- Ni l'un ni l'autre. C'est une technique un peu particulière, elle pourrait s'apparenter à une nouvelle libération de mes pouvoirs.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'en parles que maintenant ? fit le vice-capitaine en fronçant les sourcils.

Il avait une profonde confiance en son partenaire, mais savoir qu'il apprenait seulement en cet instant l'existence d'une nouvelle technique le surprenait. Le grand singe tourna vers lui son regard sans pupilles.

\- Disons qu'il y a certains risques, le prix à payer est très élevé. Je ne t'en ai pas parlé avant car tu n'aurais pas été prêt à prendre correctement une décision.

\- Dis-moi tout.

\- L'utiliser te procurera vitesse, puissance et vitalité, mais en échange, tu perdras l'intégralité de tes pouvoirs.

Les yeux rivés sur l'affrontement de Naru et Amaterasu, Renji se mordit la lèvre. Il avait la possibilité d'invoquer cette nouvelle libération, mais pouvait-il être certain que cela suffirait à arrêter la chef du Sankashin ? S'il le faisait et que ce n'était pas le cas, Amaterasu garderait non seulement sa liberté, mais lui serait aussi dans l'incapacité de participer au combat. Ce n'était pas une décision à prendre à la légère, car en tant que vice-capitaine, il avait des responsabilités. Son ami humain, Ichigo, avait fait le sacrifice d'utiliser la forme ultime de Getsuga Tenshô pour pouvoir arrêter Aizen. Il avait fait son choix alors qu'il n'était pas certain qu'il serait en mesure de vaincre le traître, mais une vie l'attendait encore dans le monde réel. Pour Renji en revanche, être inapte au combat à son niveau hiérarchique, était impensable. Qu'en penserait son capitaine ? Pouvait-il laisser son poste vacant ? Pouvait-il cesser d'être un Shinigami ?  
Soudain, il redressa la tête. Il n'y avait pas à tergiverser, car peu importait le sacrifice, si cela permettait de sauver la Soul Society, il ne devait pas hésiter. Il préférait largement voir son monde retrouver sa paix, quitte à devoir démissionner, plutôt que d'assister à la destruction des univers spirituels. Alors, sûr de lui, Renji hocha la tête et invoqua Zabimaru.

\- Shûsen no Yoroi !

Tandis que son énergie spirituelle se répandait autour de lui, emportant le sable du Hueco Mundo, il sentit son âme être baignée d'une incroyable chaleur. C'était la première fois qu'il expérimentait cette libération, et les sensations étaient bien différentes que lorsqu'il utilisait le shikai ou le bankai. Puis, le rappelant dans l'instant présent, son énergie se dispersa dans une détonation. Le grand serpent vola en éclat. La fourrure sur ses épaules se déchira. Les fragments furent projetés aux alentours, se plantant dans les corps et dans le sol, puis ils furent rappelés et ils s'amassèrent en vrombissant. Bientôt, son corps fut recouvert d'une armure de plaques osseuses d'un blanc laiteux. Redessinant sa musculature, elle l'enveloppait de la nuque aux orteils, semblant le protéger jusqu'aux moindres recoins, tout en étant souple et légère. « On ne peut espérer meilleur protection », pensa-t-il. « Mais qu'en est-il des pouvoirs offensifs ? » Renji leva devant ses yeux ses mains gantées de blanc et les inspecta. Il n'avait ni arme, ni griffes. Comment devait-il combattre ?  
Comme si l'armure lui répondait, le gant de sa main droite se mit à vibrer doucement, et les fragments osseux qui le composaient se réarrangèrent pour former une longue épée droite. Au même moment, celui de la main gauche changea également d'apparence pour former à ce qui ressemblait à une gueule de serpent. Les crochets étaient dressés, et deux pierres étincelantes marquaient les yeux de l'animal. A quoi cela pouvait-il bien servir ?

_\- La tête de serpent te permet d'utiliser Hikotsu Taihô_ , lui souffla Zabimaru. _Bien entendu, elle peut également se changer en bouclier. L'armure est interactive, elle peut se métamorphoser à volonté._

\- C'est parfait comme ça, répondit le Shinigami avec un sourire.

Confiant en ces nouveaux pouvoirs, Renji prit ses appuis et s'élança vers le combat. Sa vitesse fut telle qu'il franchit la distance qui les séparait plus rapidement que s'il avait utilisé le shunpo, et sa première attaque, portée dans le vide, provoqua un profond sillon dans le sol. Surpris par cette soudaine puissance, il se tourna face à Amaterasu qui le fixait avec un regard voilé de colère. Cette-dernière n'appréciait pas ce que cette technique laissait supposer. Cela signifiait-il que le vice-capitaine était capable de l'arrêter ? C'était ridicule ! Elle avait la force de la tempête et la rapidité des Vizard. Personne ne pouvait la vaincre. Mais ce n'était peut-être pas le cas de Kaoru.

Au pied de la colline voisine, ce-dernier peinait à repousser les attaques du capitaine de la Sixième Division. Son sabre lui permettait bien d'aspirer l'énergie spirituelle de son adversaire et de son zanpakutô, mais Byakuya en possédait une telle quantité qu'il ne le voyait pas s'affaiblir. Et le port du masque blanc sur son visage ne l'aidait guère plus : grâce à la fluidité de son bankai, le seigneur Kuchiki lui avait déjà infligé plusieurs blessures.  
Essoufflé, Kaoru se tenait hors de portée des volées de pétales de Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. Un rapide coup d'œil au combat d'Amaterasu lui avait fait comprendre que ses adversaires se surpassaient pour pouvoir l'arrêter. Les deux Shinigamis avaient libérés leur bankai et même pire, Abarai Renji utilisait une nouvelle technique aux pouvoirs impressionnants. Penser que le Sankashin serait vaincus alors qu'ils étaient prêts de réussir inquiéta le jeune homme. Il était peut-être temps pour lui d'être enfin digne de la confiance que Kaneko lui avait portée toutes ces années. Car c'était bien lui qu'elle avait mis dans la confidence lorsqu'ils avaient quitté le Seireitei et que Katsuya continuait de croire en une rédemption mensongère. C'était lui qui l'avait accompagnée dans le monde réel, qui l'avait aidée à constituer son armée, et qui l'avait assistée jusque dans les plaines désertiques du Hueco Mundo. Il se devait donc d'honorer cette confiance, et ce n'était pas un simple Shinigami qui allait l'en empêcher !

Rasséréné, Kaoru se redressa, expira longuement et passa son sabre dans sa main gauche. Il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire pour gagner en puissance, et c'était d'ailleurs pour cet instant qu'il s'était durement entraîné et qu'il avait enduré une fusion spirituelle. Il se souvenait encore de la multitude de Hollows abattus, de la faim dévorante de son zanpakutô, et du vide qu'il ressentait en le tenait dans ses mains. La sensation était désagréable, mais s'il avait mélangée l'âme de Kyûketsuki à celle d'un Vasto Lorde, s'il avait scellé leurs pouvoirs dans ce katana à la manière des Arrancars, c'était uniquement pour que Kaneko continuât de lui accorder sa confiance. Il n'y avait rien de plus important à ses yeux que d'être à ses côtés. Peu importait les sacrifices.

Kaoru posa sa paume sur le revers de son sabre et la fit glisser jusqu'à la pointe, tandis que son énergie spirituelle explosait autour de lui. Les lames de son armure se mirent à grincer sous les assauts du vent violent, et ses mèches furent plaquées sur son front. La pluie commença à tomber sur le champ de bataille, sûrement provoquée par les pouvoirs de Fûraijin, et les gouttelettes vinrent s'écraser sur son visage. En face de lui, Byakuya attendait.

\- Bankai ! Aspirasangre Nôyami Kyûketsuki !

A l'instant même où Kaoru libérait les pouvoirs, à la fois de son zanpakutô et du Vasto Lorde emprisonné dans son sabre, Amaterasu sentit son cœur rater un battement. Elle esquiva sans mal l'attaque combinée de ses deux adversaires puis posa son regard sur son ami d'enfance, à quelques centaines de mètres d'elle. La jeune femme sentit sa gorge se serrer. La situation était-elle si inquiétante que Kaoru dût en arriver là ? Tout allait donc avoir une fin.  
Soudain, elle fut frappée par une évidence. Non. S'il utilisait le bankai et la resurreccion, c'était bien parce qu'elle lui en avait caché les risques. Il ne savait pas ce qui le menaçait, ni comment finirait ce combat. Il ignorait que les pouvoirs du Vasto Lorde qui avait été choisi pour sa compatibilité avec Kyûketsuki menaient immanquablement à la mort. Kaoru se sacrifiait, et il n'en savait rien.  
Le remord commença à ronger le cœur de la jeune femme. Pour la première fois, elle regrettait d'avoir échafaudé seule ses plans, et de ne pas les avoir révélés à Kaoru, celui qui lui avait été le plus fidèle, et le plus précieux. Lorsque l'opération de fusion s'était rendue possible, elle avait pensé comme à son habitude qu'elle plaçait un atour sur l'échiquier de ses planifications. Amaterasu avait envisagé avec exaltation tout ce que cela pouvait lui offrir, et à aucun moment ce jour-là, elle n'avait réalisé ce que cela impliquait. Kaoru serait certainement beaucoup plus puissant, mais il allait mourir et elle serait incapable de l'empêcher. Alors elle assista, impuissante, à la métamorphose que les pouvoirs combinés opéraient sur le corps du jeune homme. Sa peau claire se recouvrit d'un fin duvet de poils sombres, ses oreilles s'élargirent et s'effilèrent, ses lèvres se retroussèrent, laissant dépasser de longues canines, ses mains se munirent de griffes, et une paire d'ailes reptiliennes poussa sur ses épaules. Kaneko ne pouvait imaginer la douleur que pouvait ressentir Kaoru à cet instant, mais son visage tordu par la souffrance, ses yeux exorbités, et son nez plissé, lui retournèrent l'estomac. La jeune femme voulut dévier le regard, se soustraire à cette vue difficile et au sentiment amer qui naissait en elle, mais son corps ne répondit pas. Ce fut finalement lorsque Renji l'assaillit de nouveau qu'elle s'anima de nouveau. Malheureusement, le sabre pénétra dans son épaule et la blessa, une expression de colère apparut alors sur ses traits. Dans un cri rageur, elle repartit à l'assaut avec plus de ressentiment que lors son combat le plus engagé. Amaterasu donna dans chacun de ses coups tous les regrets qui tenaillaient son cœur, toute la tristesse qui montait en elle à l'idée de perdre cet ami cher, et toute la haine qu'elle se portait pour avoir agi si aveuglément.

Au pied de la colline, la transformation s'était achevée pour Kaoru, qui ignorait tout de ce qui le menaçait et des émotions de Kaneko. Son corps avait une apparence bien plus animale, maintenant qu'il était doté des attributs communs aux chauves-souris, et il lui semblait être bien plus souple et léger. Une fois la douleur disparue, le jeune homme baissa les yeux sur ses mains brunes, en étudia la longueur des doigts et des griffes, puis ramena son regard sur l'homme qui attendait toujours en face de lui. Il ne savait pas encore à quoi s'attendre avec ces nouveaux pouvoirs, mais il était certain qu'il allait atteindre un niveau de puissance encore inenvisagé par les Shinigamis et les Espadas. Confiant, il s'amassa, prit ses appuis et il s'élança. Le vent siffla soudain à ses oreilles. Un mur de miroitements rosés se dressa devant lui, et il opposa une main par réflexe, tandis qu'il en traversait le voile. Les pétales chutèrent, vidés de leur énergie Byakuya effectua un bond pour se tenir hors de portée. Mais Kaoru était de nouveau sur lui. Son corps répondait avec une vivacité déconcertante. A l'instant même où il pensait au mouvement suivant, celui-ci était déjà fait ! Nul doute qu'avec ces capacités, il aurait tenu tête même à la technique ultime du vice-capitaine de la Sixième Division.  
Mais pour l'heure, c'en était le capitaine qu'il devait affronter, et il prit un plaisir presque malsain à le faire courir et bondir pour se protéger de ses assauts. Ses griffes portaient à présent les pouvoirs de Kyûketsuki, et il lui suffisait de toucher les pétales de Senbonzakura pour que ceux-ci fussent vidés de la moindre once d'énergie spirituelle et qu'ils devinssent inutilisable. Kaoru savait donc qu'il était crucial pour Kuchiki Byakuya d'éviter le contact tant qu'il n'aurait pas de solution, car s'il venait à poser ses mains sur lui, l'officier ne savait pas quels pouvaient en être les répercussions. Ce fut peut-être avec cette pensée à l'esprit qu'il invoqua soudain le Senkei. Kaoru se savait incapable d'en atteindre les sabres, quand bien même il aurait utilisé ses ailes pour se hisser dans le ciel il resta donc au sol et renouvela ses assauts, griffant, bondissant, glissant sur le sol à une vitesse qui rendait incertain l'aristocrate.

Puis, alors qu'aucune de ses attaques n'avait encore réussi à l'atteindre, il sembla que l'attention du capitaine se fut amoindrie, car le jeune homme parvint enfin à le toucher. Ses mains accrochèrent le tissu blanc de son haori, le coton de son kimono, et quand il baissa les yeux sur ses doigts, il vit quelques perles rubis couler sur ses phalanges. La blessure ne devait pas être profonde, mais la simple vue de ce liquide carmin scintillant, de sa chaleur sur sa peau, projeta Kaoru dans un état de transe incontrôlable. Son esprit lutta, mais l'âme de Kyûketsuki était assoiffée, si ce n'était celle du Vasto Lorde emprisonné en lui, et il se rua soudain sur le Shinigami, la gueule ouverte. Des coups s'abattirent sur ses mains tendues, sur sa poitrine essoufflée, sur ses ailes déployées, mais il continua, sans relâche, de chasser sa proie.  
Et enfin, ses efforts payèrent. Il sentit avec délectation ses crocs percer la peau claire et pénétrer la chair chaude. Le sang ruissela sur sa langue, et son corps se mit à trembler de l'extase que cela lui procurait. Il enserra d'une main l'épaule dénudée de Byakuya, il dégageait le cou de l'autre, sa paume sur la mâchoire du Shinigami, et avalait à grande goulée le liquide qui passait ses lèvres. Il sentit son adversaire frissonner contre lui, puis une respiration étranglée lui échappa. Kaoru se raidit. Une brusque sensation de froid avait transpercé son buste, et déjà, l'odeur métallique du sang, de son sang, monta à ses narines. Pétrifié, il sentit Byakuya le jeter au sol, un sabre planté dans son torse. Tout s'était passé si vite. Il avait à peine pu prendre le contrôle des pouvoirs conférés par la resurreccion qu'il avait déjà échoué. Son regard se voila, et ce ne fut qu'à demi conscient qu'il vit le chef de clan sceller son zanpakutô avec dignité avant de s'écrouler, considérablement affaibli. Peut-être allait-il mourir de ses blessures ? Kaoru ne put le dire, car déjà son esprit s'engourdissait. Un mince sourire vint étirer ses lèvres baignées de sang. Mourir n'était pas regrettable pour lui, car il avait pu vivre, combattre et mourir pour la femme qu'il avait toujours aimée. C'était suffisant.

Un cri étranglé résonna entre les monts et les collines. Kaneko avait beau s'être préparée à l'idée d'assister à la chute de Kaoru, mourir ainsi était bien trop soudain. Une fois encore, ses yeux étaient fixés sur le corps du jeune homme, à présent inerte et sans vie. Une fois encore, tout son esprit était focalisé sur lui, et sur la douleur que sa disparition lui infligeait. Kaoru était mort. Un grand vide se fit dans son cœur, et il lui sembla que le ciel pesait bien plus lourd sur ses épaules. Ou était-ce le poids des remords et du chagrin qui s'abattait sur elle ? Kaneko avait tant protégé son cœur des émotions qu'elle ne sut comment interpréter ce qu'elle ressentait, et ce fut comme détachée de toute réalité qu'elle vit ses adversaires arriver sur elle.  
Elle fut incapable de lever son sabre pour arrêter celui de Renji. Elle fut incapable d'éviter la brûlure des boulets d'énergie lancés par la gueule du serpent, et pire que tout encore, elle ne put se soustraire à la demi-douzaine de griffes qui pénétra son abdomen. Son corps saignait, tout comme son cœur, son âme sembla se déchirer. Le masque sur son visage vola en éclat, elle lâcha ses armes qui tombèrent au sol . Au-dessus, comme en réaction à ce combat, le garganta produisit une vive détonation, et une puissante onde d'énergie se répandit jusqu'à l'horizon. De chaque côté de la brèche, les combats avaient cessés et les nécromanciens travaillaient à inverser la fusion. Ce simple exercice avait violemment perturbé l'énergie qui composait la Soul Society, provoquant la fin de la plupart des affrontements. Sous le choc, Naru et Renji tombèrent à la renverse, et quand ils purent se relever, Amaterasu avait disparue.

Laissant un tracé sanglant sur son chemin, la jeune femme fuyait dans les bois. Elle pressait une main sur les blessures de son buste et écartait les fougères sèches de l'autre, claudiquant et trébuchant. Sa course était irrégulière, son souffle était erratique et sifflant, et son visage ne portait plus la beauté qui lui était connue. Elle ne cherchait qu'à fuir les Shinigamis, afin qu'ils ne pussent la sauver pour l'emprisonner et l'interroger. Kaneko ne voulait pas être jugée, car elle était convaincue du bien fondé de ses actions. Sa dernière volonté était de mourir avec pour seule pensée tout ce qu'elle aurait pu accorder à Kaoru si elle n'avait pas été aussi entêtée. Mourir dans le regret lui sembla une bonne façon de partir. De cette façon, elle pouvait lui rendre honneur. « Katsuya avait raison », se dit-elle amèrement. Les sentiments avaient bien été l'ennemi de ses ambitions, sauf qu'elle n'avait pas su le voir. Dans une vaine tentative de cadenasser son cœur, elle n'avait fait que refouler ce qu'elle avait toujours ressenti pour son ami d'enfance. Après tout, elle l'avait choisi lui, et non Katsuya. Mais tout était fini à présent. Les actes manqués resteraient hors de portée, et la défaite était bien une réalité. Alors elle continua de courir et de chanceler dans cette forêt silencieuse, et quand ses forces l'eurent abandonnée, elle s'adossa au tronc d'un arbre et ferma les yeux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Je sais que c'est la même aria que pour Suzumebachi, le zanpakutô de Soi Fon, mais rien d'autre ne convenait pour Yaritôshi !
> 
> Yaritôshi : de 槍 yari (la lance), 当 too (viser, destiné à) et 死 shi (la mort)  
> Daikôtei Sekiko : de 大 dai (grand), 皇帝 kootei (empereur), 赤 seki (rouge) et 虎 ko (tigre)  
> Shûsen no Yoroi : de 終 shuu (finir, terminer), 戦 sen (combat, bataille), の no (particule de liaison) et 鎧 yoroi (armure)  
> Aspirasangre Nôyami Kyûketsuki :  
> \- de l'espagnol aspirado (aspirer) et sangre (le sang)  
> \- du japonais 王 noo (roi), 闇 yami (ténèbres), 吸 kyuu (aspirer), 血 ketsu (le sang) et 鬼 ki (le démon)


	31. Aube

Il était difficile de pouvoir expliquer clairement ce qu'il s'était produit dans le Hueco Mundo. L'équipe qui y avait pénétré avait réussi à prendre la place des Nécromanciens du Sankashin, mais au moment où elle avait commencé ses incantations pour rétablir l'équilibre des mondes spirituels, une importante décharge d'énergie s'était répandue depuis le garganta ouvert. L'onde s'était propagée dans les airs et sur la terre, projetant au sol tout combattant encore en vie, faisant trembler les arbres et s'ébranler les collines. Sous le choc, le ciel s'affaissa davantage, menaçant de s'écrouler à tout moment mais malgré les larges nervures qui le lézardaient, il resta inextricablement en place. La plaine parut se figer durant quelques instants, comme si la vie l'avait quittée, puis les Shinigamis et leurs adversaires se relevèrent un à un en silence, un peu étourdis. Tous savaient à présent que la bataille était terminée, qui étaient les vainqueurs et qui étaient les vaincus et à part quelques entêtés, les combats ne reprirent pas.

Le capitaine Zaraki se redressa en se grattant la nuque, notant le filet carmin qui s'écoulait le long de son katana. Dans sa chute, il avait asséné un violent coup de sabre dans l'abdomen de son adversaire, le tuant par la même occasion. Il soupira. Celui-ci non plus n'avait pas duré bien longtemps. Agacé de ne pas avoir pu participer à un affrontement digne de ce nom, il rengaina son arme et se dirigea vers deux de ses officiers, assis en tailleur dans la poussière, un carnet dans les mains.

\- Avec le gars au tatouage, ça fait dix-sept, compta Ikkaku.

\- Ah ! Tu m'as battu, quinze pour moi, répondit Yumichika.

Kenpachi les rejoignit, un air curieux sur le visage. Le détachement dont faisaient preuve ses subordonnés l'amusa, et il se prêta au jeu avec entrain.  
Ces trois combattants était bien les seuls à pouvoir encore sourire après un tel affrontement, car partout autour d'eux, les sanglots éclataient. Que ce fut à cause de la pression et de la nervosité qui retombaient enfin, ou de la perte d'un camarade ou d'un ami cher, les cœurs se serraient et les émotions s'exprimaient. D'un accord tacite, les Shinigamis et le Sankashin ne se dressèrent plus les uns contre les autres, préférant prendre soin de leurs blessés et de leurs morts.

L'un d'eux était d'ailleurs là, étendu dans la poussière. Son sang ruisselait sur ses vêtements et sur le sable blanc. Son visage était figé et immobile.  
Il sentait la faiblesse dans chaque cellule de son corps. Un état cotonneux avait pris la place de la souffrance il se sentait bien. Son esprit était embrumé et engourdi, il ne pouvait dire depuis combien de temps il était allongé là, mais il aurait voulu y rester pour toujours. Une sensation de chaleur baignait son être, il sentit un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres. Etait-il aux portes de la mort ?  
Toya regarda devant lui. Sa vue était encore trouble, et il ne pouvait percevoir clairement les sons, mais les lueurs blanchâtres au-dessus ne le trompaient pas. Peut-être allait-il rejoindre tous ceux qui n'avaient pas pu être sauvés ? Cette pensée fit croître deux sentiments en lui. Le soulagement de ne plus avoir à porter de responsabilités et de pouvoir se reposer indéfiniment. Et la frustration. Une sorte d'irritation venait tenailler son cœur. Pouvait-il laisser les choses ainsi ? L'Arrancar était mort, mais la guerre n'était pas terminée. Oh, et à quoi bon ressasser ? Il était déjà mort, il n'y avait plus rien qu'il pût faire. Il devait accepter cette situation et ne devait pas rougir de son sacrifice, car il avait été utile.  
Tandis qu'il réfléchissait, sa vue devint peu à peu plus nette. Au milieu des nuées blanches, il put voir des traînées grisâtres et des formes sombres. Son corps sembla alors être grossièrement bousculé, ses poumons furent écrasés. Que se passait-il ? Ce n'était pas réellement douloureux, mais cette agitation le troublait. La mort ne devait-elle pas être reposante ? Ou méritait-il l'enfer, en fin de compte ? L'engourdissement fuyait peu à peu son organisme, il le sentait, à présent, et l'idée de se retrouver enchaîné aux tréfonds démoniaques s'insinua dans son esprit. Qu'avait-il fait ? N'était-ce pas une erreur de jugement ?  
Soudain, il se raidit en prenant une grande goulée d'air, mais il regretta aussitôt et se plia en deux. Une lancinante douleur se propageait depuis son flanc droit et remontait jusqu'à son épaule. Il toussa. Que se passait-il ? Sa tête était douloureuse, des picotements parcouraient ses membres. Et il avait froid. Tellement froid. Il frissonna violemment. Il se sentait tellement mal à présent. Etait-ce là les châtiments de l'enfer ?

_Toya._

« C'est moi », se dit-il. D'où venait cette voix ? Elle lui semblait tellement lointaine, faible et onirique. Ce n'était pas une voix qui vivait en lui, ce n'était pas Hanegarasu. Alors, qui était-ce ? Qui pouvait bien l'appeler, alors qu'il était enchaîné aux abysses ? Il préférait rester avec ses souffrances actuelles plutôt que d'être plongé dans une réalité mille fois plus brutale. Hum. Mais quelle réalité ? Ce monde n'était-il pas déjà suffisamment réel ?  
Son flanc sembla se déchirer à nouveau, lui arrachant une plainte, son visage se couvrit d'une chaleur moite et il prit une nouvelle inspiration. L'air se fraya douloureusement un chemin dans sa trachée puis ses poumons furent de nouveau comprimés. Il avait mal. Quelque chose voulait sortir de sa gorge, mais il était incapable de bouger par lui-même, et il assista encore avec impuissance aux sévices faits sur son corps. La pierre qui appuyait sur son buste s'allégea soudain. Un touché doux et tiède vint pincer son nez et englober sa bouche, des gouttelettes humides s'écrasèrent sur son front. L'air s'écoula de nouveau en lui.  
Il eut un violent soubresaut et se mit à tousser brusquement, jusqu'à cracher un mélange de salive et de sang qui vint ruisseler sur son menton. Toya battit des paupières et rouvrit les yeux. Au-dessus de lui, le paysage devint clair.

Le ciel était nuageux et obscur, l'air était lourd et humide, et un visage inquiet le fixait avec un mélange d'espoir et de soulagement. Il le reconnut. Il ne pouvait oublier ces yeux verts et ces boucles claires.

\- Ryûhei... souffla-t-il difficilement.

Sa voix était rauque et douloureuse, mais il se sentit intensément apaisé de pouvoir la sentir vibrer à nouveau.

\- Ne parle pas, lui répondit le médecin en essuyant discrètement ses yeux humides. Il faut que tu conserves tes forces pour que je puisse te soigner. Mais tu risques d'avoir mal.

\- Tu veux dire... plus que maintenant ?

L'officier de la Quatrième Division ne répondit pas et se contenta de détourner le regard. Lorsqu'il le posa sur le corps de Toya, une expression de douleur vint marquer ses traits. Agenouillé contre le flanc gauche de son ami, il amena ses mains au-dessus de ses blessures, et un halo entoura le blessé. Le combattant continuait de fixer le visage concentré du médecin, et savoir qu'il ne l'avait pas abandonné, alors qu'il était si prêt de mourir, diffusa une chaleur dans l'ensemble de son corps. Il n'était pas seul. Il n'avait pas à combattre seul, et il continuerait de le faire, jusqu'à la fin.  
Toya voulut lever son bras droit pour venir flatter l'épaule de son ami comme il l'avait souvent fait, mais son membre ne répondit pas. Incapable de se redresser pour regarder lui-même ce qui entravait ses mouvements, il s'éclaircit la voix.

\- Ryûhei ? Dis-moi...

\- Ne parle pas, répéta celui-ci.

\- Je ne sens plus mes doigts.

Le médecin ne répondit pas mais il se pinça les lèvres avec douleur. Garder contenance était difficile, quand il voyait la gravité des blessures de Toya. Que pouvait-il faire de plus qu'arrêter l'hémorragie ? Il n'y avait plus rien sous le biceps. La taille avait été déchirée par la puissance du cero, et la chair était à vif de la poitrine à la moitié de la cuisse. Ryûhei détourna les yeux des côtes visibles entre les monceaux de peau brûlée, et du sang qui nimbait les vêtements et le corps étendu. Qu'il fût encore en vie dans cet état relevait presque du miracle, et le fébrile massage cardiaque qu'il avait effectué n'y était pour rien. Le médecin regarda son ami avec des lèvres tremblantes.

\- Je te promets de te sauver, Toya. Alors, s'il te plaît, ne parle pas.

Conciliant, l'officier de la Onzième hocha la tête, puis il ferma les yeux et se détendit. Il remettait sans hésitation sa vie entre les mains de son ami. Il le savait excellent guérisseur, doué au combat comme en médecine, et malgré les différends qu'il pouvait y avoir entre leurs divisions respectives, il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer meilleur allié que lui.  
Ryûhei concentra toute l'énergie qu'il lui restait dans la manœuvre désespérée de le maintenir en vie jusqu'à l'arrivée de la capitaine Unohana qui, il en était convaincu, saurait le sauver. Il espérait seulement qu'elle viendrait à temps. Les mains du jeune médecin tremblaient, tandis qu'il s'efforçait de retenir le sang qui s'écoulait des plaies. Durant toute la bataille, il lui avait été impossible de sauver la moindre personne. Il les avait tous vus mourir devant ses yeux, incapable de leur porter assistance avant qu'ils ne rendissent leur dernier souffle. Il s'était senti d'une telle inutilité qu'il était resté immobile de longues minutes aux côtés d'un mort, doutant de ses propres compétences. Ce fut à ce moment que Toya fut arrivé avec Masakazu, rallumant en lui la flamme du courage et de la confiance. En redoublant d'efforts, Ryûhei serra les mâchoires. C'était ainsi depuis qu'ils avaient formé la cellule d'enquête. Depuis le début, Toya avait été celui qui les remettait sur le chemin de l'espoir.  
Il l'avait longtemps considéré comme l'un de ses innombrables guerriers obnubilé par les batailles, et le jeune homme avait gardé avec lui une distance professionnelle loin des liens amicaux que les autres tissaient déjà entre eux. Après tout, médecins et combattants ne s'entendaient pas, il était illusoire de penser qu'il pût se lier avec une personne telle que lui. Mais rapidement, et il ne savait comment, ils s'ouvraient déjà l'un à l'autre. Peut-être parce qu'ils avaient trouvé en l'autre une part étonnante. Contrairement à beaucoup de ses camarades, Ryûhei était doué avec les armes et de son côté, Toya faisait souvent preuve de cœur et d'esprit. Cela avait suffi.  
Alors qu'il restait penché sur le corps blessé de l'officier, une présence s'approcha de lui. Il releva la tête, et le soulagement apparut sur son visage. La capitaine Unohana était là.

Petit à petit, des équipes venues du Seireitei envahirent la plaine. La marche mécontente des habitants du Rukongai avait été facilement repoussée, et les Shinigamis présents dans les murs de la forteresse avaient ensuite quitté les lieux pour porter assistance aux combattants. Mais le nombre de blessés et de morts était important, et tandis que la Quatrième Division s'occupait des armées du Gotei, quelques groupes se mirent à chasser le Sankashin. Devant de tels actes de rébellion, il était impensable que les Shinigamis acceptassent de les laisser en liberté, et ils en envoyèrent tous les survivants au centre juridique de la Soul Society.

Pendant ce temps, sous le couvert des arbres blancs, une équipe solitaire fouillait les fougères et les racines en suivant un mince filet de sang. Rouge sur le sol clair, la piste n'était pas difficile à suivre, si la poussière ne l'avait pas déjà recouverte. Mais après quelques minutes de recherches, le groupe s'arrêta. Devant eux, avachie entre les branches basses d'un arbre creux, ils virent Amaterasu. Ou n'était-elle plus que Shinrui Kaneko ? La fierté et la sévérité avaient quitté son visage blanc et ses paupières étaient baissées avec émotion. Entre les plaques de son armure, plusieurs plaies profondes étaient visibles, un ruissellement de sang avait séché sur ses doigts. Le corps était immobile et ainsi encastré dans la végétation pâle, il donnait à la chef du Sankashin des allures de statues. En silence, l'équipe s'affaira autour d'elle pour la retirer de son trône et la ramener au Seireitei.

Tandis que les Nécromanciens travaillaient ardemment pour rétablir l'équilibre entre la Soul Society et le Hueco Mundo, tous les Shinigamis passèrent des examens médicaux poussés, et les plus sérieusement touchés furent étroitement surveillés par les infirmiers. Ainsi, Toya occupait une chambre depuis déjà plusieurs jours, tout comme Byakuya, même si ce dernier était conscient. Il ne cessait d'ailleurs de répliquer aux médecins qu'il était apte à reprendre son poste, et ceux-ci de lui répondre qu'il ne sortirait que lorsqu'il serait complètement rétabli. Le capitaine rongeait donc son frein, détestant particulièrement cette inactivité forcée.

De son côté, Renji avait repris les responsabilités administratives de la division en l'absence de son supérieur. Il avait été peu blessé, mais il se désespérait de voir qu'il n'était plus capable d'entendre Zabimaru. Son zanpakutô avait raison, après tout. Il l'avait prévenu du risque s'il utilisait cette technique, Renji avait fait son choix, et à présent, il devait vivre avec les conséquences. Mais même s'il était difficile pour lui d'accepter qu'il avait perdu toute son énergie spirituelle, il ne regrettait pas cette décision qui avait permis de vaincre Amaterasu. Le soleil qui reprenait peu à peu sa place dans le ciel bleu en était la preuve.

Ce jour-là, alors que la soirée commençait à tomber sur la Soul Society, le vice-capitaine quitta l'enceinte de la Sixième Division pour rendre visite au capitaine Kuchiki, afin de lui faire un rapport des événements survenus pendant son absence. L'insigne au bras, divers dossiers en main, il longea la grande rocade, se présenta aux portes de la Quatrième, puis pénétra dans l'hôpital réservé aux officiers. Les couloirs étaient silencieux. Les infirmiers et les médecins n'avaient pas encore stabilisé la vie de tous les combattants, et malgré la tranquillité aux abords des chambres, une ambiance nerveuse parcourait le grand bâtiment. Essayant de ne pas déranger les soigneurs dans leurs tâches, Renji se faufila jusqu'à la chambre de son capitaine, s'annonça, puis entra.  
La pièce n'était pas très grande, mais Byakuya pouvait se targuer d'en être le seul occupant, ce qui n'était pas le cas de tous les patients car l'hôpital manquait nettement de place. Les murs étaient blancs, tout comme la literie et les quelques meubles, rendant la pièce particulièrement impersonnelle. Au milieu des couvertures, le regard tourné vers la fenêtre, le seigneur Kuchiki resta immobile. Renji ne se formalisa pas de son silence, s'avança jusqu'au lit et s'installa sur un tabouret.

\- Je viens vous faire mon rapport, Ca-

\- Renji, le coupa celui-ci.

Le vice-capitaine releva la tête de ses notes pour poser les yeux sur son supérieur. Qu'était-ce, ce qu'il entendait dans sa voix ? Le capitaine Kuchiki n'était pas connu pour être émotif, et il usait toujours d'un ton égal et professionnel. Pourtant, cette fois, il lui avait semblé l'entendre vibrer.  
Comme pour l'encourager à poursuivre, le jeune homme referma son dossier et le posa sur ses genoux, portant toute son attention sur Byakuya qui évitait toujours son regard. Le silence s'installa durant de longues minutes, puis l'aristocrate le brisa avec une certaine hésitation.

\- Renji, reprit-il. Il ne m'est point coutumier de faire part de mes pensées et de mes émotions, aussi je te saurais gré de m'écouter sans m'interrompre.

\- Vous avez toute mon attention, Capitaine, répondit celui-ci en souriant.

Le jeune lieutenant se sentait honoré de pouvoir recevoir les mots qu'il allait prononcer. Après tout, durant toutes les années qu'il avait servi sous ses ordres, il avait vu en son capitaine une personne droite et inébranlable. Savoir qu'il ressentait comme tout un chacun, et qu'en plus il voulait se confier à lui, le remplissait de joie.

\- Lorsque nous avons affronté le Sankashin il y a quelques jours, dit Byakuya, j'ai pris conscience de certaines choses. C'était la première fois que nous affrontions des adversaires si dangereux, et alors que mes blessures me clouaient au sol, une pensée m'est venue.

Byakuya observa un nouvel instant de silence, puis il tourna le visage vers Renji. Ce-dernier constata que ses yeux portaient une émotion qui ne marquait pas le reste de ses traits, et être spectateur de ceci lui fit chaud au cœur. L'aristocrate semblait ému.

\- Je me suis rendu compte à cet instant, reprit celui-ci, que je ne t'avais jamais réellement partagé ma fierté de t'avoir à mes côtés.

Les mots eurent un soudain impact sur Renji qui se statufia brusquement. La tendresse – toute relative qu'elle fut entre un vice-capitaine et son supérieur – fit place à la surprise, et son cœur se mit à battre avec force.

\- Tu es un très bon combattant, continua Byakuya, tu as le sens du commandement et tu es apprécié de nos hommes. Aussi, je te demanderais de ne pas te relâcher, car j'aurais encore besoin de toi dans le futur.

Renji ne sut quoi dire. Les paroles de son capitaine étaient maladroites et froides, mais elles cachaient une réelle émotion qu'il reçut de plein fouet. Le jeune homme l'avait toujours supposé, mais que Byakuya prenne l'initiative de formuler clairement ce qu'il éprouvait le priva de ses moyens. Le dossier glissa de ses doigts et tomba sur le sol, et le noble détourna les yeux, cachant mal un certain embarras. Alors Renji se leva de son tabouret et s'inclina vivement, le cœur battant et la gorge serrée.  
Une pensée lui vint pourtant à l'esprit, et son visage perdit son sourire. Il se rassit lentement.

\- Mais, Capitaine… hésita-t-il. Vous savez que j'ai perdu mes pouvoirs, non ?

\- Je le sais, acquiesça Byakuya.

\- Et vous voulez quand même me garder ?

\- L'infirmier qui s'est occupé de nous m'a certifié ce matin qu'avec le temps, ton énergie spirituelle reviendrait. Mais tu ne seras plus en mesure d'utiliser cette technique.

\- Pourtant, avec Ichigo, on…

\- Ce qu'il s'est passé avec Kurosaki est différent, répondit-il d'une voix tranchante, et il sembla irrité que le jeune homme fût introduit dans la conversation. Il est humain, ce qui fait déjà une grande différence. Pour ta part, le fait que tu sois à la Soul Society provoquera d'elle-même la guérison, grâce à la grande concentration de substance spirituelle autour de nous.

\- Zabimaru disait pourtant que je perdrais l'intégralité de mes pouvoirs.

\- A-t-il dit que tu ne serais jamais en mesure de les retrouver ?

Renji détourna les yeux, embarrassé. Pour avoir si facilement effacé l'instant de sensibilité qui s'était tissé entre eux, il se sentit soudain indigne des mots que son capitaine avait prononcés plus tôt. Pourtant, ce fut avec plus d'émotion encore qu'il le vit reprendre le fil de la conversation.

\- Pour répondre à ta question : oui, je souhaite te garder comme vice-capitaine. A moins que tu souhaites te tourner vers de nouvelles ambitions, ce que je comprendrais parfaitement.

\- Pourquoi voudriez-vous que je parte ? demanda Renji.

\- Tu as fait preuve de beaucoup de sagesse en utilisant cette technique, car tu as dû faire le choix entre conserver tes pouvoirs et une puissance qui ne t'assurait pas forcément la victoire. Tu as beaucoup mûri, et je pense que tu ferais un bon capitaine.

Cette fois-ci, le jeune homme ne sut quoi répondre. Tout se bouscula dans son esprit, il ne savait comment mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, et il n'y était toujours pas parvenu quand il quitta l'hôpital dans la soirée. Si cela signifiait que Byakuya le considérait comme son égal, il aurait été très heureux, car cela avait été son ambition durant toute une période de sa vie. Mais s'imaginer à la tête d'une division, passée la fierté de la promotion, il se sentait incertain et l'idée le fit douter de ses propres capacités de commandement. Serait-il un bon chef ? Aurait-il les épaules pour de telles responsabilités ? Et quelle division pouvait-il diriger ?  
Renji était touché que son capitaine pût le recommander dans le cas où il décidait de suivre cette voie, mais il avait tout de même beaucoup de mal à se voir dans la peau d'un chef d'armée. Il était le vice-capitaine de Kuchiki Byakuya depuis tant d'années ! Comment pouvait-il partir ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, il parcourut le chemin qui le séparait de ses quartiers sans s'en rendre compte, et ce fut seulement lorsqu'il arriva dans la galerie attenante aux chambres des premiers officiers qu'il reprit ses esprits. Quelqu'un était assis là. Renji tourna la tête vers les formes sombres baignées de l'obscurité de la nuit, et distingua le dos voûté de Masakazu. Rangeant toutes ses interrogations dans un coin de sa tête, il s'assit à côté de lui. Le Troisième Siège était silencieux, les yeux dans le vide, le visage figé dans une expression de douleur.

\- Masakazu ? appela le vice-capitaine d'une voix qu'il voulut douce.

Celui-ci frissonna en entendant la voix de son ami mais il resta immobile. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait plus quitté les quartiers des officiers, et peu de personnes l'avaient aperçu durant cette période. Dire qu'il était affecté par la mort de Tenôgama était un pléonasme, l'ancien chef de l'Equipe Une de la cellule d'enquête n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

\- Tu sais, reprit lentement Renji, je ne peux pas dire que je comprends ce que tu ressens, parce que même si je ne suis plus capable d'entendre Zabimaru pour le moment, je sais que ça reviendra, mais...

Le vice-capitaine tourna les yeux vers le visage creusé et fatigué de Masakazu, hésita un instant, puis posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Mais je ne pense pas que tu devrais te laisser abattre comme ça.

\- Tu viens de le dire, répondit subitement le lieutenant d'une voix enrouée, tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait… de se sentir seul et vide.

\- En effet, mais je suis certain que Tenôgama n'aurait pas voulu que tu agisses ainsi.

Masakazu eut un violent frisson, et il se tourna face à lui, une lueur désespérée et blessée dans le regard. Sa main se leva et accrocha le col de la veste de Renji qui eut un hoquet de surprise.

\- Je t'interdis de dire ça ! s'exclama-t-il, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Tu ne le connais pas ! Tu ne sais rien de lui !

\- Calme-toi ! Ce n'est pas en agissant ainsi qu'il reviendra !

Masakazu trembla et son poing vola, frappant le vice-capitaine à la mâchoire. Comment pouvait-il parler si facilement de lui ? Comment pouvait-il même prononcer son nom ? Renji n'avait jamais connu le désespoir de perdre la moitié de son âme, il ne pouvait comprendre ce que lui ressentait. Et il ne pouvait pas lui dire ce que Tenôgama aurait voulu.  
Mourir aurait été solution pour ne plus avoir à supporter ces émotions néfastes, mais l'officier avait beau essayer, il ne parvenait jamais à retourner une lame contre lui. A chaque fois, il revoyait le visage de Tenôgama ou il ressentait son énergie entre ses mains, comme des sensations fantomatiques qui venaient le hanter jusque dans ses rêves. Il voulait arrêter de ressentir toute cette peine arrêter d'assister, encore et encore, au moment de sa mort, gravée au fer rouge dans sa mémoire. Il voulait seulement arrêter d'endurer cette souffrance.  
Ses mains se firent tremblantes, il relâcha Renji et baissa les épaules. Le visage caché entre ses paumes, son corps eut quelques soubresauts et des sanglots muets montèrent jusqu'à ses yeux. Les larmes apparurent et roulèrent sur ses joues creusées. A côté de lui, le vice-capitaine massa sa joue endolorie et essuya le sang qui perlait au coin de sa lèvre, puis il l'entoura d'un bras.

\- Excuse-moi si mes mots sont maladroits, souffla-t-il. J'essaie seulement de t'aider. Je ne supporte pas de te voir dans cet état, et j'aimerais vraiment que tu ailles mieux.

Masakazu ne lui répondit pas, mais il savait qu'il l'écoutait. Il reprit.

\- T'habituer à être seul ne sera certainement pas facile, j'en conviens, mais il faut aller de l'avant. La vie continue, non ? La Soul Society est sauvée, cela méritait tous les sacrifices, tu ne crois pas ?

Renji resta un instant dans cette position, puis il se releva et rejoignit ses quartiers, le laissant réfléchir à ces mots. Bien entendu, il ne pouvait tout comprendre de ce que ressentait son ami, il devait surmonter un obstacle bien plus élevé que le sien. Mais il voulait croire qu'un jour, il serait capable de réunir ses camarades de la cellule d'enquête et de les voir sourire, comme avant.

Le lendemain, tandis que Renji partait reprendre son poste au quartier-général, deux Shinigamis quittèrent le Seireitei, le premier par la Porte Ouest, l'autre part la Porte Sud.  
Naru se dirigeait vers le district où elle avait passé son enfance. Elle avait quitté la clinique le matin même, ses blessures étaient pratiquement refermées, et elle avait obtenu le droit de rendre visite à sa famille pour lui signaler sa bonne santé. Ainsi, elle traversa les différents quartiers qui la séparaient du Cinquante-Quatrième District, puis elle s'engagea dans la longue allée bordée d'arbres qui menait à une grande place cerclée de commerces. Là, dans une ruelle adjacente, il y avait une maison modeste. Lorsqu'elle arriva, la jeune femme fit coulisser la porte et entra dans le vestibule. Plusieurs paires de sandales étaient alignées contre le mur, le parquet était lustré avec soin, et une délicate odeur de jasmin se propageait depuis un salon éclairé. Il y eu quelques bruits de pas, étouffés par les tatamis, puis une femme d'âge mûr apparut dans l'embrasure d'une porte. Son visage était sec et sévère, mais ses yeux brillaient avec une intensité malicieuse, presque espiègle, qui lui donnait l'air joueur. De longs cheveux d'un noir de jais tombaient jusque sur ses reins. Il ne faisait aucun doute sur son identité.  
Lorsqu'elle aperçut la jeune femme, Sae eut un sursaut, puis elle franchit en quelques enjambées la distance qui la séparait d'elle pour l'enlacer avec force. Naru répondit à son étreinte, et elles restèrent ainsi sans prononcer le moindre mot. Que pouvaient-elles dire ? Le soulagement et la joie étaient bien assez visibles. Sae n'avait plus à pardonner que sa fille eût choisi la voie des armes plutôt que celle du kidô, comme elle l'avait fait jadis. Elle acceptait les capacités de son enfant, les reconnaissait et les portait avec fierté.

L'autre Shinigami qui quittait le Seireitei était Shinryû. Son zanpakutô à la ceinture, il portait entre ses mains un long paquet enveloppé d'un tissu brillant et brodé avec soin, fermé par un lien de satin. Ses pas le menèrent au-delà des quartiers qu'il avait l'habitude de traverser il passa avec une certaine appréhension les portes du Troisième Cercle. Il fut étonné de voir que les maisons n'étaient pas très différentes de celles de son Deuxième Cercle natal, mis à part qu'elles étaient plus petites et construites avec des matériaux moins onéreux. Il en résultait malgré tout une jolie agglomération vivante et colorée, baignée des rires des enfants et du parfum des fleurs. Il était facile pour Shinryû de l'imaginer, lui, en ces lieux.  
Lorsqu'il arriva à destination, son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il était tendu et nerveux, ses paumes étaient moites. Pourtant, il prit son courage à deux mains et fit sonner la cloche suspendue à l'entrée de la petite maison. Une voix lui répondit, la porte s'ouvrit. C'était une jolie femme aux boucles brunes et aux yeux aux reflets amarante, suivie de trois jeunes filles curieuses.

\- Navré de vous déranger si tôt le matin, commença le jeune homme d'une voix peu assurée. Je… Je suis Matsuoka Shinryû, j'ai travaillé pendant plusieurs années sous les ordres de votre époux.

\- Il me semble avoir entendu parler de vous, acquiesça-t-elle en souriant. Je vous en prie, entrez.

Le Shinigami la remercia et, plus nerveux que jamais, la suivie jusqu'au salon, où elle lui servit avec des gestes gracieux un thé parfumé. Tout était délicat en Setsuna, et Shinryû ne peina pas à comprendre pourquoi Masato avait posé les yeux sur elle. Son sourire était doux et sincère, son allure était distinguée, et sa voix portait des intonations flûtées enchanteresses. Mais le cœur du jeune homme n'était pas ouvert à la contemplation, et à peine la tasse fût-elle posée devant lui qu'il s'écarta de la table pour s'incliner profondément, son front contre le sol.

\- Mon dieu ! s'exclama alors Setsuna. Pourquoi faites-vous cela ?

\- Je vous prie d'excuser ma visite, répondit-il, car à vrai dire, j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer.

Shinryû redressa lentement la tête et, évitant son regard, saisit le paquet posé à côté de lui. Il baissa de nouveau les yeux et le lui tendit en silence, incapable du moindre mot. Setsuna s'agenouilla alors et prit l'objet entre ses mains. Elle observa la soie fine pendant un instant, défit le lacet de satin, et fit glisser l'étoffe. C'était un sabre. La poignée était d'un lie-de-vin foncé, qui s'accordait étrangement avec les prunelles de la mère de famille. Setsuna plaqua alors vivement une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un cri de surprise. Tandis qu'elle se voûtait, ses yeux se voilèrent et des larmes vinrent s'écraser sur les tatamis. Shinryû resta là, apportant son soutien silencieux à cette famille brisée.

Quelle que fussent la douleur, le chagrin, les sentiments d'abandon et de solitude, la vie reprenait son cours à la Soul Society et quelques jours plus tard, les deux mondes avaient retrouvé leur équilibre. Le ciel était lisse et d'un bleu éclatant, le sable blanc du Hueco Mundo avait disparu, et la brèche s'était refermée. A part les cicatrices physiques et les souvenirs, rien ne laissait supposer qu'une bataille avait eu lieu.


	32. Epilogue

Plusieurs semaines étaient passées depuis la fin de la bataille. Les hôpitaux se vidaient peu à peu de leurs patients, tandis que les tribunaux se chargeaient de juger les survivants du Sankashin. Après de longues heures de débats, il avait été décidé que seuls ceux qui ne représentaient pas un danger pour l'avenir de la Soul Society, ne seraient pas emprisonnés. Maosuke, le dernier membre encore en vie du quintet fondateur, en faisait partie.

Byakuya avait quitté la clinique depuis peu et n'avait pas tardé à reprendre son poste, bien que les infirmiers le lui eussent déconseillé. Il avait gardé Renji auprès de lui comme il l'avait promis, et ce malgré le silence tenace de Zabimaru. Le vice-capitaine, de son côté, ne parvenait toujours pas à faire son choix quant à une possible promotion au rang de capitaine, et sa perte de pouvoir ne le lui en laissant de toute façon pas l'occasion – si ce n'était qu'aucun poste n'était vacant –, le força à ajourner sa décision. Masakazu, lui, s'était finalement retiré de la Sixième Division pour rejoindre l'administration du Seireitei, dans l'attente de la réouverture de l'Académie libérant le Troisième Siège qui fut remis à Naru. Enfin, pour que la vie pût correctement reprendre son cours, il ne manquait que Toya, encore sous étroite surveillance médicale, bien que sa vie ne fût plus en danger. A la Soul Society, chaque chose reprenait donc sa place. Pourtant, en dépit de l'ambiance soulagée qui se mettait à flotter au-dessus du Seireitei, les capitaines semblaient préoccupés et ils furent tous convoqués un matin dans la salle de réunion de la Première Division.

Alignés comme à leur habitude, les officiers attendaient que leur supérieur, le Commandant Yamamoto, prît la parole. La guerre avait été rude, ils avaient vaincu mais au prix de nombreux morts et blessés, et chacun souhaitait à présent des mots de réconfort et d'espoir. Mais le vieil homme resta silencieux, et ce fut finalement l'ouverture inattendue de la porte qui perturba ce rassemblement anxieux. D'un même mouvement, ils se tournèrent vers les arrivants. Un frisson les ébranla.  
Une procession de quatre Arrancars pénétra dans la salle. Vêtus du même uniforme blanc, ils portaient des masques similaires, et leurs épaules étaient frappées d'un étrange écusson sombre à gueule de loup argentée. Sans un mot, ils se placèrent de part et d'autre de la porte, ignorant les regards mauvais que certains leur lançaient. Zaraki grogna. Que faisaient des Hollows dans le Seireitei ? Il tourna la tête vers Yamamoto et vit que celui-ci ne semblait pas surpris. Pire : son visage était détendu, s'il n'y avait pas les préoccupations liées à l'avenir des mondes. Que cela signifiait-il ?  
Interrompant ses réflexions, les quatre Arrancars se redressèrent en un salut impeccable et clamèrent d'une même voix :

\- Sa Majesté Khaerkryd Zalgarrian, l'Empereur du Hueco Mundo !

Les capitaines retinrent leur souffle. Jamais il ne leur avait été fait mention que le monde noir avait un empereur ! Ils se demandèrent si celui-ci avait les mêmes responsabilités que le roi de la Soul Society, et si c'était le cas, que leur valait l'honneur de sa présence. Il était de notoriété publique que le pilier de la Soul Society ne quittait jamais son palais, afin que son âme ne fût pas souillée par des âmes étrangères. Si l'Empereur avait la même position, il prenait un grand risque en se présentant aux Shinigamis. Mais peut-être que la tentative de fusion menée par le Sankashin suffisait pour justifier sa présence en ces lieux.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans l'antichambre. Le son était fort et métallique et des tintements de chaîne accompagnaient le rythme de la marche. Lorsqu'il arriva, tous les Shinigamis se tournèrent vers lui. Il ne ressemblait en rien à un Arrancar ! Presque aussi grand que Kenpachi, il avait une allure élancée et nerveuse, que son armure asymétrique en fer noir rendait menaçante. Une crinière grisâtre de cheveux épais tombait dans sa nuque et sur ses tempes, son visage était mince et osseux, et son expression sérieuse était animée par deux yeux perçants aux lueurs animales. Sans un mot, il porta une main gantée à la chaîne qui tenait sur son épaule un sabre massif, et s'en débarrassa avant de le tendre à l'un des Arrancars de la procession. Celui-ci saisit lourdement l'arme en inclinant profondément la tête et reprit sa position, tandis que l'Empereur s'avançait vers le Commandant Yamamoto. Les semelles de ses bottes épaisses claquèrent sur le parquet lustré de la salle de réunion, les Shinigamis le suivirent du regard. Sa seule présence imposait un certain respect, comme s'il irradiait naturellement d'une énergie spirituelle si imposante qu'il tuait la moindre initiative de résistance. Son aura, ou l'atmosphère qu'il dégageait, n'était pas similaire à celle des Espadas d'Aizen il était d'une toute autre espèce.

\- Votre Majesté Impériale a-t-elle fait bonne route ? demanda Yamamoto en s'inclinant.

\- En effet, répondit Khaerkryd d'une voix grave posée, je vous remercie pour votre accueil, Commandant.

\- Et que nous vous cet honneur ? grinça Zaraki, qui n'appréciait pas d'avoir été vaincu par sa seule présence spirituelle.

L'Empereur se retourna lentement vers le capitaine, et posa ses yeux gris sur lui. Son visage n'exprimait aucune émotion particulière, restant néanmoins empreint du sérieux et des responsabilités. Sans un mot, il plongea son regard dans le sien, le maintint durant quelques instants, puis se détourna. Kenpachi déglutit. Par ce simple échange, il avait senti la force colossale de Khaerkryd le dominer, comme un chef de meute s'impose à ses congénères. Il n'y avait pourtant pas eu d'affrontement et le capitaine était prêt à parier que l'Empereur n'était même pas conscient de l'effet qu'il donnait.

\- Comme je l'ai indiqué au Commandant Yamamoto, reprit Khaerkryd, je suis ici pour débattre de la position de nos deux mondes.

Sur ces mots, il s'avança vers le représentant des treize armées de la Cour, se plaça à côté de lui et se tourna vers l'assemblée des capitaines. Il croisa les bras et promena son regard de visage en visage, surplombant largement le vieil homme appuyé sur sa canne.

\- D'abord, je souhaite que vous compreniez bien que les récentes attaques menées par le Sankashin n'ont pas été portées avec mon accord. Amaterasu a agi de son propre chef.

\- Comment expliquez-vous qu'ils se soient retranchés dans le Hueco Mundo durant dix années dans ce cas ? demanda Hitsugaya, un peu suspicieux. Vous saviez forcément qu'ils étaient là, non ?

\- Permettez-moi de vous poser cette question, cher capitaine : saviez-vous que le Sankashin avait un camp à la Soul Society ?

Tôshirô ne répondit pas et détourna les yeux, embarrassé. L'Empereur avait marqué un point. Il était inutile d'essayer de l'incriminer pour avoir laissé les déserteurs s'installer dans le Hueco Mundo.

\- Ceci étant dit, passons à la raison de ma venue. Je ne cautionne en aucun cas les mesures prises par le Sankashin pour venir à égaliser nos mondes, mais il faut avouer qu'Amaterasu a soulevé un problème important : la Soul Society et le Hueco Mundo ne sont pas équilibrés.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça ? fit Hirako.

\- Mes Hollows doivent nécessairement aller dans le monde réel ou dans la Soul Society pour se nourrir, car nos sols sont pauvres en énergie spirituelle. Je ne cherche pas à vous rendre coupable du moindre crime, mais il me parait évident que des siècles de chasse ont fini par réduire notre monde à ce qu'il est.

\- Il faut pourtant que l'on protège les humains ! répliqua-t-il.

\- Certes. Mais vous n'auriez pas à les protéger si nous ne mourrions pas de faim. Ce qui m'amène à vous faire une proposition. Bien entendu, la décision finale revient, d'une part au Commandant Yamamoto, et d'autre à votre Roi, à qui il sera fait mention de cette réunion mais je souhaitais vous entendre à ce sujet. Il me semble crucial que le Hueco Mundo retrouve la part de lumière qu'il a perdu, et que la Soul Society détient actuellement. Nécessairement, si vous nous la cédez, la vie sera moins belle dans votre monde, mais pensez bien qu'à part quelques récalcitrants, les Hollows ne vous embêteront plus.

Un silence court accueillit les mots de Khaerkryd. Les capitaines échangèrent des regards perplexes, curieux ou indécis. De leur statut de Shinigami, et parce qu'ils utilisaient quotidiennement leur énergie spirituelle, ils étaient déjà habitués aux sensations de faim ou de fatigue, mais ce ne serait pas le cas des âmes qui vivaient au Rukongai. Pour que celles-ci pussent continuer de vivre, il leur faudrait commencer à cultiver des champs, et le principe même de travail venait faire défaut à l'image de la vie après la mort. Mais de l'autre côté, la promesse de ne plus avoir à surveiller aussi étroitement les Hollows n'était pas négligeable. Le choix n'était pas simple.

\- Je pense savoir ce à quoi vous réfléchissez, intervint Ukitake à l'intention de ses camarades. Mais la sécurité des âmes est à mon avis, primordiale.

\- Oui, mais ils connaîtront la faim et la maladie, répliqua Unohana. Cela ne correspondra plus à ce que les Shinigamis annoncent lorsqu'ils envoient une âme ici.

\- Il leur suffira d'expliquer autrement, souffla Hitsugaya. Il n'est pas nécessaire de s'attacher particulièrement à ces concepts.

\- Il me semble pourtant que ce sont plus que de simples détails, Capitaine Hitsugaya, reprit Retsu d'un ton ferme. Avant le transfert, beaucoup d'âmes sont terrorisée par l'idée de la mort, savoir qu'un monde sans famine, sans labeur et sans maladie les attend est rassurant.

\- Et vous croyez qu'un monde truffé de Hollows l'est ? intervint Byakuya.

\- Moi j'suis d'accord avec Unohana.

La quasi-totalité des capitaines rassemblés se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Zaraki qui se grattait la mâchoire d'un air détaché. Il était de notoriété publique que leurs divisions ne s'appréciaient pas – si cette mésentente ne venait pas déjà des deux capitaines – entendre de la part de Kenpachi un tel appui était plus qu'inhabituel !

\- Et pourquoi donc ? demanda la doctoresse, suspicieuse.

\- Bah c'est pourtant évident. Si y a moins de Hollows, on va s'ennuyer, nous.

\- Je vois… soupira-t-elle.

Inutile d'en attendre plus de la part du capitaine de la Onzième Division ! A peine touchée par la remarque, Retsu se détourna.

\- Nous avons jusqu'ici très bien pu protéger les âmes des Hollows, reprit-elle, je ne comprends pas l'urgence de céder une part de lumière au Hueco Mundo.

\- La première mission des Shinigamis est pourtant de garder les deux mondes équilibrés, répondit Hirako.

\- Certes, mais les mentalités changent. Je suis certaine que beaucoup de règles ne sont plus suivies comme autrefois.

\- C'est en effet le cas, intervint Yamamoto. Néanmoins, Capitaine Unohana, je pense qu'il est plus avisé de rééquilibrer le Hueco Mundo que de nous entêter dans un combat perpétuel contre les Hollows.

\- Et que faites-vous du bien-être des âmes ?

\- Je ne demande pas un changement net du jour au lendemain, dit Khaerkryd. Pour la sécurité et le confort de tous, je pensais proposer au Roi d'observer une phase de transition. Ainsi, chacun aura le temps de s'habituer à ces nouvelles sensations. Qu'en dites-vous ?

Unohana détourna les yeux sous le regard perçant de l'Empereur puis hocha la tête. Tout ce qui lui importait était que les âmes ne souffrissent pas trop de ce changement. Les Shinigamis vivaient quotidiennement avec les notions de faim et de fatigue, mais les autres âmes, peu amenées à utiliser leur énergie spirituelle, vivaient chaque jour au meilleur de leur forme. Elles allaient devoir réapprendre à se nourrir et à se reposer.

\- J'imagine que c'est équitable, souffla-t-elle.

\- Je vous remercie. Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous souhaite encore s'opposer ? demanda l'Empereur en balayant l'assemblée du regard.

Comme personne n'élevait la voix, Khaerkryd se tourna vers Yamamoto.

\- Je m'en remets à vous, à présent.

\- Si Votre Majesté Impériale veut bien me suivre, dit-il en indiquant une porte adjacente, nous entrerons en communication avec le palais royal depuis mon bureau.

L'Empereur hocha la tête, les deux hommes sortirent, et le reste des capitaines quitta les lieux avec quelques bavardages discrets. Dans la pièce mitoyenne, l'accord entre le roi et l'Empereur fut passé avec diligence, puis Khaerkryd rejoignit les quatre Arrancars qui l'avaient annoncé. Il récupéra son sabre, le posa sur son épaule, et se dirigea d'un pas mesuré vers les portes de la Première Division pour rejoindre le Senkaimon.

Comme Khaerkryd l'avait promis, et durant les semaines qui suivirent sa visite, le nombre d'attaques de Hollows, autant dans la Soul Society que dans le monde réel, diminua drastiquement. Pendant ce temps, les habitants du Rukongai observèrent une légère baisse de température et de luminosité, avec le retour des sensations. Et bien que cela fût d'abord accueilli avec une certaine circonspection, le soutien apporté par le Seireitei permis à tous de l'accepter. De son côté, l'Empereur avait rejoint son palais et, de la même manière que le faisait le roi de la Soul Society, il s'employa à maintenir l'équilibre du Hueco Mundo.  
Après quelques mois, le paysage avait profondément changé, et ressemblait à présent plus à son homologue : une végétation claire avait poussé, des rivières et des lacs étaient apparus, scintillant sous un ciel aux couleurs oniriques. Le matin était rosé, l'après-midi tintaient les nuages d'or, et le soir brûlait d'un orange profond.  
Ainsi, grâce aux Shinigamis et à Amaterasu – même si ses méthodes n'étaient pas adéquates –, le Hueco Mundo retrouvait son équilibre pour la première fois depuis plusieurs siècles et les deux mondes restèrent en contact bien plus qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Leur médiateur, choisi pour avoir vécu de chaque côté des portails, n'était autre que Maosuke.

Avec les années, le besoin en Shinigamis baissa sensiblement, puisqu'il n'était plus nécessaire de protéger les populations des Hollows. Pourtant, tous étaient conscients que le danger pouvait survenir à n'importe quel moment que ce fut à cause d'un déséquilibre entre les monde des idées révolutionnaires d'un groupe rebelle ou des envies de vengeance d'une jeune fille.

Lorsque l'Académie rouvrit enfin ses portes, et grâce aux informations diffusées par les services de recrutement, le corps enseignant connut la plus grosse promotion depuis de nombreuses décennies. Quand les étudiants furent diplômés, quelques années plus tard, un certain capitaine aux cheveux carmin accueillait trois jeunes filles portant le nom de Kageyama.

Il était certain que la relève était assurée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà ! :D Alors, est-ce que ça vous a plu ? Cet épilogue clôt la fiction comme vous le vouliez ? J'ai pris quelques libertés ici, donc j'espère que ça ne vous aura pas trop dérangé :)
> 
> Maintenant, je souhaite vraiment vous remercier de m'avoir suivie jusqu'ici. Plus d'une trentaine de chapitres, ce n'est pas rien ! Donc merci de tout cœur de m'avoir lue !
> 
> Enfin, je profite de cette dernière note pour vous annoncer que j'ai beaucoup retravaillé cette histoire afin de la placer dans un univers (certes, ressemblant à celui de Bleach) que je puisse m'approprier. Une nouvelle version, corrigée par plusieurs personnes, est sortie en décembre 2015, que vous pouvez vous procurer sur le site de TheBookEdition ! :)
> 
> Voici quelques informations concernant cet ouvrage :  
> \- Dimensions 11x17 cm  
> \- 530 pages  
> \- 37 chapitres (donc 6 chapitres inédits !)
> 
> Lien : http://www.thebookedition.com/les-shis%EF%BF%BDgans-et-l-equilibre-des-monde-l-j-biglione-p-135338.html

**Author's Note:**

> Nodachi : sabre japonais à lame longue (entre 1m et 1m50).  
> Tachi : sabre japonais à lame moyenne (entre 60 et 80 centimètres) et courbée. Il se portait généralement à la ceinture par un tressage, tranchant vers le bas.  
> Tantô : sabre japonais à lame courte (entre 15 et 30 centimètres).  
> Sekiko : 赤虎 akatora, littéralement « tigre rouge », à traduire ici en « tigre roux »


End file.
